The Silent Prince
by Child of Magick
Summary: When Legolas refuses to burden the others, will he stay silent forever? Legolas breaks his silence. FINISHED
1. Warnings

This is not meant to be a Mary Sue in any shape form or fashion. You'll understand later. I promise. Please review. Even if you don't like the story, review. Tell me what you don't like about it, and I'll make sure to avoid making the same mistake in the future.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Aragorn, Gimli, etc. Not even Legolas, as much as I would like to. Ylana is the only product of my strange and twisted imagination. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
The Silent Prince  
  
Chapter 1: Warnings  
  
The silent protector. That was him  
  
He was an Elf, not meant to be heard but to be useful with a bow and arrow.  
  
He did that well. Of that there was no doubt. He was gifted with both a keen eye and deadly aim, a worthwhile combination to allies, and a deadly ones to foes.  
  
He was as quiet as a cat, making no sound as he walked. He was just as skilled with swords and knives as he was with a bow and arrow. He was the loyalist of friends and the deadliest of enemies.  
  
He was Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of the Mirkwood Elves.  
  
But his role had been cut down considerably since becoming one of the Nine of the Fellowship of the Ring. True, he had been aggressive and challenging at the Council of Elrond---something that was unusual to him--- but it had been in defense of a good friend. He was now to blend into the background, not questioning decisions made by Aragorn and Gandalf-the self- appointed leaders of the group---speak only when he felt the need to, and put his deadly skills to good use when the need arose.  
  
And that was the way he liked it.  
  
He stood on a boulder, gazing off into the approaching night sky as the others of the Company made camp for the night. With his heightened senses and need of little sleep he made an ideal scout and he enjoyed being away from the noise and clatter of the group.  
  
His golden-blond hair blew softly around his face as his piercing blue eyes swept the surrounding countryside that lay beneath him. That was the great thing about camping atop a hill. He would be able to see anything long before they saw him.  
  
The sound of laughter rose from behind him. Turning slightly, Legolas saw that the others of the Company had gathered around the wizard Gandalf, who was entertaining them with tales of his travels with Bilbo Baggins, the Ringbearer Frodo Baggins's uncle and guardian.  
  
Legolas had to smile. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the company of the others, though he sometimes wished that Gimli the Dwarf had stayed behind. He was simply aloof and unemotional by nature, as were most of his kin.  
  
A slight sound came to his hyper-sensitive ears, and he turned his gaze back into the fading sunlight, his hand gripping his bow even tighter.  
  
Nothing. Not even a breeze was rustling the treetops. Still, he was sure he had heard something...  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
The sound of a human voice close by brought the Elf back into awareness of his immediate surroundings. Turning, he saw Aragorn close by, eyes glittering in the dark.  
  
Legolas nodded in acknowledgment. Though he and Aragorn had been friends for many a year, he still chose to remain silent in regard to the Man's role as leader.  
  
"I am not the least bit weary and thought that you could use some company." Aragorn sat on the edge of the boulder, swinging his feet as he gazed off into the distance.  
  
Legolas sat beside him, still not saying a word. There was obviously something on the Ranger's mind and he did not want to push it.  
  
For a long moment they said nothing. Simply sat at each other's side gazing at the stars. The only sound came from the camp behind them and the woodland animals below.  
  
Finally, Aragorn let out a sigh and turned to the Elf, an uncomfortable look on his face. "Legolas, you've always been one of my closest friends. I've always called you my brother. And never once in these long years have I had trouble talking to you. Not until now."  
  
Legolas blinked. Whatever he had been expecting, it certainly was not this!  
  
Aragorn rushed on, not noticing his friend's surprise. "I know it's none of my business, and I never would've come to you about this on my own. But Arwen and I were talking about this back in Rivendell, and she made me promise that I would speak to you on the matter."  
  
He paused and a blush crept into his cheeks. "Tis about you...being alone. Arwen and I are so happy together, and you just seem so lonely. We're worried about you. That's all."  
  
Legolas blinked again, then burst into laughter. It was sweet and musical, capable of lighting even the hardest of hearts.  
  
When he had finally caught his breath, he reached out and placed a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. " Your concern touches me, dear friend," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. "But I assure you that I am far from lonely. It is simply the fact that I enjoy my own company and that of my friends and kin. That, and the fact that I have yet to find a lover, woman or man, who I could spend the rest of eternity with. But believe me on this: if ever I do find that one, you shall be the first to know."  
  
Aragorn nodded, relieved to be ridden of his burden. "I am sorry to have bothered you over such a matter. I know how you Elves---especially you- --like your privacy." He smiled. "Next time, I'll make Arwen do it."  
  
"Well, it is over now and no one is the worst for it." Legolas gave the Man a slight push. "Now, go and get some rest. It is late, and we have a long Road awaiting us ere the morning. I will keep watch tonight."  
  
Aragorn nodded as he stood. "Idh mae, Legolas", he said softly. Then, with a nod, he turned and walked back to camp.(1)  
  
The Elf watched him for a moment, then turned back to the night sky, mulling over the words his friend had spoken.  
  
"We're so happy together, and you just seem so lonely..."  
  
Legolas would admit that he sometimes found himself growing jealous of the relationship that his friends shared. More than once he had found himself longing for someone to share his life with. But, as the silent prince, most people chose to avoid him or keep him in a friendly relationship. Nothing more.  
  
He sighed and pushed the thought away. He had a job to do, and daydreaming would not help his aim were Orcs to attack. .So he settled back against the trunk of a tree and prepared himself for a long night.  
  
  
  
When Arien the Maiar next guided the Sun up into the sky, she found Legolas sitting in the same spot that she had left him. His blue eyes were still staring tirelessly out into the wild land surrounding them. Only the ever-so-often movement of a hand or his head proved that he was both alive and awake.  
  
Behind him came the familer rustlings that told him the others were waking. They would have their breakfast, pack, and begin the fifth day of their journey. The tall wizard, four brave hobbits, stout Dwarf, two valiant Men, and the silent Elf prince.  
  
As the crackling of the fire grew and the delicious aroma of breakfast reached his nostrils and aroused his senses, Legolas climbed gracefully to his feet. His eyes did one last sweep of the woods below, then he turned to join the others around the campfire.  
  
Gandalf was the first to see him and offered a smile. "Ah! Good morning, Legolas. I trust nothing went amiss during the night?"  
  
The Elf paused. Should he mention the strange noise he had briefly heard? He had only heard it once, and even then wasn't sure it had been anything other than a night creature. There was no need to worry Gandalf.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Good, good. That means no one is aware of our Quest just yet. We may have more time than I first thought. Now, sit down and break your fast before these ravenous hobbits devour it all."  
  
A smile flitted across Legolas's face as he took a seat next to the aging wizard. Though Gandalf had spoken in jest, it was not far from the truth. Aragorn had told him back in Rivendell that it seemed to him that the hobbits' main goal in life was to eat as much as they could as often as they could.  
  
Just as the Elf began his morning meal, Gimli the Dwarf walked up. He and Legolas exchanged nods but said not a word. The prince had decided that he could tolerate the Dwarf but refused to do anything that encouraged friendship. And neither one of them had found it in their hearts to forgive the other for the argument that had passed between them in Rivendell.  
  
Gimli filled his plate then took a seat across the fire from his companions. "So, Gandalf, where exactly are you leading us?"  
  
The wizard, who had obviously finished his own breakfast and was puffing placidly on his pipe, lapsed into thoughtful silence for a moment. "We should hold this course West of the Misty Mountains for forty days. With luck the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From their our Road turns East, to Mordor."  
  
"The Gap of Rohan?" Aragorn sat down on Legolas's other side. "Are you sure that's such a good idea? That will take us extremely close to Isengard and the traitor Saruman."  
  
"It is also our safest route," Gandalf answered. "Saruman will not expect us to come that way, though I've no doubt it will be carefully watched. I am hoping that, if we are spotted, we'll be able to get through before Saruman has a chance to launch an attack."  
  
By now the rest of the Fellowship was awake and sitting around the fire, devouring their breakfast. Gandalf continued to look thoughtful as he smoked.  
  
Not even an hour later they were packed and on their way once again. Gandalf was in the lead, followed by Legolas, Gimli, the four hobbits and Boromir, with Aragorn bringing up the rear. Hardly a word was spoken as everyone thought about what perils lay ahead of them.  
  
Legolas was none too pleased with the decision to come so close to Isengard. He had never liked the feeling he had gotten from the tower of Orthanc, preferring to avoid it completely on his journeys of Mirkwood. But he said nothing. Gandalf was a wizard, a wise leader. Who was he to question that decision?  
  
When they at last stopped for a break, Boromir offered yet another suggestion: Minas Tirith, the White City of Gondor. There they could receive supplies and rest before making their way into Mordor.  
  
Legolas was silent, but in his heart and mind he was pleading with Gandalf to choose the Man's route. It was safer, and farther from Isengard.  
  
But Gandalf could not be swayed. "I am sorry, Boromir. I understand your reasoning, and it is indeed a good idea. But I know for a fact that Saruman is closely guarding that path. Were we to turn to the White City, he would be upon us before we ever reached its gates."  
  
The Elf felt his heart sink, but he still said nothing. They would go on to the Gap of Rohan, and he would deal with Isengard---alone---when the time came.  
  
  
  
Darkness approached, and they soon stopped to make camp. Legolas offered to keep watch again, but Aragorn insisted that even Elves needed rest. The Ranger would keep watch that night.  
  
Legolas chose to sleep well away from the others, as he did every night, being sure to turn his head away. Elves slept with their eyes open and it tended to unnerve people. Even Aragorn, who had been raised by Elves and was used to it, found it faintly disturbing. So Legolas made sure that none of the other members of the Fellowship would be spooked.  
  
Much to his surprise, he found Lorien waiting for him with open arms not long after he lay down. Once he passed into the dream world, he immediately knew something was amiss.  
  
He was standing at the base of Orthanc, at Isengard. The Moon was overhead and the stars shone brightly. But his heart was filled with foreboding, and he felt the urgent need to escape this place as soon as possible.  
  
"Legolas..."  
  
He immediately began searching for the person who had spoken his name, reaching for his bow at the same time. "Who goes there?" he called. The voice had been female and light, definitely Elven. Still, this could be a trick of Saruman's.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf," came the voice again. Only this time it was closer and clearer. "Your heart is rightly troubled."  
  
He whirled around, his band reaching back to grab and arrow and fit it in his bow faster than any human eye could follow.  
  
But it was no human that stood before him in the shadow of Orthanc. It was a female Elf, the most beautiful of his kind that he had ever seen. She had long, dark hair and silver eyes that glittered in the moonlight. Her dress was a simple one of silver and white. Stunned, Legolas lowered his bow.  
  
Her face was filled with concern as she spoke. "You must not come to Isengard, Prince of Mirkwood. Horror awaits you here."  
  
"But why?" he asked. "What is there that I must avoid?"  
  
"I will be joining your Fellowship ere the morn," she said. "I will explain then what I know. But you must warn the others. You must avoid any contact at all with the tower. Even now there are minions of Saruman out searching for you. You must find another path. Gandalf will understand."  
  
She glanced to the side as if something had startled her, then her eyes once more settled on him. "We must go now. I fear Saruman can sense us even here. If we tarry too much longer, he will know our thoughts." She gave him a brief nod. "Until the morrow, Legolas."  
  
With a sudden rush, the Elf once gain found himself awake, sitting up and breathing hard. Yes, there were his own trees and stars and the familiar form of Aragorn keeping watch.  
  
As his eyes fell on the sleeping wizard, Legolas felt a twinge in his heart, remembering the Dream-maiden's pleading to tell the others of her warning not to stay on course. "Gandalf will understand", she had said  
  
But the silent prince chose to remain such. With a barely audible sigh, he lay back down and was soon once again asleep.  
  
  
  
(1) Idh mae, Legolas------Rest well, Legolas. 


	2. Unexpected Visitor

Thanks to those who reviewed. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Even if you don't like it, please review and tell me why. That way I won't make the same mistakes in the future. Feel free to flame me. I'll bet I taste like chicken. J

Disclaimer: None of this is mine. Frodo: not mine. Gimli: not mine. Legolas: not mine as much as I wish he was. I'm a poor musician/student. So all you would get is my car. But since it quit running I'll give it to you for free.

The Silent Prince

Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitor

The first rays of sunlight that crept over the hill first lit the wooden bow that lay on the ground, then the slender hands with deft fingers, then the golden blond hair. It wasn't until the sun kissed the silent Elf's face and made his blue eyes sparkle like sapphires did he stir.

His body felt tense, not relaxed and rested as it should have. Legolas climbed to his feet, a slight frown on his face. His dream was still vivid. This was not uncommon of Elves for, when they _did dream, it stayed with them. Yet this dream stirred something in Legolas, especially when he thought of the Elf-maiden and her warning. It wasn't necessarily fear, but it couldn't have been described as good either._

Gandalf was once again the first one up. He and Aragorn were sitting by a large fire, smoking and talking in low voices so as not to disturb the others. Silent as a cat so as not to bother them Legolas walked up and took a seat nearby.

i"Legolas, you must tell him."i

The haunting voice of his dream visitor echoed through the Elf's mind. He looked up at the wizard and Man, opened his mouth, and then thought better of it. iWhy should I add to their worries? Besides she ididi say she'd be joining us today. Let her tell him. If she even exists.i

The feeling of foreboding in him rose and his brows came together, the only change to come over his impassionate face.

Aragorn, however, had been raised by Elves and was able to detect even the slightest changes in their facial features. Especially in Legolas, whom he considered to be his closest friend.

"Legolas?" he asked softly, reaching out to gently touch the Elf's shoulder. "What troubles you, my friend?"

Legolas shook his head. "It is nothing. Nothing at all."

Aragorn didn't look convinced, but he knew better than to pry when Legolas obviously didn't want to share his burden. He simply sat back, his eyes glancing over his friend every once in awhile in silent watchfulness.

Legolas could still remember the Ranger's words of the other night. i"And never once in all these long years have I had trouble talking to you."i And it was true. The Elven prince had found that he could confide in the young mortal easier than he could in his own kind. And Aragorn had always confided in Legolas, telling him off his childhood pranks, his choosing exile, his growing love of Arwen… He never had said it aloud, but Legolas knew that Estel had trusted in him more than he ever had his foster-brothers. And that had made the prince feel proud.

And that was what made him feel the smallest sliver of guilt at not telling his friend of the warning he had received, both from his heart and his Dream-maiden, even if she wasn't real. But Aragorn had many worries heaped upon his shoulders and Legolas refused to add to those. Especially when he himself was not exactly sure what the worry was for.

iThe danger, it appears, is for myself only. I will handle it on my own. Only if it becomes a threat o the others will I share.i

"…and we should reach Bur Maur by nightfall." Gandalf was speaking, commanding Legolas's attention. "An old ruin, once a great meeting hall of the Elves and Dwarves, back when the two races got along."

"I have heard tales told of that place," came Gimli's voice, surprising Legolas. HE had not noticed that the others had awakened and joined them. iStay alert, Elf. That is what you are here for, is it not? You have been daydreaming far too much.i

'What kind of stories?" asked Pippin, who Legolas had come to realize as the most curious of the four hobbits.

Gimli leaned forward and did his best to look menacing, which wasn't difficult. "Stories of Elves who caught spies sneaking around the hall, and of the Dwarves who roasted those spies and feasted on them along with their Elven companions."

All four hobbits gasped and stared at the Dwarf with wide eyes.

Legolas had to smile and found it hard not to laugh. He too had grown up on stories of the barbaric Dwarves and Elves who frequented the ancient hall. The he had discovered that the stories were just that. Stories.

Gandalf chuckled as he rose to his feet while putting his pipe away. "Well, now that you've been introduced to a bit of the history of the hall, it's time we be off."

Legolas continued to smile as he helped the others pack their few belongings. The tone was lighthearted and the members of the Fellowship traded idle banter with one another. HE nearly forgot the warning of his heart in the sense of camaraderie the Company was experiencing.

Yet as they continued, he could feel it rise and grow once again, no matter how hard he tried to push it away. It grew and grew until it threatened to consume him. He found it increasingly harder to concentrate on his surroundings.

Aragorn had noticed the turmoil in his friend from behind, seeing how tense his body was and the way his eyes darted to and fro. Knowing how much the Elf hated speaking about his own problems in front of many people---especially those he knew---Aragorn gently grasped his elbow and tugged him to the back of the line where they could talk confidently.

"Something is troubling you deeply, imelloni," he said softly so that the others could not hear them. (1) "I've been watching you struggle with yourself all the morning long and can keep quiet not longer. What ails you? For I wish to help."

Legolas sighed. He had tried to hide his worries from the Man. Now, it seemed, he could do that no longer. 

"It is true that a warning has been growing stronger and stronger within me," Legolas answered and Aragorn couldn't help but marvel at the sound of his voice. It was rarely heard and the musical quality of it was a treat to Aragorn's ears. "Yet I know not what this warning is against."

Aragorn looked troubled and Legolas silently reprimanded himself for being the one to cause the look. He had promised not to burden his friend, and then had broken his own promise.

With a sigh, Aragorn smiled and placed a hand on the Elf's shoulder. "Do not let your heart be troubled for my sake, dear prince. I know how you loathe casting a burden on someone else, wishing you could take them all upon yourself. I assure you it is no burden. I was only worried for you. Your silences seem to grow longer each hour."

Legolas nodded but, as was quickly becoming characteristic of him, remained silent. The warm look of thanks and relief he gave his companion told the Ranger all that he needed to know.

They continued the day's journey side by side. They rarely spoke, simply enjoyed each other's company. Legolas was able to keep his dark feelings in check so that they did not rise and engulf him, strip him of his senses and leave him blind.

Finally the time came to stop for midday meal. The hobbits gratefully got to work, Merry and Pippin kindling the fire while Sam and Frodo prepared the food. The two Men, Dwarf and wizard pulled out their pipes for a smoke. Legolas, unable to either sit or stand still, took up a patrol around the area, his heightened senses on the alert for anything out of the ordinary.

As the food was cooking, the others gathered around Gimli who was mesmerizing them with tales of Bur Maur. Legolas tried to keep one ear tuned in on the conversation, but found that he couldn't. Something was close by. He could feel it…

Suddenly, a snapped twig to his left startled him. Moving so fast his actions were a mere blur, he pulled out an arrow, put it to his bow and was ready to let it fly at as second's notice.

Aragron, who had been watching the apprehensive Elf, rose to his feet, his hand going to the hilt of Anduril, startling the others. "Legolas?" he called out softly. 'What is it?"

"I'm not sure," was the terse reply. 'But there's something out there."

Anduril was unsheathed as Aragorn moved to stand by his friend. The others stood back, watching warily. They had not drawn their weapons, but would be able to quickly should the need arise.

The brush in front of them moved, signifying that something was in there.

A slight tensing of the muscle and an arrow went singing forward, disappearing into the greenery.

Not a cry rose from the foliage, much to Legolas's surprise. It had been only a warning shot, yet no surprised cry of chitter of an animal reached hi ears. He quickly pulled out another arrow, tense and ready, knowing that this shot wouldn't miss.

It moved again. This time, Legolas stayed his hand, waiting to see what it was that had come upon them. They all watched with apprehension as it shook once more, then with baited breath as out stepped…

…A female Elf?!

1--iMellon----friend


	3. Lost Friends

Thanks once again to all you who reviewed. The warm and fuzzy feeling is back! Even if you don't review, I'm hoping you still enjoy the story!

Okay. Here's the familiar song and dance. I don't own these guys. I'm just borrowing them. Except for Ylana. She came from the demon living in my head. If I owned these guys, do you really think I'd be posting this here instead of making money from it? Didn't think so either.

The Silent Prince

Chapter 3: Lost Friends

It only took Legolas a split second to recognize her as the girl from his dream. Her long dark tresses and liquid silver eyes were exactly the same as he remembered them. The only difference was her dress. In the dream she had been wearing a simple gown of silver and white. Now she was clad in a riding dress made up of different shades of green. At her hip hung a long, Elven-forged blade. On her back was a bow and a quiver full of arrows. In her right hand she carried Legolas' arrow, which she handed back to him.

"You are indeed quite a shot, Master Legolas," she said with a smile. "I was barely able to duck your warning and nearly killed myself trying to catch it! If I had not been expecting it, it most surely would have felled me."

Legolas could do nothing but blink in surprise as he accepted his arrow back. He had been so sure that his Dream-maiden would be nothing more than a figment of his imagination. On finding that she was real and here with him… It was enough to spin even and Elvish mind.

The Elf-maiden gave him a slight wink unnoticed by the others---the only sign of recognition to pass between the two---then turned to face the Ranger, who was staring at her as though he was looking at a ghost. i"Hana maer na kena i.i (1) It has been awhile."

"Ylana," he whispered. "Is it really you?"

She smiled. "Aye. It's me."

Aragorn stood completely still for a moment before rushing forward to embrace her, causing the other members to look at each other in surprise and bewilderment.

i"Muin gwathel,"i he said, holding her tight. (2) "Where have you been?"

The girl shrugged. "Here. There. Wherever my Lord Elrond sends me. I was out patrolling the boarders of Rivendell when you last passed through and I was so disappointed when I heard I'd missed you. Then my Lady sent me after you." She smiled, a twinkle in her eyes. "She said that there was no female in your group and thought that you could greatly use one."

Aragorn had to smile. "And I'm sure it was with good reason." He then turned to face his friends, who were standing around looking confused at this surprise visitor who Aragorn seemed to know so well. Especially Legolas, who had yet to put away his returned arrow. "Since you were able to recognize Legolas, I assume you know who the rest of the Nine are. Allow me to complete the introductions. Gentlemen, this is Ylana Fairylight of Rivendell, one of the few female warrior Elves of Middle-Earth. She's also Arwen's closest friend."

i"Mae govanne, mellyn,"i she said with a bow, touching her heart then extending it out to them. (3) Then she looked directly at Frodo and smiled. "Greetings, Master Baggins. My Lady Arwen sends her hope that you are well and wishes that you avoid getting hurt yet again."

Frodo blushed as the others laughed, but he was pleased to hear that the fair Arwen was still thinking about him.

Having gotten over their shock, the Fellowship fell immediately at ease with the female warrior. She was outspoken and friendly, a direct contrast to the aloof and unemotional Legolas.

"So what exactly are you doing here?" Gimli, who had vowed never to trust an Elf, asked gruffly, watching the new arrival with something akin to apprehension.

At this her face became serious and the others caught a glimpse of the hardened warrior within her. "Reports of large bands of Orcs spewing from Isengard reached Rivendell. Arwen became worried for you and begged her father to call me back and send me to warn you. He agreed." She looked over to the Elf prince and her voice softened. "Especially since these Orcs seem to be after you and you alone."

Gasps rose form the others but Legolas did nothing as his own blue eyes stared deep into silver ones.

"Legolas?" Aragorn asked, the concern in his voice matching the concern on his face as he moved to put a protective hand on his friend's shoulder. "Why would anyone be after Legolas?"

She shrugged. "I do not know."

Gandalf looked disturbed. "From Isengard, you say? This does not bode well at all, for it seems as if Saruman has stepped up his timetable. And now he is hunting Legolas for an unknown reason." He paused. "How long are you to be with us, Ylana?"

She bowed deeply to Gandalf, once more touching her heart and extending her hand to him. "As long as your Quest stands before you, Mithrandir," she answered. Then she smiled. "Or until you wish to be rid of me."

Legolas felt his heart skip a beat at her words, confusing him further. iI want to know more about this strange girl. I am drawn to her… I do not feel lust or love. I am just curious as to how and why she came to be with us. And how she was in my dream. Whatever, I am glad she us to remain with us for a time. It is good to see and speak with another of my kind.i

Shaking his head, the Elf looked up to find his eyes once more locked with a pair of liquid silver ones. Feeling as if she had somehow been reading his mind, he felt a dreaded heat begin to rise in his face but pushed it back down. It would not look good for the silent prince of Mirkwood to lose his composure over a girl he had only just met. He gave her a slight nod in acknowledgment. She offered him a smile in return then turned to face Aragorn as he began speaking once more.

"Gandalf, this only goes to prove my point. If these reports of Isengard are true, and I do not doubt that they are, then we must choose another route. The Gap of Rohan takes us far too close to the tower of Orthanc. I will not risk Legolas's life needlessly."

Frodo did not like the look on the wizard's face.

"Lord Elrond has offered a suggestion, if I may?" Ylana said quietly.

Both Gandalf and Aragorn looked at her in surprise, as if they'd somehow already forgotten she was there. "Of course you may! You're an honorary member of this Fellowship now and a bit more up to date than the rest of us. What is it your Lord proposes?"

She nodded in acceptance. "There is a city not far to the east of here. Terin, it is called. A city of Men that lies against the Misty Mountains. It is heard that there are mountain strongholds there that you could pass through to avoid confronting Isengard."

Gandalf looked thoughtful at those words---thoughtful, and pleased. "Of course. I know that city well. Prince Liothiel's father was an old friend of mind and I'm sure he'll do whatever he can to help us. It is a wonder I didn't think of it sooner." He smiled down at the Elven girl. "It is indeed a good thing the fair Lady Arwen sent you to aid us."

iIndeed it is,i Legolas thought, his eyes fixed upon the girl. iIndeed it is.i

The Fellowship---now Ten----hanged their course east and went deep into the forest before stopping to make camp for the night. Ylana offered to stand watch that night for Elves didn't need as much sleep, and she had only been on the Road for a day while they had been on it for many.

Once everyone had settled down, Aragorn left the group of pipe-smokers to come and sit by his old friend. There they proceeded to catch up with each other, trading stories of the past few years and recalling old ones. Soon, they had the whole Company laughing as they recalled childhood pranks.

"Do you remember the time Arwen and I dared you to put sleeping weed into Lord Elrond's tea?" Ylana asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

Frodo's eyes, filled with tears of laughter, went wide. "You didn't!"

Aragorn laughed, a faint pink tinge appearing on his cheeks. "Aye, I did. He had an important Council later that evening and fell asleep right at the table. He knew it had been the three of us, for the twins had gone off to Lothlorien. Luckily he enjoyed a good prank every now and then and thought it quite funny, if a bit embarrassing for he snores loudly. He gave us a bit of a lecture and sent us on our way."

This brought fresh laughter from the others. In his mind's eye Legolas could see them all those years ago. The two female Elves and young Man. Obviously they had always been very close. iOne must wonder why he chose Arwen over Ylana…i

Aragorn sat in silent remembrance for a moment, puffing on his pipe. Then, almost apprehensively, he asked "Do you know whatever became of Dolinril?"

Ylana smiled as she drew the Elven blade form its sheath. "It's right here."

"So iyoui kept it!" Legolas couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw Aragorn's eyes mist over at the sight of the sword. "I have often wondered of its whereabouts. I am glad to see that it has not made its way into evil hands."

The hobbits were puzzled. "It looks like a plain old sword to me," Merry said. "What's so special about it?"

Ylana and Aragorn shared a secret smile, then the girl's gaze returned to the blade. Not even a second later, it burst into flame.

"Whoa!" Even Gandalf recoiled from the shock at seeing the flames race along the blade but not hurt it.

As the two childhood friends laughed, the flames disappeared as abruptly as they had appeared.

"That, my friends, is the product of two curious Elves and one Man attempting magic," Aragorn explained with a smile. "As you can see, it worked exceedingly well. It only catches fire at its wielder's command."

Legolas wanted to laugh in delight. iDolinril. 'Hidden Flame.' How appropriate.i

Gandalf had to chuckle. 'Estel, I'm beginning to get the idea that you were a troublesome youngster."

The Ranger blushed fiercely as Ylana laughed. "That he was, Mithrandir. That he was."

Aragorn laughed as well, the sighed. "I haven't one fond childhood memory that doesn't involve you and Arwen. It nearly devastated us when you decided to go off and become a warrior."

iSo that explains it,i Legolas thought. iYlana went off to guard her home, leaving her two best friends to fall in love. Or was that her true reason fro leaving?i

Ylana sighed as she slid the flaming sword back into its sheath. "I think you've had enough stories for one night. You are all weary. Rest well. I shall keep guard."

Just then, Sam let out a large yawn, proving her point and causing the others to laugh.

Soon, all were wrapped in their bedrolls, either asleep or quickly approaching it. All, that is, save Legolas.

The Elf knew that he would find no sleep that night. He had quickly scaled one of the trees that sheltered the group and sat in its protective grasp, staring up into the clear night sky. The feeling inside him had been pushed to the back of his mind as he had sat and listened to Ylana and Aragorn, pondering the mystery of the girl. Not it had risen again, stronger than before. Something was bothering him, something too terrible to speak of…

"Legolas?"

Gazing downward, the Elf prince saw Ylana staring up at him, hands on her hips and an amused smile on her face. "Do you enjoy sleeping in trees, my liege? Or perhaps there is another reason you are up there?"

He had to smile as he leapt lightly to the ground, hardly leaving an imprint on the grass. "I was merely gazing at the stars, at Earendil. Thinking. There is something to terrible to speak of bothering me. I know not what it be."

A troubled look passed over he beautiful features, then it was gone. "It must be all this talk of Orcs after you. Do not worry. I will keep a sharp lookout through the night." She gave him a small push. "Now rest."

He shook his head. "I cannot. Tonight, sleep evades me. For I have much on my mind." He looked at her hopefully. "Perhaps you would allow mw to stay and speak with you? For I have many questions I wish to ask."

She smiled and, once again, his heart skipped in that unnerving way. That smile was meant for him, and him alone. "I would enjoy it greatly."

(1)iHana maer kena ii-----It's good to see you

(2) iMuin gwatheli-----My sister

(3) iMae govanne, mellyni-----Well, met friends


	4. A Friendship Forged

Sorry it's taken so long to bang this thing out. But, when you become a senior in high school, they don't tell you how much work it's gonna be! Anyways, thanks to everyone who reads this and enjoys it! As always, feel free to review, even if you don't like it. I'm a big girl. I can take criticism.

Note: There's just a teeny, tiny hint of slash in here. If you blink, you'll miss it. Just thought I'd warn you ahead of time so that I don't get any nasty notes from those who are offended saying that I didn't warn them.

Disclaimer: Same old song and dance. Not mind. Ylana belongs to the twisted demon in my mind. 

The Silent Prince 

Chapter 4: A Friendship Forged

Legolas tried not to look too nervous as the two of them walked side by side in companionable silence. He was admiring the way the starlight reflected off of her hair, giving her a sort of halo, and trying to think of a clever way to break the silence when she did it for him.

"Legolas, why didn't you give them my warning?" Her voice was soft, sad. As if by not doing what she asked he had physically hurt her or himself in some way.

He hung his head in a sudden sense of shame, marveling the fact that the only other person who could make him feel this bad was his older brother. Back when his older brother---

'Forget it.' 

"I did not wish to trouble them further," he answered softly. "Your warning was for me alone, and their burdens are already heavy enough without me adding what may have been a needless worry."

She smiled at this. "You have a kind, unselfish heart, Legolas Greenleaf." Then she sighed, and a sad look flittered across her face for a brief moment like a shadow. "That is something I find rare among our people anymore."

He allowed himself a slight frown. "What do you mean?"

"It's just that, well…" She turned to face him, the sad look back on her face. Her voice was soft. "I've seen your heart, Legolas. I know that, if you could, you would take all the burdens of your loved ones upon yourself. And I want nothing more than to protect my home and the people I love. But most of the others…all they're worried about is themselves." She stopped, then shook her head. 'Listen to me. You have questions you want answering for and here I am going on about nothing. What is it you wished to ask of me?"

He paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts, trying to find a way to word the question that had been in his mind since the night before. "I would like to know how it is you got into my dream."

A smile crossed her face. 'Ah, you get right down to the point, don't you? It is actually quite simple. Every Elf has his of her own special Gift. You should know this better than anyone, you who speaks to animals and trees."

Legolas blinked at her in surprise as a faint blush crept into his pale cheeks. "How did you know?"

She laughed, and he could feel his heart lift at the musical quality of it. To him, it sounded like water running over rocks. "Even in Rivendell we have heard tell of the Golden Prince of Mirkwood who converses with nature. My Gift is not with nature as yours is, but with the mind. The Dream-contact began shortly after I left to become a warrior. I sorely missed Aragorn and Arwen---it was first time to be so far away from home without any family or close friends---so I began to visit them in their dreams. When I learned I was to set out and what my mission was to be, I attempted to warn you I your dreams."

"And why is Saruman after me? You promised to explain."

"I believe that the reason the evil wizard has targeted you is because you are the easiest to get to of those that would sorely grieve Gandalf if something were to happen to them. Frodo is too well guarded, as is Aragorn. He wishes to get back at Gandalf, and this seems to be the best way."

Legolas allowed himself a slight frown. This was most troubling. But what could he do? He could not run away and abandon the Fellowship, even for his own safety. They needed him!

Ylana suddenly grabbed one of his hands and forced him to look her in the eye. "Legolas, lasta enni," she whispered. (1) "You cannot go on being the Silent Prince forever. You must speak up, else I'm afraid you'll be silenced for good."

As he stared deep into her pleading eyes, Legolas felt something inside him breaking. And, at that moment, he knew that this girl had touched his soul deeply, though he had just met her.

With his free hand, Legolas covered the one that she had used to take his. "I will promise to try," he said softly." But that is all I can promise, for it is my way to leave the crucial decisions to the others and simply do as I'm told, not to be heard."

Ylana studied him for a moment longer. "I see, my liege. And I understand." She graced him with her secret smile as she squeezed his hand and dropped it. "Now go and rest, for your questions have been answered, and we have a long journey ahead of us on the morrow."

Legolas nodded as he reluctantly pulled away from her. "Idh mae," he said softly, then faded away into darkness.(2)

Morning rose, and Tilion, the Huntsman of the silver bow, guiding the Moon down, told Arien of the friendship he had witnessed being forged during his journey. Everyone seemed to be affected by this new pact. Even the animals and trees seemed to be more cheerful.

Legolas woke feeling lighter and happier. He had slept well after his talk with Ylana, and now felt refreshed for the first time since leaving Rivendell.

As was quickly becoming custom, Gandalf had been the first to rise and had started the morning blaze. Aragorn and Ylana sat close together, talking and laughing quietly. Boromir was sharpening his blade. Gimli and the hobbits were still asleep, the loud snores coming from the Dwarf assurance of that.

"Fair morning, friend Legolas," Gandalf called merrily as the Elf joined the group by the fire. "I trust you are well rested?"

He nodded. "Indeed I am. And you?"

The wizard smiled. "I am quite well, thank you. And it is good to hear your voice. I see our new friend has lifted your spirits and loosened your tongue. For that I am thankful, for it does a heart good to hear you speak."

Then he sighed, and a frown flitted across his face. "Ylana told me her suspicions as to why Saruman is after you," he said, lowering his voice as to not disturb the others. "And I must say that I agree with her. For that case, I do not want you wandering off alone. I do not doubt your skills as a warrior. The Valar know that, if it wasn't for you, I'd probably be dead by now! But he will risk nothing for you." Gandalf placed a hand on the Elf's shoulder. "You are very dear to us, Legolas. Not only as a member of the Fellowship, but as a friend."

Legolas smiled warmly at the wizard, thanking him with his heart rather than with his words.

Gandalf returned the smile, understanding. He then took out his pipe and watched, amused, as Aragorn and the female Elf argued over the memory of a childhood prank.

'You' were the one who magicked Glorfindel's bed to move," Ylana was accusing the anger. "Arwen was the look-out. I was the one talking to the Lord, trying to keep him from finding you and turning you both into only Iluvatar knows what! You were also the one who shrunk all of Lord Elrond's garments. He couldn't come out of his room until it was remedied, for he had nothing to wear but his dressing gown."

"That's not the way 'I' remembered it," Aragorn protested. "I let a multitude of toads into Glorfindel's room, yes, but that was all. I didn't want to anger him 'too' much. As it was, it took him nearly two whole days to get rid of them all. And 'you' were the one who shrunk Lord Elrond's clothing. I'm the one who changed them all to purple."

Gandalf chuckled, and Legolas couldn't help but smile. The idea of the regal Lord Elrond in purple garments too short for him was enough to bring a smile to anyone's lips.

"Then your memory is much weaker than I thought," the female warrior shot back. "I suppose I am also the one to blame for making Elladan's fingers stick together!"

"Not at all," the Ranger answered smugly. "I'll gladly take the credit for that. We had had an argument over who had won an archery contest, and that was my way of getting back at him for declaring himself the winner when 'I' had been the one who had bested him!"

Legolas felt a bit of a blush creep into his face. Elladan…

Ylana stared at her human companion for a moment longer before bursting into laughter. "What troublesome youngsters we were. I do believe my Lord was glad to see me leave. That was one less prankster he had to deal with."

Now it was Aragorn's turn to laugh. "I wouldn't be so sure of that, dear friend. Once you had gone, Arwen and I began pulling even more devilish pranks. It was to compensate for your loss. Not to mention all the pranks the twins pulled!"

Again, Legolas blushed, though no one noticed. And, for this, he was thankful.

Ylana laughed again, then sighed. "I miss those days, Aragorn. I miss all the joys and tears that we used to share. It's been so long since the three of us have been together."

With a smile, Aragorn leaned over and took her hand. "I promise you this, gwathel," he said, looking into her eyes. (3) "When this is over, we will journey back to Rivendell and spend some much needed time together. You, me, and Arwen. Just like old days. What do you say to that?"

Ylana smiled back, her silver eyes sparkling with what could have been unshed tears. "I will hold you that promise," she whispered. 

Legolas looked away. This was a special, secret moment to be shared by two very close friends. Not one to be looked upon by outsiders.

As he let his eyes wander over the countryside, he felt his mind drift. Legolas had secrets of his own. And why shouldn't he? He was nearly three thousand years old! But some secrets cut more deeply than others…

No one knew the real reason why he had journeyed to Rivendell. True, someone had to go to Rivendell to inform Lord Elrond of Gollum's escape. But Legolas was never the one intended to go. His father had advisors and messengers that were to make that trip.

Until that day.

Legolas could recall that day as vividly as if it had been only yesterday instead of weeks ago. He could recall clearly the meeting with his brother, father, and all of the advisors and councilors of the Court. Legolas needn't have been there. He was not the crown prince. That burden had fallen to his elder brother, Annolir. He actually hated meetings. He'd much rather be outside, wandering the woods, having archery matches with his friends, visiting the townspeople who he loved, and who loved him in return. Things expected of the younger prince. But his father wanted him at least to be involved with affairs of state, so Legolas had agreed to attend.

Legolas and his brother had once been very close. Then, when their father had begun to unload more and more royal duties onto Annolir, they had started to drift apart. Now, the gap between them was so wide that Legolas felt as if he hardly knew his older brother anymore.

He had turned on the charm---which he was well known for---full blast, exchanging wits and pleasantries with the Court. His father had even joined in the merriment. Only Annolir had remained unaffected, silent and still as a statue.

He remembered the pressing matters that had been the reason this meeting had been called. His father had been fretting about them for months, and told Legolas of them. The younger prince, always eager to please his father, had given them some thought, and had presented his ideas to them. They had all been impressed. "Too bad you are not the elder, Prince Greenleaf," one of his father's advisors had told him. "You would make a fine king indeed."

Legolas had been so proud of himself that he hadn't seen the pure hatred that had set his brother's eyes aflame.

That night, as he was preparing for bed, someone had stepped into his chamber. Turning, he found himself face-to-face with his brother. Before he could say a word, even ask what Annolir wanted, the first blow had landed, knocking him painfully to the floor. Stunned, both by the pain and by the fact that his 'brother' had just hit him, Legolas could do nothing as Annolir continued to pound him while shouting the same mantra over and over.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

Never once during the whole ordeal had Legolas cried out. Not wanting to face the reality of what was happening to him, he had delved deep into his mind, losing all knowledge of reality. It was not until the next morning that he was found, broken and bruised, by a servant  his father had sent to find him when he had no shown up for morning meal.

The king had called for a Healer immediately. Legolas was badly bruised, had a few broken bones, and wouldn't say a word to anyone. When asked if he had seen his attacker, the younger prince had simply shook his head. His father had assumed that it was someone with a grudge against him and, since the crown prince was too well guarded, had decided to get at King Thranduil through his younger son.

So it was decided that Legolas would go to Rivendell instead of the king's messenger. Lord Elrond was the most renowned Healer in Middle-Earth, it would get the younger prince away from his mysterious attacker, and he would be around some of his closest friends who might be able to break him of his silence.

He'd hardly spoken a word since. He guessed that, if he stayed silent, no one would want to be around him and he wouldn't have to be worried about being betrayed again by someone he was close to. That, and he was scared he might accidentally let slip the truth of what had happened.

"Legolas?"

He blinked, the memories fading away as he became aware of his present surroundings once more. Instead of seeing the ghost of his angry brother towering over him, he found a pair of kind blue eyes staring at him with worry. "Are you all right?" Gandalf asked softly. "I hope I didn't disturb you."

Legolas smiled warmly at the wizard and shook his head. Nay, dear friend, he thought. You saved me from my own nightmarish memories. Thank you from the deepest places of my heart.

Gandalf smiled back with a nod and patted the Elf on the shoulder. He knew that Legolas was carrying some deep hurt, but he didn't want to push. Legolas would share his troubles when the time came.

Frodo, having just awoke, plopped down on the ground at Legolas's feet and leaned back against the rock the Elf was using as a seat. "What I wouldn't give for a nice, warm, soft bed," he said wistfully, accepting a plate of food from Sam, who took a seat next to his Master. "Rock and hard ground aren't good for a body."

Aragorn smiled around the end of his pipe, which was stuck between his teeth. "I must say that I have to agree, Frodo. Even after spending nearly all my nights on a bed of earth, I still ache in the morning. And, after that soft mattress in Rivendell, every bit of the ground seems harder, every rock sharper."

"Here, here!" Merry and Pippin chimed in together, lifting their cups in salute. Even Boromir threw in a nod.

Gimli, however, didn't agree. "I like the Earth. It's good to us. It offers us rest, shelter, and food."

"'Tis true," Gandalf said, then winced as a joint cracked. "I only wish it didn't hurt so. Hard ground is rough on an old man."

Ylana, catching Legolas's eye across the fire, gave him her secret smile. He smiled back, knowing that she was just as amused by the conversation as he was. They were Elves, used to sleeping outdoors. It didn't affect them in the least bit.

With a grunt, Gimli sat. "Have it your way, then. Just remember this the next time you need the Earth. She might not be so giving!"

"We are not complaining," Frodo said, sounding exasperated. "I thank the Earth daily for giving us a place to rest, food, and medicine. It's my aching body that cries out for a softer mattress."

The female Elf laughed and applauded. "Well said, Master Baggins! The Earth protects us in many ways. Not only does she provided us with the ground to sleep on, but with trees to shelter us, berries and roots to feed us, and medicines to heal us." She winked at Legolas. "Some of us, more in tune with nature, would know this better than I."

The male Elf ducked his head in embarrassment.

Gimli made a noise that sounded somewhat like approval. "Finally," he grumbled. "An Elf with a good head on their shoulders!"

Ylana grinned, her eyes twinkling. "Thank you very much, Master Gimli," she said, dipping her head in his direction. "That means a great deal to me."

Aragorn wasn't sure, but he thought he saw some color rise in the Dwarf's cheeks. "It should," he grunted. Then he turned to Gandalf. "Well, what's the plan for today?"

The rest of the day was spent in packing up and setting out. Ylana and Aragorn lead the way while Legolas brought up the rear. Once again, he found himself lapsing into silence.

I must tread carefully, he told himself sternly. I swore not to allow myself to grow close to anyone. I do not wish to suffer another betrayal such as my brother's.

Yet can I help it? For I find myself growing quite fond of Ylana, wanting her as a close friend, try as I might to suppress my feelings.

What is happening to me?

(1)Legolas, lasta enni----------Legolas, listen to me.

(2)Idh mae--------Rest well

(3)Gwathel-------Sister


	5. Bonds Tested

Whee!!! I'm a graduate! No more high school for me!!! Ahem. Anyway. I got my computer at home fixed so that I can upload my stories from here. Which is good, since I was using my Mom's computer at school, and since school's out... Well, you get the idea.  
  
Okay. I know people don't do this---or, if they do, I haven't seen it---but I have to thank these following awesome writers, besides Tolkien of course: Mercedes Lackey, Robert Jordan, R.A. Salvatore, Margaret Weis and Tracy Hickman. When I ht writers block, I read these guys and get inspired. So...yah.  
  
Thanks again to all you who reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer: *looks out window at car that won't run and little kiddie pool she has set up* Can you take a hint? I'm broke. If I owned these guys, I'd be living in a beach house in California, driving a Mercedes. Ylana's not even mine. The little demon huddled in the back of my mind came up with her.  
  
The Silent Prince: Chapter 5  
  
Bonds Tested  
  
Days passed. Legolas found that, no matter how hard he fought it, he was no longer in control of his own emotions. He was enthralled by the Elvish girl. It wasn't love, but...*Something* was there.  
  
Much to everyone's delight, not an orc had been spotted. Ylana and Aragorn kept everyone in good spirits by telling stories, mostly of things that had happened in Rivendell. Even Gimli, stout Gimli, was laughing. Yes, everything was well.  
  
Except for the dark feeling in Legolas's heart.  
  
It had been growing stronger and stronger as they went deeper and deeper into the forest. Oft times, it filled his thoughts completely. He tried to be rid of it, tried to stay focused on the task at hand. It would not be good to discover the enemy approaching *after* the orc-arrow had pierced his chest.  
  
Yet, it would not go away.  
  
"I am coming for you," a voice whispered inside his head, echoing through his mind. "You cannot hide, my silent prince. I will find you. Nothing can save you now."  
  
"Who are you?" the Elf cried back angrily. "What do you wish of me?"  
  
A low, dry chuckle was his answer, and it sent shivers down his spine. "Be patient, silent one. Wait for me..."  
  
"Legolas? Legolas! Answer me, lad!"  
  
He blinked a few times, then found himself staring into Gandalf's concerned eyes. The rest of the group stood peering over his shoulder. They too looked concerned.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"I---I am fine," he said in what he hoped was a reassuring tone. "Forgive me for not keeping vigilant." He went to move forward, and realized that he was lying on the ground. "Wha---?"  
  
"That's what *we* would like to know," Aragorn said, kneeling by his friend's side. "We were walking along when you simply collapsed. We didn't know what had befallen you."  
  
Legolas frowned. "I am not sure I know, either."  
  
"But you are unhurt?" Aragorn pressed, appraising his friend for injuries. "Nothing is wrong?"  
  
The Elf offered him a warm smile, touched by his friend's concern. "I am fine. Shall we be on our way?"  
  
Aragorn didn't look too convinced, but shrugged and rose to his feet, holding out a hand. Legolas gladly accepted it , and was quickly pulled to a standing position. "Frodo, go find Ylana. Tell her Legolas is awake and that we are ready to move out."  
  
The hobbit nodded, and headed off into the forest.  
  
This caused another frown to steal across Legolas's face. "Where is Ylana? Why did she leave the Company?"  
  
"We tried in vain to rouse you for several minutes after you collapsed. She then decided to patrol the surrounding area in case there are any Orcs nearby."  
  
A few minutes? "Aragorn, how long have I been out?"  
  
The Ranger turned to squint at the sun. With a start, Legolas realized that it was close to setting. But it had not yet reached its zenith when I last looked! "I'd say it's been a few hours."  
  
Legolas blinked. "A few *hours*? That is impossible! I swear it could not have been more than a few minutes."  
  
Aragorn turned back to him, his face once again a mask of concern. "I fear some sort of spell has taken a hold of you, mellon.(1) Saruman can cast them from his tower to anywhere in Middle-Earth. Or so Gandalf has said."  
  
Legolas was still trying to come to terms with how what had seemed like only moments to him had, in reality, been hours. It couldn't have been, he thought. I'd swear it.  
  
Aragorn reached out and placed a hand on the Elf's shoulder. "We *will* understand this," he said fiercely. "We will not let the evil wizard take you, Legolas. I promise."  
  
Legolas smiled and reached out to clap Aragorn on the shoulder in the Elvish gesture of welcome. "I thank you, my friend. But do not promise such things, for I do not want you to be grieved if it is broken."  
  
Aragorn opened his mouth to protest, but Legolas held up a hand for silence. "Saruman is powerful. You know this. If he wants something badly enough, nothing will stand in his way."  
  
"Then I will die trying," the Man came back strongly. "You are my best friend, Legolas. You have been all my life. I will not let him take you without a fight."  
  
Legolas felt a sting of tears in his eyes, touched deep down in his core by Aragorn's words. Without warning, he dropped to one knee and dipped his head. "I thank you from the deepest places of my heart," he said softly. "My old friend."  
  
With a smile on his pink tinged face, Aragorn reached down and pulled the Elf to his feet. "I know you would do the same for me. Now, quit embarrassing me. Besides, I think our other Elf has returned."  
  
Both men turned to see Frodo reenter the camp, followed by the dark-haired female Elf.  
  
Aragorn nodded to her, winked at Legolas, then walked away, leaving the two together.  
  
Ylana quickly checked him over much the same way Aragorn had earlier. Then her eyes met his and a smile touched her lips. "I trust you are feeling better, then?"  
  
He also smiled. "Much, m'lady. Though I had no idea that there was anything wrong."  
  
"We were very worried about you," she said softly. She paused, and a troubled look came into her eyes. "Was it Saruman?"  
  
A frown touched the Elf prince's lips. "I am not sure. I heard a---a voice in my head. I have never come into contact with the White Wizard, so I would not recognize his voice."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
Legolas told her everything that he remembered. What which was much, since it had only lasted a few, brief moments in his mind. Ylana's troubled look worsened as he continued.  
  
"It must be Saruman. He is the only one I know of with that power. Not even Gandalf can do such." Another pause. "I can shield your mind from him, if you wish. It will be slightly painful, but Saruman will not be able to find you by your mind any longer."  
  
Legolas nodded without hesitation. "I would appreciate it greatly, if it wouldn't be too much trouble for you. I do not wish for Saruman to be able to find and attack my friends through me."  
  
Ylana smiled and shook her head. "Your loyalty is commendable, my liege. But I'm afraid it shall be the death of you. You will need to lie down for this."  
  
Legolas eased himself onto the ground and lay back. "Then it will be a good death, indeed. If it means saving my friends, then I would gladly give up my life."  
  
She was silent as she took a seat near the prince's head. "You will feel slight pricks every time I raise a shield. They shouldn't last long, but they will hurt. I'm sorry."  
  
He smiled. "Do not be troubled on my account. I have learned to live with pain. And this is for a good cause."  
  
Ylana nodded. "I'll try to make this as short as possible," she said softly , placing her hands inches from either side of Legolas's head.  
  
Almost immediately, Legolas could feel the magick begin to work. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before. Every time he worked magick it felt...warm. Life-giving. This was cold, stinging. It seemed to invade every recess of his mind, including the ones that held things he wished to keep hidden away. It stripped him of his defenses that he had worked so hard to build, leaving him bare. 'So much pain, so much hurt...I'm so sorry, Legolas.'  
  
'Ylana?' Just then, Legolas felt a sharp prick in the left side of his head. He squeezed his eyes shut as an involuntary hiss of pain escaped from between his lips. It feels as though I've been stabbed by a knife!  
  
'I can't make it hurt any less,' came Ylana's apologetic voice. 'But your memories are protected now. Saruman cannot reach them, hurt you with them.'  
  
'All of them?'  
  
'Even the ones you wish you could forget.'  
  
Another prick, this time in the back of his head, caused Legolas to bite back a cry. Be strong, he told himself firmly. It will be much worse than this if Saruman captures you. Will you give him the pleasure of hearing you scream? Will you give him what you denied your own brother?  
  
Another stab, but Leolas hardly felt it. He was pushing himself to the back of his mind in order to escape the pain, back to the place he had gone during his brother's attack. My safe place...  
  
When he opened his eyes again, he was standing in Rivendell. He smiled, recognizing the outdoor chamber in which the Council had been held. Where it had all began...  
  
"Oh, Legolas."  
  
He whirled in surprise at the sound of the voice, his hand automatically going for his bow. He began to panic as he grasped at nothing but empty air, then breathed a sigh of relief as he recognized Ylana. 'What are you doing here?" he demanded, suddenly angry that his haven had been breached. "I thought no one could find me here."  
  
Ylana stepped forward, a look of sadness on her face. "Legolas..." she started, then stopped. She simply stared at him for a moment, tears spilling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
"For what?" he asked, turning to stare out at the waterfalls and mountains that surrounded the Elf kingdom.  
  
"For your hurt. The pain you've had to bear alone."  
  
"So you chose to take a peek at my memories while you shielded them?" he asked. Though his words were spoken calmly, inside he felt as though he were about to be violently sick. Another betrayal...  
  
"I did not violate your memories," she replied, still speaking softly. "I know not what it is you hide. Only you can share that. But I can feel your pain and hurt radiating even here. And you've pushed that hurtful memory to the back of your mind, which stands to reason that you haven't told anyone. Legolas... Please say something."  
  
He continued to look out at the scenery, but he was seeing something much further away. He could not bring himself to face her. "If you had gone through what I did, you'd keep it a secret as well," he said shortly. He had come here seeking peace and solitude, not a girl he barely knew prying into his life. "If I could get away with telling someone, I would. Besides, I'm used to bearing things alone."  
  
Ylana nodded. "I see," she said. Her voice was suddenly dull, cold, devoid of its usual emotion. "I am finished, Prince Greenleaf. For now, you must sleep. When you awaken, your mind shall be shielded."  
  
Legolas started to turn to her, a sneering remark on his lips. Before he could, a roaring sound filled his ears and he went spiraling into darkness.  
  
Aragorn eased himself onto the ground next to Ylana, who was staring out into the approaching night. "Would you like to free your mind of its burden?" he asked softly. "I have not seen such a troubled look on your face since the day the orcs attacked Rivendell."  
  
The Elf smiled a little, but kept her eyes trained on the forest. "My troubles are my own shortcomings, Estel. If only I could keep out of other people's affairs and control my temper. You and Arwen have told me this many a time."  
  
"Indeed we have, though it is often with good intentions that you do these things." He paused. "Was it Legolas?"  
  
A sigh escaped her lips. "Aye. I found him somewhere in the back of his mind, in his safe place. In Rivendell." She shook her head. "I went to search for him because his mind was so full of pain and anger. I wept for him, Aragorn. I truly wept for him. When I went to him, I told him I was sorry that he had to suffer all that alone. I must have struck a nerve, for he went on the offensive. Then he accused me of having looked at his memories. I did no such thing. I swear on the graves of my family that I did not! But, though I tried to redeem myself, it was too late." She closed her eyes for a brief moment, then turned to look a t Aragorn. "Our bond has been tested. Come ere the morning, I will know if I still have a friend in Legolas."  
  
Aragorn reached out to put a comforting hand on the Elf's shoulder. "Car al na hun caeleb," he whispered. "Legolas has given you the gift of his friendship. A gift he does not take lightly and gives rarely. Once he does, thought, he never takes it back. Your friendship may hang by a thread, but it will never be severed."  
  
"I hope you are right..."  
  
mellon-----friend Car al na hun caeleb----Do not be heart sick 


	6. Somewhere I Belong

Sorry about the last chapter. I know it kinda stunk. Hopefully I can make up for it.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. As much as I wish I could say I owned Legolas, I don't.  
  
The Silent Prince  
  
Chapter 6: Somewhere I Belong  
  
Legolas awoke with the dawn next morning, and, after a hearty breakfast, the Fellowship was once again on its way.  
  
Even the hobbits, naive and full of innocence, could sense that something had passed between the two Elves, something unpleasant. Ylana stayed close to Aragorn's side. Legolas never said a word. The few times that Ylana *did* speak to him, she only addressed him by title, never by name.  
  
This saddened Frodo. He knew that the two had grown quite fond of each other in the days that Ylana had been with them. To see these two beautiful beings being cold and ignoring each other was disheartening indeed.  
  
Ylana, at least, was doing her best to keep in good spirits. "Come, Frodo," she said, flashing him a smile. "Why the sad face? It is a beautiful day, there is not an Orc in sight, and we are drawing ever closer to safety."  
  
Frodo blinked up at her. She reminds me of Sam, he thought with a smile. Always optimistic. Always looking on the bright side of things.  
  
She laughed in delight. "That's much better," she said with a wink, then turned as Aragorn whispered something into her ear.  
  
Legolas stayed in the very back of the group, watching his friends with misery. Just a reminder of why I am here, he told himself sternly. I am here to defend the hobbit. To put my deadly skills to good use. I am not to be heard. I am the Silent Prince.  
  
I only wish it did not hurt so.  
  
Aragorn, who had just whispered something to Ylana, turned and allowed Legolas to reach his side. He didn't say a word to the Elf, just matched his stride so that they were walking side by side.  
  
Legolas kept his gaze forward, head held high. He and Aragorn were best friends, but the Man and Ylana were obviously closer. It caused a twinge of jealousy in his heart, a feeling that he was unused to. But he didn't want to show it, to make the others think he was weak. Elves rarely showed their emotions. One look at Aragorn, though, and he had no doubt that the walls he had worked so hard to build would crumble.  
  
After a few moments, a hand landed on the Elf's shoulder. "Legolas, lasta enni," Aragorn murmured. (1) "Met baur ped." (2)  
  
"Na man?" he asked calmly, eyes still forward. (3) "Im nautha i a Ylana innas garo nad na ped od." (4)  
  
Aragorn sighed and shook his head. "Legolas, don't be angry with her. She meant no harm. And she is worried about you. We all are."  
  
Legolas laughed. It was not his usual, musical laugh, but a cold, heartless one. "Worried, is she? If she's so worried then why has she been treating me as if I'm an Orc all morning?"  
  
"She is trying to give you room," the Man answered. "After yesterday, she thought it would be better if you stayed away from her for awhile. That's all."  
  
"So she alienates me?" The Elf's tone was mocking.  
  
"You have alienated yourself!" Aragorn was growing angry. *Damn* the Elf and his stubbornness! "You practically fold in on yourself every morning. You'd hardly spoken a word before Ylana came. No one knows how to deal with you. Even I don't, and your my best friend. You won't let any of us close enough to find out how."  
  
That struck a nerve. "And why should I?" Legolas shouted, not caring if the others heard. "If you had gone through what I did, you wouldn't want to let anyone close to you, either."  
  
Aragorn sighed, all anger in his face leaving to be replaced by concern. By now, both had come to a complete standstill, facing each other. Gandalf had lead the others deeper into the forest, out of earshot. "What happened to you, Legolas?" he asked softly. "You were aggressive at the Council, which is unusual in itself. Now you barely speak at all. You've changed so much."  
  
His companion snorted. "You'd be surprised at how little I've changed..."  
  
"Then tell me!" Aragorn pleaded. "Let me help you."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Do you remember what we were talking about the other day? About how you didn't want to burden us? Know this. Before you can take on any of our burdens, you must be rid of your own. Why won't you?"  
  
Legolas stepped forward till their faces were only inches apart and stared into Aragorn's eyes, piercing blue locked with steel gray. "Because," he said softly, "this is a burden that only I can bear. No one else. Not even you."  
  
With that, he stepped back and bowed to Aragorn while touching his heart respectfully, then extended his hand outward. Without another word, he turned and walked off, following the path the rest of the Company had taken deeper into the forest.  
  
As Gandalf led them further away from the Man and Elf, Ylana felt her despair grow.  
  
I have lost Legolas's friendship, and now I fear he will shun Aragorn as well. Perhaps I should leave, before I cause any more damage. Yes, that is what I will do. I shall see them safely to Terin, spend a day with Estel, then quietly slip away. Legolas shall see me no more, and perhaps everything will be better.  
  
Her keen senses picked out the sounds of approaching footsteps, and her hand gripped the hilt of Dolinril. She released it, though, when it was Legolas that rejoined the Company.  
  
"My liege," she said, dipping her head. "Where is Aragorn?"  
  
"I assume he will be along shortly," the male Elf answered crisply. His eyes, usually bright with the light of the sun, were dull and blank. "He has much to ponder."  
  
Ylana felt her heart sink. "I see," she said her voice steady. They have shared harsh words... "Perhaps we should use this opportunity to have our midday meal," she said, turning to Gandalf. "For Arien is now halfway through her journey, and the Sun hangs at its zenith."  
  
"I agree," the wizard said, exchanging a look with the female Elf that said he understood her real reason for wanting to stop as the hobbits sank to the ground with happy sighs. "I will stay here and make sure that there is no trouble."  
  
"I will scout ahead," Ylana answered. "For, unless my memory and direction fail me, we are entering a part of the forest that is dangerous for all creatures that walk in the Light of Good."  
  
Boromir looked at her in concern. "I do not doubt your direction or memory, fair Lady. Would you like for me to accompany you? Gandalf and Legolas shall be more than adequate protection for the hobbits. And I'm sure Aragorn will be returning soon."  
  
She smiled and shook her head. "Nay, dear Boromir. I shall be fine, and not gone long. But your offer touches me." She bowed, touching her heart and extending her hand towards him. Then she turned and disappeared into the trees.  
  
Aragorn still stood where Legolas had left him, lost in thought. He knew he should return to the others, but they were as safe as possible for the moment. He needed some time alone, time to gather his thoughts.  
  
Something terrible had happened to Legolas. Aragorn had no doubt of that. Nothing else, he knew, would make his friend behave the way he had.  
  
The Ranger had first noticed that something was amiss back at the Council of Elrond. Never in all his years had he seen Legolas be so assertive. He could be persuasive when need be, yes, but he very rarely raised his voice, preferring to use reason and common sense to lure people to his side rather than violence. Aragorn had been deeply touched by the Elf's defense of him at the Council, but had been surprised when Legolas kept hounding Boromir, backing down only when Aragorn asked him to.  
  
Then, as the Company began its journey, Aragorn watched as Legolas retreated into himself, perhaps speaking one or two whole sentences a day. Though Elves were withdrawn by nature, Legolas had always been the one with a cheerful song or kind word. The Man found his friend's silence disturbing.  
  
Then came this business with Ylana. Legolas had begun to open up around her, much to Aragorn's delight. Then, once she had begun to get too close, he had shut down again. Now he was cold, hateful. And that hurt Aragorn more than anything.  
  
I wish I knew what had happened to him, Aragorn thought. Then I could help him. I can't stand to see him like this. So tormented, so alone...  
  
He shook his head. But how? He won't let anyone close to him. Ylana proved that. The second she started to get personal, he folded in on himself worse than before. He kicked the ground angrily. By the Valar, he's my best friend. I only want to help him! Some king *I'd* make...  
  
With a sigh, he turned and walked in the direction that Legolas had taken. Might as well head back. I'm not going to do any good standing here.  
  
Legolas took his food and sat apart from the rest of the group. He needed to think, and he had no desire to be close to anyone. Not now.  
  
Look at what you've managed to do, he told himself angrily. Now, not only is Ylana treating you like some kind of evil creature, but Aragorn, your closest friend, doesn't know how to act around you. You've driven everyone off.  
  
I don't care. I told myself when Elrond appointed me to go on this Quest that I would let no one get close to me. That I would remain silent so as not to again be betrayed. I fear that, if that happens, I will not be able to take it. When I thought that Ylana had read my memories...  
  
He stopped as his ears picked out the faint sound of crunching leaves. Almost without thinking, he reached back for one of his white-handled knives. His hand dropped, though, when it was Aragorn that entered the camp.  
  
The Ranger nodded to the Elf before sitting at the fire by Gandalf's side. Legolas wanted to be left alone, and he would acknowledge that.  
  
Legolas, seeing that there was no danger, turned again to his thoughts. I wish I had not been chosen for this Quest, he though miserably. But what was I to do? It was either accompany the hobbit on this perilous journey, or return home to Mirkwood. And that I cannot do. Not yet.  
  
The Elf couldn't help but think about his father. I wonder what Annolir has told him? What lies he has spread? If I were to return home, would I be welcomed? Or would everyone shun me? How would Annolir treat me? Would he be truly sorry, beg for my forgiveness, and admit to Father that he had lost control and had been the one who attacked me? Or would he remain cruel, threatening me with more beatings if I told or did anything to displease him?  
  
If it came to it, who would Father believe? Me, or his elder son who will one day become king?  
  
Suddenly, he felt the hairs on the back of neck stand up, aware of something lurking in the forest, something evil and definitely not human. He quickly pushed his food away and rose to his feet, pulling out an arrow and fitting it to his bow as his eyes scanned the woods.  
  
Aragorn, who had been watching his friend out of the corner of his eye, noticed this and also rose. "Legolas?" he called softly. "What is wrong?"  
  
"I am not sure," was the Elf's reply. "There is an evil presence in these woods, though I know not yet what it be."  
  
Aragron cursed as he drew out Anduril. "Gimli, Boromir, fan out. The rest of you, stay close to Gandalf. But keep your swords at ready! Let us pray that Ylana senses the danger as well, for we cannot risk calling out to her."  
  
Legolas felt a strange sort of excitement pass over him. At last, he thought. A battle! I am ready for whatever it is that comes.  
  
Aragorn appeared at his side. "Do you know yet what horror is upon us?" he asked quietly, sword held at the ready.  
  
Legolas started to shake his head, but stopped as his Elvish eyes spotted the huge, hairy beasts that were still a good ten leagues off, yet making their way steadily towards the Company's camp.  
  
In one swift movement, the Elf raised his bow and pulled the arrow back to his cheek, ready to let it fly at nay second.  
  
"Wargs!" he hissed.  
  
Ylana had been touched by Boromir's concern, and would have gladly taken up his offer, seeking companionship. But it had come at the wrong time, For now she wanted to be left alone with her thoughts.  
  
Why did you have to go and invade his private sanctuary? she chided herself. Of course you were worried about him, but you could have waited until later to confront him. Now you've not only lost his friendship, but you've cause he and Aragorn to be at odds with one another. You never should have come here!  
  
She shook her head. You know you couldn't stay behind. Not when you knew Aragorn was in trouble and had no way of knowing. Not when you knew you could save someone. Not when you made that promise to your brother. Besides, you've never been able to refuse Arwen anything. In one of the twins had asked, then you might have been able to say no. But not Arwen.  
  
She absently twirled her bow in her hands. Something about these woods didn't seem right, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Not yet.  
  
I wondered what happened to him to cause him to retreat into the back of his mind? It must be terrible indeed, for he has told no one, choosing instead to bear his pain and anger alone. If only I could take some of that pain away...  
  
But she was no Elf-lord like Glorfindel. Nor was she a great healer like Elrond. She was only a simple warrior, who now had no hope of helping Legolas with his burden, thanks to her invasion of his privacy.  
  
She came to a halt, her eyes scanning the forest warily as she reached for an arrow. There is something evil here. I can sense it. Perhaps I should return to the others before----  
  
But she was too late in her thinking. A loud roar followed by shouts arose from the direction of the camp.  
  
Swift as a deer, she turned and ran back the way she had come, arrow notched and ready, praying that she would not be too late in her actions as well.  
  
(1)Legolas, lasta enni----------Legolas, listen to me  
  
(2)Met baur ped----------------We need to speak  
  
(3)Na man?---------------------Of what?  
  
(4)Im nautha i a Ylana innas garo nad na ped od-----I think you and Ylana will have more to speak of. 


	7. A Promise Made

Hello to you all out there in fanfic land! Hope life's treating you well. Thanks to those that reviewed, and thanks to those who didn't review but read it anyway. Hope you're enjoying it.  
  
Okay. Some of you might be disappointed in this, but.... This is NOT a Mary- Sue! No lovey-dovey action between Legolas and Ylana. Sorry, but you're talking to the girl who doesn't believe in love. I wouldn't have a clue how to write it. Still, hope you enjoy the rest of the story!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Um.... I'm dead, buried in the ground with worms and other things crawling all over my rotting corpse. Yeah. I'm Tolkien, and they all belong to me. Whatever. Hopefully, by now, you guys know better.  
  
The Silent Prince  
  
Chapter 7: A Promise Made  
  
Legolas had loosed his arrow when the first of the great wolves was still feet away. It caught the beast in the throat, and the wolf sent out a chilling death howl as it crashed to the ground.  
  
It's rider crawled out from under the body, shouting something in his own foul language.  
  
Legolas winced, wishing he could cover his ears as he had at the Council when Gandalf had spoken the Black Language. But to do that would invite death. Instead, he pulled out another arrow and launched it strait into the Orc's black heart.  
  
More Wargs sprang out of the woods, snarling and spitting, their riders shouting and waving their curved scimitars. They wasted no time in attacking the Company.  
  
Aragorn let out a battle cry as the first Warg approached him. Before he could swing his sword, however, an arrow caught the beast in the side, causing it to roar and topple over. A quick glance to his left showed him that Ylana had now joined the fray, much to his delight and relief. Then his attention returned to the battle as the fallen Warg's rider advanced on him with his weapon raised.  
  
The hobbits, their swords out and ready, looked on with terror. Though they had heard the others speak of the wolves of Isengard, this was their first glimpse of them.  
  
The beasts were huge, reaching almost the height of a Man. They wore collars with huge spikes around their necks, and the fires of Isengard burned in their eyes.  
  
"Are we to do nothing?" Frodo cried. "I want to help my friends!"  
  
"Patience, Frodo," Gandalf advised. "Do not be so quick to rush into danger. There are other ways to aid besides swinging your sword!"  
  
The wizard's words did little to ease Frodo's heart, and he continued to watch the battle apprehensively.  
  
Legolas had traded his bow for his knives, preferring to use them in the close confines of this battle. Their white handles flashed in the sun as he ducked, whirled, and drove one of them into the heart of the Warg in front of him. Another slice took care to the Wolf-rider.  
  
~Ha!~ he thought with grim satisfaction. ~That should---~  
  
"Legolas!" came a cry of warning. "Look out!"  
  
The Elf whirled, knives ready, but it was too late. A Warg, having managed to sneak up behind him, lunged forward, its teeth sinking into the young prince's leg.  
  
Legolas cried out in pain as he sank to the ground. He raised his knives, ready to slit the beast's throat.  
  
But he never got the chance. An arrow sailed through the air and struck the beast. A second arrow impaled the Wolf's rider to the ground.  
  
Legolas rose slowly to his feet, wincing at the pain in his mangled leg. He ignored it as best as he could, quickly re-sheathing his knives and once again relying on his bow. He was not out of the fight yet, not while there were still Wargs to be felled. "You will take me so easily, Saruman," he said softly as he readied an arrow.  
  
Frodo breathed out a sigh of relief as he saw the male Elf climb to his feet. Since he could not fight, he had been watching the battle closely and had cried out a warning when he saw the two Wargs circle his friend. ~This must be one of the hosts of Isengard sent by Saruman to capture him,~ he thought, clutching Sting tighter. ~We mustn't let them succeed!~  
  
Ylana waited until she saw Legolas climb to his feet before turning her attention to the next Warg. ~Good. He's okay. He doesn't need to stay on that leg long, though. If he does, he runs the risk of it being permanently damaged. Let's see if I can't speed things up a bit...~  
  
In one swift motion, she slung her bow over her shoulder while reaching for the hilt of Dolinril with her other hand. ~I shall give them a reason to fear us,~ she thought grimly, holding the sword out in front of her.  
  
"Wolf-riders of Isengard," she called in a loud, commanding voice, causing every living thing around to turn to her. "I have a message for your master. Tell him that he deals with a power greater than his own, and that he would do well to leave this Company alone."  
  
For a moment, all were silent. Then the Orcs burst into laughter, the harsh sound raking Ylana sensitive ears. But she did not flinch, continuing to stare at the enemy defiantly.  
  
One Orc, still astride a great wolf, urged his mount forward towards the girl, his weapon raised. He would carry the head of this foolish Elf as a prize to his master. Saruman would be pleased indeed.  
  
Before he could relive her of her head, however, the sword in her hands suddenly burst into flame.  
  
The Warg let out a roar as it came to a sudden halt, nearly throwing its rider. The other great wolves---five in all---did the same. They snarled, spit, and pawed at the ground, but would not come any closer to the Elf and her flaming sword.  
  
A smile twisted Ylana's lips. "You are not supposed to know fear," she taunted. "Well, let me introduce you to her."  
  
As the rest of the Company looked on in amazement, she let the blade drop so that it was pointed strait at the lead Warg. With a softly spoken word, the flames shot from the blade strait at the wolf. It howled as the flames consumed it, toppling the beast to the ground.  
  
This seemed to serve as a signal for the others to attack. Aragorn, Gimli, and Boromir leapt forward as one, their blades flashing in the sun. Legolas let his bow sing, releasing arrow after arrow. Even the hobbits, kept from the fighting by Gandalf, contributed by shouting words of encouragement.  
  
In what seemed like mere seconds, all the Wargs and Orcs lay dead or dying on the ground.  
  
Legolas looked around in satisfaction, breathing hard. He turned to walk to Ylana, to thank her... and promptly fell onto the ground.  
  
He shook his head in confusion as he climbed back to his feet. He brushed himself off, took another step forward... and once again fell. Only, this time there was a sharp pain that spread like fire from his leg up his side to remind him why he couldn't stay on his feet.  
  
Legolas tried to choke back the cry, but it was too late.  
  
"Legolas!" Ylana was at his side in an instant, concern making her eyes shine. Her gaze swept down his leg and she frowned. "Lie still," she said softly, moving to inspect the wound.  
  
The male Elf shook his head and tried once again to rise to his feet. "I-I shall be fine. It is but a small wound, and we should not tarry here."  
  
Ylana gently pushed him back down. "*Lie still*, you stubborn Elf. You will not be traveling anywhere right now, no matter how much you feel the desire to. If we do not tend to your injury now, it will never heal properly and you could be permanently maimed."  
  
Legolas winced at that thought. He could only imagine his brother's reaction if he were to return home with a limp.  
  
/"Ha! You're so pathetic, Legolas. Not only are you attacked by a Warg and have to be saved by a girl, but you've been permanently injured to boot! You're an embarrassment to Father and to me. I should have killed you when I had the chance."/  
  
The prince closed his eyes and lay back, not knowing what to expect. Why was Ylana being so nice to him all of the sudden? And why did it warm his heart so?  
  
Ylana gestured the hobbits over to her. The others of the Company, seeing that their Elven companion was in good hands, had begun the task of piling up the bodies of the Wargs and their riders. "Sam, there's a small pouch in the pack of food that I brought. Can you get it for me? And bring me the roll of cloth, too. Frodo, I'll need you to rip those up for bandages."  
  
Frodo nodded as Sam ran off towards the pony Bill, who was hitched to a nearby tree.  
  
"Merry, I need for you and Pippin to boil me a pot a water."  
  
Both hobbits nodded and left to do their task.  
  
Legolas watched all of this in amusement, trying his best to ignore the pain in his leg. "And what be *my* task, Fair Lady?" He felt strangely lighthearted, all his anger and moodiness gone at the sight of Ylana being concerned for him.  
  
The Elf-maiden smiled down at him. "Your task, dear prince, is to lie still and try not to move, even if you feel as if you'll die if you don't."  
  
Legolas blinked at her. "So, you're telling me that this is going to hurt?"  
  
She sighed. "I *hope* not, but I make no promises. I fear I've nowhere near the skills of Lord Elrond, but I have been trained in the usage of herbs." Her face brightened a bit. "I could put you to sleep. You wouldn't be able to---"  
  
"No!" Quick as lightning, Legolas's hand shot up and snaked around Ylana's wrist. "Please. I will endure even the worst pain that can be afflicted. Just do not send me to Lorien." ~I can't stand the dreams. *He's* always there, taunting me.~ "Let me remain awake."  
  
The concerned look had reappeared on Ylana's face. "Are you sure?"  
  
He nodded vigorously. "Yes. I am sure."  
  
Ylana didn't looked convinced, but she shrugged. "If that is the way you wish it, then so be it."  
  
Legolas gave a nod of thanks as he let go of her wrist and sank back to the ground. As she turned away to prepare the herbs, he closed his eyes and tried to still his wildly beating heart. ~Thank the Maiar she is so understanding. I will suffer through the very fires of Mordor as long as I don't have to hear his voice again.~ An involuntary shudder passed through his body at the thought of his brother's harsh taunts. He only hoped Ylana wouldn't suspect it was anything other than a spasm of pain.  
  
At the sound of approaching footsteps, Legolas opened his eyes again to find Aragorn kneeling at his opposite side. "How are you feeling?" the Man asked softly, concern written all over his face.  
  
Legolas smiled. "I am fine, though my leg keeps trying to tell me otherwise. And Ylana tells me that I may have more unpleasantness in store."  
  
"Indeed you may." Legolas couldn't help but wince at the loud hissing sound that came from the hot water being poured over Ylana's concoction. "Estel, I may need you to hold him down. That leg needs to be kept as immobile as possible."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Of course. If Legolas permits it."  
  
The Elf's smile widened. "I can think of no one I'd rather have at my side than my dearest friend."  
  
The Ranger blinked, then returned the smile as he gripped Legolas's hand. "Nor can I," he whispered. "Nor can I."  
  
Ylana bade the others to stay back and allow them some room, then once more turned her silver eyes to Legolas. "Are you ready?" she asked softly.  
  
Legolas nodded as he clinched Aragorn's hand and squirmed a bit. There was now a dull ache added to the sharp pain in his leg, and he longed to get up and walk it off. "As ready as I shall ever be."  
  
Ylana nodded, then closed her eyes and placed her hand over her heart. As Legolas watched in curiosity, she began to murmur softly in Elvish. "What is she doing?" he whispered, afraid of disturbing her.  
  
"It's a healing prayer," the Ranger murmured in reply. "I've heard Lord Elrond say them numerous times. I'm not exactly sure what's she's saying--- some of the words are in a dialect I've never heard---but it's supposed to evoke the power and grace of the Valar to assist her and aide you in a swift recovery."  
  
"Oh," the Elf said, blinking. "I hope it works."  
  
Ylana finished her prayer and opened her eyes. "Here we go." With that, she scooped some of the potion up with her fingers and smoothed it onto his wound.  
  
The Elf ground his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut at the intense burning sensation, but let no cry escape his lips. ~I am strong,~ he thought fiercely. ~At least I am among friends who care about me.~  
  
Another wave of pain washed over him. Legolas nearly crushed his friend's hand, but still made no sound. Aragorn was whispering comforting words to him while Ylana profusely apologized. But he hardly heard them.  
  
~They really do care for me. Even though I've given them no reason to, they still care. By the Valar, how did I get blessed with such wonderful friends?~  
  
It did not last much longer. Ylana finished tying the last bandage and sat back to survey her handiwork, looking pleased. "I believe it is safe to say that you will live, Master Legolas," she said with a smile. "Already your leg is healing. I do believe you can even walk without much more than a sliver of pain."  
  
With help from Aragorn, Legolas sat up. With wonder, he realized that Ylana's words were true. Only a dull ache remained were only minutes ago there had been nearly-unbearable pain. He turned to her with eyes full of awe. "My deepest thanks, Lady Ylana."  
  
Her smile widened. "No thanks are needed. I'd do anything for a friend." Then she turned to Gandalf, her face becoming serious. "And walk we must, Mithrandir. For I fear that these Wargs were merely scouts. Were they to return without Legolas, or fail to return at all, then a second, more powerful force was to be sent in."  
  
The wizard shook his head. "Though I fear you may be right, we will go no further tonight."  
  
"But---"  
  
Gandalf lifted his hand, and the Elf immediately fell silent. "I am not without good reason. You were correct earlier when you said that we were entering a dangerous part of the forest. It is a place I do not wish to travel at night and already it grows late. If the Orcs are to come, I'd rather fight them here where it will simply be us against them. If they catch us deeper in the forest, then we will have many things besides Orcs after us."  
  
For a long moment, Ylana simply stood there. Though she looked at ease, the others knew that she was contemplating the wizard's suggestion and weighing it against what she believed was right.  
  
Finally, she gave a curt nod. "We shall rest here tonight as you say, Mithrandir. But I shall keep watch."  
  
Though the idea of an Orc attack was scary, the Road-weary Company--- especially the hobbits---were only too happy at the chance for some extra sleep. Only Ylana remained tense and alert, watching the forest around them warily as the other sat up camp.  
  
Legolas swore that he was able to help and, after much protesting from Aragorn, finally convinced the Ranger to help him stand. He wobbled a bit on his first step, but was soon walking around with barely more than a limp.  
  
Aragorn watched him apprehensively for a moment. When he was sure the Elf was fine and wasn't about to fall over, he joined Boromir in the search for firewood.  
  
~Amazing how much better I feel,~ Legolas thought as he searched for Ylana. ~My friends aren't mad at me, my leg's going to be fine, and we've sent Saruman the message that we are not to be messed with. I only hope that Ylana is wrong about the Orc's attacking. I don't know if I've got enough energy left to fight them off. Not now. I've hardly slept since we left Rivendell... By the Valar, where *is* she?~  
  
A slight rustling of leaves and the sound of a boot scraping bark caused the prince to look up. Shielding his eyes with one long, slender hand, he could just make out Ylana standing on one of the topmost branches of the tree that towered above him.  
  
He had to smile. "It seems as though I am not the only one who enjoys sleeping in trees," he called softly, knowing full well that she could hear him.  
  
There was more rustling of leaves as Ylana nimbly leapt from tree branch to tree branch, finally landing on the ground in front of him.  
  
Legolas's smile widened. "So, do you agree that trees are worthwhile companions?"  
  
Ylana's far off look told the male Elf that she hadn't heard a word he had just said. "Ylana?"  
  
She blinked as if only just realizing that he was there. "Forgive me, my liege. I wasn't---I was lost in thought."  
  
Legolas felt his heart sink and his smile vanished. "I thought we were back on a first name basis," he said softly.  
  
She sighed and gave him a smile. "You're right. My apologies, Legolas. It's just... I feel that there is more of Saruman's army out there, just waiting to attack. These woods are full of evil. I'm just trying to find a suitable lookout. That's why I was in the tree. There will be no sleep for me tonight."  
  
"And did you find the tree acceptable?"  
  
"Indeed I did." She paused. "Legolas, I'm sorry for invading your privacy. I know what a sacred thing that is, but I was worried for you. I promise I won't do it again. Unless you start acting very strangely..." Here her eyes glittered.  
  
He laughed, causing the rest of the Company to smile. It had been awhile since the Elf had truly laughed, and it lifted everyone's heart to hear that musical sound.  
  
"If that is the case, then you may be in my mind a bit", he said teasingly. "For you will find that I am quite a strange creature."  
  
"Then I am in good company." Another pause. "So. Am I forgiven?"  
  
Legolas gave her a bow. "All is forgiven...if you will forgive me for being so short with you and Estel."  
  
Ylana waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. "There is nothing to forgive. You were upset, and we were not helping matters much."  
  
Legolas nodded. "Good. Now that we are friends again, perhaps you would allow me to join you and speak with you."  
  
She gave him a smile as she headed deeper into the forest. "You need not ask, Legolas. I always enjoy your company. Besides, I can keep a better eye on you this way."  
  
He lifted an eyebrow. "What? Now I'm some fragile piece of pottery that bears constant surveillance? You do wonders for my pride, Ylana."  
  
She shook her head. "I never said anything of the like, Legolas," she said softly. "We've already been attacked by Wargs, no doubt sent to retrieve you. Unless I am mistaken---and I pray to Iluvatar that I am---there are more Orcs out there, ready to attack. If I keep you close at hand, then they will not be able to get at you so easily. I know, quite well, that you are not fragile. Except, perhaps, in your trust."  
  
The prince stopped and blinked at his companion. But she just smiled and continued walking. "Come! What is it you wish to speak with me of? We have time before darkness falls. Then you must rest, for I see that you are weary."  
  
He nodded as he hurried to catch up with her. "Indeed I am. But I would forgo my rest in order to speak with you."  
  
Again Ylana stopped and turned to him, her eyes searching his face questioningly. "What is so important that it cannot wait, Legolas? What do you wish to tell me?"  
  
"I wanted to thank you for helping me, and for being concerned for my well- being."  
  
She offered him a smile. "You are my friend, Legolas. I am simply doing what any good friend would."  
  
He gave her a sad smile. "You'd be surprised."  
  
Ylana's smile turned into a frown. "What do you mean?"  
  
The blond Elf checked to see if they were far enough away from the camp to be out of earshot before turning back to his companion. "Have you ever been betrayed, Ylana?" he asked softly, his eyes full of hidden pain. 'Especially by someone who had been close to you your entire life? It is one of the worst feelings you can experience. It can scar you for life..." He trailed off, not trusting himself to continue, and wondered if he'd said too much.  
  
~So *that's* what happened to him.~ "Believe it or not, I know something of the feeling," she said just as softly, turning to stare off into the forest. But Legolas knew that she was looking at something much further away. "Though I suspect my betrayal is a bit different than yours."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"My family's dead," she answered, still not looking at him. "Mother, Father, brother. All killed by Orcs. Arwen's been my best friend all my life. She means the world to me. When I became a warrior, I swore to look after her. To protect her forever. Even in the Undying Lands. A life-debt, if you will. When she became engaged to Aragorn... I nearly lost it. All I could think of was the Undying Lands. Arwen had forsaken her immortality, meaning that she would stay in Middle-Earth and die. I, however, would travel to the Undying Lands and spend eternity alone. No family, no close friends. Only if I die and journey to the Hall of Mandos will I be able to see those I care about again." A lone tear fell from her eyes, and she angrily brushed it away. "A betrayal of the heart," she whispered. "I loved them all, and they left me to spend eternity alone."  
  
Legolas felt his heart go out to the female Elf as he watched her angrily fight back tears. ~She understands,~ he thought. ~I thought no one could ever understand, but she does.~  
  
He reached out and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ylana," he said, turning her around so that he could stare deeply into her eyes. "*I'll* be there for you, in the Undying Lands. I promise."  
  
She looked up at him, finally allowing her tears to fall freely. But she managed a smile. "Thank you," she managed to whisper. "Thank you so much."  
  
"You're welcome," he whispered back, pulling her close.  
  
Legolas knew then that he loved her. Oh, it was not the kind of love that Aragorn shared with Arwen. The kind that Galadriel shared with Celeborn, though he had no doubt it could easily turn to that. This was the kind of love that was shared only by close friends, the kind that would gladly die for the other.  
  
He smiled. Though it was not quite in the way that he had expected, he knew he had found the one he wanted to spend eternity with.  
  
After a moment or two, Ylana let out a sigh and pulled away. "I'm sorry," she said, wiping her eyes. "I usually don't break down like that.":  
  
Legolas smiled. "'Tis all right, Fair Lady. That's what I'm here for."  
  
"For which I am thankful." She shook her head. "What am I doing? It's late. You need rest, and I need to be in a tree."  
  
"I guess." He looked back towards the camp, an uneasy look on his face.  
  
The female Elf gave him a knowing grin. "Don't worry. I'm sure Lorien will be kind to you tonight."  
  
"I hope you are right." He gave her a bow. "Good night, mellon-nin." (1)  
  
"Good night, Legolas."  
  
The prince nodded one last time, then turned to walk back to camp. He'd only taken a few steps when he turned back around, another question on his lips.  
  
But Ylana was already gone.  
  
(1)Mellon-nin---------------------my friend 


	8. Something Wicked This Way Comes

A huge thank you goes to Gilimirin, who pointed out a problem and offered a suggestion on how to fix it. That's what this whole review thing is for! Or, so I thought. I know quite well that my story isn't perfect.  
  
Disclaimer: Considering that this book came out in the late fifties, and I just recently graduated... I think it's obvious their not mine.  
  
The Silent Prince  
  
Chapter 8: Something Wicked This Way Comes  
  
Ylana settled back against the trunk of the tree she had chosen as her lookout point, her eyes warily scanning the surrounding forest. But her thoughts were occupied by more than Orcs.  
  
~I wish he would open up a little more,~ she thought, risking a glance at the campsite, where she spotted Legolas lying a little apart from the others. ~At least he's not as quiet as he was when I first met him. Maybe I have done some good after all. Now, I've just got to keep Saruman from getting his hands on Legolas.~  
  
She shifted a bit, trying to get more comfortable. ~I seriously hope this is a long night...~  
  
----------------  
  
Aragorn sat on a rock, sharpening his sword, watching Legolas discreetly out of the corner of his eye. ~He looks tired. Dear Iluvatar, please let Ylana be wrong. Please don't let any more Orcs attack tonight. I seriously don't believe he's enough strength left to fight them off.~  
  
He continued watching as his friend lay on the ground, back to Aragorn, and went still. The Ranger waited for a moment. When the Elf showed no signs of being awake, he returned his full attention to his sword.  
  
He found, much to his surprise and bewilderment, that he was blushing slightly. ~Stop that,~ he chided himself. ~He's your best friend and you're worried about him. That's all. You love Arwen.~  
  
~Then why is it that, when I look at Legolas, I get the same feeling that I do when I look at Arwen?~  
  
He had no answer to that.  
  
Aragorn stole another look at the sleeping Elf, who looked very much as if he were dead. The Ranger couldn't help but smile, remembering the first night of their journey...  
  
-------------------  
  
//Aragorn stood leaning against a tree, letting the breeze cool his sweat- soaked skin. It had been a hard day's trek from Rivendell, and the Company-- -especially the hobbits---were tired. Legolas had offered to keep watch, but Aragorn had insisted. Having grown up in Rivendell, he knew these woods and the surrounding lands like the back of his hand. Now, all was silent as the rest of the Fellowship rested.  
  
Well, nearly all the Fellowship.  
  
A snapped twig and rustle of leaves warned the Ranger that someone was approaching. Turning, he was just in time to see a very frightened hobbit stumble out of the bushes.  
  
"Pippin?" he asked, immediately concerned. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Merry said to come quick," Pippin answered breathlessly, his voice frantic as he looked at the Man with wide eyes. "It's Legolas. I think---I think he's dead!"  
  
"*What?!*" Fear coursed through Aragorn and he felt his heart stop. Without warning, h e pushed past Pippin and plunged into the brush.  
  
Thoughts raced through his head as he quickly made his way back to camp. ~They obviously weren't attacked. Maybe he already had an injury and didn't tell us about it? Elves can't get sick, but they can die of grief. But Legolas would've told me if something that bad had happened to him.  
  
Wouldn't he? Come to think of it, he was acting rather odd at the Council...~  
  
Aragorn entered the camp just then, Pippin hot on his heels.  
  
The first thing he noticed was Merry, who was kneeling by Legolas. The Elf was lying on his back, his blue eyes staring sightlessly up into the night sky.  
  
Merry looked up at Aragorn, his face full of anguish. "I came out to get a drink and found him like this," he said as the Ranger came forward to kneel at his friend's other side. "Is he...?" The hobbit couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.  
  
Aragorn quickly checked the Elf over, scanning him for injuries. He let out a relieved sigh when he realized that Legolas was breathing and seemingly unhurt. Then he blinked, and burst into laughter.  
  
Merry and Pippin looked at each other in confusion. Neither knew what to think. Was Legolas dead? If so, why was Strider laughing?  
  
Finally, the Ranger was able to catch his breath. "Don't worry, my friends," he said, his gray eyes twinkling. "I have not gone mad, and our friend Legolas is not dead."  
  
Both hobbits blinked at him. "He's not?" Merry asked. "Then why is he like this? Why are his eyes open?"  
  
"Because, Master Meriadoc, that is the way all Elves sleep."//  
  
------------------------  
  
Both hobbits had been extremely sheepish after that, apologizing for concerning Aragorn so, and had gone back to bed. Aragorn had told the Elf of the incident the next day. Though Legolas had been touched by the hobbits' concern, he had been sure to sleep away from the others from then on.  
  
Like he was doing now.  
  
"You really care for him, don't you?"  
  
Aragorn jumped slightly at the sound of the voice close by. Turning, he saw Boromir sitting on a tree stump slightly behind him, smoking his pipe. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I've been watching you watching him," he said, nodding at Legolas and making Aragorn scowl. ~So much for being discreet...~ "You always look concerned. One would have to be blind in order not to see that the two of you share a close bond."  
  
Aragorn once again turned his eyes to the sleeping Elf, and a fierce wave of protection swept over him. "Aye," he said softly. "We are indeed close. Close as brothers. Growing up, my foster-brothers and I got along wonderfully. They never made me feel left out. But they were always reminding me that I was inferior, weather they meant to or not. Legolas always made me feel like an equal. He would tell me secrets, things he had seen and done. They were never anything big, but it seemed that way to me because I was the only one he told. Elladen and Elrohir would see us talking and ask what it was we were speaking of. Legolas would just smile, wink at me, and say 'It's a secret between Estel and me.' And I would feel so proud.  
  
"As I got older, I felt more comfortable talking to him than I did my brothers. When I discovered my lineage, it was to him I turned. He was the first to hear about my choosing exile, and the first to hear about my love for Arwen. He's my best friend. I would do anything for him."  
  
Boromir nodded. 'I know how you feel," he said, speaking just as softly. "I have a younger brother back in Gondor. His name is Faramir. He and I are very close."  
  
"He is the one who shared the dream with you?"  
  
The other Man nodded. "Yes. It actually came to him more, but I did not want him to travel the Road to Rivendell alone, since my father could spare no guards. So I came instead, though my father was loathe to see me go."  
  
A smile stole across his face and his eyes took on a far away look. "I am so proud of him, Aragorn. He is the Captain of Gondor, a Ranger of Ithilien. It is he and his men that patrol our boarders, keeping the forces of Mordor at bay. He means the world to me. There is no doubt in my mind that I would give my life for him."  
  
Aragorn returned the smile. "You're a good man, Boromir of Gondor. Faramir is lucky to have a brother like you."  
  
Having finished his pipe, Boromir stood and clapped the other Man on the shoulder. "And Legolas is lucky to have a friend like you," he answered softly. "Good night, Aragorn."  
  
"Good night, Boromir." The Ranger watched as his companion went to bed down for the night, then turned back to Legolas with a sigh.  
  
~Lucky? I wonder, just how lucky *is* he?~  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"What do you mean, we can't have a fire?!"  
  
To say that the hobbits were upset would be an understatement. Pippin was positively livid. "How are we supposed to have any dinner if we can't have a fire?"  
  
Gandalf fixed his gaze on him, and the youngest hobbit felt himself withering under the wizard's stare. "I know for a fact, Master Peregrine, that you have an adequate amount of dry food and cold cuts with you. You may fix that for your dinner. If we light a fire, it will act as a signal for every evil thing in the forest that we are here. Including the Orcs."  
  
Pippin grumbled, but he knew that Gandalf was right. He wasn't about to invite the Orcs and whatever else was out there to their front door just so he could have a hot meal.  
  
So it was the Frodo found himself surveying the camp as he nibbled on the edge of a sandwich.  
  
Legolas lay to the side, face turned away, fast asleep as far as Frodo could tell. Boromir, after finishing his wipe and talking to Aragorn, was also asleep. Gimli and Gandalf sat together a little ways off, conversing quietly. Aragorn continued to sharpen his sword. Ylana was nowhere to be seen. ~No doubt she's already on watch.~  
  
Elves amazed Frodo. He could remember, back in Rivendell, watching in awe as Elves seemed to melt out of places where he would have sworn non had been on seconds before. And Ylana was a warrior, trained to blend in with her surroundings. Frodo knew that no Orc would escape her gaze.  
  
"This is wonderful," Pippin grumbled, having finished his own meager meal. "Attacked by Wargs, probably going to be attacked by Orcs, and we can't go deeper into the forest because there's things in there that are just as evil. On top of that, we can't light a fire! Tell me again why I agreed to come on this thing?"  
  
Merry smiled fondly at his cousin. "It's because you're too loyal for your own good, Pip."  
  
Pippin mumbled something under his breath, but the blush that rose on his cheeks showed how pleased he was at the comment.  
  
Sam stretched a let out a yawn. "I don't know about the rest of ye, but I'm tired. I'm going to get as much sleep as I can. Ylana's on watch, so I know no Orc'll be sneaking up on us."  
  
Merry nodded. 'Sam's got a point. Ylana's not going to let any of those brutes lay a hand on Legolas. Not if she can help it. And who knows how long it'll take us to get through the bad part of the forest? I say we get as much sleep as we can."  
  
"You're right," Frodo said, turning to look at his cousin. "You go ahead. I'm going to finish eating."  
  
Merry and Pippin quickly said good night and left Frodo's side. Sam looked a bit concerned, but curled up and went right to sleep when Frodo assured him that he was going to bed as soon as he finished eating.  
  
But he did not hold to that promise. Once he had finished his sandwich, he pulled out his pipe. He filled it, lit it, and sat back and gazed up at into the twilight as he smoked.  
  
~What is it that made them come with me?~ he wondered, not for the first time. ~And why do they stay? Especially Legolas. There are legions of Orcs after him, yet he refuses to turn back. Lord Elrond told them that they didn't have to stay with me. Yet they do, no matter what the risk to themselves.~ A smile flitted across his face. ~No one can ever say that a braver Company existed.~  
  
The sound of footsteps brought him back to reality. Turning his head, he saw Aragorn sitting down next to him, his own pipe already stuck between his teeth. "A man should never have to smoke alone, even if he wishes to be alone."  
  
Frodo smiled. "I am always grateful for your company, Aragorn. You know that I have no trouble in talking with you."  
  
The Ranger smiled. ~Where have I heard *that* before?~ "Do not be so hasty. I spoke those same words to Legolas only days ago, and you saw our argument."  
  
"But you are friends again, are you not?"  
  
"I think so." The Man chuckled. "Elves are not good with their emotions, Frodo. They tend to hide them, not letting them get in the way. When they do express them, it's often with difficulty."  
  
"I see." Frodo was silent for a moment. "Aragorn, why did you agree to come with me on this Quest? I know the Ring is bound to you and all in your bloodline. Is that why you set out on this dangerous journey with me?"  
  
Aragorn's eyes sparkled as he turned a fond smile onto his companion. "Nay, my dear hobbit. While it is true that the Ring is bound to my bloodline, I could have run away. Could have left you to deal with it on your own. But you'd grown on me, and I could not bear the thought of you facing all this danger alone."  
  
Frodo's smile was just as fond and full of thanks. "You are a good man, Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You have a kind heart and commendable bravery."  
  
The Ranger snorted. "Again, do not be too hasty in your words. Wait until we are attacked by more than just a few Wargs. Then we shall see how commendable my bravery is."  
  
"You've already proven your valor! You fought off the Ringwraiths, you agreed to accompany me on this horrible Quest, and you took out many a Warg and rider. Your bravery already matches that of heroes spoken of in the Shire."  
  
Here Aragorn laughed, and Frodo was pleased to see the warmth in his eyes. "You are a wonder, Frodo Baggins. I thank you for your kind words."  
  
"Not thanks are necessary," the hobbit said happily. "I only speak the truth. After all, you refused to let me smoke alone. That is the sign of a true friend."  
  
Still smiling, the Ranger placed a hand on Frodo's shoulder. "Take some rest, Frodo. Have no doubt that, with Ylana on watch, we will be safe. I will see you ere the morning, hopefully not before."  
  
Frodo nodded as he rose to his feet. "Good night, Aragorn." With that, he put his pipe away before going to bed down for the night.  
  
Aragorn sat there for a moment longer, continuing to smoke. Finally, he got to his feet and put his pipe away. "Brave," he said softly, staring at Legolas. Then he turned away and went to go make his own place for the night.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Ylana felt the bark biting deeply into her back and legs, but she ignored it. The sky was no a deep purple, and she'd only moved once since settling into her spot, and that was to make sure that Legolas was actually resting. Dolinril hung at an odd angle from her hip. She hadn't wanted to scratch the tree. Her quiver had been shifted so that she could lean back against the tree, and now her shoulder ached from the extra weight. Her rear was numb, and her eyes were stinging from having not blinked.  
  
But she ignored it all.  
  
Her silver eyes swept over the land as she absently fingered her bow, which lay in her lap. ~Why did Mithrandir make us stay here?~ she thought, silently cursing the old wizard. ~It'll be impossible to tell if it's Orcs or no if or when they attack. This whole section of the forest is soaked with evil. I hate it.~  
  
And, as much as she hated to admit it, it was true. Ylana was an Elf, very in tune with nature. She loved the trees, though not as much as Legolas and other Silvan Elves. But this part of the forest... Even the brave Elf-Lords refused to go in unless they absolutely had to.  
  
"It's a terrible place, Ylana," Glorfindel had once told her when she had been studying maps in Lord Elrond's library. "Nothing but evil lives there, and every creature hates the Light of Good. They will attack any and everything that steps foot into that section of the forest. Few, if any, have ever made it through there. It is as black as Morgoth's heart. If you must go in there, make sure that it is because you absolutely have to."  
  
~I wish Glorfindel could've come in my stead. He would have done a much better job than myself.~ She briefly closed her eyes, relieving some of the stinging. ~All I've managed to do is cause trouble.~  
  
But she knew that that was simply wishful thinking. Glorfindel was one of the most powerful Elf-Lords left in Middle-Earth. If he had come on this Quest, Sauron would've had not trouble tracking them. He couldn't go. Not if there was someone else who could do it. Besides, Aragorn was one of her closest friends. She could at least try.  
  
Even if she was simply a warrior.  
  
She could remember, with much fondness, the day she completed her training. She had knelt there in front of Lord Elrond, heart pounding in her chest. Aragorn and Arwen were standing off to one side, and Ylana was acutely aware of their presence...  
  
-------------------------  
  
//Elrond stood, looking regal as he stared down at the kneeling form before him. "Ylana Fairylight," he said, his voice deep and commanding attention, the voice of a leader. "You have spent the last four months of your life training to be a warrior. Tell me, why is this?"  
  
She kept her eyes on the floor and spoke in a loud, clear voice. "I wish to protect my home and those I care about against Orcs and other evil creatures, my lord."  
  
A smile flitted across his face. "I have seen you in training. Your skills are unsurpassable. It is redemption, not revenge, that drives you. You shall become one of the greatest warriors in Middle-Earth. Rise and take your place among their ranks."  
  
Loud cheering and applause broke out as Ylana stood and accepted the bow and quiver Lord Elrond presented to her. Tears were in her eyes. ~This is the best day of my life...~//  
  
That had been twelve years ago. Since that time, Ylana had proved herself to be quite a good warrior. She had become famous all throughout Rivendell as one of only two female warriors from that Elven city. She trained every day, pitting her on skills against those of Rivendell's most celebrated warriors. She was hailed as a hero in her hometown.  
  
And, at the moment, she had never felt so helpless in her life.  
  
~I can't even protect them,~ she thought angrily. ~When the Wargs attacked, I wasn't even there. I caused Legolas to be angry at Aragorn. I'm the one who lead them into this dreadful forest to begin with. While thinking I was leading them to safety, I actually put them in more danger. Now I don't know if I'll be able to sense the Orcs should they choose this night to attack. I think Lord Elrond was mistaken when he said I was to become one of the greatest warriors in Middle-Earth. I can't even lead a group of people into a forest without doing something wrong.~  
  
Ylana shifted, trying to get more comfortable and return feeling to her backside. She pushed all thoughts of her own shortcomings away, turning her mind back to the problem at hand. ~I will not fail again, Gallas. I swear I will keep my promise.~  
  
So Ylana Fairylight, Elven warrior of Rivendell, sat back to watch...and to wait.  
  
------------------------  
  
The night wore on. The members of the Fellowship slept peacefully. Ylana kept watch. Somewhere deep within the forest, a wolf howled. Everything was calm, peaceful.  
  
The moon began to sink, much to Ylana's relief and delight. Dawn was approaching. They had lasted so far through the night. The female Elf hoped it would continue that way.  
  
Iluvatar, it seems, had other plans.  
  
Ylana's sensitive hearing was what warned her. ~Someone's talking, I think. But the language... It's... By the Valar, it's Black Speech!~  
  
Quick as a flash, Ylana was on her feet, one hand holding on to the tree for balance while the other was used to shade her eyes.  
  
What she saw brought her heart to a crashing halt.  
  
Rows and rows of dark creatures were plowing their way through the forest, cursing and spitting in their foul language. They wore crudely made armor with a white hand painted on it.  
  
The Uruk-Hai were coming. 


	9. Preparations

Thanks for the review. I hope you people are enjoying this. No, I'm not trying to make you review. If you don't want to, ya don't have to. I'm not one of those people who say review, or else they'll stop writing. I'm not saying that's bad, if that's what floats your boat. I'm writing this more for my enjoyment than for yours. I only hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: Still not mine. I'm afraid I don't have enough money to buy them from Christopher Tolkien, as much as I would like to call Legolas my own. I'm just trying to pay for a car and college books.  
  
The Silent Prince  
  
Chapter 9: Preparations  
  
Cursing in both Elvish and Westernesse, Ylana quickly leapt to the ground, barely leaving an imprint on the grass. Once her feet touched solid earth, she was running towards the camp at top speed. ~I have to warn everyone. Fortunately, they are still a good many leagues off. We may have time to come up with a plan. Or to run, though where would we go? No, we will fight. But, if we can last until dawn, then mayhap we can take a chance in the Dark Spot. They won't have Legolas. Even if I die, they will not take him!~  
  
She broke through the brush and into the camp, pausing only long enough to find where Aragorn lay. Without a second's thought, she dropped to his side and began to vigorously shake him. "Estel. Estel, eria!"(1)  
  
The Man's eyes immediately opened. "Ylana?" he said, softly, a concerned look on his face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Yrchs," she said grimly, falling into her own tongue. (2) "From Isengard."  
  
Aragorn sprang to his feet, his hand going to his sword. "From Isengard," he hissed. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive," she said, rising to her feet. "They bear the white hand of the wizard."  
  
The Ranger swore a curse that could blister paint. "Quick. We must alert the others."  
  
Ylana nodded and hurried off to rouse Boromir while Aragorn strode to Legolas's side. He was loathe to wake the Elf from one of the few peaceful rests he'd had since beginning the Quest, but he had no other choice.  
  
His friend blinked as soon as the Man touched his shoulder. "Aragorn?" he whispered. "Is it Orcs?"  
  
Aragorn nodded. "I'm afraid so." He paused, concern making his gray eyes glint. "How's your leg? Can you stand?"  
  
The Elven prince quickly climbed to his feet, managing to look graceful even in his haste. With the Ranger looking on, he gingerly put all his weight on his injured leg, testing its strength. When it did nothing more than slightly ache, he nodded to Aragorn in satisfaction. "I shall be fine. Do not worry."  
  
"Good. But you are to stay at someone's side at all times." Aragorn looked at his friend sternly, trying hard not to notice how much his eyes sparkled in the dying moonlight. He knew how much the Elf hated pity, and how stubborn he could be. But this time was different. The Orcs out there were after him, and him alone. "Do not go off alone, for the will get you surely. Understand?"  
  
Much to his surprise, Legolas didn't argue. Nor did he get angry and accuse Aragorn of treating him as a child. He simply nodded as he reached for his bow and quiver.  
  
It did not take long for the members of the Fellowship to be awake and ready. They had shaken off all signs of weariness at the news of the impending attack. They all held their weapons at the ready, glancing at the forest then back to Ylana, who stood at Aragorn's side, tense.  
  
"How far away are they?" the Man murmured, eyes and ears strained.  
  
"A good ways," she answered, absently twirling her bow. "But they are approaching fast. From the south. I would say we have half an hour at the most. Dawn is perhaps an hour and a half away. If we could hold them off until then..."  
  
Boromir turned to Gandalf. "Why do we not flee?" he asked. "I know you said you did not wish to enter the dark area until sunlight, but it no longer matters. The Orcs will drive us in there for sure!"  
  
The wizard looked troubled, but it was Ylana, not he, who answered. "Nay, Boromir," she said softly, turning to fix the Man with her silver stare. "Gandalf was right to keep us away in darkness. If we go in there now, the Orcs will be the least of our worries."  
  
Frodo swallowed, staring at her with wide eyes. ~What can be worse than Orcs?~  
  
"We can go north----which will cause us to run into the mountains----flee back the way we came, or stay and fight."  
  
"I will stay and fight."  
  
That was Legolas, and Frodo was surprised at the amount of feeling behind it. It was the first time he'd heard the Elf speak so strongly since the Council a week before.  
  
A week? It seemed like a lifetime.  
  
"Saruman apparently wants me badly. It does not matter where we go. He will still send his minions after me. If we are going to fight, then I would rather it be here, while we are still on course." Though the Elf's face remained impassive, Frodo could see determination burning in Legolas's azure eyes.  
  
Ylana turned to him and bowed, the hand that covered her heart extending outwards to him. "I will fight by your side," she said in a soft, yet firm, voice. "Even if it means my death."  
  
Legolas turned to face the other Elf. He looked as if her were about to say something, but Aragorn beat him to it.  
  
"I too will fight," the Man said, moving to stand by Legolas's side. "You are my dearest and closest friend." He put his hand on the blond Elf's shoulder. "I will not abandon you in your time of need."  
  
"And I will stay to fight," Frodo said determinedly, glaring at the others as if daring them to challenge him as he stepped up to the Elf's side. "You could have run away when Lord Elrond asked you to accompany me on this Quest. You could have chosen to appoint another to come in your stead. Yet you came, and now your life is in danger because of it. I may be small, but I will do whatever I can for a true friend."  
  
A change came over Legolas's face then, but only Ylana and Aragorn noticed. Something inside him was breaking as, one by one, his friends promised to fight by his side.  
  
The child in him wanted to weep.  
  
The prince in him refused to.  
  
The rest of the hobbits quickly joined in, followed by Boromir and Gandalf. Soon, only the Dwarf remained, leaning against his ax.  
  
Ylana lifted an eyebrow at him. 'Well, Master Gimli?" she said, the tiniest sliver of amusement coloring her voice. "Will you be aiding us in this battle? Or is this where you begin your trek back to your home?"  
  
He grunted at this. "Of course I'm staying," he growled. "You did not hear what I told Lord Elrond when we left. 'Faithless is he that says farewell when the road darkens.' I will not leave. Besides, someone has to keep an eye on your hides."  
  
Legolas blinked at these words. He had expected the Dwarf to take this chance and leave. Gimli had been none too pleased when Elrond had chosen him to go on the Quest with the Elf he had argued with at the Council. He felt a wave of respect for his companion. Though he said not a word, the bow that he gave the Dwarf spoke volumes.  
  
Aragorn smiled at this and winked at Gandalf. ~Perhaps there is hope for those two yet.~ "We thank you, Master Gimli. No doubt your ax will be invaluable in this battle."  
  
There was another grunt form the Dwarf, this one of satisfaction.  
  
"No one lets Legolas out of sight," Aragorn said, turning serious. "These Orcs have been sent for him, and we are not going to let them have him without a fight."  
  
Frodo nodded, understanding. "So what do we do now?"  
  
With a grim smile, Aragorn raised Anduril and stared into the forest. "We wait."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Grnatak growled as he plunged deeper into the forest. He had a headache. Behind him, the troops of Uruk-Hai he's been ordered to command cursed and shouted in their own language. If the Elf and his friends didn't know they were coming by now, they would know soon.  
  
And the *trees,* damn them! He hated trees almost as much as he hated the tree-hugging Elves. And these trees... There was something odd about them. It was almost as if they were whispering to each other. It made Grnatak feel uneasy. The sooner they got this stupid Elf and go out of the forest, the better.  
  
He wished he knew why Saruman wanted this tree-hugger so badly. Better yet, why did he send a group of Uruk-Hai to retrieve him? All Orcs harbored a deep hatred for Elves. Orcs themselves had once been Elves, twisted by Melkor's dark powers. Though these Uruk-hai had been created in the caverns of Isengard, Saruman had drilled into them the history of the Orcs. Just thinking about the Elves in all their beauty and wisdom was enough to drive any Orc into a frenzy.  
  
Srauman had told them strictly that this Elf, this Legolas Greenleaf, was to be brought back alive. He never said anything about unharmed, and Grnatak planned to make good use of that fact.  
  
The Orc captain suddenly came to a halt as a certain aroma tickled his nostrils. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He knew that smell. He relished that smell.  
  
One of the other Orcs came up to him. The others sat down or leaned over to put hands on knees, glad for a break, no matter how short it was. "What is it?" he growled. "What do you smell?"  
  
Grnatak turned and gave him the closest thing to an Orcish smile. "Man- flesh," he said gleefully, yellow eyes dancing. "They must be close. On your feet!" he roared, causing close to a hundred Uruk-hai to groan as they climbed back to their feet.  
  
They began to run again. The smell grew stronger and stronger, and even the Uruk-hai in the back of the group began to howl in anticipation of the impending battle.  
  
The smell was still growing when the first arrow came singing out of the trees and struck the Uruk-hai to the left of Grnatak. He fell with a wet gurgle.  
  
Grnatak paused only long enough to let out a roar as he plunged headlong into the trees, scimitar at the ready.  
  
The battle had begun.  
  
1) eria! Rise!  
  
(2)yrchs Orcs 


	10. Attack!

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! You guys are the greatest. I'm glad you are all enjoying this. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside.  
  
Happy 4th to all my fellow Americans. Well, I guess a happy 4th to everyone. It's just, it has more significance here in America.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even Ylana. My demon came up with her. I do own a Legolas action figure though. But it's mine, all mine. My preciousssss......Ahem.  
  
The Silent Prince  
  
Chapter 10: Attack!  
  
Frodo was afraid. He would have to be an idiot not to be. The first howl of an Orc had set him quaking, and the now glowing Sting nearly slipped out of his sweaty grip.  
  
Yet he stood firm. He had just pledged himself to stay and fight. If he ran away now, when the going got tough, he would be a coward indeed. So he stayed by Legolas's side, though every fiber of his being was telling him to run as far as he could as fast as he could.  
  
Both Elves stood at the ready with their bows, arrows notched and pulled back to their cheeks, ready to let fly at any second. The rest had drawn their blades and held them out in front of them. Gimli was muttering something about how much his ax missed hewing the heads off of Orcs.  
  
More howls joined in to make up an unearthly chorus. No doubt the Uruk-hai had picked up their scent and knew that their quarry wasn't far off. Both Legolas and Ylana winced at the sound, but their hold on their bows remained rock steady. Frodo gulped and tightened his grip on Sting. He heard Gandalf mutter something in a different language. The hobbit guessed it was some kind of Elvish prayer or spell. He didn't know what was said, and he didn't have time to wonder about it. The loud crash of underbrush and curses shouted in a foul language heralded the arrival of the Uruk-hai.  
  
Without warning, Legolas sent an arrow singing through the trees. Frodo heard a loud cry which he guessed belonged to the victim of the Elf's arrow. This was followed by a loud, angry roar.  
  
Frodo began to tremble.  
  
~Be strong,~ he told himself firmly. ~Yesterday, you were eager to jump into battle with the Wargs. Show them that you can fight alongside them and not constantly be protected. Prove your worth!~  
  
Another arrow went shooting forward, this one released by Ylana. Another cry told them that she too had felled one of the creatures.  
  
Just then, the first Orc burst through the trees and into the clearing the Company had sat up camp in. There, in the silver light of the dying moon, Frodo got his first look at the Uruk-hai.  
  
They were hideous. That was the first thought that came to his mind. This one had yellow fangs jutting out of his mouth from under a bent nose. Two yellow eyes glistened as it glared at the Company. Long, thick, unruly dark hair spilled down its shoulders. Less than a second later, it was relieved of its head, courtesy of Aragorn.  
  
More Uruk-hai began spilling into the campsite, each as horrifying to look at as the first. Frodo raised Sting in front of his face. A sudden urge overtook him and, without thinking, he let out a war cry and jumped into the fray. Sam quickly followed him, ready to protect his master at all costs.  
  
Both Elves, realizing that they would now be fighting in close confines, slung their bows over their shoulders and reached for their blades: Ylana for Dolinril, and Legolas his two white-handled knives. Then they began to slash and stab at everything around them.  
  
Gimli was treating this more as a game than a battle. Every time his ax found flesh he would let out a happy cry. "You Uruk-hai are no different from other Orcs," he sneered as he sliced one in half. "Tougher skin, mayhap. But nothing my ax can't cleave!"  
  
Boromir held his shield in one hand while he expertly wielded his sword in the other, cutting down any Uruk-hai that dared approach him. One eye was kept on the fell creatures, the other staying on the she-Elf as she began her dance of death.  
  
A huge circle of the creatures had gathered around the two Elves, howling and snarling at the beings that had once been their kin. The two found themselves fighting back-to-back a few times before they managed to beat the Uruk-hai back.  
  
The hobbits were faring quite well, much to their own surprise. Frodo had managed to take out three of the Orcs before they ever even noticed the Halflings. Sam was running them through almost gleefully. Merry and Pippin were stabbing at anything that moved, and only barely missed stabbing each other a time or two.  
  
Aragorn and Gandalf spent their time trying to break through the circle to help their friends. But every time they got close to making it through, the Uruk-hai would pull in closer, pushing them back to the outside of the circle and leaving the two Elves t defend themselves.  
  
Legolas twirled his knives menacingly as a snarling Orc charged him. The two white-handled Elven-forged blades were already dripping with black Orc blood. Piles of the creatures lay dead at his feet. Luckily, Saruman wanted him alive. The Uruk-hai couldn't stab him outright, giving him ample room to drive a knife hilt-deep into their chests.  
  
Dolinril too was covered with the foul creatures blood. The flames licking the sword hissed as they came in contact with it. The Orcs were not being as careful with her, and red blood stained a sleeve of her dress where one of them had gotten too close while she was fighting off another. Her slight cry had gotten Legolas's attention, and he had dispatched the Orc before he could take another chunk out of Ylana.  
  
Adrenaline and desperation surged through the Fellowship, adding to their strength. They *had* to defeat the Uruk-hai. If they didn't... None of them wanted to think about that possibility.  
  
Suddenly, the Uruk-hai changed tactics. A group of them broke off and began to attack Gandalf and the others in earnest. The rest began to drive the two Elves deeper into the forest and away from the others.  
  
Ylana snarled as she drove Dolinril into the stomach of the nearest Uruk- hai and sliced upwards, cutting through bone and flesh. She knew good and well what they were doing: separating their target from his reinforcements. Once they were far enough away, they would no doubt kill Ylana and take Legolas. And Aragorn and the others, caught up in their own battles, would be powerless to help.  
  
She whirled, Dolrinril out in front of her, and yet another Uruk-hai was relieved of the upper half of his body. "Legolas, we must press them back!"  
  
Her male companion gave her an understanding nod, the ducked under the scimitar of an Orc, whirled, and came up behind it to stab it through its back. At the same time, he used his other knife to slit the throat of yet another of the creatures.  
  
Seeing that he was holding his own, Ylana began attacking with renewed vigor, desperately trying to push the Uruk-hai that had surrounded them back towards her friends.  
  
Aragorn let out a cry as Anduril flashed in the dying moonlight. Like every other blade wielded by the Company, the re-forged sword was black with the blood of Orcs. But he paid it little heed. He had seen what was happening and his thoughts were running along the same lines as Ylana's. He knew that he had to somehow reach the two struggling Elves, or all would be lost.  
  
Legolas felt anger rise within him. These---these *fiends* were hurting his friends. And all because of him. ~They're all willing to give their lives for me. I won't let that happen. We *will* beat them.~  
  
He gave a grim smile as another Orc came charging towards him. "Come on," he snarled, twirling his knives. "Let's dance."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
The Uruk-hai were pressing Ylana and Legolas deeper and deeper into the forest, away from the others. No matter what they tried, Gandalf and the others could not break through their own barrier of the creatures. Gimli swung his ax as hard and as fast as he could. Even the hobbits were stepping up in their vigor. But it seemed that, every time they cut one down, more came forward to take its place.  
  
Aragorn let out a cry of anger and despair. All he could do was watch as his two closest friends got swept further away from him and closer to certain doom. ~Iluvatar, give me strength! I can't lose them both. I just can't...~  
  
"Just give it up, human," one Uruk-hai near him sneered, his voice hissing like dancing flames. "You cannot save the tree-hugging scum. No one can come up against Saruman and expect to be victorious. None!"  
  
Aragorn growled. "That is because he has never faced us. We shall break the rule."  
  
The Orc began to cackle. The Ranger swung at him in fury, but was blocked by the Uruk-hai's scimitar.  
  
"You're pathetic," it snarled, yellow eyes looking into the blazing gray of Aragorn's. "Giving your life *willingly* for another. Especially an Elf. It's no wonder you humans don't live very long."  
  
The Man took a step back, raising his sword for another attack. "The Elf is my friend. If it were the other way around, he would do the same for me."  
  
The Orc's mouth twisted into what Aragorn thought was supposed to be a smile. "Are you sure about that, human?"  
  
The Ranger offered a twisted grin of his own. "Very."  
  
He swung again, aiming for the creature's head. When it raised its own weapon in an attempt to block it, Aragorn quickly reversed his momentum, bringing the sword down, ramming Anduril strait into the Orc's stomach. With a snarl of rage, he pulled upwards. Ribs, flesh, and other parts gave way under the Man's strength.  
  
Aragorn stared at the body for a moment, breathing hard. He suddenly felt much better...  
  
"Aragorn! *Aragorn*!"  
  
The Ranger looked around to see who it was that was trying to get his attention.  
  
It was Boromir. The other human was desperately fighting off an Orc, but once he was sure he had the Ranger's attention, he jabbed a finger forward.  
  
Aragorn followed his pointing finger, looking deeper into the forest. At first, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary... then realized that this was exactly what had upset Boromir.  
  
His heart skipped, then stopped.  
  
Ylana and Legolas were nowhere to be seen.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
It was awhile before Ylana realized that she could no longer hear the others. That the only sounds of clashing steel came from her and Legolas as they continued their own battle. ~This is not good...~  
  
"Legolas!" she called, risking a glance over her shoulder to make sure he was all right. His eyes met hers briefly, and she knew that he had also noticed.  
  
Desperation filled her then, but she did her best to push it away. ~Don't give up,~ she told herself sternly. ~There's still a chance. We have to hold on!~  
  
Another Uruk-hai scimitar came too close. With a snarl, she took his sword arm. His life quickly followed.  
  
A dry chuckling arose from her left. Turning, she saw it came from a leering Orc.  
  
"Go ahead, tree-hugger," it rasped. "Call for help. Scream your throat raw. Your friends can't do anything. You're all alone..."  
  
She let out a cry, all her attention focused on the hideous form of life that stood in front of her.  
  
Which is why she never saw the hilt of the sword that slammed into the back of her head.  
  
She hit the ground hard, stunned. ~How did I miss that? Legolas... I'm sorry.~  
  
She watched the trees come in and out of focus, then it all faded away into darkness.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"*Ylana*!"  
  
The cry was literally ripped from Legolas's throat, leaving it raw. But he didn't notice it. All his attention was focused on his friend, who was now lying motionless on the ground. "*No*!"  
  
With a scream that made the unearthly howls f the Uruk-hai seem like music, Legolas began a very intricate dance of death, whirling faster than Orc- eyes could follow, the light from the paling sky above them seeming to give his knives lives of their own. He slashed and stabbed at anything and everything that moved around him, snarling in rage.  
  
~I've got to get to Ylana, make sure she's all right. If I can hold them off long enough for Aragorn and the others to get here...~  
  
But deep in his heart, Legolas Greenleaf knew that the fight was over. And that he, Prince of Mirkwood, was the loser.  
  
He sliced the throat of one Orc while taking out the eye of another. He was a prince, with a prince's pride coursing through his veins. He would *not* go down without a fight!  
  
He nearly lost his grip on one of his knives. He spared a look to see that the handle was slick with red blood.  
  
*His* blood.  
  
Legolas had to blink, surprised. He'd been injured? When? How?  
  
This distraction was all that the Orcs needed. With something akin to glee, one of them raised its scimitar and brought it crashing down on the head of the blond Elf.  
  
Legolas fell to his knees, the loud ringing in his ears blocking out the victorious howls of the Uruk-hai. His eyes fell on one of his dearest friends, lying motionless a few feet away.  
  
~Ylana...~  
  
Then he fell forward, darkness wrapping around him like a shroud. 


	11. The Parting of Ways

Thanks to all those who reviewed! Makes me feel all special. I'm now up to twenty! *Does happy dance* They like me! They really, really like me!  
  
I have now seen 'Pirates of the Caribbean' a grand total of five times. Orlando just gets better looking each time. Yummy.... Wonderful, wonderful movie.  
  
Disclaimer: I hope by now that you've figured out that I don't own these guys. You're all a bunch of smart people. I'm just borrowing them for fun.  
  
The Silent Prince  
  
Chapter 11: The Parting Ways  
  
Howls of gleeful Uruk-hai filled the forest, shaking the tops of the trees. But they were all drowned out by the cry of one human Ranger. He knew what those howls meant.  
  
They had Legolas.  
  
As the Orcs began to peel away and disappear back into the forest, one stopped to leer at Aragorn. "You've *failed*, human," it sneered. "Now Saruman has the tree-hugger."  
  
With another strangled cry, Aragorn made a wild swing. The Orc ducked and, laughing wildly, followed the others.  
  
Boromir slung his shield over his shoulder and went running off in the direction that Legolas and Ylana had disappeared in. He had no doubt that they had failed to protect the prince, but his mind was on the she-Elf. He had to find her.  
  
Back at the clearing, Aragorn had sunk to his knees, burying his head in his hands as tears burned his eyes. ~I've failed. Saruman has Legolas, and Ylana is most likely dead. I promised to protect them! How will I tell Arwen? Legolas... I wanted you to---~  
  
"Aragorn! Come quick!"  
  
The Ranger leapt to his feet at the shout, angrily fighting back tears. ~It's Boromir. There must be more Uruk-hai around. Or he's found something.~  
  
He began stumbling towards the sound of Boromir's voice, the rest of the Fellowship following him. ~Got to get to him. Find Ylana. Help Boromir. Find Ylana.~  
  
The tears leaked from the corners of his eyes no matter how hard he tried to fight them. His best friend in the whole world was gone, taken by an evil wizard who planned to do only Iluvatar-knew-what to him. Another of his closest friends was probably lying only a few feet away, dead.  
  
He was so lost in his thoughts that he nearly tripped over Boromir, who was sitting on the ground. After blinking once or twice, Aragorn realized that the other human had someone's head in his lap. A head that was attached to a body clad in a green riding dress.  
  
Aragorn fell to the ground across from Boromir, feeling as if he were about to be violently sick. ~No...~  
  
Boromir's voice was gentle, but urgent. "Aragorn, she's *alive*. They didn't kill her."  
  
The Ranger stared at his unconscious friend for a long moment as the words slowly sank in. "She's...alive? But *how*? Why didn't they kill her when they had a chance? They hate Elves. They would never willingly leave one alive. Unless..."  
  
"Unless Saruman told them to leave everyone alive," Gandalf said grimly, coming to stand behind Boromir.  
  
"I don't care why," Aragorn said firmly, tears leaving streaks on his face. "She's alive, and that's all the matters." He reached out and took her hand. "Come back, muin gwathel." (1)  
  
Something glittered in the rising sun, catching Aragorn's eye. Turning his head to the left, he could just make out both of Legolas's white-handled knives lying on the ground. A quiver of arrows lay a short distance away, kept company by a broken bow.  
  
His tears fell faster. ~Oh, Legolas...~  
  
"Saruman must mean to keep Legolas alive," Gandalf muttered thoughtfully, causing Aragorn to turn his eyes to the old wizard. "Otherwise, he would've ordered the Uruk-hai to kill us on the spot. I don't know what sort of horrors the wizard will visit upon him, but there's still a chance."  
  
Everyone was silent, but Aragorn felt his heart lift slightly at the Istari's last words. "Still a chance," he whispered to himself. "Still a chance..."  
  
"'Tis what we get for traveling with Elves," Gimli muttered. "They're nothing but trouble."  
  
Gandalf favored the Dwarf with a fond smile. "We're worried too, Gimli."  
  
Gimli sputtered for a moment before muttering something under his breath, but Aragorn swore he saw color rise in the Dwarf's cheeks.  
  
The hobbits hung back, looking shaken and worried. Now that the battle was over and the adrenaline gone, fear and realization of what they had just done began to settle in.  
  
A soft groan drew everyone's attention back to the still figure lying in Boromir's lap. Ylana's eyes began to flutter as she slightly stirred.  
  
Still holding her hand tightly, Aragorn reached out with his other hand gently brush a lock of hair from her face, whispering soothingly in Elvish.  
  
As the others crowded in anxiously, Ylana slowly opened her eyes, blinking in the pale light of dawn. "Aragorn?" she said groggily. "Boromir? Where am I? Am I dead?"  
  
A relieved laugh passed through the group. Ylana was going to be okay.  
  
Aragorn smiled as he shook his head. "Nay, dear Ylana. You're still quite alive, thank the Valar. Though you do look as though you could use some patching up."  
  
"Oh." She paused, and everyone caught their breath, knowing what was coming next. "Legolas is gone, isn't he? We---we tried to fight them off. But there were too many of them. I let my anger take me, and they hit." Her eyes quickly became silver pools. "I have failed him."  
  
"Do not say such things," Boromir told her sternly. "We all fought to the best of our ability. We did everything we could to fight them off. Nobody failed anyone. When we find Legolas again, you will see that."  
  
The Elf smiled fondly up at the human warrior. "Thank you, Boromir." Then she sighed and began to sit up. "We must move on. We must get through the Dark Spot before nightfall."  
  
Aragorn gently pushed her back down. 'We are not going anywhere until I've had a chance to tend to your wounds. And anyone else's as well."  
  
Ylana sighed, but did not struggle. "Just be quick. Terin's only a few days journey if we set a good pace."  
  
Frodo stared at the injured Elf as Aragorn climbed to his feet. "What about Legolas?" the hobbit wanted to know. "What are we going to do about him?"  
  
Ylana closed her eyes. "There's nothing we *can* do."  
  
Frodo blinked at her. "What do you mean? There must be *something* we can do! Gandalf said that there is a good chance Legolas is still alive. Are we just going to leave him at the mercy of Saruman? I thought you cared about him!"  
  
Ylana's eyes snapped open, and she turned to glare at the hobbit. She tried to get up, but Boromir held her down. "Of *course* I care for him," she snarled. "I've come to care about him more than my own life. But what would you have me to do? We can't just go waltzing up to Isengard, delivering the Ring to the White Wizard's front door. That's exactly what Saruman wants! Don't you see?"  
  
Frodo was silent. ~We can't just abandon him!~  
  
A heavy hand landed on his shoulder. Looking up, his eyes met those of a weary Ranger. "Come, Frodo. I left all my things back at the camp. I would be honored if you would accompany me."  
  
The hobbit nodded and turned to follow him.  
  
"Don't think too harshly of Ylana," Aragorn said softly. "She does truly care for him deeply. But she is a warrior. Her personal feelings cannot get in the way. She must do what's best for the entire group. Which means we must continue to Terin, even though her hear is screaming for her to go to Isengard. I know, because I feel the same way."  
  
"Well, I'm the Ringbearer," Frodo replied stubbornly. "This is all my fault. I say we go to Isengard and rescue our friend."  
  
Aragorn smiled, but shook his head. "Your bravery is commendable, my dear Frodo. And Legolas will be deeply touched to hear how concerned you were for him. But I'm afraid that I must agree with Ylana on this. Saruman's just waiting for us to come, to bring the Ring. That's the whole reason we changed courses, remember? We wanted to avoid coming too close to Isengard. Legolas would kill us all if we practically gave the Ring to Saruman because of him."  
  
Frodo fell silent, but Aragorn knew that he was still upset at the decision that had been made. The Ranger couldn't blame him. His own heart was breaking at the idea.  
  
"Look, Frodo. I'm as unhappy with this as you are. I want nothing more than to go chasing after those Orcs. Legolas has been my best friend all my life, and I want him back safe and sound. And, if it was only my life that was at risk, I would. But the lives of you and the rest of the Company are at stake. And so will be the lives of everyone in Middle-Earth should Saruman or Sauron get their hands on the Ring. So I will continue forward, and hope and pray that Legolas has the strength to withstand the evils of Saruman long enough for us to come to his rescue."  
  
Aragorn was right, as much as Frodo hated to admit it. He didn't want to give Saruman the Ring, either. But leaving Legolas there to face whatever horrors the wizard could come up with alone went against every moral he'd ever been taught.  
  
They stepped into the little grove that had been their campsite the night before. Bodies of dead Orcs lay strewn about like children's discarded dolls. Bill the Pony, who was tethered to a nearby tree, was trembling in fear. He began to whinny and roll his eyes wildly when Aragorn came near him. Only after a few minute of soothing words did he allow the Ranger to get close. "Help me repack everything, Frodo. Luckily, we didn't use very many things last night."  
  
Frodo nodded and began gathering up the few utensils that Merry and Pippin had used the night before to make sandwiches.  
  
Once they had everything back together, Aragorn took hold of Bill's bridle and the three began to slowly make their way back to the others, being sure to lead their faithful pony around the still-warm bodies.  
  
"I want to know how Saruman was able to find us," Aragorn muttered, viscously kicking a helm emblazoned with a white hand. "People never come to the Dark Spot. They always go around it, though it takes them miles out of their way. And Ylana blocked Legolas's mind from him."  
  
Frodo frowned. "Why is it the Dark Spot? Why is it so many dark and foul creatures gather in this one place?"  
  
The Ranger shook his head. "No one really knows, Frodo. Some say this is where Melkor came before he left for the Void, and his evilness left a mark. Others say this is where Sauron came to plan his evil deeds when he tricked the Elves into making the Rings of Power. I doubt the true reason will ever be known."  
  
"Is it really as bad as Ylana and Gandalf make it out to be? If so, then why don't we go around it like everyone else?"  
  
"We haven't time to go around it," Aragorn answered. 'We must take the shortest path available, even if it is the most dangerous. The more we tarry, the closer Sauron is to victory. I do not wish to go this way, but know this. There is another, much more dangerous Road that we could take. And we have a wizard and Ylana's keen senses to aid us. I've no doubt that we can make it through unscathed."  
  
Frodo managed a smile. "That's encouraging."  
  
They found the others almost as they had left them. Ylana was still lying on the ground, conversing quietly with Boromir. Gimli and the other three hobbits were leaning against tree trunks, smoking. Gandalf sat off from everyone else, also smoking, a thoughtful look on his face. Aragorn had no doubt that the wizard was coming up with some sort of plan.  
  
Sam was rejoiced to see his beloved pony. Merry and Pippin rejoiced at the thought of food. All three hobbits scrambled towards Bill, but Aragorn held them back long enough for him to get his herbs and everything else he'd thought he might need. Then he moved to Ylana's side.  
  
The Elf turned her eyes to her friend, and Aragorn was happy to see a smile on her face. "Ah, Estel. Boromir has been telling me the most wondrous stories of Gondor and the White City."  
  
"I still can't believe you've never been there," the human warrior said with a fond smile. "When this is all over, I'd be honored to take you there."  
  
"And I'd be honored to go. I would like to see if these stories of yours are true."  
  
"I'm sure they are," Aragorn said, moving to inspect Ylana's arm wound. "Minas Tirith is a city of wonders. Now, hold still and let me help you."  
  
She rolled her eyes, but said nothing as Aragorn got to work. "You have already seen my fair city. It's waterfalls, statues, structures... It is only fair that I see yours as well."  
  
"And I hope that it will not disappoint you. While we humans cannot even began to hope to match the beauty of you Elves, I believe Minas Tirith is a shinning example of the beauty of my people."  
  
"Do not doubt the worth of your race," Ylana told him sternly. "You're beginning to sound like Aragorn in that respect."  
  
Boromir raised an eyebrow at his human companion, but the Ranger ducked as a blush spread across his cheeks. He knew exactly what Ylana was referring to...  
  
//"They're all going to look to me to make things right. My ancestors have already proven that we are weak. What could I do, Ylana? I fear that, by becoming their leader, I'd do more harm than good."//  
  
Aragorn couldn't help it. It had been his forefather, Isildur, who had refused to destroy the Ring. He was the one who had allowed evil to continue in the world. And his blood ran through Aragorn's veins. Would he make the same mistakes? Or would he be able to redeem his bloodline? It was too scary to think about.  
  
Ylana winced slightly as Aragorn applied his herbs. "Most Elves don't think too much of Men. They see them as weak, cowardly. *They* were not the chosen of Iluvatar, and that makes them inferior."  
  
Aragorn chuckled. "She speaks the truth. It took me many a long year to earn the respect of most of the Rivendell Elves, even if I was the foster-son of their lord. Even then, only a few treated me as an equal."  
  
Boromir lifted an eyebrow at the Elf. "I take it you do not share this outlook with your kin?"  
  
Ylana shook her head, earning her an exasperated sigh and warning look from Aragorn. "I've always been fascinated by humans. While it's true your lives are much shorter than that of Elves, the things you manage to do in that time... Every time a human came to Rivendell---which was seldom---I would beg Lord Elrond to let me speak with them. I wanted to *learn* from them." She grinned. "That is one of the reasons I latched on to Aragorn so quickly."  
  
The Ranger pouted as he finished tying a bandage around her head. "Is that it? I thought it was my charming personality. Oh, well. You can get up now."  
  
Ylana slowly climbed to her feet, wincing as two invisible hammers smashed into the sides of her head. As the others watched, she strode over to where Legolas's discarded weapons lay and knelt. ~Forgive me, Gallas,~ she thought as she reached out for the twin knives. ~I have failed you and broken my promise. But I swear, right here and now, that I will do everything in my power to return these to Legolas.~  
  
With that, she stood and jammed Legolas's knives into her belt. Then she scooped up his quiver and broken bow. These she added to the luggage already strapped on to Bill's back. This done, she turned to Aragorn and nodded. "Let's go."  
  
Aragorn nodded in return. "Right then. Gimli, on your feet. And keep your ax ready. Who know what we're about to come against."  
  
"Wait."  
  
Everyone stopped and turned in surprise to the wizard, who was now standing and surveying the Company.  
  
"Wait?" Aragorn questioned. "Gandalf, we must move on. You are the one who will not let us pass through the Dark Spot at night. If we do not hurry, we may end up doing just that."  
  
Gandalf raised a hand, and the Ranger immediatly fell silent. "I understand your eagerness to be off, Aragorn, but I have a proposition that you should hear." His eyes twinkled. "I believe you will find it...acceptable."  
  
The wizard paused and glanced off in the direction of the Dark Spot. "Terin is only a two day journey from here, just as Ylana said earlier. I believe that Gimli and I should be enough protection for the hobbits in the Dark Spot. I'm hoping that we can make it through unnoticed."  
  
Aragorn blinked. "You and Gimli? What about the rest of us? Surely you don't mean for us to part ways!"  
  
Gandalf nodded. "That's exactly what I *do* mean. You, Boromir, and Ylana are the best suited for the journey to Isengard."  
  
Ylana came to stand by Aragorn. "Isenagrd," she said softly. "Are you sure?" Her face was impassive, but Aragorn could see the hope in her eyes. He didn't need a mirror to know that the same look was in his eyes as well.  
  
Gandalf nodded, a smile stretching across his face. "Quite sure, my dear Elf. We should be able to make it to Terin without much difficulty. And I, too, would like to see friend Legolas back among us, safe. The sound of his voice does a heart good."  
  
Ylana bowed deeply. "Thank you, Mithrandir," she whispered. Then she turned to Aragorn, a smile stretched across her face.  
  
The Ranger smiled in response, feeling his heart pound in excitement and hope.  
  
They were going to get Legolas back  
  
----------------------------------  
  
(1)Muin gwathel--------my sister 


	12. The Way to Isengard

Thanks for the reviews! I apologize for the wait. My computer went nutso and wouldn't let me online for awhile, and I was going nutso! A computer is a good way to keep an ADD kid like me sitting in one spot for awhile.  
  
Speaking of waits, it'll probably be a couple of weeks before I can update again. I'm leaving for college a week from today (YAY!!!!) and it'll be another week before I even get a computer, much less get it set up. But I will update as soon as I can. I promise. :)  
  
There's a tiny mention of a relationship between Elrond and Thranduil. Just thought I'd warn ya!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Not yours. Don't sue. Good deal.  
  
The Silent Prince   
  
Chapter 12: The Way to Isengard  
  
The first thing he became aware of was the ground beneath him. It was cold and hard. He tried to open an eye...and immediately wished he hadn't.  
  
His face hurt. Now that he thought about it, his whole body hurt. His arms, tied behind his back, were aching deeply. A sharp pain came from his injured leg, and he felt something wet on his shoulder that could only be blood. The Uruk-hai were taking him to their master alive, but only barely so.  
  
For the first time in a long while, Legolas Greenleaf began to despair.  
  
~Why does Saruman want me? Ylana thinks he wants to use me to seek revenge on Gandalf. Whatever it is, I am on my own. Perhaps I can find a way to kill myself before we reach Isengard. Then these Orcs wouldn't have their prize, and mayhap Saruman will leave the others alone.~  
  
~That will accomplish nothing,~ came his sensible side. ~As long as Frodo has the Ring, Saruman will continue to besiege them. And what about Ylana? If you die, you'll break your promise to her.~  
  
~Ylana may already be dead,~ sneered his other half. ~Do you really want to see what Saruman has in store for you?~  
  
Legolas was quick to chase that thought away.  
  
~Maybe I can get away,~ he thought hopefully. ~Orcs may be strong, but they're none too bright. Mayhap I can get free of my ropes.~  
  
He began to twist his hands behind his back, trying to loosen his ropes enough to slide a hand through.  
  
His troubles quickly earned him a swift kick in the ribs.  
  
Legolas winced and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, but made no sound. ~Be strong, be strong, be strong...~  
  
He heard a snarl from above him. "Hey, Lurnak!" came a harsh voice, making Legolas desperately wish that his hands were free to cover his ears. "The tree-hugger's awake!"  
  
There was another snarl in response. "Get him up," came another voice, this one deeper and further away, but no less harsh.  
  
Another kick was delivered to Legolas's side. "On your feet, scum."  
  
The prince forced his eyes open, knowing at once that both of them were swollen nearly shut. A huge, leering Uruk-hai came into view. He took a step back, leaving enough room for his captive to get to his feet. He wasn't about to help the Elf, not that Legolas would accept it if he had.  
  
Legolas slowly sat up, wincing as his body screamed in agony. Without the use of his arms, it would be difficult getting to his feet, but he did it while managing to look graceful. Once standing, he lifted his head in pride, trying not to betray any of the intense pain that he was in.  
  
Another Uruk-hai from his guard came forward. He stopped a few inches in front of the Elf and began to look him up and down. Legolas fought the urge to cough as the creature's putrid breath washed over him.  
  
Finally, the Orc---who Legolas guessed was the leader---turned away with a growl. "Carry him. He might try to slow us down if he walks."  
  
"Wait." Legolas kept his head held high. He may no longer look like a prince, but he still had the pride and dignity of one. "I assure you that I will not slow you down. I will walk, not be carried like some child."  
  
The Uruk-hai captain stopped and turned. His yellow eyes glittered as his mouth twisted. "You're surrounded by Orcs, tree-hugger. I don't think you are in any position to argue. But if you want to be difficult..." He nodded at the Elf's captor.  
  
Before Legolas could turn to see what the Uruk-hai was going to do, a heavy fist crashed into his jaw, drawing fresh blood and sending him crashing back into the ground.  
  
Darkness once again became his world.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
The three of them paused long enough to clean their blades in a stream. Ylana scrubbed extra hard at Legolas's knives, making them shine once again. Once she was satisfied, she slid them back into her belt.  
  
Aragorn laid a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry," he murmured softly. "You'll get a chance to give them back."  
  
Ylana nodded, a smile on her face. She had kept the knives to give back to her friend. She had left the quiver and bow with Bill. The bow was broken, useless. She knew Legolas could get a new one in Terin, but had kept his old one in case he decided to get it repaired.  
  
Boromir stepped up to them, his sword gleaming in the sunlight. "How are we to go about this, Aragorn?" he asked, resheathing his blade. "We were going to have to walk for forty days to reach the Gap of Rohan, and that was the closest we were to come to Isengard. We would need horses to get there in a decent amount of time."  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "No. The Orcs that took him went on foot and so will we. Besides, they took a different direction than the way we were planning."  
  
"Horses wouldn't be of much use," Ylana said softly, brushing a strand of hair away from her face and shading her eyes to gaze off in the direction that the Uruk-hai had disappeared to. "They're skittish around Orcs. As soon as they caught the smell of one, they'd bolt. Besides, if we were to go on to Terin, get horses, and come back, they'd have a four day head start. As it is, they'll probably reach Isengard days before us."  
  
Boromir nodded. "You make a good point, Ylana," he said with a smile. "Very well, then. We go on foot."  
  
Checking to make sure they had left nothing behind, the three set off after their missing friend.  
  
"I still don't understand it," Aragorn muttered with a frown, keeping his eyes peeled for any signs of the Uruk-hai. he couldn't help it, even though he knew exactly where they were taking the Elf. He was, after all, a Ranger.  
  
"Understand what?" Ylana asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"What it is Saruman is up to. You said that you guessed that he wanted revenge on Gandalf."  
  
The Elf nodded. "That is what I believe, yes. And both Mithrandir and Lord Elrond agree with me."  
  
"And that he had targeted Legolas because he would be the easiest to get to that would lay a heavy blow on Gandalf?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
The Ranger shook his head. "So why didn't he simply order them to kill him? Why did he tell them to leave the rest of us alive? Better yet, why didn't they just go after Frodo? They could have just as easily separated him from us than you and Legolas. Something doesn't feel right about all of this..."  
  
"You think too much," Boromir scolded. "It doesn't matter why he did the things he did. At least not right now. All we should be concentrating on is getting into Isengard, finding Legolas, and getting out again."  
  
"If he's still himself," Ylana said quietly, a troubled look on her face.  
  
Boromir looked at her in question, but Aragorn knew all too well of what the Elf spoke of.  
  
Both of them had been raised on stories of how the Orcs came to be. Of how Morgoth the Enemy took Elves and twisted and tortured them using the Dark Powers, creating what was now the most hated race on Middle-Earth. Neither of them did not doubt that the White Wizard would turn their friend into one just for spite.  
  
Ylana shook her head, chasing the black thought away. "But Boromir is right. We need to worry about getting in there first before we worry about anything else. I myself have never been to Isengard. I wouldn't even know where to begin to look for Legolas."  
  
"I've been there once," Boromir said. "It was a long time ago. I was but a child when my father took Faramir and I along with him to see the tower. I remember a little..."  
  
"That will have to do," Aragorn said firmly. "While I have traveled to the tower on more than one occasion, I have never been inside."  
  
"There are dungeons there," the human warrior said, more to himself than the others. "In the lower levels. I remember them because Father proudly boasted of the many famous criminals that had been kept there."  
  
"That is probably where Saruman will keep Legolas." Ylana shuddered. She knew how much any Elf hated to be in enclosed spaces, not being able to roam freely or to hear the song of a bird or the rushing stream. But for Legolas, a true child of nature, the torture would be unbearable. "I fear we must hurry, Aragorn. Dark things await. Not only for Legolas, but for us as well."  
  
The Ranger turned to her, gray eyes full of concern. "Man u le kena?" (1)  
  
She shook her head. Her dark hair, so perfect and beautiful the day she had come to them, could now only be described as a mess. It had fallen from the small knot that had kept it pulled back and now lay against her face. Blood from the head wound the Uruk-hai had given her matted it. It fell around her shoulders in thick tangles. Yet she seemed not to care. "Evil. When I look to the future, all I see is evil. For all of us."  
  
Aragorn let out a heavy sigh, a weary look upon his rugged feature. "I fear that is all we shall be seeing for some time," he said softly.  
  
"But we will defeat it," Boromir said strongly. "We will rid Middle-Earth of evil forever!"  
  
"Er turo amdir," Ylana whispered, looking towards Isengard. (2) Towards Legolas. "One can hope."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
He was in Mirkwood. He recognized the darkness of his home with much fear and dread. The trees that he so used to love, the streams that he and his friends used to play in, the palace... Everything he used to enjoy, everything that used to make him feel safe now filled his heart with foreboding. He wanted to turn and run though he knew he couldn't. ~Dear Iluvatar, I don't want to be here.~  
  
Since he was unconscious, Legolas hadn't been able to retreat to his sanctuary, to his safe place. Since his mind had been filled with the fear the Uruk-hai had made him feel, his conscious had sent him to the place he feared the most: his own home.  
  
Legolas could remember all too well the nightmare he had had on the journey to Rivendell, only days after his brother's attack. His father was dead, murdered by his elder son. Mirkwood was on fire and Orcs ran rampant through the forest, killing any and everyone they saw. Through it all, Annolir stood watching while laughing. the bloodstained crown now rested on his head.  
  
Legolas had awoke with a shout, trembling as he fought to catch his breath. While he had told himself over and over that it was just a nightmare, he couldn't help but feel that it was a foreshadowing of things to come.  
  
Against his will, the prince found himself moving forward, going deeper into the forest and closer to the palace. There was the archery range where he had spent so much time with his friends competing in matches. A body lay on the ground. A female body wearing a riding dress of green, three arrows sticking out of her back.  
  
Trembling, Legolas found himself inching forward, one hand outstretched. He had to make sure, had to see for himself...  
  
Dark hair spilled out, obscuring the face and nearly hiding the gracefully pointed ears. Biting his bottom lip hard enough to taste blood, the blond Elf reached out a trembling hand to brush away the hair, to see the face. ~Please, not her. Anyone but her...~  
  
It was Ylana.  
  
A hand flew to Legolas's mouth as the unfamiliar sting of tears came to his eyes. He felt as if he was about to be violently sick. ~This isn't real. That's not her. It's only your mind playing tricks on you. None of this is real...~  
  
He quickly got to his feet and stumbled away from the body, tears blurring his vision. ~Ylana's alive and safe. Aragorn took care of her for you. They're probably almost to Terin by now.~  
  
Forcing his tears away---~Prince's don't cry~---Legolas continued towards the palace. That seemed to be where he was supposed to go. Fear settled into the pit of his stomach, but he ignored it. ~Whatever it is, I will deal with it when the time comes. Not before.~  
  
Someone sat at the fountain that was in front of the palace. As he got closer, Legolas could easily tell that it was Aragorn. And from the gleam of a dagger hilt that stuck out of the Ranger's chest, the dark blood that stained the front of his tunic, and the twisted expression on his face, Legolas could also tell that he was dead.  
  
The Elf simply stood in shock, starring at his friend in disbelief. He took a step forward to see if there was something---*anything*---that he could do...and promptly fell to his knees.  
  
Bile rose in his throat as his vision swam, the contents of his stomach threatening to spew forth. ~Why is this happening to me? It's not real. I know it's not! But why Aragorn? Why Ylana?~  
  
Legolas stayed there on his knees until he was sure his last meal was going to stay where it was. The he shakily climbed to his feet, his eyes fixed on the stairs that lead up to his home. The statues that decorated the courtyard. The garden. Anything but the body of his best friend.  
  
Once again, his feet seemed to drag him forward, up the stairs and into the palace. He steeled himself for whatever lay ahead, although he knew nothing could be worse than seeing the dead bodies of his two closest friends. ~Did they die for me?~  
  
The prince could make out someone sitting on the throne on the opposite side of the room. Even in the darkness he knew that it was not his father.  
  
A low chuckling filled the chamber, laughter he recognized as his brother's. Grinding his teeth together and clinching his fists at his sides, Legolas let himself be lead forward by the invisible leash.  
  
Annolir stood as Legolas came closer. "Welcome home, brother," he sneered, his green eyes glittering. "Do you like the changes I've made? Father didn't approve, but he's in no position to argue. By the way, you don't have to thank me."  
  
Tears swam in his eyes, once again obscuring his vision though he desperately tried to fight them back. "Thank you for what?" he asked. He meant for it to come out as a snarl, but it only succeeded as a tortured whisper.  
  
"Why, for granting your wish. You wanted to be alone, didn't you? That's why you haven't told anyone what I didn't, isn't it?" He leaned forward. "They don't care about you, Legolas. They've left you to your own devices. You're all alone."  
  
Legolas simply stared at his brother, shaking with rage as a tear slid down his cheek. ~He's right,~ he thought miserably. ~Even though it's no one's thought, I'm all alone...~  
  
He was suddenly pulled roughly back into reality by a heavy hand striking him across the face. He flinched slightly, but otherwise didn't move. Let them think he was still unconscious.  
  
Legolas thrust himself deep into the back of his mind. Back to his sanctuary, his safe place. Away from all the pain and suffering.  
  
Possibly forever.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Though Ylana knew that she could run for days without rest or food, she knew that her human companions could not. So they stopped when the last rays of the sun crept from the sky to set up camp for the night. They knew where Legolas was being taken and would need all the strength they had to rescue him.  
  
If there was still a Legolas to rescue.  
  
Aragorn refused to let Ylana stand watch. She had not slept the night before and still had not recovered from the wounds she had received in the battle against the Orcs. She had argued, pointing out that Elves could rest while walking and that she had healing powers that would work quickly on her injuries. But Aragorn had insisted, Boromir backing him up.  
  
So Ylana found herself sitting by the fire, knees drawn up into her chest. She stared into the dancing flames, aware of Boromir and Aragorn talking across the fire from her. But her mind was on other things.  
  
Nearly thirteen years ago, her life had been torn apart. Her brother, a warrior, had just come in from patrol with the others and was sitting at home with their mother. Ylana had been with Arwen doing needlework in Lord Elrond's house.  
  
That's when the Orcs had attacked.  
  
Ylana had tried her best to get to her home, to her family. But Elladan and Elrohir---Arwen's twin brothers---and Aragorn wouldn't let her. Making sure that she and Arwen were safe, the three had run off to help fight.  
  
Ylana's mother had been killed, her brother seriously injured. As he lay dying in the Last Homely House, Ylana had promised that she would do whatever she could to protect those that she loved.   
  
Two days after he had died and was buried next to their mother and father---who had died many years before---Ylana had left to begin her training as a warrior.  
  
For twelve years she had patrolled the boarders of her home, practicing her fighting skills daily in order to hone them to perfection. She had not been able to protect her family when they needed her. She'd be damned if she wouldn't be able to protect her friends.  
  
Now she had broken her promise.  
  
She hadn't been able to protect Legolas, whom she had come to love as a close companion. With all her fighting skills and stories of her being a hero, she still hadn't been able to keep the Orcs from taking him from her, just as they had taken everything else.  
  
~And Lord Elrond says I'll become one of the greatest warriors of Middle-Earth,~ she thought bitterly. ~He must have had me confused with someone else, for I am no great warrior.~  
  
But she had a chance at redemption. Legolas was still alive. She could save him, spare him from at least some torment. And it was that determined thought that kept her from sinking into misery, despair, and self-pity.  
  
~Legolas cannot die,~ she told herself fiercely. ~If he does, I'll be all alone...~  
  
"Ylana?"  
  
She blinked, coming back into awareness as someone spoke her name. Looking up, she saw Aragorn, still across the fire from her but now standing, looking down at her, his eyes glittering in the firelight. "It's late," he said softly. "You should try and get some rest."  
  
The Elf nodded and moved away from the fire to lay down, her back to the fire and the humans. She wrapped her cloak around her, hearing leaves and twigs crunch as Aragorn left to find a suitable lookout spot.   
  
~I'm coming, Legolas,~ she thought. Then she let herself slip into Lorien's arms.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Legolas had no concept of time. While he wandered the beauty of the Rivendell of his mind, days flew by. The Orcs gleefully kicked and beat the already-battered Elf, tearing away flesh and cloth. His hair, normally strait and clean, was now snarled in tangles and a filthy shade of gray. The braids that signified his status as royalty had come undone. Both of his eyes were swollen nearly shut. A dagger had been driven through his shoulder during the fight, leaving a deep wound. His leg wound, which Ylana had so carefully and lovingly bandaged, had been reopened and burned with infection. The Orc captain would frequently whip him, sending the other Uruk-hai into a frenzy. His tunic now lay in tatters and lacerations from the whip and other instruments they look to his tender flesh crisscrossed his body.  
  
But Legolas remained blissfully unaware of all of this. He sat in the Council courtyard, the same seat that he had occupied during the Council, mulling over his actions and decisions made during the Council and where they had lead him. Then he got up and walked into Lord Elrond's extensive library.  
  
The Mirkwood prince couldn't help but smile at all the fond memories he had of this place. This was where a young Aragorn and Arwen had slipped sleeping weed into the Lord of Rivendell's tea. This was where Elladan and Elrohir and put every book on a different shelf, then hid in the closet to watch as their father came in to find a book, only to be caught by their giggling. This was where Lord Elrond had asked him to join the Fellowship...  
  
//He quietly slipped into the library, wondering why the Lord of Imladris wished to see him. Perhaps he was to be reprimanded for starting the argument at the Council. Perhaps Lord Elrond wished to ask of King Thranduil, Legolas's father and Elrond's lover. Perhaps he wanted to hear more of Gollum's escape.  
  
"My lord?" he asked quietly, seeing the dark-haired Elf sitting behind his desk. "You wished to see me?"  
  
Elrond looked up to see who had spoken, then smiled as he stood. "Ah, Prince Legolas. Thank you for coming. Please." He gestured to an empty chair that sat in front of his desk. "Have a seat. Would you care for something to drink?"  
  
"No, thank you," Legolas politely answered, sitting down in the offered seat.  
  
"Very well, then." Elrond sat back down, rested his elbows on his desk and leaned forward, fixing the younger Elf with a steely gaze. "I have a question to ask of you, Legolas Greenleaf. It is a very serious one, and I'm sure you'll want to give it some thought.  
  
"I am searching for others who will accompany the Ringbearer on his Quest. My goal is to have Nine Walkers set out against the Nine Riders, and I would like for each race to be represented. Mithrandir has already volunteered and I do not doubt that my foster-son will ask to go as well." He paused. "I would like for you to go for the Elves. Your skills with a bow and arrow are unsurpassable, and I've heard that you've come to be quite deadly with those knives your father gave you. I know you and Estel are very close. He would be more than happy if you came along."  
  
"I'll go."  
  
Elrond blinked in surprise. "Don't you want to think it over before deciding? It's going to be a dangerous Quest, Legolas. You will have to contend with the minions of both Sauron and Saruman."  
  
Legolas shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I'm going."//  
  
So it was that, a few days later, Legolas had departed with the rest of the Nine of the Fellowship of the Ring.  
  
Legolas shook his head. ~I'm beginning to think Lord Elrond was wrong to place his trust in me.~  
  
Suddenly, the library began to waver and blur.  
  
Legolas began to panic. He knew what that meant. It had happened the morning after his brother had taken his anger out on him.  
  
Someone was trying to wake him.  
  
"No!" he shouted, grabbing the edge of the desk as he desperately fought to stay where he was. But, ever so slowly, he was being pulled from his safe haven and thrust back into his harsh reality.  
  
Finally, Rivendell was gone. He painfully opened his eyes to see the Uruk-hai who had been his guard leering down at him. "Wake up, scum," he sneered, his yellow eyes gleaming.  
  
Legolas, realizing that he was lying on the ground on his back, pulled himself up into a sitting position, hissing in pain as his bruised body screamed in protest. He blinked at the sight before him...and felt his heart come to a halt.  
  
A tower, wrought of some black stone, spiraled up to the sky. An elderly man with white hair, a white beard, and wearing white robes stood on the stairs that lead up to the tower, a sadistic smile on his face.  
  
"Welcome, Legolas Greenleaf," he said in a mocking tone as he bowed. "Welcome to Isengard."  
  
(1)Man u le kena------------What do you see  
  
(2)Er turo amdir----------One can hope 


	13. In Darkness and in Light

Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I'm so glad you all like it!  
  
College is wonderful, but tiring. I have yet to figure out why they say Freshmen gain wait. I feel like I've walked around the world a few dozen times! But I'll have some nice looking legs when all is said and done. :)  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, remember? If they were mine, I'd be going to Harvard or Yale instead of UT Martin, though it's an awesome school.  
  
The Silent Prince  
  
Chapter 13: In Darkness and in Light  
  
The remainder of the Company set out not too long after the Elf and two humans departed after the Uruk-hai. The hobbits were quiet, worried about their friends and about the passage that lay before them. All four were beginning to realize that this Quest was turning out quite different from what they had expected.  
  
Gimli alone seemed to be unworried, speaking of how happy he was to be traveling without any accursed Elves stopping every five minutes to smell the flowers or listen to the trees whisper. "The pointy-ears may be keen of sense and skilled with bows and arrows, but give me a score of Dwarves anytime. We are stout of heart and not quick to flee from battle. Many an Orc has lost it's head under the blade of a Dwarf's ax."  
  
Gandalf smiled as he lead the group deeper into the forest. "I do not doubt your words, Master Gimli. I have seen the valor and bravery of the Dwarves and it is not something to be spoken of lightly. But I would not discount the worth of the Elves so quickly. You might find yourself having to depend on them in days to come."  
  
Gimli snorted. "The day I find myself depending on an Elf will be the day I shave my beard and lay down my ax."  
  
The wizard laughed. "Be glad that Ylana and Legolas were not here for they would hold you to that promise. I will not remind you of it when that day arrives."  
  
Gimli growled but said no more. He knew that he would never best Gandalf in a battle of words and wits. But he was still much happier now that there were no Elves with them.  
  
Frodo, on the other hand, missed them greatly. He missed the musical sound of their voices, though, in truth, Legolas did not speak much. He missed the light that they each radiated. He missed Ylana's stories, Legolas's songs. He missed their heightened senses and deadly skills. Most of all, he missed their reassuring presence.  
  
He missed Aragorn and Boromir too, though they had all just left. He had grown rather close to the Ranger and looked to him for courage and guidance. While he felt a bit uncomfortable around Boromir, Merry and Pippin had grown rather fond of the human warrior who spent a considerable amount of time with the two young hobbits.  
  
Frodo wished with all his heart that he could simply throw the Ring into some deep cave and go home. But he knew that he couldn't. The Ring had to be destroyed, and he alone had been appointed for that task. There was no turning back. Not for him.  
  
He wondered if any of them would make it back home.  
  
"Gandalf, what all exactly is in this Dark Spot?" That was Pippin, a note of fear and curiosity in his voice. "Is it more Orcs? Or those Wolf things?"  
  
The wizard shook his head. "No, Pippin. The things in the Spot are much, much worse. Even Orcs and Wargs are afraid to go in there. Creatures like no other dwell in that black area. Creatures some how twisted beyond recognition. I have only passed through the Dark Spot once, and that was many, many years ago. I fear it has grown worse since."  
  
Pippin paled considerably, and Merry gulped.  
  
"They must have never come against a Dwarf before," Gimli said stoutly. He hefted his ax and rested it on his shoulder. "I will show them what it means to feel fear."  
  
"Do not be too hasty in your boasts," the Istari said sternly. "Men and Elves stout of heart and highly skilled have gone in there, never to return. The air is cold and thick. It stops your breath. And its evil seeps into you, threatening to stop your heart. Terror is what you feel. Terror like you have never felt before."  
  
To this Gimli had no answer. No boast of how Dwarves know no terror. Simply silence. He knew Gandalf was right and had no wish to argue with him.  
  
"And you think we can make it through safely?" Sam asked. "I don't mean to sound 'opeless, Mister Gandalf. But how are we going to do this? Maybe we should go around."  
  
A smile returned to Gandalf's face. "You state a fair point, Master Gamgee. It would seem rather hopeless. It would seem hopeless even if we had a vast army aiding us. But I do have a plan. A plan that requires much of you and your companions. But it should get us through safely."  
  
That made Sam feel a good deal better. Gandalf was a very wise man. Sam trusted him completely. If he thought they could make it through this place, then they would.  
  
"I still wish we could go around," Frodo said meaningfully. "Aragorn said we couldn't because it would take too much time. But now that we'll have to wait for the others once we reach Terin, it shouldn't matter."  
  
"I'm with him," Pippin said eagerly. "I mean, it'll take them a few days to get there and back. It won't take us that long to go around. Please? There's no reason to confront danger when we don't have to, right?"  
  
Merry looked at his cousin with something akin to awe. "That's the first smart thing I've heard you say since we started this Quest, Pip."  
  
The youngest hobbit beamed with pride.  
  
Gandalf shook his head. "As much wisdom is in Master Peregrine's words, we still must stay on our course. It would take us days to go around. We would most likely arrive in Terin at the same time as our friends. Besides, with our dwindled numbers, I do not wish to stay out in the open longer than necessary. Remember that we do not have our swordsmen or archers."  
  
The hobbits' faces fell, but they remained quiet. Gandalf was their leader. No matter what their arguments, no matter how much they argued, he had the final say. If he was determined to go through the Dark Spot, then they would.  
  
One of them, at least, was staying optimistic.  
  
"Those fell creatures will get a taste of terror," Gimli declared, tightening his grip on his ax. "They have never seen a Dwarf before. I'll show them what it means to feel fear."  
  
Gandalf chuckled to himself, but he did not doubt the Dwarf's words one bit.  
  
The Dwarves were a stout and hardy folk. Stubborn, yes, and a bit greedy. But good nevertheless. They had once exterminated all the Orcs in the North in the Battle of Azanulbizar, a battle that was famous in the history of the Elves. In the Battle of Unnumbered Tears only the Dwarves had been able to stand the Dragonfire. They were used to heat and wore masks of steel to protect their faces. And it was with a group of Dwarves---including Gimli's father---that Gandalf and Bilbo had adventured with to reclaim the Lonely Mountain from the Dragon Smaug. A Quest that had been successful.  
  
Yes, Gandalf had no doubt in the strength of Dwarves. But he knew that, once they had entered the Dark Spot, even Gimli, son of Gloin would know terror.  
  
This he kept to himself. Gimli's boasting kept their spirits and hopes high. And that, the wizard reasoned, was something they all would need.  
  
He came to a stream then and halted, staring across the gurgling waters at his foe. "There it is," he murmured. "The Dark Spot."  
  
~It *looks* evil.~  
  
That was the first thought that came to Frodo's mind as he viewed the expanse of forest that lay in front of him. The trees were all gnarled and twisted. Tortured looking. No leaves hung upon their branches. They were all bunched together so that hardly a ray of sunshine filtered into the forest. Just looking at it was enough to fill even an a Dwarf's heart with dread.  
  
Frodo wished his two Elves were here now. Aragorn and Boromir as well. Their bows, swords, guidance and friendship provided a great comfort to him. A comfort that he sorely missed now that he was faced with such a terrifying obstacle.  
  
The hobbit shook his head, silent chiding himself. ~I am being selfish. It is probably a good thing that the Elves are not here. Especially Legolas, who is a Wood-Elf. The sight of these trees so tortured would fill their hearts with sorrow. No, it is better that they took another route. Perhaps they will be able to avoid it on their way to Terin.~  
  
Gandalf stood staring at the woods. It had been many a long year since he had passed through the Dark Spot, but he clearly remembered the terror that he had felt. And he had been in the company of a group of Elves and Men!  
  
The wizard could not deny the fear he felt now. Every fiber of his being told him to agree with the hobbits, to go around and avoid it completely. But, in his heart and mind, he knew that that route was not a choice. They would go through. With the plan that he had, Gandalf was glad that it was only a small band that he traveled with.  
  
Gandalf turned to face the others, a stern look on his face. "My plan is simple, but, as I said, it will require much on your part." His steely gaze locked onto Merry and Pippin. "*Especially* from you two."  
  
Both of the two young hobbits looked down, color rising in their cheeks. They were mischievous, even by hobbit standards. They had been the ones to set off Gandalf's Smaug firework at Bilbo's birthday party. Sometimes the wizard wondered why he had allowed Elrond to let them come along.  
  
The he saw the light-heartedness they brought to the group, to Frodo, and he had his answer.  
  
He began outlying his plan, his expression and voice softening. While only a little light penetrates the Dark Spot, many of the creatures in there do not like to come out during the daytime. I will put a cloaking spell over our group, one that will shield us from unfriendly eyes. But you must remain *absolutely quiet.*" He stressed this last point, his eyes locked with everyone else's in turn. "One word, one *sound* will alert the creatures that *are* about to our presence. And while I do not doubt any of our skills, I have no desire to fight anything in there with just our small band. I have come in here before with dozens of skilled warriors, and my fear was no less."  
  
Frodo closed his eyes as he heard the others groan and gasp. That was *not* what they needed to hear. Gandalf was their leader, wise and brave. Whether they realized it or not, everyone in the Fellowship---Ylana included---looked up to the wizard. To hear that he was afraid did nothing to quell their own fears.  
  
Once again, the hobbit wished the others were here. This time, though, he did not feel so guilty.  
  
"How long will it take us to get through?" Frodo heard Merry ask. He opened his eyes to study Gandalf, waiting to hear his answer.  
  
The stern look was back on the wizard's face. "We should be out before sundown...*if* there are no incidents. And I pray that there are none, for to be in the Dark Spot after nightfall is equivalent to suicide."  
  
All the color drained from Frodo's face. He had rushed bravely into battle against the Orcs, and believed that he would be able to hold his own against whatever horrors lurked deep in the woods. However, as Gandalf continued talking, it etched more and more of Frodo's confidence away. By now, he was absolutely terrified. He could only imagine what the others were feeling.  
  
He *really* wished they could go around!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It only took a few moments for Gandalf to complete his cloaking spell, Gimli all the while muttering that Dwarves preferred rushing into battle rather than using stealth. But when Gandalf shushed him, he raised no argument and said no more.  
  
Now they were entering the Dark Spot. A chill passed over Frodo as he stepped past the gnarled trees. One look at his surroundings told him that the 'Dark Spot' had been aptly named.  
  
A pale light was all that allowed them to see their path under their path under their feet. The air was much cooler and seemed to steal Frodo's breath strait from his lungs. The wind made an eerie whistling sound as it found its way through the trees, sounding as if a thousand tortured souls were crying out in despair. If he strained his ears, Frodo swore he could make out two words.  
  
"*Turn back,*" those voices seemed to be begging. "*Turn back!*"  
  
Frodo wished he could. Every fiber of his being was telling him to turn around, run out of there screaming like the banshee he'd once heard in the Old Forest. To chuck the Ring into the scream and run all the way back to the Shire, to Bag End, never again to emerge.  
  
~Now you're just being selfish.,~ he chided himself. ~You know you cannot do that, no matter how much you would like to. You're the only one who can do this. Lord Elrond said so. The fate of the world hangs in your hands! Think of the others. Think of Legolas. He could have left when he heard about the Orcs coming after him. Yet he chose to stay and fight, now he's at the mercy of Saruman. All because he believes in this Quest, in me. I won't let him down. I won't let any of them down.~  
  
The silent argument made Frodo feel better. It boosted his morale. The silence and absolute *stillness* of the forest was deafening loud and hearing a voice, even if it was his own inside his head, kept him from going crazy. And it helped him to ignore the feeling that a hundred pairs of eyes were locked onto him. Which, of course, was impossible. Nothing could see him!  
  
Right?  
  
Sam, walking close to Frodo, shuddered and pulled his cloak tighter around him. Merry and Pippin huddled closer together, also wrapping themselves in their cloaks. Gimli's ax was in his hands at the ready. The Dwarf's eyes continued to dart around, trying to take in everything at once. Gandalf had his staff in one hand and his sword, Glamdring, in the other.  
  
Frodo pulled out Sting, feeling comfort in the weight of the Elven-blade in his hand. It also gave him a measure of courage, knowing that he had some defense against the evil that lay around him like a thick blanket.  
  
For his part, Gandalf was handling all this in a very calm manner. Glamdring was in his hand more for a feeling of comfort than in defense. His staff was in his other hand, being used as a walking stick. He could feel eyes upon him, but knew that it was more out of curiosity than malice. The creatures knew that something was different about their forest, something strange. But they didn't know what it was and therefore didn't care. And, for this, Gandalf was extremely thankful.  
  
Though he remained aware of his surroundings, the Istari let his mind drift to thoughts of the rest of his Company. More importantly, to a certain blond Elf from Mirkwood.  
  
Legolas was strong. Not just in body but in heart, spirit, and mind as well. Rarely did he allow grief to touch him, preferring to comfort others in their time of need. It had always been so. Ever since Gandalf had met the prince nearly five hundred years ago. He was always concerned more with the well-being of others than himself. While to most he seemed aloof and unemotional, he did everything he could to help his friends. A song, a kind word. Legolas always seemed to know what to do and when.  
  
Yet that had not been the case when Gandalf had again encountered the Elf in Rivendell a little over a week ago. Legolas had spoken harshly to Boromir, almost in a mean, taunting way. He had stepped down when Aragorn asked him to, but was soon up again. The wizard had been shocked, and, from the looks on their faces, so were the other members of the Council who knew the prince. Never before had he behaved in such a manner.  
  
After the Council had ended, Gandalf had gone to Lord Elrond with his concerns. As soon as he had mentioned that he wanted to aquire of Legolas, the Elf had lead the wizard into his study and locked the door, leaving strict orders that he was not to be disturbed.  
  
That had been Gandalf's first sign that he was indeed correct in his thinking that something was wrong with the young prince. The second came once they were inside the study. Lord Elrond, always informal when around Gandalf or other members of his kin, had promptly asked the wizard to take a seat as he himself dropped into the nearest chair. "So. You noticed Legolas's behavior as well."  
  
As Gandalf slowly sank into a chair, the Elf began his tale. He spoke of how Legolas had arrived with a host of other Mirkwood Elves, much to Elrond's surprise. Legolas explained that he had been sent by his father to tell of Gollum's escape from the Mirkwood Elves. That had been a surprise in itself, for Lord Elrond could not see the proud King Thranduil sending his younger son on such an insignificant trip. When he had voiced his surprise, one of Legolas's escorts had spoken up, ignoring the angry look directed his way by his prince. He spoke of how Legolas had been attacked by an unknown assailant. How Thranduil had sent him instead of a messenger to Rivendell so that he could be Healed by Elrond and to get away from his attacker.  
  
"His wounds were deep," Elrond had said with a shudder. "Bruises, lacerations, a broken rib... The attack on him was not calculated, but born out of savagery. I'm surprised he was bale to withstand the journey from Mirkwood to Rivendell."  
  
This was indeed grievous news to the wizard, for he was very fond of the young Elf. But his concern lay along a different path. "And what of his heart and mind, Master Elrond? Are those well? For, it seemed to me at the Council that he was not his normal self."  
  
The Elf had sighed heavily, his eyes filled with worry. "No, Gandalf. All is not well within our young prince. And I fear for him. I fear for him greatly."  
  
A fear, Gandalf now realized, that had not been misplaced.  
  
Legolas carried a deep burden, something that weighed heavily upon his heart. Even the hobbits, who had never met the Elf before, could sense that he was not himself. When Ylana had arrived, she and Aragorn had been able to bring back some of the Legolas that they had once known, given him strength.  
  
Gandalf only hoped that Legolas still had enough strength to fight Saruman's wizardry.  
  
A sound brought the wizard back into reality. He quickly whirled on the hobbits and Gimli, an accusing glare already on his ace. But his companions simply looked at him in question. Not a guilty look could be found on any of their faces.  
  
No. None of the hobbits. They would be much too frightened to make any noise. And Gimli knew better. Something else then.  
  
He heard it again. As quickly as his creaking joints would allow him, he crouched, Glamdring coming up.  
  
Behind him, Frodo had also raised Sting, clutching it tightly. Fear coursed through him. Something had startled Gandalf, not an easy feat. While he was no Elf, the Istari still possessed keen senses.  
  
Frodo's courage was once again chipped at. But, when he looked at his companions, who also had their swords out, he knew that his fear was nothing compared to theirs. ~You have to be the strong one.~  
  
His first instinct was to call out to Gandalf, ask him what was wrong. But the wizard's strict orders not to speak stopped him from doing so. This was frustrating for the hobbit. If something was going to attack him, he'd certainly like to know ahead of time!  
  
Frodo looked through the dark forest. Though his vision was poor, the hobbit could just make out a pair of yellow eyes staring at them from a tree, and he could plainly hear a loud clacking noise which seemed to be made by teeth striking each other.  
  
Perhaps one of the dark creatures, through the dark power that the whole forest seemed to be filled with, had been able to see through Gandalf's cloaking spell.  
  
These thoughts fluttered through Frodo's mind, bringing him dangerously close to the edge of panic. He gulped and gripped the hilt of Sting so hard his fingers looked as if all the skin had been stripped from the bone, they were so white. ~I'm going to die in this dreadful forest. We're all going to die and Sauron will have his Ring back.~  
  
They stayed like that for a long moment, no one moving as they awaited to be attacked by Eru-only knew what.  
  
Finally when it seemed as if there was no danger, Gandalf relaxed and gestured for the others to continue following him. He put a finger to his lips to remind them to stay silent, then headed deeper into the forest.  
  
Frodo's heart was pounding so hard that he was sure every living thing within a hundred miles could hear it. Any minute no he expected it to break through his chest.  
  
Gandalf's pace had quickened enough to now be classified as a jog rather than a walk. Had any human, Elf, Dwarf, or Hobbit been watching, they would have quickly realized that this was no ordinary old man. But there were no other humans, Elves, Dwarves, or Hobbits around. The small Company was all alone in the forest.  
  
How long had it been since they had parted ways with Aragorn, Boromir, and Ylana? An hour? Two? Maybe even more? Frodo didn't know. In this cold, dark, silent forest there was no way of telling time.  
  
The hobbit gave no thought at all to his actions. His body seemed to move on its own accord, propelled forward by fear. His mind was whirling, a thousand thoughts plaguing him a t once. The most prominent was what would happen if any of them accidentally made an unnecessary noise while running.  
  
Unfortunately, he got his answer only a second or so later.  
  
Pippin had also felt the eyes upon the group as they moved through the Dark Spot. As their pace quickened, he couldn't help but cast an uneasy look over his shoulder to see if anyone---or anything---was following them.  
  
Which was why he didn't see the tree root until it was too late. His foot caught it, sending him forward. He tried to stop himself. He really did. But the cry that escaped his lips was completely involuntary.  
  
Gandalf whirled around with a look of rage on his face, ready to berate whichever fool it had been to utter a sound. But he stopped when he saw Pippin on the ground, looking absolutely terrified.  
  
The wizard strode forward, helped the hobbit to his feet and uttered one word, knowing that the time for stealth was over.  
  
"Run!"  
  
They needed no urging. A chorus of howls had started up around them, sending chills down all their spines. Including Gimli, who was no longer so sure of his earlier words. All they were focused on was getting as far away from these howls as they could as fast as they could.  
  
Gandalf cursed his decision to go into the Dark Spot without any more protection. ~We should have gone around as the hobbits suggested. Or I should have asked Boromir to accompany us rather than Aragorn and Ylana. Too late now.~  
  
Gandalf had no wish to battle. Not here, not now. He could fight well, true. And Gimli was dangerous with his ax. The hobbits, when moved to action, were not bad fighters.  
  
But the entirety of the wicked forest against six people were not odds the wizard liked. So he ran. While some would have scolded him for being a coward, other, more experienced men would have applauded him for realizing that he was outnumbered and ran.  
  
Gandalf would fight if he must. But he didn't see a need to. They were running at a very fast pace. No creature had bounded from the darkness to attack them. besides, now that the wizard had the time to view his surroundings, his heart lifted. For while they had nothing to mark the passage of time, they had been walking for a considerable part of the day. The end of the forest---of the Dark Spot---lay only a few miles ahead. Then they would be free, protected from the evil by Arien's protective light.  
  
Gandalf turned to mark their fortune, minding to keep his feet lest he stumble and fall as young Pippin had. He had no doubt that these creatures somehow knew that he was the leader. If he were to stumble and fall, it would be over. The creatures would descend on the Company before they would have time to scream.  
  
The howls were still echoing through the forest but sounded no closer. Satisfied, Gandalf turned back around to continue running.  
  
It was the shriek of Pippin that alerted the others to the trouble.  
  
And trouble it was. A large creature, resembling at length a wolf, had jumped into the path of the Company, snarling. Yellow eyes glared at them and poisoned saliva dripped from its fangs, making sizzling noises as it hit the ground.  
  
Frodo found himself quaking with fear. ~Not good...~  
  
"Gimli!" came the wizard's shout. But it was unnecessary, for the Dwarf had already lifted his ax against the creature. It attempted to bite the stout being, to send its poison into his bloodstream. But Gimli was too quick, always managing to duck out of the way of the wolf's maw.  
  
All in all, Gimli made short work of the wolf, giving Frodo time for a quick breath before they were off running again.  
  
As they rounded a corner, Frodo felt his heart leap considerably. For, at the other end of the stretch of wood, was an opening. And through that opening, he could make out the strong rays of the afternoon sun. ~We're almost out of here!~  
  
Then he had to blink. Something was wrong. The trees were moving, making the entrance smaller. ~That can't be. The light is playing tricks with my eyes.~  
  
Then he blinked again, and he knew that it was no trick. The trees were trying to keep them from escaping.  
  
"Run!" Gandalf shouted again, quite needlessly, for they were all running as fast as they could, feet hardly seeming to touch the ground. But the wizard still felt the need to encourage them on. "Run like you've never run before!"  
  
Frodo did. He tuned out the sounds of the howls, the yellow eyes, the poisoned fangs... All he was focused on was that ever-dwindling shaft of light that lay before him. His heart was beating rapidly and it had nothing to do with the fact that he'd been running at a dead sprint for the past moment or so. He would freely admit that this was the scariest moment so far in his Quest. he did not even want to think about the fact that they weren't going to be able to get out.  
  
Gimli was the first to reach the end. By now the exit was only about six feet high and two feet wide. The Dwarf leapt through it easily, followed by all four hobbits and Bill, who was neighing loudly, eyes rolling wildly.  
  
By the time Gandalf came to the exit, it had shrunk to five feet in height. The others watched anxiously as the wizard dove forward through the opening and rolled, coming to a stop as he crashed into the bodies of his companions.  
  
All watched in awe as the exit became smaller and smaller until it was completely gone. The trees around the Dark Spot became one unbroken line.  
  
Frodo lay back on the ground, eyes closed and chest heaving. His body began trembling as all the terror of the past few hours caught up to him. Mingled with that terror, though, was an overwhelming sense of relief.  
  
They'd made it through.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
They wasted no time at all in starting off again through the forest. The nice, friendly, familiar looking forest. Though they were all weary, they wanted to get as far away from this evil place as possible.  
  
When the last rays of sun had disappeared over the horizon, Gandalf deemed they had gone far enough and that they would camp there for the night.  
  
Frodo wasted no time in dropping to the ground and rolling up in his cloak. He didn't care about food. he didn't care about a fire. He just wanted to sleep.  
  
Dimly he was aware of Gandalf speaking to someone else---~probably Gimli~---expressing concern about Aragorn and the others trying to come back through the Dark Spot with the exit sealed off.  
  
Then he drifted off blissfully into sleep. 


	14. To See You Again

Thanks for the review. I'm glad to see that people are still reading this! I hope to get my own computer this week, so I can go back to updating regularly.  
  
Disclaimer: *Sits in padded room wearing a strait jacket* They're all mine. I own them all!!! Yeah, right. The song that Ylana sings is '1,000 Oceans' by Tori Amos.  
  
Some slash in here. Just a brief mention.  
  
The Silent Prince  
  
Chapter 14: To See You Again  
  
Aragorn, Boromir, and Ylana rose with the sun. They took a few minutes for the Ranger to inspect the Elf's wounds which, thanks to Aragorn's remedies and the healing powers of the Elves, was healing rapidly. Then they were once again on their way.  
  
The trail of the Orcs was clear even to Boromir, who had not the training of a Ranger nor the keen eyesight of an Elf. Broken tree branches and churned earth easily marked the passage left by the Uruk-hai who had taken their friend.  
  
Aragorn, finding a path of relatively intact ground, lay down and put his ear to it. He closed his eyes and lay absolutely still for a long moment. Then he opened his eyes and climbed back to his feet. "They have a good two days head start on us," he said grimly.  
  
Ylana closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side. She had not spent hours studying maps with Glorfindel for fun...  
  
A slight frown stole over her face. "Granted that the Uruk-hai don't stop very much, which I doubt they will, they should reach Isengard sometime the day after tomorrow."  
  
"How long before *we* arrive?" Boromir asked anxiously. He and Legolas did not get along well. The Man was still sore about the argument at the Council. Yet they respected each other, warrior to warrior. He may not like him, but Boromir didn't want anything bad to happen to the Elf.  
  
"Probably four or five days," Aragorn answered. "Maybe a little less if we make good timing during the day. But we require rest while the Uruks do not, giving them an advantage."  
  
"Which means Legolas will be there for two or three days," said Ylana, her melodic voice tinged with worry and sadness.  
  
Boromir shuddered. He knew of Elves, knew that they basked in the starlight and delighted in nature. The thought of an Elf---especially a Wood Elf like Legolas---locked within a cold black tower was dark enough without Saruman.  
  
"Come," Aragorn said, turning to face the others. "We do no good by standing here. Let's put less distance between Legolas and ourselves." ~My heart is aching to see him.~  
  
Ylana nodded, opening her eyes. "If we set a good pace we should be able to cover good ground before dark fall. But we *will* stop every once in awhile. I am quite aware of the pride you humans have. You could be about to drop dead from exhaustion and never say a word. We're all going to be rested and in good condition if we're to have any hope of getting into Isengard, finding Legolas and getting out again."  
  
Aragorn nodded. He knew the truth in Ylana's words. If it was up to him, he would run all the way to Legolas without stopping, no matter what the cost to himself. And he would never say a word. 'We shall do as you say, Ylana. Now, let us go! For I wish to hear his voice ringing in my ears yet again."  
  
So the Elf and two Men set out yet again at a very brisk walk, keeping their eyes peeled for any sign of the Orcs. Ylana kept a very tight grip on her bow, more out of nervousness than anything else. They were moving further and further away from the Dark Spot so she would be able to sense anything evil coming from miles away. The bow provided her with a sense of comfort, the weight familiar in her hands.  
  
Boromir kept his eyes on the female Elf. He knew she was strong. All of her kin were. But she just looked so *fragile*! And the guilt over Legolas's capture lay heavy on her shoulders. And he had no trouble identifying the haunted look in her eyes.  
  
Aragorn... Boromir still wasn't certain of the relationship between the Man and Legolas. When he had first met them at the Council he had taken them for lovers. He had found this to be untrue later on. Aragorn was engaged to Arwen, Lord Elrond's daughter.  
  
Yet Boromir was still intrigued by these two. Their relationship seemed to go beyond friendship. Aragorn had spoken of Legolas as his oldest and closest friend, and Boromir supposed he would have to be happy with that. At least for the time being.  
  
The only thought in Aragorn's mind were those of Legolas. The same haunted look that was in Ylana's eyes was also in Aragorn's. He kept replaying the battle over and over in his mind, trying to see what he could've done differently. What he could've done to save his friend.  
  
The Ranger could not bear to think of Legolas being locked indoors for any amount of time. He could remember, back in Rivendell, when his foster brothers had returned from a journey to Gondor. They had been caught in a powerful thunderstorm and had had to spend three days and nights in a cave. Elrohir, the younger twin, had been pale as a ghost and jumpy. Elladan had been listless. It had taken three nights of sleeping outside before he had begun reacting to his surroundings again. And they weren't Wood Elves. They were not as in tune with nature as Legolas was. What would he be like after having been inside the evil tower?  
  
Would he even still be Legolas? Or would Saruman work his dark magic, turning the Elf into yet another horrid Orc?  
  
Aragorn would not think of that. He had to have hope.  
  
It was, after all, his name.  
  
Estel. The name that the Elves had given him after his mother had brought him to Rivendell. In Sindarin, it meant hope. Lord Elrond, his foster father, later told him he had been given that name because that's what he was. He was Isildur's heir. The Hope of Men.  
  
Right now, he was Legolas's only hope for getting free. He had to be strong. Positive. Not just for Legolas, but for the others as well.  
  
Tears sprang to his eyes. he never wanted this to happen. It wasn't *supposed* to happen. They were to go to Mordor, toss the Ring into the fire and go home. Aragorn knew that they would face obstacles on the way. There was no way Sauron or Saruman would let them get all the way to Mordor unhindered. But he never counted on his best friend being taken away and possibly tortured by the evil wizard. He wasn't prepared for it.  
  
He angrily pushed back his tears. They would not help him, only slow down.  
  
And that was not something they could afford.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Legolas was weak, a feeling he was not used to experiencing. His body cried out at all the harsh treatment it had received and demanded medication. His shoulder wound burned with infection, causing his fair face to be flushed with fever. His leg throbbed with every beat of his heart, sending pain racing all the way up and down his side.  
  
But the Elf had other, more important things to worry about than his current well-being.  
  
He had never in his life felt such a profound sense of absolute terror as he had when he was taken into Orthanc. The look of absolute glee on Saruman's face caused the young Elf's heart to pound against his chest. But the worst came when he was thrown rather painfully into a dungeon cell.  
  
There were no windows. No way he could look outside and see his beloved stars. No way he could hear the song of the birds or the wind.  
  
It was in this moment that Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, realized that it was quite possible he was about to die.  
  
Ignoring the cries of protest from his pain-wracked body, Legolas managed to drag himself over to a corner of his cell. There he curled up, closed his eyes and slipped into a deep, healing sleep. He only hoped that it would be awhile before Saruman decided to come and 'play' with him...  
  
----------------------------------  
  
He found himself once again in Mirkwood. But it was not the Mirkwood he had dreamed of earlier. It was bright and sunny, birds were chirping and people were milling about the palace.  
  
Curiosity got the better of Legolas. Was this what was happening right now? When he had fallen asleep had he somehow been transported back to his home? Would the people here be able to see him?  
  
A commotion from his left drew his attention. Turning, he saw a young Elf come flying from the forest. His blue eyes sparkled and his blond hair, braided in places to mark him as royalty, streamed out behind him. A broad smile was upon his face.  
  
Legolas gasped as he recognized the child Elf.  
  
~That---that's *me*!~  
  
Completely intrigued, Legolas began running behind his younger self, wondering where he was going. He was sure none of the other Elves could see him. Though there were plenty of 'Prince Greenleaf, slow down!' and 'Are you racing the wind, Prince Greenleaf?' laughingly called out, they were directed to the child in front of him who waved back in acknowledgment.  
  
Young Legolas practically skipped up the stairs to the palace. The other had no problem keeping up. He had done this too many times to count.  
  
It soon became obvious that the child was heading for the throne room. He quickly burst into the room, startling everyone in there, then skidded to a halt in front of his father who sat upon his throne. The older Legolas hung back, watching.  
  
"Father!" the child cried excitedly, not even out of breath from his wild run. "Father, I have wonderful news!"  
  
King Thranduil looked down at his younger son in exasperation. He had begged and begged him to knock before coming in in case the king was in an important meeting. But one look at the child's excited face banished nay thoughts Thranduil had of reprimanding him.  
  
He smiled. ~Now I know why my people have named him the golden prince.~ "What is it, my son? What is your news?"  
  
"It is Lord Elrond, Father. He is coming to visit. I saw him enter the forest." Here his eyes twinkled and his smile widened, if that was possible. "And he has brought Elladan and Elrohir with him."  
  
Thranduil did not know wheather to laugh or to cry. The twin sons of Lord Elrond were only slightly older than his own Legolas, and the three were great friends. The only problem was that the Rivendell Elves were notorious pranksters and, when they came to Mirkwood, Legolas usually joined in on the mischief. It was usually three or four days after they left before the young prince would calm down.  
  
The kind rose and affectionately tousled his son's hair. "I will go and welcome them. Run along and find your brother. I'm sure he will wish to see them as well."  
  
Legolas nodded and rushed back out of the throne room, the older Legolas not far behind.  
  
The child scurried through the palace, humming. His excitement radiated off him in waves as he made his way down a corridor that lead to the library and other studies.  
  
Legolas followed his younger self through the familiar twists and turns of his home. His curiosity now outweighed any fear he might have felt. His father was alive, and his brother didn't seem to be in control. In fact, something about all this seemed strangely familiar...  
  
The child prince stopped in front of a heavy oak door and barged in without knocking, the older prince right behind him. "Annolir!"  
  
Legolas caught his breath as he saw another blond Elf, slightly older than his child self sitting in the room.  
  
Bright emerald eyes looked up to meet sparkling sapphire. "Legolas, what have we told you about knocking?"  
  
The younger prince lowered his eyes in shame. He idolized his older brother and anything that displeased him was a mortal sin in Legolas's eyes. "I'm sorry, gwanur." (1)  
  
Then Legolas remembered why he had come to his brother and his head came back up. "Guess what, Annolir? Lord Elrond is here! And he's brought the twins!"  
  
"Tell them I said hello," the older prince said vaguely, turning his eyes back to the book that lay in front of him.  
  
Legolas was confused. "Father told me to come and tell you. He thought you'd want to greet them yourself. Won't you?"  
  
Annolir was on his feet in a flash, green eyes flashing and hands clinched at his sides. "I'm *busy*, Legolas! I'm going to be king someday. I don't have time to play games and be as carefree as you. Now, get out! Go have your fun and leave me alone." With that he sat back down.  
  
Legolas just stared at him for a long moment, the bitterness of his brother's words stinging him deeply. Without warning, he ran out of the room, trying to get away so that his brother wouldn't see the tears that had pooled in his eyes.  
  
The older Legolas let out the breath he had unconsciously been holding, realizing that his body was trembling. With one last look at the blond Elf hunched over his book, he left the room.  
  
Legolas did not go after his younger self. He needed to think and, since it was obvious no one could see him, he wanted to wander through his home as he did so.  
  
He could remember that day well. He had been a little over nine hundred years old, a mere child in the eyes of Elves. He had managed to push his tears away in time to greet the Rivendell Elves. After a few moments of being around Elladan and Elrohir, he had forgotten about his argument with his brother.  
  
He hand the twins had started that mischief almost immediatly. They had gone into the kitchens and had hidden all the frying pans. Then they had released all the horses in the stables and had laughed from the safety of a tree as guards had run all over the place, trying to retrieve all the horses.  
  
But all three of them had received the biggest shock of all later that night. They had just come from the throne room, where they had magicked all the candles to explode when lit, and were passing by King Thranduil's chambers when the sound of two familiar voices caught their attention. Opening the door just a crack so that they could peek in, Legolas and the twins watched in shock as their fathers kissed.  
  
Elladan, always trying to prove that he was smarter than the others, swore that he had known for years of the relationship between Elrond and Thranduil. But that hadn't kept him from staying up all night with Legolas and his brother as they talked about their new discovery.  
  
That was not what weighed so heavily on Legolas's mind now as dreamed of home. No, it was something else entirely.  
  
~Is this where it all started? Is that why Annolir hates me so much? Because I was free to do whatever I wanted while he was at the mercy of his sealed fate?~  
  
Annolir had come to Legolas the next day and apologized for yelling at him. The younger prince had been so happy to have his brother back that he had basically forgotten what had happened, innocently ignorant of his brother's plight and hidden anger towards himself.  
  
~And still am~, he thought bitterly. ~Going along, never realizing how much Annolir resented me until it was too late. I was too innocent, to naive to see. I could've done something. Something to save myself. To save him. But now it's too late. We're both too far gone...~  
  
---------------------  
  
Ylana had not felt such a heartache since the deaths of her mother and brother so many years before. To her, it seemed as if a big gaping hole had been left where her heart was supposed to be.  
  
~This must be what my kin feel like before they die of grief.~  
  
She was sitting up in a tree branch as Aragorn and Boromir sat on the ground below, finishing up their midday meal. The sun felt good, warming her skin. But inside she was cold, and she knew that they only way she would ever be warm again was to find her lost friend.  
  
~It is clear why Elves choose to be aloof and unemotional,~ she thought bitterly. ~To feel this kind o pain every time someone you love is hurt or lost... Better to keep your distance. To pretend you don't care.~  
  
But that was impossible. At least for Ylana Fairylight. Lord Elrond had always joked that the reason she and Arwen were such close friends was that they were the two most emotional Elves he knew.  
  
Ylana's heart had been broken more than once, but she had always managed to go on.  
  
Somehow.  
  
She could, if she closed her eyes, still remember the feel of Gallas's hand as it clutched hers tightly. The look of pain and sadness in his deep blue eyes.  
  
//"Ylana." His voice was strained though he barely spoke above a whisper. "Ylana, you must promise me something."  
  
"Anything," she whispered, her tears running down her face and splashing onto the bed. She didn't want to cry. She wanted to be strong for her brother. But how could she when her heart was being torn in two? "I'll do anything you ask."  
  
"Promise me that when I fade---and I will, if only to be released from this pain. When I fade, promise me that you will not follow. That you will find some way to live on."  
  
Ylana closed her eyes, tears coming faster as a thousand thoughts raced through her head.  
  
~How can I go on? You are my life, Gallas. Without you, I have no one. My heart is already torn. When you pass, it will be gone completely. Who do I now have to rely on? To trust? Who will care for me and love me?~  
  
But all that came out was a whispered "I promise." She paused, then spoke in a stronger voice. "And I promise that I will not let this happen again. I will do whatever I can to protect those I love from the Darkness."  
  
Gallas smiled and sank back onto the bed as if a great weight had been lifted from him. "You are strong, muin gwathel," he whispered, weakly squeezing her hand. (2) "You will be fine without me. And goodbye is not such a long time. I will always be in your heart."  
  
She managed a brave smile. "I know."  
  
There was a pause. Ylana, thinking her brother had fallen asleep, began to get up and make room for Elrond and his healers. But she was stopped by another soft whisper.  
  
"Ylana? Will you sing for me? Please?"  
  
The smile still on her face, she reached out to stroke her hair. "Of course," she whispered. Then she opened her mouth to sing, letting her feelings and emotions shape the words and tune of her song.//  
  
Now, as Ylana sat in a tree thinking of another friend---lost, but hopefully not gone---she couldn't help but start to sing that song once more.  
  
"Hin nirnaeth im garo nallon, im garo nallon mene aearon." (3)  
  
Down on the ground, leaning against the tree that Ylana was currently occupying, Aragorn heard the soft song. He bowed his head and closed his eyes. ~I remember that song only too well...~  
  
Boromir had his eyes shaded as he gazed up into the tree, listening to the haunting melody that floated down.   
  
After awhile, he dropped his hand and turned to face the Ranger. "Aragorn," he said, his voice barely more than a whisper so as not to bother the Elven girl's song. "I don't mean to pry, but can you tell me what she is singing of? I know very little Elvish, and I am very intrigued by her song. It sounds of a lament, yet I hear hope in her voice."  
  
Aragorn opened his eyes but continued to stare at the ground, refusing to meet Boromir's gaze. "She sings of a promise," he said softly. "A promise she made once long ago that I had hoped she would never have to make again."  
  
"Ar ae ha thio im lhodaren vi en mornie mae" (4)  
  
Boromir looked back up, frowning. "What is it that she promises? And to who?"  
  
"It is to Legolas. She is promising him that, if he fades, she will grieve and move on. That he won't have to worry about her."  
  
An expression of sadness crossed Boromir's face. "That is promise I hope I never have to make. And you say she's already made it once?"  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Aye. She sang it to her brother as he lay dying after an Orc attack on Rivendell."  
  
"To lose a brother..." Boromir shook his head. His respect for the female Elf increased greatly.  
  
Both of them sat in silence for a moment, listening to the haunting song that spoke of great sadness and strength. Then another thought occurred to Boromir, and he once more took up the conversation.  
  
"I do not wish to sound hopeless, my friend, but there is a question I must ask of you." He paused for a moment, trying to think of how best to word his thoughts. "Do you---do you honestly believe that we have a chance of getting the prince back? Gandalf expresses hope that Legolas will be kept alive, but he also said that the white wizard shows no mercy. Is there any chance that we will find him alive and...unchanged?" Boromir winced at this. He did not want to say it, but avoiding it wasn't going to keep it from happening.  
  
Aragorn sighed quietly, still not looking up. He had been thinking the same things, but had not wished to voice them. "Aye, I believe we will find him alive. But I do not hold much hope of him being the same. Saruman will not be that unmerciful."  
  
Another silence. Ylana's voice grew stronger as she continued her song. She seemed unaware of the two humans that sat directly beneath her.  
  
This time it was Aragorn who broke the silence. "There is something I must warn you of, Boromir. I pray to Iluvatar---to Eru---that this will not happen, but I want you to be prepared for the fact that we---we may have to kill Legolas." How he hated having to say those words!  
  
Boromir could only blink at him in shock. "*What?* Only seconds ago you spoke of finding him alive, now you speak of killing him! What sort of madness is this?"  
  
Aragorn raked a hand through his hair. "Do you know much of Orcs, Boromir? Of how they came into being?"  
  
The warrior frowned. "I know a few things that I found in the archives of my city. I know that Morgoth took ordinary people and, using the Dark Power, tortured and mutilated them until they became Orcs."  
  
"They weren't just any people," Aragorn said softly, lifting his head to look up at the sky. "They were Elves."  
  
"Oh." Boromir blinked, then his eyes went wide with understanding. "*Oh!* And you think Saruman will, will *do* that to Legolas?"  
  
"I can't help but think it," The Ranger said grimly. "You said it yourself. The white wizard is not merciful. He will probably change Legolas just for the fun of it." His eyes began to mist over. "The one comfort I have is, should Legolas be changed, then I will be the one to drive my sword through his heart."  
  
Boromir saw the pain etched on his companion's face and felt his heart go out to him. "Aragorn...You don't have to torture yourself. I could do it for you. I am not as close to Legolas as you are."  
  
"No." Aragorn shook his head. "He's my best friend. No one else can do it but me. I have to be the one who relieves him of his torment."  
  
Boromir nodded. "I understand," he said softly. He opened his mouth to say something else, then realized that something was wrong.  
  
It was silent. Ylana was no longer singing.  
  
Aragorn noticed it too, for he leaned back and looked up into the tree, concern replacing the sadness on his face. "Ylana?"  
  
"I'm fine, Estel," came the soft, musical voice. "And you and Boromir? Have you finished your meal?"  
  
"Aye." The Ranger climbed to his feet. "We should be going. We need not delay any longer than necessary."  
  
There was a slight rustling in the tree, then Ylana was on the ground at Aragorn's side. They took a moment to gather up their belongings, then were once again on their way.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The first thing he became aware of was the feel of cold stone pressed into his back. This was alarming, for he knew that he had fallen asleep on his side.  
  
Then he realized that he was no longer lying down but was standing up.  
  
This was confusing. He was standing up...but not falling over? He had no control over his body what so ever. There was no way he could stand on his own.  
  
That question was answered a moment later when, after becoming more alert, he tried to move his arms only to find that they were pressed to the same cold stone as his back and would not move. Something bit into the skin of his wrists, chafing them every time he tried to move.  
  
~Restrained. I must be tied to a wall. Or a table that's been lifted up. This cannot bode well.~  
  
Then his heart skipped and his breath caught in his throat. ~No, this is not good at all...~  
  
He was not alone.  
  
Legolas lay---or stood---perfectly still, keeping his eyes closed and regulating his breathing so that it was slow and steady. Perhaps whoever it was would think he was still asleep and go away...  
  
"Welcome back, Prince Greenleaf," came a male's deep voice. "I trust you slept well?"  
  
Legolas slowly opened his eyes. An old man dressed all in white---the same old man that had been waiting for him on the steps of Orthanc---sat in a chair to the front a slightly to the left of the prince. "Saruman," he said in a calm voice, though his heart was pounding in fear.  
  
The wizard's smile was mocking. "The one and the same. I take it you've heard of me. From my friend Gandalf, no doubt."  
  
Legolas wasn't about to let the wizard see how frightened he was. "Why have you brought me hear?" he asked, still speaking calmly. "What do you want with me?"  
  
Saruman shook his head. "Legolas, Legolas. Is this any way to start our relationship? I have not had the privilege of making your acqutaince before now. I was hoping that we could get to know each other a bit before we started asking these other questions."  
  
Legolas watched him coolly, no expression crossing his face. "I already know everything I want or need to know about you."  
  
"Do you, now?" Saruman raised an eyebrow. "That's a pity, young prince. For there is much more I'd like to know about you. But that can wait. For now, I need to remember my manners. You have questions."  
  
He stood. "First of all, it was not I who chose to bring you here. I had no desire to bother your Fellowship. At least, not yet. No. Someone else came to me about you. Asked if I could help them with something. I, of course, agreed."  
  
The Elf's eyes narrowed. "And who, may I ask, is this someone else?"  
  
"Why Legolas, I'm surprised," came a new voice from somewhere to his right. "You always were a smart one. I though you would've figured it out by now."  
  
Legolas felt all the color drain from his face. He *knew* that voice.  
  
He slowly turned his head to the right, praying to Iluvatar that he was wrong.  
  
When he saw the owner of the voice leaning casually against the wall with a smile on his face, Legolas blanched.  
  
It was Annolir.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
(1) gwanur----brother  
  
(2)muin gwathel----my sister  
  
(3)hin nirnaeth im garo nallon, im garo nallon mene aearon------these tears I've cried, I've cried a thousand oceans  
  
(4)ar ae ha thio im lhodaren vi en mornie mae-------and if it seems I'm floating in the darkness well 


	15. A Safe Place

Thanks for all the reviews!! Wow. This is the most I've gotten for one chapter. I'm now up to 40!! Some of you liked it, some of you didn't, and that's cool. I'm just glad you gave it a chance!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, nor will they ever. Unless I win the lottery a few times. Then they'll be all mine!! *Evil laugh*  
  
The Silent Prince  
  
Chapter 15: A Safe Place  
  
Frodo dreamed. Each vision that paraded through his mind was more nightmarish than the last. He dreamed that he found Legolas beheaded, but that the body of his friend stood and lifted up his head so that he could speak to Frodo. Then he dreamed that Boromir took his sword and drove it through Ylana and Aragorn, impaling them to a tree. He watched as they stared at each other in shock, blood pouring from their mouths. He saw Sam, on fire, walking slowly towards him, shrieking Frodo's name from a black hole in the flames.  
  
He finally awoke with a cry, feeling his heart pounding so heart it felt as if it would break his chest. He took a wild look around, making sure that what he had seen were indeed dreams.  
  
There was Gimli, snoring away contentedly as always. Merry, Pippin, and Sam lay not too far away from him, each one seeming to be peacefully asleep. And there was Gandalf, sitting on a rock and puffing on his pipe as he stared at the sun which was just beginning to peek over the horizon.  
  
The hobbit took a deep breath and closed his eyes, still trying to calm his wildly beating heart. ~It was just a dream,~ he told himself firmly. ~Just a dream...~  
  
But the haunting image of a burning Sam just wouldn't go away.  
  
Frodo knew that there was no way he would go back to sleep. Oh, he knew that he *could*. He was definitely tired enough. But the fear of more nightmares would keep him wide awake.  
  
So with a sigh, he untangled himself from his bedroll that had gotten twisted around him as he had kicked and thrashed, climbed to his feet, and walked to Gandalf's side.  
  
The wizard looked surprised at the hobbit's approach. "Frodo! What are you doing up? Arien has just now begun her journey. You should still be asleep."  
  
Frodo shook his head as he plopped down on the ground at Gandalf's feet. "I've been having nightmares all night. I don't think I could go back to sleep unless my life depended on it."  
  
Gandalf nodded sympathetically. "I'm not surprised. What with everything that's been happening these past few days---the Wargs, the Orcs, the Dark Spot... It's enough to give even those with the stoutest of hearts nightmares."  
  
"They were awful," Frodo said with a shudder. "And weird." He quietly told the wizard of the headless Legolas, Boromir killing Ylana and Aragorn, and, finally, Sam aflame.  
  
"I don't understand," he murmured. "I mean, I'm worried about Legolas. Who among us isn't, save maybe Boromir? But why was he beheaded? And how is it that he could still talk? The same with Boromir, Ylana, and Aragorn. I'm also worried about them, especially with Boromir along. I don't believe I trust him too much. But he seems to get along well with Ylana, so I think they'll be okay. And I guess that the reason I dreamed of Sam is because I'm always with him. Still..." He shook his head. "It was quite unsettling."  
  
"Nightmares usually are," Gandalf said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"These were worse than ordinary nightmares," Frodo said stubbornly. "They seemed more...more *real*. Like they were actually happening before my eyes."  
  
The wizard's brows came together, but he continued puffing placidly on his pipe. "Don't worry over them too much, Frodo. They're over and done with. By day's end we will be safely in Terin and these nightmares will be little more than a memory to you."  
  
Frodo sighed as he leaned back against the rock that Gandalf was sitting on. "You're probably right. I'm sorry, Gandalf. I didn't mean to add more bad things to the pile. I need to be positive. At least we're alive."  
  
Gandalf chuckled as he leaned down to briefly clasp the hobbit on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Frodo. No one can blame you for being negative. You carry a heavy burden on what seems like a hopeless Quest. It's sometimes hard to be positive."  
  
"Still. I shouldn't lower everyone else's spirits." He sighed. "I wish I could be more like Sam and Ylana. They always seem to be able to find the good in everything."  
  
"A good trait, I'll agree," Gandalf said. "But it sometimes comes at a heavy price."  
  
Frodo frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
"For Sam, it's apparently an inborn talent. And that's a rarity indeed. He does it to keep you going. Of that I have no doubt. But, as for Ylana..." He shook his head. "For her, it's a completely different story."  
  
Frodo turned enough so that he could face Gandalf but still see the tip of the Sun out of the corner of his eye. "Tell me, please."  
  
The wizard sighed, finished his pipe, and put it away. Then he leaned slightly forward. "You're a well-learned hobbit, Frodo. I'm sure you know that Elves can die, despite what some people think."  
  
The hobbit nodded. "Bilbo told me. He said that the Elves could die in battle or of a broken heart. Of grief."  
  
"Correct. It is a very rare case that they do such, but I've heard it's quite unpleasant. They lose interest in everything around them, won't eat or sleep. Then they sort of just...pass away."  
  
Frodo shuddered. "The Elves call it 'fading'. It sounds horrible." He paused, then frowned. "What does all this have to do with Ylana?"  
  
Gandalf gave him a kindly smile. "Patience, my dear hobbit. I am an old man and like to ramble. We're getting there." He paused and let out a mournful sigh. "Ylana has been through much, seen many things that one should never have to see. She lost her father when she was young. His patrol was ambushed by Orcs. Fifteen years ago, both her mother and brother were killed when Rivendell was attacked by Orcs. It devastated her."  
  
Frodo was staring at the wizard with wide eyes. To think that the carefree Elf who always seemed ready with a cheerful word had experienced so much pain! "I would imagine so," he said softly. Then he blinked. "Is that why you were speaking of Elves dying of grief?"  
  
"Aye. I remember Lord Elrond being extremely worried about her fading. She was very close to her family. Especially her brother, Gallas."  
  
"But she didn't fade," Frodo pointed out. ""She's still alive, and I had no idea that she had gone through so much. She certainly doesn't seem like someone who's lost her family."  
  
The wizard smiled again. "And that is my point. You see, the day after her brother was buried---he didn't pass right away---she left to become a warrior. She survived by seeing a spark of good in a tragedy. It was a good lesson, but a costly one." He lifted an eyebrow. "Do you understand?"  
  
"Quite a few things." Frodo turned back around so that he could watch Arien continue to push the Sun up over the horizon.  
  
For awhile, neither of them said a word. They simply sat there, enjoyed each other's company, and the fantastic sunrise.  
  
It was Frodo who broke the silence. He hated to keep sounding fatalistic---especially after what Gandalf had just told him---but it had been running around his brain and he couldn't keep it to himself any longer.  
  
"Gandalf, do you think there's a chance we'll get Legolas back? And please, be honest with me."  
  
The wizard let out a deep, soul-wrenching sigh. "Yes, Frodo. I strongly believe we'll get Legolas back. And that's what I'm afraid of."  
  
Frodo fell silent. He had a good idea of what his companion was thinking of. He was afraid that Saruman would be sending them an Orc wearing Legolas's face. Or a mangled Elf. Whatever he gave them, it wouldn't be the same Legolas.  
  
This frightened the hobbit beyond comprehension. Terrified him to the depth of his soul. Legolas had come to mean a great deal to him. He was an extremely skilled archer. Frodo felt safe with him around. And though he rarely spoke , preferring to keep his own company, he always seemed to know when someone was sad. A smile, a reassuring squeeze of the shoulder. The male Elf always seemed to know what someone needed and when. He had only been gone for a day, and Frodo already missed him something awful.  
  
He missed the others as well. Aragorn had been his friend and companion since Bree. He had taken care of Frodo, doing everything he could to help the hobbit. He had volunteered to go on this Quest on his own. No one had to ask him to go along. And it wasn't just because Frodo was the Ring-bearer, but because the Man saw him as a friend.  
  
He had known Ylana only for a few days, but he was already as fond of her as he was the others. She was kind, but could be firm when the need arose. He had watched, with surprise, as she had turned from a kind and caring Elf into a battle-hardened warrior as first the Wargs then the Orcs attacked. She knew how to best handle the situation, for which Frodo was forever thankful.  
  
As for Boromir... Well, the human was a different story altogether. He was virtuous. That was definite. But ever since the Council, Frodo had found it hard to trust him. He had made it no secret that he wanted the Ring, thinking that it would do him good. But he had sworn to protect Frodo, and he was a skilled sword-fighter. Still, the hobbit was glad that Boromir would be away for a few days.  
  
By now, the sun was halfway over the horizon, painting the land in rust red. Frodo thought he could hear the others beginning to stir, but didn't move. After all the horrors of the past few days, it was nice to take a moment to enjoy the beauty of nature.  
  
~I'm watching the world wake up~, he thought with a smile. ~Watching everything come to life. That's what Bilbo always used to say when he would wake me up to watch the sunrise. But I've never seen a sunrise more beautiful than this.~  
  
And it was true. Weather it was it was because he had managed to escape so many horrors unscathed, or if it was simply the will of the Valar, he could not remember such a glorious sun as the one that now rose between the peaks of the Misty Mountains.  
  
Gandalf once again leaned forward to put a hand on the hobbit's shoulder. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" he said in a soft voice, as if speaking to loudly might frighten Arien and cause her to take the sun away.  
  
Frodo could only nod. There were no words to describe what he was seeing.  
  
Gandalf opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a loud growl from behind them. "If you two are done playing Elf and staring at the sky," came Gimli's gruff voice, "then perhaps you would like to help us fix breakfast so that we can get started."  
  
Gandalf let out a weary sigh, but there was a smile on his face. "Come, Frodo," he said, patting the hobbit on the shoulder and sliding to the ground. "The day awaits."  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
It did not take the other three hobbits long to wake up after the air was filled with the smell of frying sausage, causing Frodo to grin. Once a hobbit, always a hobbit,~ he thought dryly. ~Even out here in the dangerous Wild, it is still food that is foremost in our thoughts.~  
  
Pippin sat huddled slightly away from the others, silent with a haunted look in his eyes.  
  
Frodo watched him in sympathy. He had little doubt as to what was going through the young hobbit's mind. ~He blames himself for what happened in the Dark Spot. Poor Pippin. It wasn't his fault that he tripped and fell. I don't even think Gandalf expected us to get through without *something* happeneing.~  
  
Frodo left Sam fussing over the food and walked over to plop down next to his cousin. "Good morning," he said cheerfully. "It's nice to not have to worry about anything coming after us today. At least, we hope nothing's coming after us."  
  
Pippin didn't answer. He drew his legs to his chest and rested his chin on his knees, staring at the fire.  
  
Frodo sighed. ~This might not be as easy as I thought...~ "Pippin, I know you're probably upset about what happened yesterday. Don't be. It was an accident. Even wizard's like Gandalf have accidents sometimes."  
  
This caused Pippin to look at Frodo, eyes wide. "So Gandalf's not---not mad at me?"  
  
Frodo shook his head. "Of course not! Why should he? No one got hurt, we made it out okay, and by this afternoon we'll be safe in Terin." He gave the younger hobbit a mock frown. "And you are *not* allowed to be unhappy. I depend on you to keep me in good spirits. If you're unhappy, then *I'm* unhappy. If you don't cheer up, I'll have no choice but to send you back to the Shire. And you don't want to make that trip alone now, do you?"  
  
Pippin blinked at him, then he was flinging his arms around his cousin, laughing and crying at the same time. "Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you so much."  
  
Frodo laughed as he hugged his cousin back. "it was no problem. Like I said, I can't have you sad." He pulled away and held Pippin out at arms length. "Now, we'd better get over there and get out breakfast while there's still some breakfast left to get! I wouldn't trust either Sam or Merry around food for too long."  
  
"I *heard* that," called Merry in a haughty voice. "Don't trust me, eh? Just for that, you're not getting any extra bacon."  
  
Frodo grinned and winked at Pippin. "See what I mean? He's probably going to keep it for himself."  
  
At this, all four hobbits broke out into laughter, startling Gimli and causing him to grumble about excitable hobbits.  
  
From where he sat on a log still watching the sun rise, Gandalf smiled.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone in the small Company were more than happy to be moving again. To be moving further away from the Dark Spot and closer to Terin. Pippin was more cheerful, much to everyone's relief.  
  
The Sun was now shinning brilliantly down on them. Not a cloud could be seen in the sky. It was a beautiful day.  
  
Frodo felt his spirits lift, putting an extra bounce in his step. ~Things are looking good,~ he thought. ~This is all going to work out. We'll destroy this accursed Ring, and everything will go back to normal. And everyone will be okay.~  
  
Or so he told himself. He had to. He couldn't forget the fact that one of his closest companions was currently being held captive by an evil wizard.  
  
~Legolas will be fine,~ the hobbit told himself firmly. ~He's strong. He'll never let Saruman break him!~  
  
~Right?~  
  
The hobbits of the Shire were a simple folk who often celebrated simply having a happy life. Only on rare occasions were they sad, and even rarer were the times they were so stricken that they turned in on themselves.  
  
Yet Frodo knew that something had happened to Legolas. Though he had never met the Elf before the Council of Elrond, the furtive glances Aragorn had shot his friend and the worried looks the Ranger had shared with Gandalf was enough to prove the halfling's suspicions.  
  
Then Ylana had come along, and Legolas began to open up, reverting to what Frodo guessed was his normal self. The hobbit had been amazed at the difference.  
  
Yes, something had happened to Legolas to cause his spirit to be so fragile. And Saruman was cruel, taking pleasure in causing harm to other people...  
  
Frodo fervently hoped that Aragorn, Ylana, and Boromir got there on time.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
While Frodo had been lost in thought, Sam, Merry, and Pippin had all broken out into a loud, brawdy song. It was a simple one, and soon they had Gimli joining in. When Frodo realized what they were doing, he added his own voice to the mix.  
  
Gandalf winced at the sound of off-key singing, but he smiled at hearing it at the same time. He was just glad to hear them singing at all. The wizard knew that the way ahead was going to be tougher than any of them could imagine, and he welcomed the carefree moment, knowing that it could very well be the last of its kind.  
  
Frodo's strength had absolutely amazed Gandalf. He had know hobbits for quite some time, having been the one to send Bilbo and the Dwarves off on the Quest for the Lonely Mountain some sixty years ago. The halflings were a simple folk who liked to eat, drink, smoke, and detested change. They were not known for their bravery but, as Gandalf had discovered first with Bilbo and now Frodo---and even Merry and Pippin---this was not because they lacked bravery. It was simply because they never had a chance to be brave.  
  
When the wizard had gone to Rivendell after escaping Saruman, he had expected to find a very dead Frodo and wondered how he would ever explain to Bilbo what had happened. But, much to his surprise and delight, Gandalf had found that, not only was Frodo alive, but that he was going to recover completely. Except for the fact that he would carry the mark of the Ringwraith's sword for the rest of his life.  
  
Gandalf had received his next big surprise at the Council, when Frodo had volunteered to take the Ring to Mordor. The wizard could still hear the hobbit's words echoing through his mind.   
  
"I will take it! I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though I do not know the way."  
  
Gandalf had turned to Frodo then, hardly believing what he was hearing. He opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped by Lord Elrond's commanding voice, though it was spoken in gentleness.  
  
"It seems as though this task was appointed to you, Frodo."  
  
And now, the hobbit had yet again surprised the wizard. He had wanted to fight the Wargs, and had held his own against the Orcs. He hadn't panicked when they entered the Dark Spot, and how he had comforted Pippin. Now he was joining in with the singing!  
  
That gave Gandalf hope. Hope that they could indeed destroy the Ring and rid Middle-Earth of the evil it symbolized.  
  
"Gandalf!" came a call that brought him back to the present. Turning, he saw Frodo grinning at him, his blue eyes shinning. "Come, my friend. Join us in our song!"  
  
The wizard chuckled and shook his head, dislodging his hat so that he had to push it back down on his head. "I thank you for your invitation, but I'm afraid that I must decline. I fear that my old, croaking voice would chase you all into silence and ringing ears."  
  
Frodo also laughed. "There's no use in lying, Gandalf, for I know better," the hobbit pointed out. "You're always singing that song of Bilbo's---the one about the Road---and I've heard your voice. It sounds quite nice."  
  
The old man blushed and ducked his head in embarrassment. "I thank you for your compliment. But I still must refuse. I must confess that I cannot sing and think at the same time, and, at the moment, thinking is much more important. However, don't let that stop you! It's good to hear you all sing."  
  
The grin on Frodo's face never wavered as he bowed to the wizard. "As you wish, Gandalf. But keep a song ready! Next time you won't escape so easily."  
  
Gandalf smiled as the hobbit turned back to the others. He did indeed enjoy hearing them sing. Though it was nowhere close to the singing of Legolas or Ylana, it would have to do since neither of the Elves were there to lift their voices.  
  
Thinking of the two Elves caused a shadow to pass over Gandalf's heart. He wondered where they were, if they were safe.  
  
~I know Ylana's safe,~ he told himself, chewing on a strand of his beard. ~Aragorn and Boromir won't let anything happen to her. Of that I'm sure. But Legolas... Hold on, lad. Don't give up. Help is on the way.~  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
The Sun was beginning her slow journey down when they met the first boarder patrol from Terin. Gandalf talked to the patrol leader while the hobbits danced around happily. Gimli leaned against his ax, looking relieved.  
  
The leader, having finished talking to the wizard, turned his eyes onto the hobbits and the Dwarf. Though he had the stern face of a warrior, his face relaxed into a smile. "You are more than welcome to our city. We assure you that we will do everything we can to protect you."  
  
Frodo stared at him with a wild grin, feeling the sting of tears in his eyes. ~Finally,~ he thought. ~A safe place!~ 


	16. Silenced

Hello again! Thanks for the reviews as always. For those of you who don't like it, I apologize. But I can't please everyone. If I could, I'd be the President or something. But thank you for giving me a chance, and I hope that you might pick it back up one day!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, as always. I do not own these people in any shape, form, or fashion. I just like to torture them.  
  
The Silent Prince  
  
Chapter 16: Silenced  
  
Another day came and went. Ylana barely marked its passing, except to note that they were one day closer to Legolas. One day closer to finding their friend. That was the only significance the passing of time held for her.  
  
The strain was beginning to show on Aragorn's face. He was pale, with sunken in cheeks and eyes. Ylana's heart went out to him. She knew that as more time passed, the human was feeling more and more guilty about his friend's capture. She also knew that it would do no good to try and convince him that it wasn't his fault. The Elf had know him all his life, knew how he liked to take the blame whenever something bad happened to someone he cared about. So she simply stood by him, offering her silent strength.  
  
The three companions hardly spoke, preferring to save their breath for running. True to her word, Ylana had been making them stop every so often so that they could rest, though she seriously doubted resting was what Aragorn was doing.  
  
Out of the three of them, Boromir was faring the best. Ylana didn't wonder at this. Oh, the warrior was worried for the prince. Of that she had little doubt. He might not like the Elf, but he respected him. Yet his worry wasn't near Ylana's, and couldn't even compare to Aragorn's. Also, he didn't feel the guilt his companions did. Therefore, he could rest easy when he had the chance.  
  
Luckily, the trail of their enemies was easy to follow. They came across a few dead Uruk-hai, who had obviously been stabbed by their fellows. Ylana felt her stomach churn at the hideous sight, but said nothing. Nor did she say anything when they came to the foul creatures' campsites, always covered in piles of gnawed bones. The ashen pallor of Aragorn's face showed that his imagination was doing enough without her adding to it.  
  
The small things they found along the way did nothing to help at all. Clumps of long blond hair, and torn pieces of a green tunic and silver shirt, all bloodstained. Ylana felt like crying. She could only imagine what the Ranger was going through.  
  
The worst came not at a campsite, but along the churned earth and broken branches that marked the passage of the Uruk-hai. It was Legolas's traveling cloak---a gift from Arwen, who had made it herself---bloody and torn.  
  
Aragorn had fallen to his knees, clutching the cloak to his chest. He began trembling, and Ylana caught tears in his gray eyes before he closed them, bowed his head, and began murmuring softly in Elvish. Boromir, muttering something about scouting ahead, turned his back to the distraught Ranger and walked away.  
  
Ylana went to Aragorn and placed a hand on his shoulder. She said nothing, waiting until he had finished his prayer and was once more looking up at her with tear-filled eyes.  
  
"Saruman wants him alive," she reminded him gently. "They may have hurt him, but they won't kill him. Remember that, and be strong for him. There is no knowing what horrors he will endure, and he will need your strength to get through."  
  
Aragorn nodded as he stood. He blinked his tears away and looked at Ylana. *Really* looked at her, and not *through* her as he had ever since they had left Gandalf. Anger and fear were replaced by concern in his eyes. "You look tired," he said softly, clutching Legolas's cloak to him with one hand while using the other to reach out and grip her shoulder.  
  
She smiled, allowing some of her weariness to show through. "Not as much as you, mellon-nin," she pointed out(1). "You're letting your guilt overwhelm you and haven't been resting. No, don't deny it, Estel. I've known you since the day you were brought to us, and can read you like a book. And before you make any sort of protest, let me remind you that what happened was *not* your fault. If you keep on believing so and not resting, then, when we reach the tower of Orthanc, I will not allow you to go in and aid in our rescue of Legolas."  
  
Aragorn blinked at her, not able to speak as his jaw was hanging to his knees. "What?!" he finally managed to sputter. "You couldn't. You wouldn't!"  
  
"I can and will." The set of Ylana's jaw and icy tone of voice left no doubt as to weather or not she would hold to that promise. "We can't have you going in there while dead on your feet. You'd be a liability. To pull this off, we'll need everyone to be at full strength. If you go in tired, you might make a mistake. And, if you make a mistake, you might cost Legolas his life." She stared deeply into his eyes, still looking stern. "Do you understand?"  
  
For a long moment, Aragorn simply stood there, staring back at her. Finally, he could stand it no longer.  
  
The Ranger broke down into tears. The emotion he'd fought so hard to contain since Legolas had been abducted suddenly came pouring out.  
  
He buried his face in the Elf's ragged cloak, managing somehow in his distraught state to notice that it still smelled like his friend. "It *is* all my fault," he sobbed. "I promised him that I wouldn't let Saruman take him. That I would protect him. And I broke it. I failed him!" The tears came faster.  
  
Then Ylana's arms were around him, holding him tightly against her as she would a child. "You are not the only one who has broken a promise," she whispered in his ear, and he was surprised by the amount of pain in her voice. "I too have broken one. A very serious one."  
  
Aragorn's sobs quieted a bit as his companion began stroking his hair. "As Gallas was dying, I promised him that I would never let what happened to him and Mother happen again. That I would protect those I loved and cared for from harm, even if it meant my own death. And so I became a warrior, learned how to fight so that I could fulfill my promise. And I've done well. Until now."  
  
There was a catch in her voice that did not go unnoticed by the crying Ranger. "When you told me that Legolas was gone, all I could think of was that I'd disappointed Gallas. That I'd let him down. And that hurt worse than realizing that I'd lost a close friend."  
  
There was a pause, then she let out a small laugh. "But then I remembered something that my mother once told me. A promise is never actually broken until you give up trying to fulfill it. So what if you don't get it right the first time? Keep trying, and you'll eventually get it. I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that you promised that you wouldn't let Saruman take him, and that you failed."  
  
Aragorn blinked, his tears slowly beginning to dry up. ~How did she...? It feels like she's reading my mind!~  
  
"You have not stopped him the first time, but there's still a chance!" Her voice was soft, full of hope. "We can take him back from Saruman. You still have a chance to protect him from evil. Your promise has not been broken. Not yet."  
  
Aragorn pulled away so that he could look at her. There were still tears in his eyes, but these were tears of a different kind. They were tears of joy and hope. And of love.  
  
He reached out to hug her tightly. "Thank you so much, mellon-nin," he whispered. "I don't know why the Valar graced me with a friend like you, but I'm glad they did." He laughed. "It seems as though *you* should have been named Hope, not I. For even in the darkest nights, you can find a ray of light."  
  
Ylana returned his grin but her voice, when she spoke, was still stern. "You must never give up hope. Even when there seems to be none, you must not give up. For, when you've given up hope, you've given up on yourself."  
  
He dipped his head. "And I won't," he said fiercely. "Never."  
  
She nodded in return, and her smile widened. "Now then," she said in a cheerful voice. "We have a ways to go, and have tarried here long enough. Let's find our errant human and be on our way."  
  
Aragorn called out for Boromir as he rolled up Legolas's cloak and stuffed it into his pack. He too was anxious to be on his way. ~Everything is going to be all right...~  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Legolas fought to control his emotions and his expression as his brother strolled forward, a smug grin on his face. "Annolir," he said in the calmest voice possible. "What a pleasant surprise."  
  
The older Elf came to a halt in front of where his brother was tied, looking him up and down. Legolas returned his gaze, wishing his heart would stop trying to leap out of his chest. ~Be calm. Don't let him see that you're afraid. It'll only---~  
  
The backhand caught him completely by surprise. One moment he was looking into his brother's eyes---ice blue locked with emerald green---and the next he was looking as the wall, his face stinging and eyes watering.  
  
When he turned back, Annolir was still there. But the calm demeanor and smug grin were gone. In there place were clenched fists, and clenched jaw, and eyes flashing with angry fire.  
  
"Do you have any idea what you did to me?" he shouted. "How badly you humiliated me? Do you know what it was like, hearing all of Father's Court saying that *you* would make a better king than *me*? And me, knowing that all you did was play all day while I studied so that I would know how to be a better ruler?"  
  
Legolas managed his own smug grin. "Sometimes the truth isn't what we want to hear, brother."  
  
He expected the blow this time, but that didn't mean it hurt any less. Spots danced before his eyes, and he could taste blood.  
  
Annolir was now breathing heavily, and a dangerous light was in his eyes. "I thought I'd teach you a lesson. Scare you a bit." Here his lips twisted into a sneer. "And it worked. You knew who it was that beat you. You were to scared to even say a word! So off you went to Rivendell, where you'd be out of my hair for awhile. Where you couldn't be a threat to me."  
  
His face twisted with rage. "But even though you were away, you were *still* outdoing me! Especially when we got the message saying that you had joined the Fellowship of the Ring and was embarking on a Quest to destroy the One Ring." His voice was bitter. "Father was so proud, and he made sure that *everyone* knew that his son was attempting to destroy the greatest evil known in Middle-Earth. 'Prince Legolas is so brave,' they said. 'He recovers from his wounds, then leaves on this perilous Quest!' 'Oh, I do hope he comes back safely.' 'Don't worry. Prince Legolas is the best warrior in Mirkwood. He'll be fine.'"  
  
With a snarl, Annolir pounded his fist into an open palm. "I was sick of it. All I wanted was for you to go away, to remind people that *I* was to be they're king. That I had been studying for years to be they're king. That I was better than you! But no. You had to go and join this stupid Fellowship. Even in Rivendell, you were humiliating me. I couldn't exactly give you another beating, so I decided to try a different approach."  
  
"That's where I come in," Saruman said in a cheerful voice. He still stood to Legolas's left, and was practically leering at the younger Elf. "Your brother came to me for help with his little problem. Of course, I agreed. It's been so long since I've tortured anyone, and I fear I've become a bit rusty." He didn't sound the least bit sad. "And it was a way to kill two birds with one stone, as the saying goes. You were a companion to Gandalf, so I took this opportunity to strike back at him."  
  
Legolas felt his stomach twist in knots. ~You were right for the most part, Ylana. Not that it did either of us any good.~  
  
Thinking about the one person he had found who understood him, whom his brother and his pet wizard had most likely killed, made Legolas bold. "So you've got me," he said, his voice betraying none of the quaking fear he was feeling. "Now what? Are you going to kill me?"  
  
Annolir blinked, then chuckled. He had gone back to looking relaxed, and that scared Legolas even more. "Kill you? Oh no, my brother. Death would be too good for you. Could you imagine everyone's reaction if you were to die? Why, you'd be a hero! No, I have something better in mind for you."  
  
The elder prince began pacing back and forth. "I want you to be humiliated the way I was humiliated. The way *you* humiliated me. I want people to see you walking down the street and do anything they can to avoid you. I want people to point and whisper when they see you. Mothers will hide their children from you. No one will want to be around you. You will be forsaken by all those you once loved." He stopped and stared Legolas in strait in the eye. When he spoke, his voice was soft, dangerous. "That, dear brother, is to be your punishment."  
  
Legolas could do nothing but stare back. There were no words to match the sheer hatred that had consumed Annolir. Nothing that he said could make a difference.  
  
Something passed between them during that silent exchange. Something that only brothers would understand. Legolas understanding and forgiving his brother. Annolir---the small part of his soul that was still capable of loving---begging for that understanding and forgiveness.  
  
After a long moment, Annolir stepped back with a nod. "Saruman, he's all yours."  
  
The wizard raised an eyebrow. "Will you not stay and watch? It should be great fun."  
  
"No." His eyes were still on his brother. "No, I might end up killing him and ruining everything. I have things to do. Reports that I must write and send to Father. I will check back with you later." With that, he bowed to the wizard and left.  
  
Saruman watched him go, then turned back to Legolas with a wicked gleam in his eyes that made the Elf shudder.  
  
'Well, now," he said, rubbing his hands together gleefully. 'Where shall we start?"  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Ylana tried to make lunch as cheerful an affair as she could. She told stories of her childhood, coaxing Aragorn into talking as well. Boromir also told stories of his days growing up in the White City. He spoke of the time his brother had tried to sneak into his father's bedroom to play a prank, and had had to dive into a closet when his father had come in. It had been hours before Denethor had left and Faramir could come out.  
  
Aragorn couldn't help but smile. He could remember similar things happening to him and his brothers. Except that the twins got caught because they couldn't stop laughing.  
  
The female Elf winked at Boromir. ~At least we've made him smile. That's good.~ "I remember a time when a certain young Man decided to put a spider in an Elf-Lord's hair. An Elf-Lord who just happened to be deathly afraid of spiders."  
  
The Ranger blinked at her, his face slowly changing from pale white to red, and from red to crimson. "I'd forgotten all about that."  
  
Ylana laughed. "Oh, I could never forget. It was marvelous! For the next three days, whenever Glorfindel saw you, he would run after you screaming like a banshee."  
  
"And most of you were too busy laughing to come and help me," he accused, leveling a finger at her.  
  
A twinkle was in her silver eyes. "And what *could* we have done? If we had tried to help, he would have done things to us as well! But it was amusing to watch."  
  
Aragorn poked the fire with a stick, muttering something about good-for-nothing Elves. Boromir took out his pipe, wisely staying out of what was quickly becoming a domestic dispute. Ylana leaned back on her elbows and stared up at the sky.  
  
A silence descended on the group, each lost in his or her own thoughts. It was no great thing to know that they were thinking of happier times, back before the cares of the world had been heaped upon their shoulders.  
  
Aragorn, much against his will, found his mind drifting to the future. A very *bleak* future. One where he was a miserable king, his country fallen to ruin, his wife turning to others for comfort. A future without Legolas.  
  
He quickly shook his head, pushing the thought away. ~Quit thinking like that,~ he told himself sternly. ~He's still alive. I would know if he had died. I just have to find him.~  
  
"Estel?" Ylana's voice, soft and concerned, cut through his dismal thoughts. "Aragorn? Are you all right?"  
  
The Ranger blinked and found that both Ylana and Boromir---whose head was wreathed by a cloud of smoke---were looking at him curiously.  
  
"I'm fine," he said gruffly climbing to his feet. "Come, if you are finished. I want to get going." ~I can't stand just sitting here doing nothing.~ "I want to reach the edge of the forest by nightfall."  
  
His two companions quickly gathered their things as he put out the fire. He hoisted his own pack onto his back, briefly fingering the torn and bloody cloak.  
  
Five minutes later, the three were gone, nothing left in the clearing to mark their presence except for a pile of ashes being scattered by the wind.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The tables had been invented years ago for medical purposes, to allow Healer's to stand a patient up or lay him down at an angle if need be to have better access to a certain part of the body. They quickly became popular torture devices, used to hold a victim in place in any position. There weren't any in the dungeons of Mirkwood. Legolas's mother had hated them and ordered that they all be removed. And, if she found any that remained, she would tear the limbs off of every Elf she came across until they were gone. The threat was taken seriously, and every 'torture table' was chopped into bits and burned. Even though their Queen had been dead for over a thousand years, none of the offending tables had crossed the threshold of the Mirkwood Castle since.  
  
Legolas tried to think of other things, anything to keep his mind occupied. When the torture had started, he had tried to go into his safe place in the back of his mind. But Saruman, anticipating this, had somehow blocked it, preventing the Elf and escape from his pain.  
  
His entire torso was wrapped in pain. Saruman had caused shoots of flame to come out of each of his fingers, then had traced them all along the Elf's chest and stomach, leaving angry burn marks and intense pain behind.  
  
Yet, not once had Legolas cried out. He bit his lip so hard he could taste blood, and his eyes filled with water. But, though a scream was lodged at the bottom of his throat, begging to be let out, he stubbornly held it back. ~I will not give in. I will not let them break me. They will not win.~  
  
"You are strong indeed," Saruman purred, almost seductively, in his ear. "But I have seen your mind, my silent one. Before your cursed Elf-witch blocked it. I know your strengths and weaknesses. I know your hopes, dreams, and desires. And I know your fears."  
  
The wizard trailed his fingers up the Elf's chest, toward his throat. There were no flames coming from his fingers now, no more burn marks crisscrossing his fair skin and sending him nearly swooning with pain. But, for some reason, this terrified Legolas even more. Much more.  
  
"You do not speak unless it is necessary," the wizard continued, his voice still soft. "But you fear to be silenced completely. For then you could not warn your friends of danger. You could not share your thoughts on what decision you believe is right. You could not greet those you care about in the morning, nor wish them good night. You could not sing your songs."  
  
Saruman's hand was now over Legolas's throat, his fingers lightly touching the Elf's skin. Legolas was finding it hard to swallow, and his breathing was shallow and irregular. His fists were clenched in an effort to hide his trembling from his captor.  
  
Saruman leaned in closer. So close, in fact, that Legolas could feel the wizard's breath wash over his skin. "Your brother wishes to humiliate you." He was whispering now. "You hate having to depend on others. it makes you feel weak, helpless. Therefor, I believe I have the fitting punishment for you..."  
  
Suddenly, his hand clenched into a fist. Legolas felt as if his throat had been ripped out, and pain like liquid fire ran all through his body. There wasn't a place left that did not hurt.  
  
The prince arched back, straining against his bonds. Tears filled his eyes. He could hold it back no longer. He opened his mouth to let out the scream that had been building...  
  
But nothing came out. He had been silenced.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
(1)mellon-nin----------my friend. 


	17. Before I Come Undone

Thanks again to all those who reviewed! You guys are absolutely the greatest!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm a broke college student. Obviously, these guys are not mine. Though I wish they were. Then I could do all sorts of things with Legolas. In a non-sexual way, of course....  
  
The Silent Prince  
  
Chapter 17: Before I Come Undone  
  
Frodo couldn't remember the last time he had felt so refreshed after a long night's sleep. While Gandalf had gone off to speak with the prince and Gimli to find the kitchens, the four hobbits had been shown to a guest room in the western wing of the palace. All four had tumbled into bed and fallen asleep almost immediately.  
  
No dreams had plagued Frodo, no nightmares of his friends being killed. Now, with the bright morning sun shinning in through the room's single window, it almost seemed as if the events of the past few months were only a dream.  
  
Frodo only wished it were so.  
  
He, Sam, Merry, and Pippin were being lead by a Terin solider down long corridors towards the prince's viewing chamber, where, they had been assured, Gandalf and Gimli waited.  
  
The four halflings couldn't help but gaze about them in wonder. To the three foot creatures, the armor that decorated the passageways seemed to belong to giants. A shield with the emblem of a white knight astride a black charger, leaning against the wall, was as tall as Sam.  
  
"It's all so *big*," Pippin said breathlessly, his eyes wide. "I thought Bree and Rivendell were big. But this...this is *gigantic*!"  
  
The solider---his name, he said, was Kellian---turned and smiled. "I imagine it would seem that way to you. Sometimes, it even seems big to those of us who are around it every day." He paused. "Pardon if I seem rude for staring and asking strange questions, but I have never seen a hobbit before. We've only heard about you in tales and legends. Then four show up at once..." He shook his head. "It is quite overwhelming. Legends are coming true left and right today." He was, of course, talking about the appearance of Gandalf as well.  
  
Frodo smiled. "It's quite all right, I assure you." He gestured to his three companions, who were staring at their surroundings with wide eyes and open mouths. "As you can see, you are not the only one overwhelmed. We have seen very little of the Big Folk's things."  
  
Kellian nodded, then stopped in front of a plain oak door. "Well, here you are. The prince and your two companions are in there, waiting for you."  
  
Frodo nodded as he reached out to take the hand the Man offered, despite the fact that the soldier's was easily twice the size of the hobbit's. "Thank you. Perhaps you and I could talk later?"  
  
Kellian smiled. "I would like that very much. I will find you later." With that, he dropped Frodo's hand, stepped back, and dipped his head before turning and walking back down the corridor.   
  
Frodo watched him go, then turned to his three companions. "Come on," he said, tugging open the door. "Let's see what's going on."  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
It had been many a long year since Prince Liothiel of Terin had seen Gandalf the Grey, but he had never forgotten the wizard. The pointy hat, kind blue eyes, and long gray beard were firmly imprinted on the young prince's mind forever.  
  
He also knew that, when Gandalf came to any city in a hurry, something was amiss and he would do well to listen to what the wizard had to say.  
  
So he had. Starting late last night, when the Istari and his companions had arrived, on through this morning, when the Dwarf had joined them. He had listened, and now his head was reeling from all that he had learned.  
  
Liothiel sat in his chair made of ash, his cheek resting in his hand, staring off into space. Gandalf and Gimli---if he remembered the Dwarf's name correctly---sat in their own chairs, both with their pipes stuck between their teeth.  
  
The Ring of Power... Liothiel had heard stories tell of it all his life. His tutor had told him that many people had forgotten about the One Ring, but he'd be better off knowing than not. Besides, it would put him at an advantage above the other rulers, who were ignorant of Isildur's choice and the effects that resulted from it.  
  
Still, the young prince never thought that the One Ring would be found again. After all, it had been lost for nearly three thousand years! Sauron had been destroyed, and the goblin and orc raids had become fewer and far between. Things were peaceful.  
  
But Gandalf's information changed all that.  
  
The Ring had been found. Not only that, but, at the moment, it was in this very castle, in the care of a creature known as a hobbit.  
  
That was another shock to Liothiel. He had only heard of hobbits in stories. He had never seen one, and had simply passed them off as myths. But, if Gandalf was right, he would be meeting four of them.  
  
~History coming back...Children's tales coming to life... This has got to be the strangest day!~  
  
The prince suddenly stirred, a question on his lips, but stopped as the oak door on the left side of the chamber opened.  
  
He blinked as four small people walked into the room. At first, he thought that they were children, perhaps some of the maids' children, who were helping their mothers. Then he looked closer and realized that, though the had no beards, these were definitely not children. ~Pointed ears, no shoes...They're hobbits!~  
  
His jaw hanging open, he could only watch as the four walked over to Gandalf, who was smiling. "Ah, there you are. I trust you slept well? Good." He gestured to the dazed prince. "I would like you all to meet Prince Liothiel. Your Highness, these are the hobbits I mentioned. Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Meridoc Brandybuck, and Peregrine Took, all of the Shire."  
  
They all bowed. "Pleased to meet you," said the one that Liothiel thought had been introduced as Frodo.  
  
The prince pulled himself back together and dipped his head in return. "The honor is all mine. Please excuse my staring, but---"  
  
"You've never met a hobbit before," Pippn said with a grin. "No one around here has."  
  
Liothiel laughed. "I'm afraid you'll have to forgive us, sir. Most of us have never left Terin. Or, if we have, it's to trade with nearby villages."  
  
"You have no room to talk, Pip," Merry scolded him. "This is the first time you've ever been out of the Shire."  
  
"True, but *I* knew the Big Folk existed," the younger hobbit shot back. "I'd even seen some!"  
  
Liothiel chuckled and shook his head. ~Such interesting creatures!~ With a twinkle in his eyes he turned to Gandalf, remembering the question he had been about to ask the wizard when the hobbits had entered. "And you say more will be joining you here?"  
  
Gandalf's face suddenly turned serious. "We are hoping for four more but, in reality, are expecting three."  
  
The prince frowned, noticing that the hobbits' faces all sobered. Gimli's face remained expressionless. "Might I ask what you mean? You spoke of one of your friends being taken by Saruman?"  
  
Gandalf was silent for a moment. Then, "You are a very learned man. You knew many things as a child that grown men were ignorant of. I'm sure you know the history of the Orcs?"  
  
Liothiel nodded, feeling himself flush with pride at this unexpected praise. "Aye. Of how Melkor took Elves captive and, by using his dark powers, twisted and mutilated them until they became Orcs."  
  
Gandalf nodded. "You are correct." He paused, then let out a soul-weary sigh. "The one that was taken from us was an Elf."  
  
Liothiel's eyes went wide, and he could feel the blood drain from his face as realization sank in. "Oh," he breathed. "And you think that Saruman..." He couldn't bring himself to finish, especially with the sad looks on the hobbits' faces.  
  
"I wouldn't put is past him," Gandalf said grimly. "Saruman has shown himself to be quite a cruel person. Not only that, but I believe he is nearing insanity."  
  
"And the other three that you spoke of?"  
  
"An Elf and two Men. They are on their way to Isengard as we speak, trying to rescue our friend. They will head for this town once he is freed. Or once they have determined that there is no way to save him."  
  
Liothiel licked his lips, digesting this newest bit of information.  
  
Silence descended on the group, each lost in his own thoughts. Of course, everyone's thoughts were on the same thing. But they each thought in a different way.  
  
It was the human prince who broke the silence. "How long do you think it will take your friends to get here?" His voice was soft and gentle. He knew what it was like to knot know if a friend was safe or not.  
  
Gandalf gave an apologetic shrug. "Honestly, I don't know. I hope within a week. I know it's quite a bit of time---"  
  
Liothiel waved his hand in the air, cutting the wizard off. "Don't worry about a thing, Gandalf. You know I'll gladly help with anything you need." He suddenly grinned. "Besides, I would like to get to know these hobbits and cure my ignorance."  
  
The Istari laughed. "Are you sure about that, my young friend?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes. "You'll find that they're interesting, have no doubt. But they're also quite bothersome."  
  
"Hey!" Merry said indignantly, hands on his hips and a scowl on his face. 'What exactly do you mean by that?"  
  
Both Liothiel and Gandalf began laughing. Gimli simply sat there, smoking.  
  
The hobbits watched them for a moment with wide eyes, then Merry threw his hands up in disgust. "Big Folk," he muttered. "I'll never understand them..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
He was back in his cell, huddled in a corner, arms wrapped tightly around his drawn up knees, trying to make himself as small as possible.  
  
He didn't remember coming back to his cell. In fact, now that he thought about it, he didn't remember anything that had happened after he had realized what Saruman had done to him. Oh, he knew that the White Wizard had continued his torture. The agonizing pain in his body was proof of that. he just didn't know what had been done to him.  
  
Legolas started at the cold stone walls around him, shivering. It was not normal of Elves, but this Elf had been through what few others had. He was being held captive in a stone tower where he couldn't see outside, had been tortured, and his voice ripped out. And he knew it wasn't over. Not by a long shot.  
  
Legolas wanted nothing more than to break down into tears. To sit there and cry until the deep ache within his heart had been lessened. But he couldn't, not now. Annolir could walk in at any second, and Legolas wasn't about to give him any tears.  
  
~I still can't believe he's done this,~ the younger prince thought angrily. ~I can understand why he would be upset, but I never thought he would resort to torture!~  
  
Then again, the Annolir that Legolas knew and loved had left a long time ago.  
  
As if on cue, the door to his cell opened with a groan and a clank. Legolas pulled himself out of his reverie to see who it was...  
  
And immediately pushed himself deeper into his corner.   
  
It was none other than Annolir who stood there, leaning back casually against the closed door, arms crossed and a cocky grin on his face.  
  
Legolas wanted to feel hate. Tried to make it well up in his heart.  
  
But all he could feel was a numbing fear.  
  
"Well, well, well," Annolir drawled, a weird light appearing in his emerald green eyes.   
  
"Look at what we have here. The almighty Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, reduced to a mute simpleton." He leaned forward with a sneer. "How does it feel, brother? How does it feel to know that no one is going to want to be around you? To know that, though you were trying to do your best, they ignored you and looked to someone else? Say, this Elven-girl Saruman speaks of? Imagine what they'll say." The elder Thrandullion adopted and air of innocence. "'Oh, Legolas We *know* that you're working hard to protect us. But we decided to replace you with her.'"  
  
Legolas cast his eyes to the floor, feeling the taste of bile rise in his throat. ~No. Aragorn and Ylana still believed in me even when I was so rude to them. They would never do that to me!~  
  
~Would they?~  
  
"There's no point in trying to kid yourself, brother," came Annolir's soft voice, bringing him back to reality. "You're no good to them anymore. What good is a silent warrior, who can't call out warnings to his friends? What good is a Silent Prince? Face it, Legolas. Father will no longer have any use for you. Who will want to be round you now that you have no voice? You won't even be able to communicate with your precious animals anymore." He stood up and casually stretched. "Too bad you can't just end it." Then, with another groan and clang, he was gone.  
  
Legolas stared ate the door for a long moment, straining his ears. When he could no longer hear the clatter of his brother's retreating footsteps, he gave in to the tears that were begging for release.  
  
~He's right, you know,~ sneered a voice inside his head. ~What good are you to anyone? Aragorn and Ylana were the only two people who might have put up with you, but one of them is probably dead! Not Aragorn. You would know if Aragorn was dead. But he's got bigger problems than rescuing you. No one else is going to want to be around you. Annolir was right. A silent warrior is only a liability, no matter how skilled. And a silent prince is useless. He can't hold meetings with counselors or talk to the townspeople. Your father might give you a position of authority, but it would be out of pity. And you know how much you hate pity.   
  
Moving gently so as not to aggravate his numerous wounds, Legolas lay on the floor, facing the wall. A hiss of pain escaped his lips, but he ignored it as he bunched himself up into as small a ball as possible.  
  
~It's not too bad,~ he thought bitterly as he continued to sob. ~At least when you cry now, he can't even hear you.~(1)  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The three kept walking until there was barely enough light to see their hands in front of their faces. Boromir started a fire, they quickly ate, then Aragorn and Ylana settled down for sleep while Boromir took up the watch.   
  
Sleep came easily to the weary Ranger, but it was not a peaceful one. Not by a long shot.  
  
In his dream, Aragorn wandered the cold, black stone tower of Orthanc, desperately searching for his friend. Something told him that he had to hurry, had to find Legolas quickly. Or else all would be lost.  
  
He pulled his cloak tighter around him as he hurried through the bleak halls, feeling a chill settle deep into his bones. ~Hang on, Legolas. I'm coming.~  
  
A low growl from behind alerted him to the new presence. He whirled around, ready to defend himself. But his sword nearly feel from nerveless fingers at the sight that greeted him.  
  
It was an Orc. A very *familer* looking Orc. One with blond hair and blue eyes.  
  
Aragorn suddenly had trouble breathing. "L-L-Legolas?" he finally managed to stutter.  
  
A snarl was his only answer as the creature, not a sliver of recognition in his once-intelligent eyes, rushed the human.  
  
It took Aragorn a moment to realize what was going on. Once he did, though, he knew what he had to do. He had told Boromir that he might have to do this just the other day.  
  
He planted his feet and met the creature strait on. With tears leaking from both eyes, he plunged his sword strait through Legolas's heart. "Goodbye, mellon-nin." he said in a choked whisper. (2)  
  
As he watched, the Orc in front of him suddenly changed back into the familiar form of the Elf that Aragorn had known all his life. Wearing a shocked expression, he only had time to blink before his legs crumbled beneath him.  
  
With a cry, Aragorn reached out to catch his friend before he could fall. Clutching the dying Elf to his chest, he sank to the ground. "Legolas, I'm so sorry," he sobbed. "Please forgive me."  
  
With his last bit of strength, Legolas smiled and reached up to place a hand on the Man's cheek. "Thank you, mellon-nin," he whispered. "Thank you."  
  
Then he closed his eyes, let out a sigh, and was still.  
  
For awhile, Aragorn could do nothing but stare down at his friend, his tears falling harder and faster. Finally, with a shaking hand, he managed to reach out and brush away a strand of golden-blond hair. "Please, don't go. You can't. There's so much I need to tell you..."  
  
~You're too late,~ a voice sneered in his head. ~He's lost, and it's because you were too late...~  
  
With a strangled cry, Aragorn sat up, eyes wide. His breath was coming in gasps, and his sweat-covered body was shaking violently.  
  
He was outside. That was the first thing he noticed. He was outside, sleeping under stars and sky. Not lost in Orthanc. There, across the fire from him, lay Ylana. He back was turned to him, and her head lay nestled in the crook of her elbow. Of Boromir, there was no sign.  
  
Aragorn placed a hand over his rapidly beating heart, trying to calm it down. ~It was just a dream,~ he told himself sternly, lying back down. ~Just a nightmare. it wasn't real. Legolas is alive and you're going to save him. There's still time.~  
  
Despite the assurances, it was still a long time before the Ranger managed to fall back into a light, uneasy sleep.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
By the time he was taken back to Saruman, Legolas had spent all of his tears. When the Orcs yanked him to his feet, he didn't try to resist them. As he was pushed down and endless black corridor, he showed no signs of life at all.  
  
He was dying. And he knew it.  
  
The elf prince had never been cut off from nature, his source of energy, for this long. He was weak, battered, and sick. With no trees to give him strength, no wind to sing to him, no stars to bathe him, he would soon fade.  
  
~I guess this will put a kink in my brother's plans,~ he thought with a hint of bitter triumph. ~Annolir's revenge will be short lived. Then he'll have to come up with some story to tell Father.~ A cold feeling settled into the pit of his stomach. ~He'll probably try to blame Aragorn. Annolir has never approved of Father's relationship, and accusing Elrond's foster-son of the death of Thranduil's youngest son will definitely drive a wedge between them. There are too many people depending on me. I *must* get out of here!~  
  
Unfortunately, that was a task that seemed impossible. Legolas had single-handily fought and defeated hundreds of Orcs, had fought bravely at the Battle of Five Armies, had even come up against the dreaded Mirkwood spiders time and time again. Yet he could not find the strength to overtake his small guard and escape the tower and the clutches of the evil wizard.  
  
~I only hope that Ylana and Aragorn are still alive, though I think I would know if Aragorn wasn't,~ he thought as they stepped into the room Legolas had been in the day before. Saruman, standing by the torture table, gave the Elf a positively chilling smile. ~And, if they are, that they manage to save me before I come undone.~  
  
~While there's still something left to save.~  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
(1)At least when you cry now, he can't even hear you----------Tori Amos 'Blood Roses'  
  
(2)Mellon-nin-------------------my friend 


	18. If We're Together

Wow!! I'm almost up to 50 reviews! Who'd a thunk it? I'm just grateful to you all for taking the time to read it, whether you liked it or not. It means a lot that you thought enough of it to leave me a note. Thanks a mill!!!  
  
Disclaimer: As always, they are not mine at all. I do not own them in any shape, form or fashion. I just like to play with them. Legolas's song is 'The Shadow-Lover" by Mercedes Lackey from her Last Herald-Mage Trilogy.  
  
Teensy mention of E/T in here....  
  
Happy Thanksgiving all!! Eat lots of turkey and have fun with the family. Hope yours isn't as insane as mine....  
  
The Silent Prince  
  
Chapter 18: If We're Together  
  
She hated it. It was tall, black and forbidding. Smoke rose up from all around it. Even from this distance, she could smell a terrible stench blowing from it.  
  
She had never seen a more heartwarming sight.  
  
Aragorn had been the first to see the top of Orthanc in the distance. He had let out a cry of delight and raced forward ahead of the others.  
  
Ylana and Boromir hurried after him, afraid that there were Orcs ahead. But, when they had found their friend, he was standing on a boulder, shading his eyes and staring off into the distance with a hopeful look on his face. Ylana and Boromir had followed his gaze curiously, and had seen what had excited Aragorn so.  
  
Ylana suddenly felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She let out a long, shuddering breath and had to blink as she felt the sting of tears in her eyes.  
  
"There it is," Aragorn said breathlessly. "We're almost there."  
  
In truth, they were still a good ways off. There was no way they could get there until tomorrow afternoon---Legolas's third day in the tower, if Ylana and Aragorn's calculations were correct. But it was still a lot closer than it had been.  
  
Aragorn's heart was pounding. He felt as if he could fly the distance between him and Orthanc. Now that he could see it, he couldn't bear the thought of not running strait there and freeing Legolas.  
  
Luckily, Boromir was staying grounded. "Come on," he said, taking both Ylana and Aragorn by a sleeve and tugging them forward. 'We can't afford to stop now, else we'll lose time."  
  
*That* got their attention. Aragorn dropped his hand and nodded. "You speak the truth," he said, turning his eyes to the other Man. Boromir was startled at the jumble of emotions that were hidden in that gaze. "You're the most familiar with this place, Boromir. Which is the best way to approach the tower? Should we stay on our course, or turn?"  
  
Boromir shrugged and frowned, looking back at the tower to avoid meeting the Ranger's intense gaze. "I truly do not know, Aragorn. It has been so long since I was here. It do know that a wall surrounds it, and that there is only one road into it. But I am sure Saruman has it heavily guarded. How can we hope to get into the tower undected?"  
  
Aragorn shrugged, a determined look on his face. "That is something we will have to decide once we get there."  
  
Boromir turned a concerned look to Ylana, realizing that the girl hadn't spoken once during the whole exchange. But she was staring off into the distance and didn't even seem to be aware of her companions. "Aragorn, I think we need to decide *now*. We need to have a plan before we get there. Otherwise, we'll be too busy saving ourselves to worry about Legolas."  
  
The Ranger leapt down off the boulder. "You don't understand," he said softly. ~How could you? You don't know what I feel for him. No one does.~ "My best friend---my *soulmate*---has been locked in that tower for days at the mercy of an evil wizard. Now that we're this close... I can't think about strategy and plans. All I can think about is finding Legolas and getting him out of there."  
  
Boromir sighed and raked a hand through his hair. ~We're wasting time here!~ "Aragorn, I know what you're going through---"  
  
"How could you possibly know?" the Ranger suddenly snarled, whirling on Boromir with raised fists and flashing eyes, causing the other human to take a step back, nearly bumping into Ylana. "You don't even *like* Legolas. You're only nice to him because the two of you have to be around each other. You're still angry at him because of what happened at the Council. If it were up to you, you'd just leave him in there to rot. So go ahead. Stay here and stall, pretending to make plans to rescue him. *I'm* going to get him out of there." He turned his back on the very stunned and bewildered warrior. "Come on, Ylana."  
  
Boromir turned to the Elf, expecting her to say something sensible, to try and calm Aragorn down. But she meekly followed the Ranger, not even glancing in Boromir's direction.  
  
The Gondorian stared after the retreating figures, blinking stupidly in confusion as his brain worked furiously to try and figure out what had just happened. Then, with a shake of his head, he quickly hurried after them. ~Something tells me they're going to need me before this is over with...~  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Aragorn hadn't meant to be so harsh on Boromir. The other human had only been trying to be sensible, to help them. But the Ranger was far beyond sensibility. His patience was at an end, and his nerves were stretched to the point of breaking. Boromir dashing his renewed hope had been more than enough to make him snap.  
  
He could feel Ylana walking along behind him. He turned a glance in her direction and frowned at her blank expression and faraway look. Now that he thought about it, she hadn't played her usual role of peacemaker when he and Boromir had argued.  
  
He stopped and reached out to touch her shoulder. "Ylana?" he called softly. ~Please don't fall apart on me. You're all that stands between me and insanity...~  
  
The Elf blinked and took a deep, shuddering breath. "I'm---I'm sorry, Estel," she said weakly, putting a hand to her head. "Please forgive me---"  
  
"Ylana, what's wrong?"  
  
She shook her head. "Nothing. I'm fine. Really."  
  
Aragorn peered deeply into her eyes, not noticing Boromir as he rejoined them. He wouldn't have cared if he had. "Ylana," he said softly. "I've known you my whole life. You can't lie to me. There's something bothering you. What is it?"  
  
She blinked at him, then lowered her gaze in shame. "I'm afraid," she said in a tiny voice. "This whole time, I've held out hope that Legolas will be fine. Now that we're almost there, reality is setting in. He's going to be different. And there are waves of evil just radiating from that tower. I'm terrified! But... Estel, I'm a warrior. I'm not *supossed* to be afraid."  
  
Aragorn sighed. "Oh, Ylana." Placing two fingers under her chin, he lifted her head till her eyes met his. "It's all right to be afraid. I've been afraid ever since we started this Quest. Terrified when those Orcs took Legolas. Now, now I'm petrified. Even warriors know fear. But we can't let it stand in our way. We've got to push it down and keep going."  
  
"It's so hard," she answered. "I can't do it alone."  
  
Aragorn opened his mouth to answer, but Boromir beat him to it.  
  
"You're not alone," the warrior said softly, staying a respectful distance away. "None of us are ever alone. That's why Lord Elrond sent Companions with the Ringbearer. So that he would always have someone to encourage him, to help him. We're in this together, Ylana. It's the only way to do it."  
  
"Boromir is right," Aragorn said, commanding their attention once again. "None of us can save Legolas on our own. I doubt even Gandalf could do it by himself. It's going to take all of us working together to get him back."  
  
Ylana blinked for a moment, then smiled. "You're right. It's just, I'm so used to doing things on my own. Thanks, you two. I really needed that."  
  
"My pleasure," Aragorn said, draping an arm across her shoulders. "Besides, after all of the times you've pulled me out of despair these past few days, I thought it was time I return the favor."  
  
She smiled. "Well, if we're all through, then I suggest you two take a moment to work things out between yourselves. I may have been catatonic, but I heard your argument." She lifted an eyebrow. "Should I give you boys some time alone?"  
  
Aragorn shot her an annoyed look---~this isn't the time to be funny~---but Boromir, looking thoughtful, nodded. "Aye. If you don't mind, fair Lady."  
  
"Of course not." She bowed to the human warrior and gave Aragorn a simple nod. "I shall patrol ahead. Call me when you are ready to continue." With that, she turned and melted into the trees.  
  
Aragorn watched her go before turning back to Boromir. ~What is he thinking? I know I shouldn't have gotten angry with him, but there's no way in on Arda I'm going to apologize. Not until---~  
  
"Aragorn, I'm sorry for what happened back there."  
  
The Ranger blinked, wondering if he'd heard correctly. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I said I was sorry for what happened back there." Boromir was looking strait at Aragorn, but his expression told how uncomfortable he was. "I *don't* know what you're going through. That isn't my best friend locked in the tower with Saruman. I apologize for saying so.  
  
"As for Legolas... You are correct in that I do not care for him as you and the others do. We have been at odds with each other since the Council." Here his face hardened. "But you are wrong in the belief that I would leave him there. I respect him. He is a skilled warrior, and I enjoy learning from him. While I don't know what you are going through, I *do* know that you are not thinking clearly. I was not trying to stall by suggesting that you stop and think of a way to get inside the tower. I was only trying to help."  
  
Aragorn stared at him, eyes searching his face as if looking for a trap. Apparently seeing nothing, he gave the other human a nod and turned to walk forward, calling Ylana's name as he went.   
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
He was floating in a sea of darkness of the edge of consciousness, not quite aware, but not quite ignorant to what was happening, either.  
  
Saruman had blocked his mind again, giving him nowhere to escape to. The wizard then gleefully commenced with the torture he had begun the day before. Vaguely, Legolas was aware of whips and other instruments added to the magic.  
  
~I wonder what Annolir will do when he realizes I'm dead?~ A whip slashed across his back, but the battered Elf barely registered the sharp stinging that it caused. It didn't matter much. He couldn't scream if he wanted to. ~Will he try to attack Saruman? No, he's not stupid enough to attack a wizard. Well, he doesn't have to be stupid. Just crazy. And he definitely fits *that* shoe...~  
  
As it often had in the past few days, Legolas felt his mind drift off to his friends. ~Aragorn... There's so much I want to tell you! Now it's too late. Even if, by some miracle, I do get out of here, I still won't be able to talk to him.~  
  
~And Ylana. She's done so much for me, and I've come to really care for her. What will she think when she sees me? Will she see me as a liability? Or will she treat me the same as always? And how will we communicate? I can't talk, dammit!~  
  
Legolas could count on one hand the number of times he had felt utter and complete despair. Right now was one of those times.   
  
A song came to his mind then, a song he'd heard a long time ago but had never left him. A song about death.  
  
He obviously couldn't sing it, but the words and music flowed through his head as loud and clear as if he *was* singing.  
  
Shadow-Lover, never seen by day,  
  
Only deep in dreams do you appear.  
  
Wisdom tells me I should turn away,   
  
Love of mist and shadows, all unclear---  
  
Nothing can I hold of you but thought  
  
Shadow-Lover, mist and twilight wrought.  
  
Shadow-Lover, comfort me in pain.  
  
Love, although I never see your face,   
  
All who'd have me fear you speak in vain---  
  
Never would I shrink from your embrace.  
  
Shadow-Lover, gentle is your hand  
  
Never could another understand.  
  
Shadow-Lover, soothe me when I mourn  
  
Mourn for all who left me here alone,  
  
When my grief is too much to be borne,  
  
When my burdens crushing-great have grown,   
  
Shadow-Lover, I cannot forget---  
  
Help me bear the burdens I have yet.  
  
Shadow-Lover, you alone can know  
  
How I long to reach a point of peace  
  
How I fade with weariness and woe  
  
How I long for you to bring release  
  
Shadow-Lover, court me in my dreams  
  
Bring the peace that suffering redeems.  
  
Shadow-Lover, from the Shadows made,   
  
Lead me into Shadows once again.  
  
Where you lead I cannot be afraid,   
  
For with you I shall come home again---  
  
In your arms I shall not fear the night  
  
Shadow-Lover, lead me into light.  
  
The song was old. That much Legolas knew. It had supposedly be written before the fall of Numenor. The first time he had heard it, he had been very young. He had thought it an intriguing song, nothing more. But when he had heard his father singing it days after his mother's death----nearly a hundred years later---he had asked about it.  
  
Thranduil had smiled sadly at his youngest child, tears sparkling in his eyes. The Shadow-Lover, he had explained, was Death. This had terrified young Legolas, and his father had quickly explained that he had no desire to court the Shadow-Lover, to die. It was just that the song fit his mood.  
  
Things had gotten better after that. Elrond had come to Mirkwood, along with his sons to offer comfort to the royal family. It wasn't until many years later that Legolas discovered just how much 'comfort' Elrond had given his father.  
  
Legolas hadn't thought about that song in years, but, as he lay helpless and alone, it brought unmeasurable comfort to him.  
  
Replaying the song over in his head, Legolas let himself be carried away deeper into darkness.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Aragorn seemed to have calmed down, much to Ylana's relief. She felt terrible about not stepping in when Boromir needed her to get things under control, but she was glad that the two of them had been able to work things out on their own.  
  
Now she only wished they could stand walking by each other. With one Man on either side of her, she felt life a thief being led to prison.  
  
~I guess I can't blame them,~ she thought, carefully picking her way through the dense underbrush. ~Aragorn's nerves are on end, and Boromir's lack of understanding isn't helping matters much. Then I had to go off and freeze up like some little girl. I only hope that this is over soon.~  
  
They had marched strait through the day, and the sun was beginning to sink towards the horizon. They could now see more of the tower, and Ylana could feel the evil growing stronger. The smell of smoke was thick enough to make her cough.   
  
The march had been a silent one. The only words had been spoken by Aragorn, who had said they would stop a little before nightfall and make a plan to get into Isengard.  
  
Ylana hadn't missed the look of relief on Boromir's face. She didn't blame him. A huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders, knowing they weren't going in there blindly.  
  
She closed her eyes and gave herself a mental shake. ~Quit behaving like a child,~ she told herself sternly. ~You can't count on other people doing things for you. You are a warrior. Act like one.~  
  
When the silver eyes opened again, they were no longer those of a frightened girl.  
  
They were those of a hunter.  
  
~Boromir said that there are dungeons in the tower. If it was built like other towers and castles, then the dungeons should be on the haunted floors. He also says there is only one way into Isengard. I doubt there will be anything under which we can hide. Not if that smoke's any indication.~  
  
"I wonder if the back of the tower is guarded as well as the front?" she said suddenly, startling both of her companions. But she ignored them both, ideas flashing through her head and fleeing just as quickly when they were found to be useless. "If we could stay close to the wall until we got to the back..."  
  
A hand went to massage the bridge of her nose. ~Great. A headache. Dear Eru, I do not need this right now!~  
  
On her left, Boromir wore a thoughtful frown. "I remember... I remember that there were a lot of trees around the tower. Old and strong. Perhaps we could use them as cover."  
  
Aragorn felt his spirits lift a little at this, though his expression remained the same. ~Trees. There are trees surrounding Orthanc. Surrounding Legolas. Perhaps they will give him the strength he needs to survive.~  
  
But that hope was shattered only seconds later by the weary sigh that passed from the female Elf's lips. "I only wished that we could dare to hope, Boromir," she said softly, briefly closing her eyes. "The air is thick with the smell of smoke, and these trees sing of mourning."  
  
This caused Aragorn's head to snap up, and his face reflected the panic that was welling up within him. "Mourning?" he asked, anguish coloring his voice. "Mourning for what?" ~Legolas loves the trees. They give him his strength. They would feel it if he died. But so would I. I know I would!  
  
Realizing what the Ranger was thinking, Ylana quickly reached out and took him by the wrist. "Do not despair," she said in a soothing voice. ~This is proving to be a huge strain on me. I can't even begin to imagine what he's going through.~ "It is not for Legolas that they mourn, though they fear for him. Not, it is for their own kind that they mourn. The White Wizard has gone against everything he stood for using the trees to create his foul creatures."  
  
Aragorn nodded as he let out a shaky breath. The panic quickly flowed away from him, leaving him weak and trembling. ~This is all too much...~  
  
A shaking hand was raised to his forehead. "I think---I think I need to sit down."  
  
And sit down he did. He simply plopped to the ground, his legs refusing to support him any longer.  
  
Ylana was crouched by his side in an instant, concern written clearly on her face. "Estel? Estel, what's wrong? Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine," he said faintly, burying his face in his hands. "Can we just stop here for the night? You and Boromir can continue to work on a plan to get in there. I just need to think."  
  
The Elf nodded and climbed back to her feet. "Of course," she said softly. "Call us if you need us." Motioning for Boromir to follow her, she continued deeper into the forest, leaving the Ranger to his thoughts.  
  
Boromir trotted after her obediently, but kept shooting confused looks over his shoulder. "Milady? Where are we going? Shouldn't we stay with Aragorn?"  
  
"He'll be fine," she assured him. "He needs some time alone. This has been very hard on him, you know." She stopped in a relatively clear area. Looking back, she could just make out Aragorn, still sitting on the ground. "This will do. Let's get a fire going, then we can work out a plan of how to get in there."  
  
Without waiting to see if the human had anything to say, Ylana moved off to begin gathering firewood. She heard nothing from her companion, but thought nothing of it. At least, not until a hand was placed on her shoulder.  
  
"Ylana, I'm sorry." Boromir's voice was soft, almost sad.  
  
The Elf turned to face him, her arms full of sticks and twigs. This time, it was she who was confused. "Sorry? For what?"  
  
He shrugged, letting go of her shoulder and taking a step back. "Everything. We've all been so focused on how this is affecting Aragorn that we've neglected you. This has been difficult for you as well." He shifted his weight from one foot to another, looking uneasy. "If---if you would like to talk, I could---"  
  
Ylana's laughter---which reminded him sharply of the tiny, tinkling bells they had at Candlemas---cut him off. "I thank you for your concern, dear Boromir," she said, her eyes twinkling as she gazed fondly at the human. "And your concern touches me deeply. But I assure you that I am fine."  
  
Boromir nodded, trying not to look too relieved. He'd never been very good at being a sympathetic listener. "Here. Let me help you with that firewood."  
  
She raised an eyebrow in amusement, but allowed him to take the twigs, sticks and branches away from her. "Very well, then. If you will start a fire with this, I shall scout around for more wood to use as fuel."  
  
Boromir almost said no---she didn't need to wonder alone---but stopped himself. He kept having to remind himself that his companion was no fragile girl, but a very well-trained warrior.  
  
It felt so strange for the human to be fighting alongside a female. In Gondor, any young man who trained to fight had to swear to follow an honor code. The first rule of that code was that the warrior must protect any women and children that were with them. This was something that Boromir had once heard a stranger call chilvary.  
  
Boromir had never expected to have a girl look after *him*!  
  
He piled the wood up on the ground and reached for his tinderbox. ~How are we going to get into Orthanc? I'm beginning to wonder if Aragorn will be of much use. And Saruman is a wizard. Won't he be able to detect us coming?~  
  
The human shuddered as he thought about how strong Saruman must be, what power he must have. Gondorians, as a rule, were suspicious of magick. They tolerated mages and wizards, but only barely. Boromir was no exception to the rule, and the thought of someone evil having that much power terrified him.  
  
Ylana was suddenly crouching at his side, armload of kindling tumbling to the ground not far from the blaze that he had managed to coax from the wood. "This should last us through the night," she said, rocking back on her heels. "If not, I will go and collect more." She studied him for a moment, head tilted to the side like a bird. "Is something troubling you Boromir?"  
  
He gave a quick laugh. "Where would you like me to begin, my Lady? Many things trouble me, least of which is our current situation."  
  
With a sigh, she sat on the ground. Her dress was already ripped and covered in blood. A little dirt and grass wouldn't hurt. "I'm afraid we all have nothing but worries on our minds." She took a stick and began drawing in the dirt. "But I do not intend to bore you with mine. Tell me, how exactly is Isengard laid out?"  
  
Boromir moved closer to her and saw that she had drawn a large square which he represented Orthanc.  
  
"There's a ring around it, with only one opening." He took the stick from her and began sketching the Isengard of his memory. "Here, let me show you..."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
From where he sat on the ground, Aragorn could just hear Ylana and Boromir from up ahead. But he didn't pay them the slightest bit of attention. His mind was a jumbled chaos of memories and thoughts, all of the blond haired Elf who had been his best friend since he could remember...  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
//"Legolas!"  
  
The blond Elf looked up at the sound of the voice, blue eyes sparkling as he watched the young human hurry towards him. "Well met, Estel!" he said, smiling fondly as the child stopped in front of him, slightly out of breath from his run. "My, you're so grown!"  
  
The foster son of Elrond puffed his chest out proudly. "I'm ten now. I got a bow for my birthday! Ada says that you're the best archer there is, and maybe you'll teach me while we're here together.(1) Then I can go hunting with Elladan and Elrohir."  
  
Legolas laughed as he reached forward to ruffle the boy's hair affectionately. "Then we shall have to get started right away, won't we?"//  
  
//"Legolas!"  
  
Aragorn had seen his friend go down under a pile of Orcs, and was now desperately fighting his way to the Elf.  
  
He heard a snarl come from the center of the fell creatures and felt relieved. No Orc could produce that much emotion. Legolas was still fighting.  
  
The twenty-two-year-old human quickly relieved another Orc of its head and suddenly found himself standing outside the ring of Orcs that surrounded his friend. "Hang on, Legolas!" he shouted, hoping that the Elf could hear him. "I'm coming."  
  
He sliced through another Orc, and found himself in the middle of the ring. Legolas stood there, covered in blood and obviously in pain. But he was standing. And the grin he gave the human was nothing short of wicked.  
  
"Greetings, brother," the Elf said, raising one of his knives in salute. "I wondered if you were ever going to show up."  
  
Aragorn quickly moved to his friend's side, blade at the ready. "I couldn't let you fight them all alone. I could only imagine what the twins would have to say about that. We'll fight them together..."//  
  
//"Legolas!"  
  
Aragorn felt his heart lift at the sight of his best friend. His father had expected someone from Mirkwood, but never thought it would be Legolas. Of course, Aragorn knew his father was secretly hoping it would be Thranduil. It had been too long since the lord of Rivendell had seen his lover. As long as it wasn't Annolir. Aragorn had never really liked the older prince.  
  
The Elf smiled, and the Ranger was struck by how sad his friend looked. "Well met, brother. Hanna maer na kenna i." (2)  
  
"And you as well." Then Aragorn gathered Legolas into his embrace, holding him tight.  
  
Legolas laughed as he hugged his friend back, the sadness disappearing from his eyes for that brief moment. "What's this I hear of you journeying with hobbits? I did not know that Rangers were welcomed in the Shire."  
  
"We are not," Aragorn answered, releasing the Elf. "But it was a task that had to be done." He tilted his head to the side, looking thoughtful. "Father is holding a Council on the morrow. The hobbits will be there, as well as Gandalf. Are you to attend?"  
  
Legolas nodded. "Aye, for I bring news vital to Gandalf's plans."  
  
"Then we'll save tomorrow for gloomy tidings." Aragorn linked his arm through his friend's and led him down the hall towards his chambers. "Now, we have a lot of catching up to do."  
  
Legolas laughed. "Yes. Tell me about all of the adventures you've been having without me."  
  
Aragorn pouted. "We're together now, aren't we?"  
  
The Elf smiled fondly at his companion. "Yes, we are. And that's all that matters."//  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
~We're together...~  
  
The Ranger blinked, pulling himself out of his memories and back into reality. With a start, he realized that his face was wet with tears.  
  
~How do I do this?~ he thought miserably. ~I've never done anything without Legolas at my side. All my life, I've always counted on him for backup. Now that he's not there...~  
  
~Stop that!~ he told himself firmly, wiping away his tears. ~You speak as though Legolas were already lost. He's not! He's in that tower, waiting for you to come rescue him. You can be together again, but not by sitting on the ground.~  
  
Feeling a new determination course through him, Aragorn got to his feet, brushed himself off, and strode forward to join his friends.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
(1) Ada-----------------father  
  
(2) Hanna maer na kenna i------------------------It is good to see you 


	19. The Rescue

Hi everyone! Wow. I've gotten fifty reviews!!! Thank you to everyone who took their time out to tell me how much they enjoyed---or didn't enjoy---my writing. You guys are awesome!  
  
I'M OUT ON BREAK!!!! Whoo hoo! A whole month without school. Yay! I love college. No measly two weeks like high school. Heh..  
  
To all my fellow POTC fanatics who went and bought the movie at midnight on Monday: rock on!!! I hope your copy isn't as worn out as mine.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these guys. My brain is too fried to have ever come up with them. Wish I would've, though. Then I'd be rich....  
  
The Silent Prince  
  
Chapter 19: The Rescue  
  
Slowly, almost reluctantly, Arien guided the Sun over the horizon. Another day had begun.  
  
Ylana watched it with a feeling of restless anticipation. Today was the day they had been waiting for. Today was the day they would rescue Legolas.  
  
She sat perched high in a tree, her silver eyes turned towards Orthanc, watching. Below here, Aragorn and Boromir were packing up camp while still discussing their plan of action. The Ranger had wanted to set out at the Sun's first light, but Ylana had argued that, today of all days, they would need to be at full strength. He had grumbled, but had agreed to eat a meager breakfast before setting out.  
  
The tension and apprehension in the air was so thick that anyone of them could easily have sliced it with their blades. They were all afraid. Not just of what might happen to them, but what they would find waiting for them in the black tower.  
  
But it didn't matter. Legolas was their friend, and they were going after him, no matter how scared they were.  
  
They had stayed up late into the night, trying to figure out their best course of action. Finally, after finding flaws with every idea that came to them, they threw caution to the wind and had decided to simply storm the tower. Saruman was a wizard. They held no doubts that he would be aware of their presence the second they stepped foot into the ring surrounding Orthanc. If they had to fight their way to Legolas, then so be it.  
  
Ylana had been restless, unable to get any sleep. She was the only one of the three who could feel the evil of the tower so acutely, and it caused her to be cagey, jumping at every little sound. So she had kept watch, prowling around the perimeter of their campsite, one eye always turned towards Orthanc.  
  
Aragorn looked as though he couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten a decent amount of sleep. His cheeks were deeply sunken in. The rough stubble on his chin, always so carefully trimmed, was beginning to look suspiciously like a full grown beard. His eyes were bloodshot, and the rings under them that Ylana had noticed a few days ago were even darker. But every inch of him spoke of hope and determination. And that comforted the Elf to no end.  
  
The two Men finally finished packing their things and began to prepare themselves for battle. Boromir had his sword, his shield, and his throwing knife at the ready. Aragorn carried his bow, quiver, and Anduril, as well as Legolas's two white-handled knives. Ylana had given them to him the night before, saying that Legolas would much rather receive them from his best friend rather than the girl he barely knew. The Ranger had blushed, but he'd taken them gratefully. Ylana herself had her own bow and quiver, with Dolinril hanging from her hip.  
  
"All right," Aragorn said grimly once they were all ready. "Ylana! Let's go. It's time."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
~Today's the day.~  
  
Legolas was lost somewhere in the back of his mind. He had delved so deep that he wasn't sure if anything---or anyone---would be able to pull him out. But he did know that, unless he managed to somehow get out the tower today, he would die. His spirit had already started to detach itself from his body. Soon he would fade, and his spirit would travel to the Halls of Mandos.  
  
For some reason, this didn't bother the young prince as much as it had two days ago. Two days ago, he had been strong and brave and willing to fight. That was before his body had been broken, his voice taken, and his will shattered. Now he had resigned himself to his fate. The only regret he had was all of the things he'd left unsaid. Especially to Aragorn.  
  
~At least I'll get to see my mother again,~ he thought as he walked around Rivendell. ~I've missed her so much. And I'll be able to meet Ylana's family! Especially Gallas, since she talked so much about him.~  
  
A breeze blew through the city, brushing the Elf's hair back away from his face. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. ~It is so peaceful here... I wish I could stay here forever. I wonder what the Halls will be like? Glorfindel doesn't talk much about the time he spent there.~  
  
After slaying the Balrog---and being slain himself---the Rivendell Elf had traveled to the resting place of the Elves over in Valinor. He had spent years there before the Valar had decided to send him back to Middle-Earth, a High Elf Lord. While he sometimes spoke of his stay there, he had not---as far as Legolas knew---sat down and fully described it to anyone.  
  
Legolas only hoped that it wasn't because it was so bad that Glorfindel didn't want to remember it. The young prince had heard tell of the Halls, nothing very bad. But Glorfindel was the only one he'd ever met who'd actually been there.  
  
Legolas opened his eyes and turned around, a smile brushing his lips. He was once again in the outdoor Council chamber. Earlier, he had sat in the same chair he'd occupied during the Council of Elrond, thinking. He wondered where the others were at the moment, wondered what they were doing.  
  
Wondered if they even missed him.  
  
~I wonder if Aragorn and Ylana are dead?~ came the sobering thought, chasing his smile away. ~I don't think Aragorn is. Something tells me I would have felt his death. But Ylana... She was just lying there, not moving. And I can't see the Orcs being merciful.~ He could feel the sting of tears in his eyes. ~When I get to the Halls, I will apologize to her. She should never have had to die for my sake.~  
  
With a deep sigh, he walked back inside the Last Homely House. Elrond always kept a room for him, right next to Aragorn's, and he wanted to visit it one last time.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Ylana was doing her best not to gag. The stench was horrible. The sharp, acrid smell of smoke mixed in with that of unwashed bodies and rotting meat was enough to make even those with stomachs of iron turn their nose away. Here, inside the ring of Isengard, there was no shortage of it.  
  
The trio had been horrified by what they saw when they first entered the ring. Not a single tree was left standing, leaving what Boromir remembered as a lush forest a barren landscape. Chasms at least a thousand feet deep had been dug into the ground, scaffolding built along the edges to allow the Orcs to climb up and down. Smoke rose from the openings, leaving them to wonder what business the foul creatures could be up to.  
  
Aragorn tightened his grip on his sword, swallowing a lump of fear that had suddenly arose in his throat. ~By the Valar, what is going on here?~  
  
"I see very few Orcs above ground," Boromir whispered into the Ranger's ear. He, too, was holding tightly to his sword. "If we hurry, we might be able to make it into the tower before they get a chance to raise the cry."  
  
Aragorn's gray eyes swept over the scene before him, realizing the Boromir was correct. Only a handful of Orcs wandered the grounds. These he knew to be Uruk-hai, for regular Orcs could not bear the sunlight.  
  
"I agree. Ylana?" he said softly, turning to his Elvish companion who looked as though she'd rather be anywhere but there at the moment. "Do you think you can conjure up a distraction for us?"  
  
"With pleasure," she responded as she unsheathed Dolinril and causing it to burst into flames. She aimed it at a part of the ring away from the entrance and spoke a quiet word. Though Boromir had witnessed the sword's power before, he still jumped as a bolt of fire leapt from the blade and struck the piece of wall Ylana had been aiming for.  
  
Shouts arose as the Uruk-hai on guard rushed over to see the cause of the explosion. Aragorn had to smile.  
  
"It's a good thing these creatures are as dim-witted as their cousins," he muttered. "Come! Now's our chance!"  
  
Keeping their blades at the ready, the three pushed off from the bit of wall they had been pressed against for cover and dashed for the entrance of Orthanc. Ylana brought up the rear, ready to send a bolt of fire at anything unfriendly that came their way.  
  
It was only a few feet for them to run, but, to Aragorn, it seemed as if it stretched on for miles. Finally, though, they were inside the tower, having run into no trouble at all.  
  
This unsettled Boromir. "That was too easy," he murmured, glancing about an uneasily as though he expected Saruman himself to jump out at them at any moment. "Something must be going on."  
  
"Quit being so negative," the Ranger growled. "Orcs can't stand the sunlight. That's why we chose to attack during the day, remember? The Uruks are more tolerant, which is why they were posted as guards. The rest must be below ground, or here inside the tower. Now, let's find those dungeons." His tone of voice left no room for questioning.  
  
Boromir still didn't like it, but he knew better than to try and reason with Aragorn at this stage. Now that they were inside the tower, he would stop at nothing until Legolas had been found. "This way," the warrior said, starting down a dark corridor. "The entrance to the dungeons should be down here."  
  
Ylana followed her two human companions warily, eyes constantly darting around. She could feel the evilness of the tower sinking into her flesh, filling her lungs, threatening to crush her heart. She couldn't see how anyone---or anything---could stand to live there. The sooner they found Legolas and got out of there, the better. She could only imagined what the prolonged stay had done to her friend.  
  
Up ahead, Boromir was peering into rooms, checking locked doors, and muttering to himself. "Sure it was this way...On the left...Wooden door."  
  
Aragorn glanced behind him to make sure that she was still following, and his face softened a bit at the sight of her and the obvious distress she was feeling. "Are you all right?" he asked softly.  
  
"I am fine," she assured him with a brief smile. "It's just..." Ylana shuddered. "This place is terrible. It's suffocating me. I feel as though I won't be able to breath again until I am free of this tower."  
  
'We'll be out of here soon," he murmured. 'I promise."  
  
She nodded, but said nothing. She tightened her grip on Dolinril and shot a glance behind her, just to make sure that the eyes she felt watching them were indeed imaginary.  
  
At the end of the corridor, Boromir had opened a door and was cautiously peeking into what lay beyond it. "Aragorn!" he called, his voice soft but urgent. "Quick. I've found it!"  
  
The Ranger hurried forward, Ylana close behind, as Boromir stepped through the thick wooden door. Aragorn's skin was practically alive with a tingling sensation, and his heart was beating to rapidly he was afraid it would burst through his chest. They were getting close. He could feel it.  
  
The corridor that Boromir now lead them down was lit by torches set in scones on the walls. The unwashed smell was even stronger here, and Ylana had to breathe through her mouth in order to keep from being violently sick. Moaning echoed throughout the place, twisting Aragorn's heart. He wished the he could free all of the prisoners, but also knew that that wouldn't be possible.  
  
They began a systematic search of the dungeons, peering into every cell, hoping to find at least some sign of their missing companion. When they didn't, they would ask the prisoners. Some did nothing but stare. Some just screamed. The few who were lucid enough just shook their heads sadly. None of them could remember seeing an Elf.  
  
Aragorn was beginning to despair. They had already searched one floor, and were halfway through another. Still no sign of Legolas. The Ranger began to wonder if his friend was even in the dungeons. ~Maybe Saruman's keeping him locked away somewhere else. In that case, we may never find him!~  
  
He stopped at the next cell he came to and looked in through the bars. "Legolas?" he called softly. "Legolas, it's Estel. Are you in there?"  
  
There was a slight rustling noise, and a bent figure stepped into the small pool of light that was cast by a torch. "Legolas?" came a voice, raspy from disuse. "There be no Legolas here, sonny. Name's Olvand."  
  
Aragorn couldn't decide if he wanted to bang his head on the wall, or cry. "Pardon me. I'm looking for a friend of mine. An Elf. Have you seen him?"  
  
The figure came close, and Aragorn was able to discern that it was an old man. He was rail thin, his clothes little more than rags. A long, angry scar ran down one side of his face, and he was missing an eye. "An Elf? Blond? Blue eyes? Tall? I've seen him."  
  
Aragorn felt his heart do a somersault as he grasped the bars with both hands and pressed his face in closer. "You have?" he asked excitedly. "Where?"  
  
"They've marched him past here twice a day for the past two days. He must be a strong lad. I could tell they were breaking him, but he always walked with his head held up high. Even when he was barely conscious."  
  
"Then he's alive!" Aragorn felt weak with relief, and he would've fallen to the floor if he had not been gripping the bars.  
  
"Aye. He was yesterday." A look of sadness passed over the old man's face. "But I wouldn't hold out much hope for him."  
  
This caused Aragorn's head to snap up. "Why do you say that?"  
  
Olvand nodded at a large, metal door at the end of the corridor. "Because they're keeping him down there. No one who stays on the third floor is around for very long. I hear that's where the stinkin' wizard likes to keep his 'playthings'."  
  
"Not this time," the Ranger snarled as he pushed himself away from the bars, unsheathing Anduril. "Boromir! Ylana! He's on the third floor. Let's go!"  
  
As the three hurried down the corridor, Olvand stuck his arm through the bars and raised it as in a blessing. "Good luck, my young friends," he said softly. "You'll need it."  
  
None of the companions heard him. They quickly passed through the door and ran down the stairs that lead to the third level of dungeons. Both Boromir and Ylana had drawn their blades, and flames were licking Dolinril.  
  
The first thing that Aragorn noticed about this floor was that it was clean. The stench of unclean bodies that had been so strong in the upper levels was now nearly non-existent. The bars were made of thick steel, not rusted iron. Lanterns decorated the walls rather than torches.  
  
"Be on the lookout," Aragorn murmured, looking about warily. "He may have guards posted here."  
  
The other two nodded in agreement before moving off. Aragorn peered into the first cell he came to. Empty. The second one. Empty. The third and fourth were the same.  
  
He felt despair begin to rise in him again. ~Olvand said that people that were put down here weren't around for very long. What if he's been turned into an Orc? What if he's dead and I've just been too worried to feel it? No! I can't---~  
  
"Aragorn! Hurry. I've found him!"  
  
At the sound of Ylana's cry, Aragorn raced forward, heart pounding. ~He's alive. Thank Iluvatar, he's alive!~  
  
Rounding a corner, he saw Ylana standing in front of a cell, sword held out strait in front of her, a steady stream of hot fire pouring into the lock. Boromir stood behind her, one hand on the Elf's shoulder, anxiously peering forward.  
  
Aragorn came to their side just as the lock melted through and fell to the floor with a loud clang. Looking through the bars, the Ranger could just make out a figure lying curled up in the floor, blond hair spread around his head like a halo.  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn pushed past the others into the cell, dropping to his knees beside the alarmingly still form of his friend. His eyes swept over the Elf's body and he gasped, a hand going to his mouth. ~Dear Iluvatar...~  
  
Legolas's body was crisscrossed with white scars and angry red welts from Saruman's whips, magick, and other instruments of torture. His skin, normally pale, was an unhealthy shade of white. His clothes were tatters, much like Olvand's had been. His leg wound was covered with recently dried blood, as was his injured shoulder. His face was slightly flushed, and a sheen of sweat covered his forehead.   
  
Tears filled his eyes. "Oh, Legolas," he sobbed, reaching down to stroke the Elf's face. "I'm so sorry..."  
  
Boromir came to stand behind the Ranger, resheathing his sword. "Is he...dead?"  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "No. He's alive. But he's hurt. Badly."  
  
Ylana knelt by Legolas's other side. She placed a hand over his eyes and held it there for a moment. Then, with a sigh, she dropped it. "I know where he is," she said softly.  
  
"Then get him," Boromir said urgently, glancing out of the cell anxiously. "Guards could be here at any moment."  
  
The female Elf looked up at Aragorn, her expression deeply troubled. "Aragorn... I can't. I promised him I wouldn't go there again."  
  
The Ranger reached across the still body of his friend to take her by the hand. "Ylana," he said softly. "You have to. If you don't, we'll lose him. He'll understand what you were doing. I promise that he won't be mad."  
  
Ylana looked at him for a moment, then down at Legolas. Finally, after a long moment that seemed to Aragorn to stretch on forever, she let out a deep sigh and dropped Aragorn's hand. "All right," she said faintly. "I'll get him. But this may take awhile."  
  
With that, she took a deep breath, sat back, and closed her eyes.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Legolas stood on the balcony of his room, looking out at the entrance to Rivendell. A light breeze was blowing and, somewhere nearby, two birds were chittering at each other.  
  
To the young prince, Rivendell felt just as much like home as Mirkwood did. All of his closest friends were here, and this is where he felt safe.  
  
"Do you know," came a female voice from behind him, "that I sat in that tree and watched and every time you came to Rivendell?"  
  
Legolas whirled around, eyes wide. He felt his heart leap with joy when he saw Ylana standing before him, a slight smile on her face.  
  
"Ylana!" He raced forward and swept her up in his arms, feeling tears come to his eyes as he held her tight. It was so good to see her again!  
  
She laughed as she hugged him back. "I was so worried about you!" she whispered. "I was afraid that we wouldn't get to you in time."  
  
Legolas pulled away and held her at arms length, peering into her eyes. "Then I'm not dead?"  
  
She laughed again and shook her head. "Nay, my dear friend. You're still alive...though I doubt that will be case much longer if we don't get you out of here."  
  
The young prince turned away at these words, looking back out at the trees and sky. "I---I'm not sure I want to go back, Ylana," he said softly.  
  
His female companion tilted her head to the side, a frown on he face. "Aragorn misses you terribly," she said softly. "You're the only thing he's thought about since you were taken. Can you really leave him? Why do you want to stay here?"  
  
Legolas was silent for a long moment, thinking. He didn't want to tell her that, once back in the real world, he wouldn't be able to speak. He would be weak, a liability. But he had to. As afraid as he was, he couldn't stay here knowing that his dearest friend was waiting for him.  
  
"Saruman took something from me," he said, looking at his feet. The trees. Anywhere but at her. "Something that is very dear to me. Something that I will need quite a bit in the real world."  
  
No footfalls were heard, but a hand was suddenly placed on Legolas's shoulder. Ylana said nothing. Simply stood there, giving him silent support.  
  
With a deep sigh, he turned around and forced himself to look her in the eye. "It was my voice, Ylana. He took my voice."  
  
A sad look passed over her face, but all she said was "Ah. I see. And you think that not having a voice will hinder you?"  
  
"I *know* it will! I won't be able to cry out a warning, or just sit and have a conversation." He lowered his gaze, but not before Ylana had caught the miserable look that was on his normally impassive face. "Besides, Gandalf and Aragorn are always talking about how much they love my voice. How much it lifts their spirits. They won't want me around now that I can no longer speak or sing."  
  
A hand grasped his chin and forced him to look up into a pair of glittering silver eyes. "Legolas, listen to me," Ylana said, her voice soft but firm. "Aragorn and the others are not going to shun you because you can no longer speak. They care for you and are just anxious to have you back." She looked at him imploringly. "Please? We need you, Legolas. Aragorn needs you."  
  
That made up his mind. He couldn't willingly stay here, knowing that people were counting on him. So he nodded. "I will go."  
  
She smiled as she stepped back. "Thank you," she whispered. Then she held out a hand. "Shall we?"  
  
Smiling in return, Legolas reached out and took her hand just as everything around them turned black.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Boromir was pacing back and forth, stopping every now and then to glance over at the female Elf, who was still sitting by Legolas's side, eyes closed. It had been twenty minutes since she had left to find the prince, and he was beginning to get worried.  
  
So, when she let out a gasp as her eyes flew open, he was by her side immediately. "Ylana!" he exclaimed, reaching out to catch her as she began to topple backwards. "Are you all right?"  
  
She managed a small smile and a nod, but was more worried about catching her breath than anything else.  
  
Aragorn didn't pay them any attention. He was focused on the blond Elf in front of him, who was beginning to stir. "Legolas?" he said softly, reaching out to brush a strand of hair away from his friend's face. "Wake up. It's me. It's Estel."  
  
Legolas's eyes fluttered open, and he found himself staring up into a pair of tear-filled gray ones.  
  
Aragorn smiled as a tear spilled down his cheek. ~He's going to be okay.~ "Welcome back, mellon-nin." (1)  
  
Legolas reached up to place a hand on Aragorn's cheek. "Don't cry," he tried to say, then froze as no sound came out.  
  
Aragorn reached out to cover the Elf's hand with his own, then frowned as his friend jerked away. "Legolas? What's wrong?"  
  
"It's his voice," Ylana answered in a quiet tone. "Saruman's taken it. He can't speak."  
  
Aragorn's eyes went wide with shock as he looked down at Legolas, who had turned away so that he wouldn't have to meet the Ranger's gaze. ~He can't speak...~  
  
All during his life, the Man had always been able to be soothed by the sound of Legolas's voice. It could always lift his spirits and his heart, no matter what.  
  
No more. That voice that Aragorn so loved, the one that could soothe him beyond peace, had been silenced.  
  
--------------------------  
  
(1) mellon-nin-------------------------my friend 


	20. Thicker Than Water

As always, thank you to all of those who reviewed. You guys are the best!  
  
A very Merry Christmas to all---and a Blessed Yule to all fellow Wiccans. Hope everyone got lots of LOTR stuff. I've been playing Lord of the Rings checkers every five minutes.  
  
A little teensy weensy hint of slash.  
  
Disclaimer: I want to make a sincere apology to Professor Tolkien for what I am doing to his wonderful masterpeice. When I am dead, he can torture me all he wants. For now, I'm borrowing them for a bit of fun.  
  
The Silent Prince  
  
Chapter 20: Thicker than Water  
  
Aragorn couldn't find any words to say. It felt like his tounge was stuck to the roof of his mouth. His mind had been shocked into immobility.  
  
Legolas desperatly wished he could force himself back into his mind. He couldn't stand the look on Aragorn's face. It was tearing his heart to pieces.  
  
Across the room, Ylana, with Boromir's help, was struggling to her feet. "We've got to get out of here quickly," she said firmly. "If we don't, he will die. Legolas, can you walk?"  
  
The Elf shook his head no. He didn't even try to stand and walk for pride's sake. He was helpless, and, as much as he hated it, he knew it. His body would no longer obey him, and anything beyond the slightest of movements caused him pain. Besides, his leg wound wouldn't support his weight.  
  
"Fine. Aragorn, carry him." Her tone left no room for questioning.  
  
He didn't move, didn't blink. He just continued to look at Legolas, who now looked thouroghly miserable.  
  
"*Aragorn!*"  
  
The human snapped back to reality and, as he blinked at Legolas, all his fears were swept away by an overwhelming sense of concern for his friend.  
  
"I'm going to be as careful as I can," he said softly, gently sliding his hands underneath Legolas's shoulders and knees. "Tell me if I hurt you, okay?"  
  
The Elf nodded, giving Aragorn a brief smile. With an answering nod, the human got to his feet, cradeling his injured friend in his arms. "All right. We're ready."  
  
Ylana was already at the door of the cell, peering out. "Boromir, you lead us back out of here. I'll bring up the rear."  
  
Legolas had to smile at that. ~Guess that whack on the head didn't hurt her very much,~ he thought. ~She's still bossy.~  
  
"I still don't like this," Boromir muttered as he stepped back out into the corridor. "Saruman *has* to know that we are here by now."  
  
Legolas wanted to laugh. ~Of course he knows,~ the Elf thought miserably. ~But he wants you to escape with me. It's all part of his plan. His and Annolir's.~  
  
"It doesn't matter," Aragorn said fiercely, stpping out behind his human companion. "We've got to get out of here, and quickly. Legolas has been hurt badley. I must tend to his wounds."  
  
Legolas felt a warm, pleasant tingling spread throught his body. To hear that Aragorn was worried for him, didn't care that he could no longer speak... And he felt so safe in the Man's arms.  
  
Boromir shrugged, then said no more as he lead them back up through the two levels of dungeons to the main floor. Most of the prisoners were silent, staring at them in awe. A few called out to be released, some gasped, and one---Aragron was almost sure that it was Olvand---let out a cheer.  
  
Soon, they were back at the entrance to the tower. After checking to make sure that no Orcs were about, they dashed across the ground and were soon hurrying away from Isengard.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
High up in the tower, Saruman stood in his private audience chamber, staring out the window at the two humans and two Elves as they made their way back into the forest.  
  
He allowed himself a smile as he turned to face his two companions. "Well, it seems as if our plan is going quite well."  
  
Annolir, his arms crossed over his chest, looked none too pleased. "Didn't you cut it a little too close?" he asked icily. "He was almost dead. How can you be sure he won't die on the journey back to Terin? Neither Estel nor the cursed girl are reknowned healers. What if they can't save him?"  
  
"And who are you to question one of the Istari?" came the voice of the hooded and cloaked figure who stood next to the Elf prince. The voice was crips, dnagerous, and definetly female. "He says that your brother will reach Terin alive, and so he will."  
  
The Elf scowled. "How can you be so sure we can trust him?"  
  
From deep within the shadows of the hood came a smile. "Well, seeing as he is the one who hasn't betrayed his own brother out of jealousy, I'd say I'd trust his word over yours."  
  
Annolir opened his mouth to answer, but sopped when Saruman raised a hand for silence. "Peace, my friends! I understand your fears, Prince Lightbringer, and they are well grounded. But I can assure you that you're brother *will* live. His friends will make sure of that.  
  
"As for *you*, my dear Aislyn---" Here he turned to the hooded figure. "I thank you for your trust and support. But you must understand that we are not all as dedicated to our families as you are. Which, I must say, is a shame."  
  
Annolir's scowl deepened, and Aislyn offered the wizard a bow. "Aplogies, my lord."  
  
Saruman waved his hand in a dismissive gesture as he walked back over to his grwat, stone chair and sat down. "Now, back to our plan..."  
  
"I still don't understand why you don't just let them through Terin," Annolir iterrupted. "They'll have to pass through Southern Mirkwood, close to Dol Gulder. You can get the Ring then."  
  
The wizard turned his gaze on the Elf, who immeaditly fell silent. "My dear prince, your part in this Act of the play is over. All that's left for you to do is go back to your home and act as if nothing out of the ordinary has happened."  
  
Annolir's eyes smoldered, but he offered Saruman a curt bow. "As you wish, my Lord," he said stiffly. Then he turned and strode out of the room, green traveling cloak trailing out behind him.  
  
Aislyn watched him go with a sneer on her face. "I don't know why you insist on dealing with Elves," she said, drawing back her hood to reveal long, white hair and eyes the color of burnished gold. "They are nothing but trouble. And he moreso. I wouldn't trust anyone who would betray a member of his family. Especially for something so trival."  
  
The wizard laughed. "He has his uses, I assure you. But don't worry, my dear. He's depending on you too much. Once our spell is set, it is a sure thing that King Thranduil will travel to Rivendell with his sick. After all, it has been awhile since he has seen his lover, Lord Elrond. Plus, Legolas shall be there. Along with the rest of the Fellowship. It is also a sure bet that he will leave Annolir in charge of Mirkwood. So we all get what we want. Our Prince Lightbringer gets his father's throne, you can take your revenge on the Elves, and I'll get the Ring of Power."  
  
The girl had a thoughtful look on her face. "And, in order for all this to happen, I only have to keep the wizard and his companions from passing through the mountains passes at Terin?"  
  
Saruman nodded. "That's all you have to do. Once that is accomplished, I'll help you cast the spell to make a certain number of Elves fall ill. They, along with many of the healthy ones, will travel to Rivendell. There, you can kill the healthy ones however you want, and leave the others to die a slow, painful death."  
  
"And my father will be avenged." Her voice was soft, almost sad.  
  
"And your father will be avenged." Saruman leaned forward, fixing her with his stare. "But there is one thing that you must remember, Aislyn. One thing that is very important. Once the spell has been set, you cannot---cannot!---use strong magicks. If you do, it will drain your strength and the spell will falter. Do you understand?"  
  
She nodded. "Clearly, my Lord. I will not let you down. When should I leave?"  
  
Saruman sat back, a smile on his face. "Oh, we'll give them a few days. It'll take them awhile to get back to Terin. And I'm sure they will wait a few days before leaving, giving Legolas time to heal. We'll give them enough time to feel safe, to let their guard down. Then we'll attack."  
  
Aislyn bowed. "As you wish, my Lord. I shall be in my chambers, awaiting your command." Straitning, she pulled her hood back over her head and walked through the same doors that Annolir had departed through.  
  
Saruman sat there, lost in thought as he wondered about the events going on around him and the people who would play key parts. Especially in his own little drama.  
  
Annolir was annoying, albeit helpful. He had come to Saruman, full of rage, begging for the wizard's help in taking revenge against his meddlesome younger brother. Saruman agreed, but only when he realized that this would help his plans to acquire the Ring, not to mention strike a greivious blow to Gandalf. In return, Annolir offered the use of Mirkwood's army---a force not to be reckoned with---should Saruman ever need one. All in all, Saruman thought he'd gotten the better end of the deal.  
  
As for Aislyn...Well, she was a rare find, indeed!  
  
Aislyn was the opposite of Annolir in so many ways. She was the daughter of the Witch-King of Angmar, who was now the lead Ringwraith. All her life, she had been taught that blood was thicker than water. That family came first. So, when her father fell to the Shadow of the Enemy, Aislyn bound herself to him, using the magick that all inhabitents of that wicked country possessed. She swore to take revenge on the Elves, who she blamed for her father's condition. She believed that, when Sauron disguised himself as an Elf in order to learn how to make the Rings, the Elves should have been able to see through the trickery.  
  
But she never got her chance to take her revenge before Sauron fell at Isildur's hand. So aislyn, like her father, had lain dormant for three thousand years. Now she was awake and, with Saruman's help, would have her revenge.  
  
The girl was indeed powerful, but not powerful enough to cast a major spell. So Saruman had told her that he would help her cast a spell on anumber of Elves, making them ill. He had no doubt that they would all be taken to Rivendell, for Lord Elrond was the most reknowned Healer in Middle-Earth. Once there, she could systamatically kill those still syanding, and leave the sick ones to die. All he asked in return was that she keep the Fellowship from passing through the passes at Terin and, once they got to Rivendell---for Legolas was one of his intended targets---kill them, take the Ring, and bring it back to him.  
  
Yes, things were going well.  
  
Saruman once again left his seat and walked over to his window, peering out into the noontime sun. Legolas and his rescuers could no longer be seen, but Saruman could feel their presence. They were close by, but getting fainter by the second.  
  
"Run along, my young ones," he said softly, a hald smile on his face. "Run back to Gandalf. Congraulate yourself on saving your friend's life. It doesn't matter. Soon, you'll all be dead. And the Ring will be mine!" 


	21. More Than Words

Wow! I got quite a few reviews for that one! I'm glad you all liked it, and I think you all for the encouraging reviews!  
  
A few, slashy thoughts in there.   
  
Disclaimer: If you still have yet to realize that these guys belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, then I pray you to come out from under your rock and bask in the talent of this great man.  
  
The Silent Prince  
  
Chapter 21: More Than Words  
  
They did not stop until late afternoon, when the Sun was just barely peering over the top of the horizon. Aragorn had wanted to stop as soon as they had reached the woods surrounding the tower, but Ylana would not let them, saying Legolas needed to get as far away from the tower as possible. When the human had looked down at the Elf in his arms for conformation, Legolas simply nodded. So they continued on, moving as fast as they could.  
  
Finally, Ylana deemed they had gone far enough, and they should stop to make camp. Once he had laid Legolas on the ground and made sure he was comfortable, Aragorn took control.  
  
"Boromir, find us some wood and get a fire going. Once you've got that done, I'll need you to boil some water. Ylana, I'll need you to make bandages, and quite a few. He's hurt pretty badly." While saying this, Aragorn was busy rummaging through his pack for his herbs and Legolas's cloak. The Elf's garments were little more than rags, but they were all he had until they reached Terin. The cloak would help.  
  
Legolas would have laughed at the situation if he had been able. It reminded him sharply of the last day he had been among his friends, when his leg had been injured in the Warg attack. Only it had been Ylana giving the orders then, not Aragorn.  
  
The human once again appeared at his friend's side, a smile on his face. "I have some things to give you," he said softly, reaching down towards his belt. Legolas followed his movement with his eyes, which went wide as he realized that Aragorn's first gift was his twin knives.  
  
"Here," Aragorn said, handing them hilt-first to Legolas. "Ylana brought them along to give back to you, and gave them to me for safe-keeping."   
  
The Elf smiled warmly at the Ranger as he accepted his weapons. Their sheaths were gone, but he still had his belt. That would have to do.  
  
"I also have this." This time, it was the cloak that Aragorn held. "We found it on the way here. I thought you might want it back. It's torn a bit, but it's nothing that Arwen cannot fix."  
  
Legolas clapped his hands in delight at this. He knew that there was no point in putting it on just yet. Aragorn would be tending to his wounds here shortly. Still, it was very comforting to know that his beloved cloak had not been lost.  
  
Aragorn laughed at this, feeling his heart lift. It was so good to have Legolas back. He'd missed him so much...  
  
Still smiling, he reached down to brush away a lock of Legolas's hair. "Im gelir lin mae, mellon-nin," he said softly. (1) "I was so afraid that we would find you dead, or worse."  
  
Looking up at him, Legolas felt a pang in his heart. He'd missed Aragorn dreadfully. During his captivity, all he could think about was his human friend, what he must be going through. He had thought of all the things that he would say to the Ranger if ever he were to see him again. About Annolir's betrayal, the reason that he'd rarely spoken, the reason Saruman was after him... He wanted to tell Aragorn everything. Yet, now that he had been reunited with his human friend, he couldn't say a word. And that was frustrating on a level that Legolas hadn't known existed.  
  
~People always told me that you really don't need words,~ he thought, only half-amused. ~That you can make your feelings known through actions better than speaking them aloud. Those people have never known what it is like to be deprived of your voice!~  
  
His attention was diverted by Boromir, who had returned to camp with a load of firewood, dumped it on the ground, and began cursing at a splinter that now resided in his finger.  
  
Ylana, who was patiently tearing bandage-strips, watched with an amused expression on her face. "You can yell at it all day long, my friend. That's not going to get it out any sooner."  
  
This brought a smile to Legolas's lips. ~They're all still the same.~  
  
Nothing had delighted the prince more than realizing that Aragorn and Ylana---both whom he'd feared dead---were alive and well. He'd noticed the bandages on his fellow Elf, but she didn't seem to be handicapped in any way by her injuries. He hadn't been too pleased to see Boromir, but he supposed beggars couldn't be choosers. At least it hadn't been the Dwarf.  
  
Now that he thought about it, he wondered where Gimli and the others were. He knew they weren't dead. Aragorn wouldn't seem so happy if they were dead, especially Frodo. He and the Ranger had gotten to be quite close, something that caused a twinge or two of jealousy to arise in Legolas's heart. That, and the fact that Saruman never said a word about Gandalf or the Ringbearer being killed. That was proof enough that the rest of the Company was still alive.  
  
But how to ask? He had no paper on which to write his question, and he didn't posses the gift of telepathy like some of his kin. He could speak mind to mind with animals and trees, but not with people.  
  
He took a deep breath to calm himself down before he could get frustrated. ~Just take it easy, Greenleaf. I'm sure someone will mention something about them soon. They probably went on to Terin while these three came after me.~  
  
After having finally removing the offending splinter from his finger, Boromir had started the fire, just as Aragorn had requested. Ylana was still making bandages, humming so softly that only Elven ears could hear the haunting melody. Aragorn was preparing his herbs, continuing to dig through his pack until he found what he was looking for.  
  
"We'll have you as good as new in no time," the Ranger said, smiling down at the silent prince. "These herbs will have to do until we get to Terin and a fully-trained Healer. But I do like to think that I know a bit about Healing. After all, I did learn from the best."  
  
Legolas smiled warmly as he reached out to squeeze Aragorn's hand. ~I trust you, Estel. I always have.~  
  
"I hope that this is enough," Ylana said, dropping a heap of bandages on the ground and startling her friends. Neither Man nor Elf had heard her approach. "If you need more, I shall make them."  
  
Aragorn eyed the pile appreciatively. "This should be plenty. Thank you, Ylana."  
  
She smiled and gave him a half-bow. "My pleasure. Now, while you work on our wayward friend here, I'm going to patrol. I don't think that---"  
  
She was interrupted by Legolas who, moving quicker than the eye could follow, let go of Aragorn's hand and snagged Ylana's wrist, tugging. With a surprised 'Oh!' she abruptly sat on the ground.  
  
The Ranger laughed at his friend's expression. "I think he wants you to sit down." he teased, gray eyes twinkling.  
  
Ylana made a face. "Humans. Think they're so smart by stating the obvious." She turned to the male Elf. "I was just caught off-guard. That's all."  
  
Legolas gave her an apologetic smile. Then he reached up and gently touched the dirty bandage that was wrapped around her head and gave her a questioning look.  
  
She answered with a reassuring smile. "Don't be troubled on my account, mellon-nin. I have a very thick skull. It will take much more than an Uruk-hai to crack it."  
  
His expression never wavered as his hand moved from the bandage around her head to the one around her arm.  
  
Ylana reached up and placed a hand over his. "Legolas, I'm *fine*. Really. I don't even need these bandages anymore, but Estel insists that I keep them on until there is no chance of them getting infected."  
  
Legolas gave her a relieved smile. ~You don't understand,~ he thought. ~You were hurt because of me. I had to make sure that you were all right.~  
  
"And that's *exactly* what they'll do," the Ranger answered firmly as he began to mix his herbs with the water. "Speaking of infections, it appears as though you've got one, Legolas."  
  
The male Elf nodded. ~I know.~  
  
"This may take awhile. Perhaps you should let Ylana put you to sleep? I don't want this to be any more painful for you than it has to be."  
  
Though deeply touched by Aragorn's concern, Legolas still tensed. His dreams had not been pleasant of late and, in his weakened condition, he wasn't sure he could handle them.  
  
But he was *so* tired...  
  
Ylana, still sitting by his side, reached out to gently brush a lock of his hair away. "I will guard your dreams, mellon-nin," she whispered. "No evil will reach you there. I promise."  
  
That was all he needed. His body was too weary to argue. So he gave her a nod---~I trust you~---closed his eyes, and allowed himself to sink into black oblivion.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
~He looks so vulnerable, like a child.~  
  
This was the thought running through Aragorn's mind as he began to gently apply his potion to Legolas's scars and still-healing wounds.  
  
The Ranger could barely stand the sight of his friend's battered body. Looking at him, imagining what he must have gone through to get those scars... It nearly made Aragorn sick. But he was the only really skilled Healer among them. And Legolas was *his* best friend. He was the only one who could do it.  
  
At least he was asleep. Aragorn hoped to have him bandaged up by the time he awoke. When he did, the Ranger would give him some herbal tea to help fight off the infection. While the infection posed no threat---Legolas was an Elf, after all---it still couldn't be pleasant. And Aragorn wanted to spare his friend any more pain.  
  
Ylana's fingers rested lightly on the male Elf's forehead, humming softly, eyes closed. Aragorn had no doubt that she was working her magick, helping the prince.  
  
Of Boromir there was no sign. Aragorn suspected that his human companion had gone to scout ahead. He always seemed to disappear when there was a chance the Ranger might get emotional.  
  
Now that he had some quiet time with nothing to occupy his mind other than the task at hand, Aragorn found himself wondering at the events that had taken place at Orthanc. His joy at finding Legolas alive...and his shock at discovering that the Elf's voice had been taken away.  
  
It had nearly broken his heart when Legolas had turned from him when Ylana had broke the news. It hurt to realize that Legolas would think that Aragorn would think less of him now that he had no voice. That he would think that his best friend in the world would see him as a liability.  
  
Even worse was the guilt that coursed through him like sour wine. For a split second, he *had* thought that. How the absence of Legolas's voice would affect him.  
  
The Ylana's urgent calls had snapped him out of it, and all his thoughts were on the battered Elf.  
  
He continued applying his ointment, trying to be as gentle as possible and to ignore the tingles of pleasure that raced up his arm at the contact. He wondered what it would be like to caress the Elf's skin while gazing deeply into those bright blue eyes...  
  
Aragorn quickly pushed those thoughts away, feeling his face began to burn. He ducked his head, but Ylana didn't seem to notice.  
  
~Arwen. You love Arwen. Legolas is your best friend. People don't fall in love with their best friends. Especially when the best friend of the woman you are engaged to is with you.~  
  
~Focus!~ his sensible side told him sternly. ~You care about Legolas either way, and you won't help him much if you don't pull your act together.~  
  
Ylana's humming was louder now, but no less haunting. Every now and then, Aragorn could make out a word or two. She seemed oblivious to anything around her except Legolas.  
  
No matter what he felt, Aragorn was glad Ylana had come along, and not just because of her skills as a warrior. She had been the one to pull Legolas from his shell, and had refused to let him sink back into it. If it hadn't been for her, Aragorn would have fallen apart on the way to Isengard. Because of that, he could ignore the embarrassment he felt at thinking of Arwen, and the jealousy he would never admit he was feeling at the relationship Ylana shared with Legolas.  
  
Aragorn almost---*almost!*---wished Legolas would just tell him that he was in love with Ylana, but he knew that would never happen. Ylana was terrified at the idea of falling in love---the fear of losing someone else close to her kept her from telling s certain someone that Aragorn was quite aware of that he loved him---and their actions were definitely not the actions of two people in love.  
  
Legolas had not had any lovers that Aragorn knew of, and he'd known the Elf his whole life. Of course, it was possible for Legolas to have had lovers before Aragorn came along. But, if he had, he never mentioned them.  
  
"Aragorn? Aragorn, are you all right?"  
  
The Ranger blinked at the sound of Ylana's voice, then blushed as he realized that, he had been so lost in his thoughts, he had stopped his ministrations of the Elf. "I'm fine," he said, picking up another bandage. "I'm sorry if I alarmed you. I was---I was just thinking."  
  
Ylana gave him a warm smile. "It's all right. I was just afraid that you had fallen asleep. You have been stressed quite a bit lately. I know how exhausted you can be when some of that stress is alleviated." She nodded to Legolas to indicate that he had been the cause of stress of them all.  
  
Aragorn's brows came together in determination. "I *am* tired," he admitted, gently spreading his salve onto one of Legolas's many scratches. "But I won't rest until I know that he's okay."  
  
The female Elf nodded. "Of course," she said, rising to her feet. "I am going to find Boromir. Call us if you need anything."  
  
"Sure. But I'm sure that we will be fine."  
  
Ylana bowed, then turned and disappeared into the foliage, her feet making no sound.  
  
~So we're alone...~ "It's just you and me now," he said, gently wrapping a bandage around the Elf's arm. "There's a lot of things I'd like to tell you, but I just can't. I do want you to know that I care a lot for you. More than you will ever know. And I don't care what happens to you, or who you are. I don't care if you're deaf, blind, mute, no arms, no legs... You're still Legolas. *My* Legolas. I'm sorry for having ever given you the impression that I was going to think differently of you. You're my best friend, and that's all that matters."  
  
He smiled as he reached for another bandage. "I guess I should be thankful. I was so worried that you would be an Orc. I even had a nightmare about it! I'm just glad that you weren't hurt worse. And we'll be in Terin soon. Then we can get you some real help. Maybe Gandalf will know a way to restore your voice."  
  
Aragorn gently pulled back a scrap of Legolas's leggings to get a better look at the Elf's leg wound, and hissed as it came into view.  
  
It looked as though it hadn't healed one bit. That jagged teeth marks were still visible, the skin torn. The wound went deep, so deep that Aragorn could see the muscles. Dried blood caked the area all around it.  
  
"What did he do to you?" Aragorn said softly, ringing out his cloth to begin washing off the blood. "Ylana had this all wrapped up nice and neat. But I'll take care of it. It'll be healed in no time. I promise."  
  
Once the blood was cleaned off, it looked a little better. ~It's no wonder he has an infection,~ he thought. ~Between his shoulder and leg, it's a wonder he's not sicker than this, even if he is and Elf. Not to mention all of his other wounds. It's a good thing he's so strong.~  
  
"Well, I guess I should start by telling you what happened after the fight..."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Ylana found Boromir sitting on a rock, sharpening his sword, gazing out at the smoking tower of Orthanc. She walked slowly forward, purposely making noise so as not to startle him.  
  
He turned and, seeing who it was, smiled. "Greetings, Lady Ylana," he said, putting his sword away. "Would you care to join me?"  
  
"Gladly," she said, perching on the boulder next to the human. "As long as you promise to stop calling me 'lady'. I am nothing more than a simple girl, protecting those that I love."  
  
"Which makes you more of a lady than those of royalty or fine nobility." He smiled. "Besides, I was raised to treat any and all women with respect. You deserve more, because you are a warrior."  
  
She laughed, a pleasant sound. "Oh, Boromir. If only all Men on Arda were as you. Then there would be no cause for war."  
  
Boromir turned away to hide his blush, but couldn't help sitting a little straighter, holding his head a little higher. "How fares Legolas? Will he be all right?"  
  
"He will be just fine," Ylana assured him. 'Aragorn will make sure of that. Have no fear."  
  
"That is good to know. I didn't know how we'd be able to reach Terin with him injured and not able to walk. There was no way we would leave him behind, but..." He shrugged. "I didn't know how it would be possible."  
  
Ylana never moved, but glanced at the warrior out of the corner of her eye. ~What *would* he have done if Legolas had been injured more? Would he have left us behind? For I know that Aragorn would have never left Legolas. Neither would I.~ "I'm sure we would've managed it somehow. There's no way we would've left him behind."  
  
"Of course not." Boromir drew a line in the dirt with the toe of his boot. "I wouldn't have left him. Not after all the trouble we went through to get him back. And I could never put Aragorn through any more mental strain. This has nearly done him in."  
  
"Indeed it did." Ylana shaded her eyes as she looked off to Isengard. "But I have a feeling that he'll be a lot better now that Legolas has been found, safe and sound."  
  
"I'll feel a lot better once we reach Terin." Boromir pulled out his pipe, packed it, then lit it. "Aragorn's still going to be testy, at least until we get Legolas to a Healer. While I respect him and understand his predicament, I don't know if I can stand to be around him much longer."  
  
Ylana had to smile at that. That much she could understand. Aragorn had been a bit difficult ever since Legolas had been taken. But she had put up with it, knowing why it was he acted the way he did.  
  
For a moment, Boromir was silent as he puffed on his pipe and stared off into the distance. Then he let out a soft chuckle. "I guess I have no room to talk. I would have acted worse had it been Faramir who was taken."  
  
The Elf allowed herself a slight frown. "I have heard you speak of this Faramir before. He is your brother, correct?"  
  
"Aye. My younger brother."  
  
Ylana nodded. There was nothing to say. She understood. She had had a brother once. "Well, I shall leave you to your thoughts. Aragorn should be finishing up. Will you be joining us soon?"  
  
"I'm going to sit here a bit longer. Then I'll be along."  
  
The Elf gave him a bow, then turned to walk back towards camp.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"...so that's how we ended up here."  
  
Aragorn finished tying the last bandage and sat back to admire his handiwork. Legolas was still fast asleep, much to the Ranger's relief. His face was still flushed, and Aragorn knew that he would have to give him some herbs to relieve the fever. But right now, he was just happy knowing that his best friend was safe.  
  
A crunching of twigs announced Ylana's return. He knew it was her, though he never moved, even when she placed a hand on his shoulder. "A fine job, Estel. Your Adar will be more than proud." (2)  
  
He looked over his shoulder and gave her a tired smile. "Hanna le, mellon. (3) I only hope it is enough to last him until Terin." He rubbed his eyes. By the Valar, was he tired!  
  
Ylana's expression changed to one of concern. "You're exhausted. Would you like to take a rest? I can watch him for a while."  
  
Aragorn turned back to Legolas, a slight frown on his face. Ylana had a good idea, but he didn't want to leave Legolas.  
  
The female Elf placed a little more pressure on the Ranger's shoulder. "You must, Aragorn. We all need to keep our strength, and you are the one who needs the most rest at the moment. Legolas will need you when he wakes up. Please."  
  
Aragorn let out a deep sigh. "All right," he said, getting to his feet. "You promise you'll stay and watch him?"  
  
She gave him a reassuring smile. "I won't move an inch."  
  
The Man nodded. "Then I'm going to the river to was off, then I'll go sleep." He shot one last look at the sleeping prince---~He looks so peaceful~---before turning and walking off.  
  
He waited until he could hear the river---and was sure the others wouldn't be able to hear him---before he leaned against a tree, slumped to the ground, and began to cry.  
  
Legolas was back with Aragorn, right where he belonged. And he was safe. Everything was going to be just fine.  
  
------------------------------  
  
(1) Im gelir lin mae, mellon-nin----------------I am happy you are well, my friend  
  
(2) Adar--------Father 


	22. The Journey Back

So sorry for the long delay. I have been running nonstop since school started back. Work, classes, sorority stuff... I start at seven in the morning and don't stop until after midnight. I finally grabbed a few minutes to type this out.  
  
Thanks for all the kind and wonderful reviews. I hope this chapter is just as good.  
  
Disclaimer: These guys are not mine. *sniff sniff*  
  
The Silent Prince  
  
Chapter 22: The Journey Back  
  
~I feel terriable.~  
  
That was the first thought to pass through Legolas's mind as he once again became aware. His face was so hot it felt like the sun was shinning directly on it, but the rest of his body felt as if it had been dunked into an ice cold lake. He didn't know weather to sweat or to shiver.  
  
He lay there for a moment, trying to understand what was happening to him, when the feeling of something cold and wet being placed on his forehead startled him. Opening his eyes, he found that the sun was nearly gone, and that Ylana was leaning over him.  
  
"Did I wake you?" she asked softly when she noticed that his eyes were open. "I'm sorry, but your fever's getting worse."  
  
~Fever...~ Legolas had never felt like this before. Elves couldn't get sick. Oh, he had fevers before, but never like this. Then again, he'd never had one while he was hurt this badly. ~How do humans stand it?~  
  
The fire was still going. Legolas could hear it crackling nearby. He wanted to turn his head to look and see where the two humans were, but he felt too weak.  
  
This caused frustration to well up in the Elven prince. ~I don't even have enough strength to turn my head!~  
  
The coolness moved from his forehead to his cheek, and he closed his eyes in relief. He couldn't believe how much better a cold cloth could make him feel. Now, if he could just do something about the rest of his body...  
  
With that thought in mind, he reached out to where he had placed his cloak and pulled it over him. He began to warm up immediately.  
  
This did not go unnoticed by Ylana. She had promised Aragorn that she would look after him, and she would stick to it. "Are you cold? I can have Boromir move you closer to the fire if you wish."  
  
Still keeping his eyes closed, Legolas smiled and shook his head. He was comfortable now, and *so* tired...  
  
In minute, he had fallen back asleep.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
All was silent in the camp, which was slightly unnerving to Boromir. Both Aragorn and Legolas were asleep, and Ylana was busy attending to the prince. The sounds were the cracking of the flames and the hooting of a nearby owl.  
  
The Man stirred the embers of the fire with a stick. ~I'm not used to this silence. But I am glad that Aragorn is finally getting some rest. He looked terrible. Ylana needs some sleep as well. She took watch last night. But in order to do that, I'll have to watch Legolas. And I'm not sure that's a chore I want to take on.~  
  
He let out a heavy sigh. ~Damn honor code...~  
  
Lying his stick down, he climbed to his feet and walked over to where the two Elves were. "How is he?" he inquired softly.  
  
Ylana turned to him, her silver eyes dancing in the firelight. "Better," she answered. "His fever is still high. His immune system is too busy trying to heal all of his wounds to worry about his fever. But he'll be fine."  
  
"Good." He paused. "Listen. Why don't you go on and get some rest? I'll watch him."  
  
"Boromir, you don't---"  
  
"I mean it," he said firmly. Women in Minas Tirith were never this stubborn! "You were awake all last night. I'll be fine. If it looks like he's getting worse, I'll wake you immediately. And that's a promise."  
  
Ylana frowned, but couldn't argue. Hadn't she said the same thing to Aragorn just hours earlier? "You're right. I am tired." As she stood, she fixed the human with a stern gaze. "You swear to wake me the second anything happens?"  
  
He placed a hand over his heart. "I swear," he said solemnly.  
  
She regarded him for another moment or so before nodding. "I will hold you to your word, Boromir of Gondor. And I thank you." She offered him a regal bow, placing her hand over her heart before extending it out to him. Then she turned and walked to a place across the fire from Aragorn, where she lay down.,  
  
With a sigh, Boromir sat down by Legolas, sparing the prince a quick glance. ~He looks so young,~ the human thought, reaching for his pipe. ~Sometimes I forget that he's nearly three thousand-years-old, not twenty.~  
  
He filled the bowl with tabac and lit it as he stared up into the sky. ~Look at the stars. They're so beautiful. It's hard to imagine that the world is in such grave danger when you're looking at something so peaceful, so perfect.~  
  
~What am I doing here? I'm so small, so insignificant. What can I do against such wide-spread evil? I'm not as brave as the hobbits, who had never crossed the boarders of their homeland prior to setting out on this journey. I'm not as wise as Gandalf, who seems to know everything that's going on. I'm not as fearless as Gimli, who was not even fazed by a group of angry Elves. I'm not as dedicated as Aragorn, who will do anything to save the people of Middle-Eart. And I'm not as loyal as the Elves, who have vowed to follow their friend to whatever end.~  
  
~So why am I, Boromir of Gondor, walking to Mordor to destroy the One Ring, a weapon that I could use to help restore the glory of Gondor?~  
  
No answer was forthcoming, and for Boromir, staring up into the sky as he smoked, the stars suddenly didn't seem to shine as bright.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
For the first time in days, Aragorn actually *slept*. No nightmares plagued him, no fears or burning questions kept him tossing and turning. It was a deep, dreamless rest.  
  
When he awoke the next morning, he felt as refreshed as if he'd been sleeping on his bed in Rivendell.  
  
The Sun was already over the horizon, shinning down on the weary travelers. Boromir was trying not to burn his fingers on the skillet as he cooked their morning meal. Ylana was kneeling by Legolas---who was awake---helping him to drink what Aragorn guessed was herbal tea.  
  
This caused the Ranger to smile. ~Everything's back to normal...~  
  
Turning, Ylana caught a glimpse of Aragorn and smiled. "Good morning, Estel! How was your night?"  
  
"Wonderful," he said emphatically as he crossed the camp to sit by her. "I feel quite rested. Perhaps the best sleep I've had since Rivendell."  
  
"Good." She stood and dusted herself off. "Now, I'm going to help Boromir before he burns himself or our food."  
  
Aragorn laughed as she left, then turned to his best friend. Legolas's eyes weren't as glassy, and color was beginning to return to his cheeks. "And how was *your* night?"  
  
Legolas lifted his hand and made a so-so gesture.  
  
The Ranger reached out and placed a hand on the Elf's forehead. "Seems like your fever has gone down."  
  
Legolas nodded and turned to look at Ylana, kneeling by Boromir.  
  
Aragorn followed his line of sight and smiled. "Ylana's a good nurse, isn't she?"  
  
Legolas nodded hard enough to nearly send his head flying. She had been by his side when he had fallen asleep, and was still there when he awoke.  
  
Ylana wanted to tell the others that it had actually been Boromir who had stayed with Legolas for most of the night, but the human had vehemently said no. He didn't think that Aragorn or Legolas would be too happy to know that it had been he instead of their precious Ylana that had watched over the Elf, and he wasn't about to start any more arguments.  
  
She had given him a smile dazzling enough to make him blush and rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek. That alone had made everything worth it.  
  
"Can you walk now?" Aragorn asked, concern on his face as his eyes swept over his friend. Elves had incredible healing powers, but Legolas had so many injuries that it would take much longer for him to completely heal. Especially since they did not have a fully-trained Healer with them.  
  
Legolas nodded, pulled off his cloak and held out his hands, raising an eyebrow at his human companion.  
  
Aragorn climbed to his feet, grabbed Legolas's outstretched hands, and pulled his friend to a standing position. Legolas wobbled for a bit, clinging tight to Aragorn. Once he regained his balance, he took a few steps forward, turned, and walked back to the human's side. He gave the Ranger a wide grin and a nod. He was going to be just fine.  
  
Aragorn's grin was just as wide. Looking at Legolas, who was relatively healthy, made his eyes sting with unshed tears. "It's so good to have you back," he said softly.  
  
The human had always taken the Elf's presence for granted. Legolas had been there all of this life. Sure the prince lived in Mirkwood, but Aragorn had known that, if he needed him, Legolas would be there.  
  
Yes, there had been times when Legolas had been badly injured. Times when those around him weren't sure if he would be able to pull through. But he always had. A young Aragorn had begun to believe that his friend was invincible. It had come as a devastating blow when he became old enough to realize that wasn't true.  
  
Saruman taking Legolas from them had shown Aragorn how much he depended on the Elf. How much his life revolved around the prince. And it had been scary. Scary to realize how bleak his life would be without Legolas in it.  
  
Legolas was looking at him questioningly. Aragorn gave him a smile, hoping it didn't look pained. He opened his mouth, ready to spill some meaningless reassurances, but was interrupted by Ylana calling them to breakfast.  
  
The Ranger hoped his sigh of relief wasn't too loud as he looped his arm through Legolas's. "Come," he said in a cheerful voice. "Let's get this day started."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Oh, wow. This is good. You cook well, Boromir."  
  
The human warrior puffed his chest out as Aragorn's words of praise. ~Well, there's at least one contribution I can make while the hobbits are not around.~  
  
Legolas sat back with a satisfied smile, his hand resting on his slender stomach. ~That was the beast meal I've had in a long time...~  
  
It wasn't that he hadn't been fed while held captive. He just hadn't had much energy of appetite. Now that he was back among friends, safe, he realized just how hungry he was. Even Elves couldn't survive very long without food.  
  
Ylana just groaned and laid back. "I don't think I can move. Perhaps if we were to sleep for another hour or so..."  
  
Boromir laughed. "I should take you all home with me, just to prove that *someone* enjoys my cooking. Faramir says that everything I make tastes like old leather. *He* should be the one to talk! I don't think he even knows what a skillet is."  
  
"Well, I think it was a feast," Aragorn said, getting to his feet. "Now that we've been fed, I think it's time to pack up and head out. Even if that means we have to roll Ylana all the way to Terin."  
  
"Don't worry about me," the female Elf said from where she lay on the ground, looking quite contented. "I'll get up in a minute. It's just... This is nice. No worry about Legolas being safe, no hoping against hope that we will get there on time, no only getting to stop for five minutes at a time. It's peaceful, and I want to savor it for a moment. But, please. Feel free to pack everything away. I'll gladly supervise."  
  
As the two Men laughed and moved off to pack and erase all signs of their existence, Legolas took the time to study his female counterpart. The was she had spoken... He hadn't even thought of their journey to find him. How hard it must have been on them. Especially, if what Ylana had said was correct, on Aragorn. Though he felt bad for making his friend worry, Legolas was also warmed by it.  
  
He only hoped that the journey back would be better. For all of them.  
  
"So how long is it going to take us to get there, Your Highness?" Aragorn asked, leaning over Ylana as he shouldered a pack.  
  
She closed her eyes and, even though she was lying down, tilted her head to one side. Aragorn had long ago come to realize that sign meant that she was thinking. "Five, six days at the most. Luckily, all we have to do is walk strait. We won't even have to worry about the Dark Spot. We'll miss it completely."  
  
Boromir was impressed. "You've studied your maps well, Ylana."  
  
She gave a little shrug. "I had a good teacher."  
  
"You could have gone to Lothlorien to learn," Aragorn said in a completely innocent tone of voice.  
  
The female Elf opened her eyes and shot a look at Aragorn. "I never would have done much studying in Lothlorien, now would I? Glorfindel could be strict at times, but I learned much from him."  
  
"As you say," Aragorn said, nodding and turning. But his gray eyes were still sparkling.  
  
Legolas and Boromir exchanged confused looks, both mystified. The male Elf knew that something important had passed between the two, but had no idea what it could have been.  
  
"Well, I think that it is time to go," Ylana said, climbing to her feet. "We've gotten started later than normal, so we're going to have to make use of what daylight we have left if we plan to reach Terin within a week." he strapped on her quiver, slung her bow over her shoulder and walked off into the woods, not waiting for the others.  
  
The Ranger chuckled as he offered a hand to Legolas. "We'd best hurry and catch up," he said, pulling the Elf to his feet. "Else she'll leave us behind just out of spite."  
  
Legolas lifted an eyebrow at his friend as he pushed his knives into his belt. ~What was that all about?~  
  
Aragorn had known Legolas long enough to ready his facial expressions, and understood his friend's unspoken question. "I was just teasing her. It's not my place to say about what. *She* knew what I was speaking of. That's all that matters."  
  
Legolas nodded and gave no more thought to the matter. It was between Aragorn and Ylana, and it was going to stay that way.  
  
Seconds later, they had caught up to Ylana and Boromir, chatting away. The four Companions were together and on their way once again.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
By noon, they could no longer see the tower, much to Legolas's relief. He already felt much better, surrounded by friends and nature. ~I'm glad that it will be a few days before we reach Terin,~ he thought, then shuddered. ~I don't think I'm going to sleep indoors ever again.~  
  
Boromir picked a small clearing to stop for midday meal, and they began to set things up. The two Elves set out to fix their food while the two Men prepared the fire.  
  
Aragorn had to grin as he watched his two childhood friends. Even though one of them couldn't talk, they were still able to argue, using facial expressions and wild gestures. When Ylana threw her hands up in defeat and shook her head, he had to laugh. ~Those two act more like a married couple than just friends!~  
  
He only hoped that Ylana wasn't too angry at his earlier barb. He'd only been teasing, and he thought that she knew. But he could never tell. Women were tricky...  
  
Boromir dropped a load of firewood on the ground by Aragorn's feet. "I'm just glad that we can relax a little," he said, looking back towards the tower. "Apparently, Saruman is finished with us."  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "Far from it, I fear. I think he's simply toying with us. He needs us for something. We just don't know what."  
  
"I wish we did," Boromir growled. "I hate not knowing."  
  
"Me too, my friend," Aragorn agreed quietly. "Me, too."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Legolas watched, amused, as Ylana stalked over to their packs. They'd been arguing over who was to do the actual cooking. Ylana had tried to coax Legolas into doing it, but he had declined, using his hands and face to say that he didn't know how long to leave it over the fire. She had insisted, he had protested further. He had finally become animated, waving his arms about and making faces. Finally, realizing that she wasn't going to get anywhere with her stubborn male counterpart, she threw her arms up and stalked away.  
  
Legolas was touched. He knew that she was trying to make him feel useful, and he appreciated it. But he knew his strengths, and cooking was not one of them.  
  
He looked over to Aragorn, who was helping Boromir pile up wood. He really wished the Ranger would learn to push the hair of of his eyes. Sometimes, Legolas just wanted to walk over and brush---  
  
A slight sound from behind drew the male Elf's attention from the Man. ~Nothing's there. But I know I heard something. And I can sense something, too. Something...*evil*.~  
  
His first instinct was to call out to Ylana, to see if she too sensed it. Then, at the last minute, he remembered that he couldn't. Silent cursing, he reached for his bow and arrow. This drew even more curses when he realized that they weren't there. So his hands dropped to the hilts of his blades, which were stuck in his belt, and swiftly drew them. ~Looks as though Saruman just gave us a head start...~  
  
Aragorn, glancing up from his work, noticed that Legolas's attention was diverted, and that he had his blades drawn.  
  
Not a good sign.  
  
Aragorn placed one hand on Boromir's shoulder, then placed a finger on his lips to warn him into silence. Glancing over to Ylana, he saw that, instead of reaching for the food packs, the female Elf's hand was slowly reaching for an arrow. ~So she senses it, too. Whatever it is.~  
  
Drawing Anduril, the Ranger walked noiselessly to Legolas's side. His eyes swept the surrounding woods before uttering one word. "Where?"  
  
Legolas used one of his blades to gesture to the area directly in front of them.  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Ylana, pick a tree," he said softly.  
  
No answer.  
  
He turned and, when he didn't see her, frowned. Before he could get worried, however, Legolas tapped him on the shoulder and pointed up. Squinting, Aragorn could just make out the glint of metal as Ylana readied her arrow.  
  
A ghost of a smile touched his lips. ~Why do I ever bother? She's been around battles for a lot longer than I have.~ "Boromir, stay out of sight. I'll find a tree myself."  
  
Legolas glanced at him sharply from the corner of his eye, and Aragorn allowed his smile to widen. ~Don't worry, mellon-nin. (1) I'm not about to leave you out of the fight.~ "Legolas, I want you to stay close, but out of sight. You'll be the last line of defense, holding them off until the rest of us can get to you. Think you can do it?"  
  
A fire sprang to life in the Elf's eyes, and the grin gave Aragorn was positively wicked. He saluted the human with one of his blades, then, with a flash of green and yellow, he was gone.  
  
Aragorn's smile now stretched from ear to ear. ~Legolas will fight, and fight well. Now, I need to find myself a tree!~  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Goblins were much shorter in stature then their Orc and Uruk-hai cousins, and nowhere near as sentient. They had their own sense of communication, but it was crude. The only way they could be brought under control was by fear, and it took a lot to scare a goblin. Especially a pack of them.  
  
The creatures were notorious for leaving their underground homes and raiding human settlements. They would kill most of the humans, and take the rest---usually women and children---back with them, along with whatever items had attracted their attention.  
  
From what Aragorn could tell, that's where the band of goblins that were headed in their direction had just come from. Apparently, a group of humans had been moving from one settlement to another when the goblins---from Orthanc, by the white hand that was stamped on them---had attacked. The Ranger had to wonder if it was just luck that their camp had been in the goblins' path, or if a scout had found them out.  
  
He shook his head, readying his arrow as the crashings and chitterings got closer. It didn't really matter. They had to be stopped. That's all there was to it.  
  
If he looked down and to his left, he could just make out Boromir crouched in the bushes, sword in one hand, shield in the other. Of the two Elves, there was no sign. Not that Aragorn expected there to be. But he knew that they were close. Close and ready.  
  
The goblins weren't even close enough for Aragorn to see when Ylana let her first arrow fly. The Ranger wasn't even worried about her hitting her mark, and couldn't hold back a satisfied grin when a loud squeal told him that she had indeed hit something.  
  
Arrow after arrow shot from the trees to Aragorn's right. It was hard to tell if she was hitting anything with all the cries and noises the goblins were making, but he had the utmost confidence in her. He knew that she wouldn't take a shot unless he was sure she could make it.  
  
He drew back his own arrow as the noises became louder, closer. The Ranger couldn't be sure until he actually saw the group, but it sounded like it was a fairly big one. ~Must've been a big group of humans. They usually don't travel in big groups, because they fight amongst themselves so much.~  
  
~But I don't care. I just want to get them out of the way so we can get to Terin and Legolas to a Healer.~  
  
A goblin came crashing through the threes then, stumbling into Aragorn's sight. He lined up his shot and let the arrow fly. He was rewarded a few seconds later when the goblin hit the ground, an arrow in its back.  
  
More and more of the disgusting creatures poured into the area below the Ranger, quickly filling it. Aragorn and Ylana continued to rain arrows down, and Boromir had jumped up from his hiding place to begin tearing them apart. They were holding their own, but Aragorn feared that it might be dark before they had gotten rid of all the goblins.  
  
The Legolas joined the fight.  
  
He fought like a demon. That was the only way Aragorn could think of to descirbe him. He spun so fast he was no more than a blur, his blades out at his sides. The goblins tried to swarm him, but they all fell back, cut down. Sometimes it seems as though the male Elf would be cut down himself, but he always managed to dodge and take out the would-be assassin. Aragorn was so enthralled by the way his friend moved that he almost forgot to shoot down the creatures smart enough not to rush the powerful Elf. He had never seen Legolas move like that!  
  
On the ground, Legolas felt more alive than he had in a long time. Goblins fell away from him, more from the dangerous light in his eyes than from his whirling blades. He moved in ways that seemed impossible, often scoring hits that never should have connected. But none of that registered in his mind. He was free. All the fear, desperation and anger he'd felt while trapped in that tower came pouring out as he took on goblin after goblin, not letting a single cut land on him. He was alive and free, the greatest feeling in the world. He never wanted it to end...  
  
One particular goblin, either very brave or stupid---if it was possible for goblins to feel either emotion---charged the Elf. Legolas ducked the creature's wild swing, then laughed to himself as he removed the goblin's head.  
  
The other three were hardly paying attention to the remaining goblins, only firing a shot or taking a swing if the creatures came too close. Their attention was riveted on the male Elf.  
  
Aragorn was perhaps the least shocked of the group. ~He's had this building within him for days.~ Still, he was surprised by his friend's ferocity.  
  
Duck, turn, thrust. Legolas didn't even consciously think about his movements. He just let his body move as it had been trained to. Parry, spin, hit. He wasn't even breaking a sweat.  
  
Soon, it was over. Goblin bodies lay all over the place, most of them piled up at Legolas's feet. Ylana and Aragorn leapt to the ground to join Boromir, who was staring at Legolas warily, sword still drawn.  
  
The male Elf stood in the middle of a pile of dead goblins. The fire still burned brightly in his blue eyes, and a smile was still on his lips. His blades, hanging at his sides, dripped with goblin blood.  
  
"Let's get back to camp," Ylana said quietly, slinging her bow over her shoulder. "We'll throw something together, then head out."  
  
Laughing, Legolas flipped one of his knives, caught it by the handle, and shoved them both into his belt before turning and walking back towards the clearing.  
  
Aragorn began to follow him, but was stopped by Boromir's hand landing on his arm. "Aragorn?" the warrior said softly. "I have never seen Legolas act in such a way. Is he all right?"  
  
The Ranger offered a comforting smile. "He's fine, Boromir. I think he was worried that we would leave him out of the fight, thinking that he would be useless because he couldn't speak. But we did let him fight. When he got out there, he was able to release all of his emotions. I just didn't realize that he would act quite like that."  
  
"So you don't think Saruman messed with his mind?"  
  
"No, Boromir. I think he's just fine. "Aragorn sheathed his sword and walked back towards camp. "Come! Let's eat. I'm ready to get back on the Road and reach Terin."  
  
Boromir couldn't agree more.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
(1) Mellon-nin------------my friend. 


	23. Reunion

Hi everyone! Hope you all have a good Valentine's Day. Personally, I think the holiday sucks. But, hey. That's just me.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Never has been, never will be. Maybe in my dreams. All the crappy stuff belongs to me.  
  
The Silent Prince  
  
Chapter 23: Reunion  
  
Frodo stood on the highest tower of Liothiel's palace with Kellian, gazing out over Terin. It wasn't a big village. Compared to Rivendell, Frodo thought it quite small. But, except for Bree, it was the first human settlement the hobbit had been to, and he found it fascinating.  
  
It was sprawled out over a large plain, bordered on one side by the mountains, and on two sides by rivers. Kellian had boasted that it was one of the best-protected settlements along the Misty Mountains. When the raids had been at their worst, it had been to Terin that the surrounding villages had come to for protection.  
  
Frodo enjoyed the talks he'd had with the young guard over the past week. Kellian was a likable Man who had asked Frodo many questions about hobbits and the Shire and had, in turn, answered all of Frodo's questions. The two had spent most of their time together, and had become close friends. Frodo would be sad indeed when they finally left Terin.  
  
It was true that Frodo enjoyed his time in the human village, but as the week went by, he became more and more anxious. There was still no sign of Aragorn and the others, and the worry was about to kill the hobbit.  
  
~Maybe they couldn't get Legolas out. Maybe he was already dead. Maybe Saruman captured them as well. Maybe they're all dead.~  
  
Frodo was quick to chase those thoughts away. ~Be positive. They'll all be fine!~  
  
"This is really a fantastic view," Frodo said, coming back to reality. "You can see the whole village from up here."  
  
"Aye." Kellian looked down from the tower with a fond smile. "I love coming up here to watch the sunrise. The way it causes everything to light up is just amazing."  
  
"I would imagine so." The hobbit could just imagine it. The tip of the sun peering over the horizon, causing the rivers to sparkle and the straw roofs of the villagers homes to turn to gold. "Perhaps I'll get a chance to see it before I leave."  
  
"I sincerely hope so. I promise that it's a sight you won't soon forget." Kellian leaned against the wall, his eyes sweeping over his home. "I must admit, I have dearly enjoyed your company over the past week. I will miss you."  
  
The hobbit turned a smile on his companion. "I will miss you as well. But good-bye is not forever. Perhaps our paths will cross again one day."  
  
"I certainly hope so." The young Man returned the smile. "But let us save our good-byes for when the time comes. For now, let's be cheerful! What would you like to speak about? I don't see hoe you can have any more questions. It seems as though you've asked a million already!"  
  
Frodo laughed, a faint pink tinge appearing on his cheeks. "Gandalf says I'm much too curious for a hobbit. But I like to know things."  
  
"And there's nothing wrong with a healthy curiosity," Kellian said firmly. "Even if it's not normal for your kind. I remember, when I was younger, my---"  
  
He was interrupted by the door opening and Pippin sticking his head out.  
  
Frodo frowned. "Pippin? What---"  
  
"Come quick!" the younger hobbit said breathlessly, eyes twinkling in excitement. "It's Aragorn and the others. They're back. And they have Legolas!"  
  
-----------------  
  
Aragorn had never been so glad to see a village before. Legolas, cradled in the Ranger's arms, wasn't heavy at all. But he was *so* tired. It seemed just an effort to put one foot in front of the other.  
  
It was such a relief when someone took Legolas from him, but he couldn't just let the Elf go. "He needs to see a Healer. He's been badly injured. And see about his voice. It's been taken from him."  
  
A hand landed on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw a pair of kindly blue eyes looking down at him. "Don't worry, Estel," Gandalf said gently. "I will see that he is taken care of. You and the others need rest."  
  
Aragorn wanted to shake his head, wanted to stay with Legolas. But he could barely stay on his feet.   
  
The last thing he heard was Gandalf instructing someone to show them to a room. Then he collapsed in a heap on the floor, lost in darkness.  
  
---------------------  
  
Ylana was exhausted. Even Elves couldn't go long without sleep. She could only imagine how her three companions felt.  
  
But, though her body felt as if it had been through the ringer, her mind was whirling.  
  
It had all started five days ago, the day after the battle. They had just begun their trek when Legolas had collapsed. Aragorn had started to panic, not knowing what was happening. But Ylana did. Legolas's fever had never gone away, and his body had gone into overload, trying to fend off the fever and heal all his wounds at the same time.  
  
They had been four days from Terin, three and a half if they made good time. So Aragorn had scooped up the unconscious Elf into his arms and started running. They hadn't stopped until they finally stumbled into Terin.  
  
Now, they were all safe, all together again. Legolas was finally in the hands of a Healer and, after Ylana had explained what had happened, Gandalf promised to look at the male Elf's voice.  
  
Everything was better now. Legolas was safe, they were all together, and she hadn't broken her promise to Gallas. She could continue with her mission to protect those that she loved.  
  
With a smile on her face, she let herself fall into Dreaming.  
  
----------------  
  
Gandalf stood over the unconscious Elf, eyebrows coming together in concentration. Legolas's body was crisscrossed with welts and injuries, but that's not what held the wizard's attention. That was the job of the Healer who stood across from Gandalf on the other side of Legolas. His main focus was the young Elf's voice.  
  
Ylana had said that Legolas's voice had been taken away, and so the wizard had promised to see what he could do about restoring it. So he now stood, with his hand over the Elf's throat, reaching out with tendrils of magick.  
  
~There seems to be no bodily damage,~ he thought as he continued his gentle, yet probing search. ~But...Yes. I thought there might be some spell here. Let's see what I can do...~  
  
His closed his eyes and gave a slight *push*... Then let out a gasp and took a step back, his eyes flying open.  
  
The Healer looked at him in surprise and concern. "Lord Gandalf?"  
  
"I am fine," the wizard said, waving the Man away. "Tend to your duties. Think nothing of me."  
  
His companion did not look convinced, but went back to redressing Legolas's wounds.  
  
Gandalf once again stretched out a hand over Legolas, but cautiously. He would try again.  
  
He knew what to expect this time, so he was prepared, and managed to grab the table next to Legolas's bed.  
  
Gandalf frowned at the Elf. ~There's a spell, all right. But it's a powerful one, created just for him. Only he can break it.~  
  
With a sigh, he looked at the Healer. "Will you be all right by yourself?"  
  
The Man nodded, never even looking up. "He doesn't have any major injuries, just a lot of pretty bad ones. And he has infections. I've never treated an Elf before, but his body structure is close enough to that of a human. I should be all right."  
  
Gandalf nodded. He'd spoken to the Man earlier, and knew that he was competent and trustworthy. "If you need me, I shall be around. Also, if you have a question that I can't answer, there is another Elf here. Though it may be a few hours before you can ask her. She's resting, and I don't want to bother her unless it's a dire emergency."  
  
"It's all right, Mithrandir," came a tired voice from behind the wizard. "I'm having trouble getting to sleep and staying there. I can stay in here. That way, if he has any questions, he won't have to wait."  
  
Gandalf's face was filled with concern has he turned to regard a very haggard-looking Ylana, who was standing in the doorway. "Ylana, what are you doing up? You should be resting! Even Elves need sleep."  
  
She gave him her most reassuring smile. "I shall be fine. I can rest in here. I'll never get any sleep otherwise."  
  
He regarded her for a moment, then nodded. "Very well, then. If you promise you'll rest, then you can stay. If either of you need me, I shall be with the prince." He fixed the female Elf with a hard stare. "I will need to speak with you later," he said, putting as much meaning behind the words as he could.  
  
She nodded. "Of course." She gave him a brief bow, then took a seat by Legolas's side, watching the Healer with a curious eye.  
  
Gandalf stood there for a moment, watching her. Then, satisfied that she would be all right, he turned and left the room.  
  
--------------------  
  
Frodo was nervous. He---along with the other hobbits, Gimli, and Liothiel---sat in the prince's viewing chambers, waiting for Gandalf. Well, perhaps not *sitting*. Frodo was pacing back and forth, feeling as though each moment that passed was as long as an hour.  
  
Legolas had bee brought back alive and unchanged, but badly injured. And the hobbit had heard Aragorn say something about Legolas losing his voice before the human had collapsed. They would have no idea how bad off their friend was until Gandalf returned. And that gave Frodo enough time to think every horrid thought that he possibly could.   
  
~What if he's hurt so badly that he dies? What if Legolas's voice is really gone? How will that affect him? What about emotional scars? What did Saruman do to his mind?~  
  
Frodo shuddered at that thought.  
  
"Mr. Frodo, please. Sit down. Your pacings making me nervous." Sam was wringing his hands.  
  
The hobbit sighed and ran a hand through his curly brown hair. "I'm sorry, Sam. But I can't sit down. I'm too worried."  
  
"I'm sure your friend will be fine," Prince Liothiel said reassuringly. "Our Healer is the best in all the outlying villages, and Gandalf is attending to him as well."  
  
Frodo offered him a brief, thankful smile, but he could not be comforted. And he wouldn't be, not until he'd heard from Gandalf himself that Legolas was going to be okay.  
  
And what about the others? Aragorn had collapsed where he stood, Boromir was dead on his feet, and even Ylana had looked exhausted. Frodo was dying to know what had happened, but knew that it would have to wait. They needed their rest.  
  
He jumped as the oak door opened and a very perplexed-looking Gandalf stepped through.  
  
Frodo was at his side immediately. "How fares Legolas? Will he be all right? What has Saruman done to him? And what about his voice? Is it really gone? Can you get it back?"  
  
Gandalf raised a hand, a smile turning up the corners of his mouth. "Patience, dear Frodo. I will answer your questions, if you give me time to answer them. Now, if you will have a seat, I will be able to tell everyone my findings. That way, I'll only have to repeat myself once."  
  
Frodo nodded. "Of course. I'm sorry." He gave the wizard a small bow, then turned to walk to an empty seat beside Sam.  
  
Gandalf took a seat by the prince. He felt like a smoke, but didn't think the others could wait long enough for him to get out his pipe, fill it and light it. So he made himself comfortable and launched right in to it.  
  
"Legolas has been hurt badly. Saruman apparently tortured him, and he was already injured before he was taken. But I believe he will be fine. It may take some time, but Legolas will pull through.  
  
"As for his voice, that's a little bit different, It's been taken by a spell. A powerful spell. One that even I cannot break."  
  
Frodo looked stricken. "So there's no way he can get it back?"  
  
"The spell *can* be broken," Gandalf was quick to assure them. "But only he can do it."  
  
Frodo was still troubled, but he felt better knowing that Legolas was going to be okay.  
  
"So what now?" Liothiel asked, looking concerned. "Do you think Saruman will come after you? Any plans?"  
  
Once again, Gandalf raised a hand. The prince fell silent, blushing fiercely.  
  
"I think that we should wait and decide on our plans once the others have joined us. And I'm not about to go and wake Aragorn."  
  
"I agree," Liothiel said firmly. He'd seen the Ranger---~the future king of Gondor~---for about two minutes before the Man had collapsed. He didn't think anyone should look that bad. Unless they were terminally ill. Aragorn would be a welcomed strategist, but not if he was utterly exhausted. "From what you've told me, they had been through quite a lot before they left to search for Legolas. I'm guessing this is the first time they've been in a bed since then. Of course they shall rest."  
  
Now that they all seemed satisfied, Gandalf pulled out his pipe. Now that all that worry was gone, the wizard felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he needed a good, long smoke.  
  
"But there is *one* thing I'd like to ask about," the prince said as Gandalf filled his pipe with tabac. "Why was only Legolas taken? And what did Saruman want with him?"  
  
The wizard frowned around the stem of his pipe. "That is a good question. One we'd all like to know the answer to." He lit his pipe and inhaled, sighing with happiness. ~By the Valar, that tastes good!~ "We have a theory that Saruman was trying to get back at me, and that Legolas would be the easiest of my companions to get to that would have the biggest emotional impact on me."  
  
"But that wouldn't make sense," Liothiel said. "If that were the case, he did it in a strange way."  
  
"I agree. Saruman must have some other reason for taking Legolas. He could have taken Frodo just as easily, but didn't."  
  
"Do you have any idea why the White Wizard would go after Legolas and Legolas alone?"  
  
Gandalf shook his head. "I don't know of any reason why. There's no point in asking Legolas, not while he is unable to speak. Aragorn is his closest friend, so we might have a chance in asking him when he wakes."  
  
Liothiel nodded. He was curious, but it would have to wait. And, if not, well... He could live without knowing why Saruman had chosen the Elf for torture.  
  
"I suggest we all go and get some rest for now," Gandalf said, standing and wincing as his joints creaked. "Once the others are awake and rested, there's no telling when we'll next find sleep."  
  
The prince let out a sigh. ~There's no knowing what the future might hold...~  
  
-------------------  
  
"I thought I might find you here."  
  
Legolas, standing by a small pool in Rivendell, turned at the sound of the voice, a smile spreading across his face.  
  
"Ylana!" he exclaimed, moving forward to embrace the female Elf. "I was hoping you would come. It's good to be able to speak again, if only for a short while."  
  
"I would imagine so." She laid a comforting hand on his arm. "Lin berio si, Legolas (1). We're in Terin, with your friends, and you are being treated by both Gandalf and a Healer. They know what's happened. You have no reason to hide anymore."  
  
He blinked at her, and suddenly wasn't so sure if he wanted her here or not. "Hiding? Is that what you think I'm doing? This is where I feel safe. *That's * why I come here. When those Uruk-hai drug me to Orthanc, this is where I came. When Saruman was torturing me, this is where I came. Pardon me if I'm slightly attached to it."  
  
"So you feel safer here than with us?"  
  
"It's hard for me to feel safe with you," Legolas told her truthfully. "I barely know you, and you're always asking these questions. I don't want to answer, probing where I don't want you to go." He paused, getting ready to smooth over any feathers he might have ruffled.  
  
But she didn't get upset, as he was afraid she might. Instead, she turned thoughtful. "You're right. You shouldn't trust me blindly. You know nothing about me, and I even less of you. If you wish, I shall take my leave of you."  
  
"No, wait!" Before she could disappear, he reached out and snagged her wrist. When she looked to him in surprise, he offered her a weak grin. "I may not trust you as much as I trust Aragorn, but I'd much rather hold a conversation with you than with myself. Besides, how can we get to know each other better if we ignore one another?"  
  
She blinked at him for a moment, then burst into laughter. "How right you are! Very well, Prince Greenleaf. What is it you wish to speak of?"  
  
He started to shrug, then stopped as he remembered something his companion had said the last time they had spoken. "Actually, I do have a question."  
  
"Ask away."  
  
He gestured out towards the entrance of the Elven city. "The last time you were here---the day you and the others rescued me---you said that you sat in a certain tree every time I came here. Why?"  
  
He folded her arms and leaned against one of the statues surrounding the chamber. "You and your kind fascinated me You were so different from us. Oh, I'd seen blond Elves before. I'd made the trip to Lothlorien with Arwen many a time. But you... You dressed different, you spoke with a different accent... I wanted to learn more about you."  
  
"Then why did you never come and speak with me? Why have I never met you before now? Why have I never even heard of you?"  
  
She shrugged. "That was the way I wanted it. You were a prince, royalty. I was a commoner. I didn't want you to think that I was a foolish girl with a silly crush."  
  
He lifted an eyebrow at her. "A mere 'commoner' who happens to be best friends with the princess of Rivendell?"  
  
She smiled. "My fathers' doing. He was one of Lord Elrond's top army advisors, and, when they would hold meetings, he would bring me along to play with Arwen. We were close to the same age, and neither one of us had very many playmates. We became fast friends and have stayed such ever since."  
  
"And why have I never heard Aragorn or Arwen speak of you?"  
  
"Because I asked them not to." She giggled. "I could only imagine *my* reaction if someone told me that there was a boy who sat in a tree watching me every time I came to visit."  
  
Legolas had to laugh. "Yeah. I see your point."  
  
She gave another shrug. "Besides, we still met and became friends. It just took a bit longer."  
  
"And I'm glad we're friends," he said with feeling. Then he smiled. "Especially since you're the only one I can talk to right now."  
  
"Mithrandir's working on that. He was checking you over when I came into your room."  
  
He blinked at her. "Ylana, you *are* resting, aren't you? I know how tired you all were when you rescued me."  
  
"Of *course* I'm resting. I just happen to be sleeping in the chair next to your bed. The Healer's never treated an Elf before, so I'm there in case he has any questions."  
  
"All right. As long as you're getting rest." Legolas paused, and, when he spoke again, his voice was soft. "How's Aragorn?"  
  
"Sleeping like the dead, thank the Valar." She walked over to drop into one of the stone seats. "We came in, he handed you over to Gandalf---very reluctantly, I might add---told him about your voice, and collapsed. I got him into bed before I even thought about lying down."  
  
"Thank you. I was worried that he might try and stay with me. Not that I don't appreciate it, mind you. It's just that he needs his rest. The way he looked when you woke me up that day..." Legolas shook his head. "I've never seen him so distraught."  
  
"I doubt that he'll be waking for awhile. He was worried about you that he exhausted himself mentally as well as physically."  
  
The male Elf looked away so that Ylana wouldn't see the slight blush on his face. His cheeks burned even hotter when he realized that he was tingling all over. ~It's just that...Well, since my own brother wants me humiliated, it's nice to know that the Man I consider to be a brother cares about me. That's all.~  
  
Ylana let out a deep sigh, bringing him back into awareness. "I miss this place," she said softly. "I miss Arwen, I miss Aragorn..." A ghost of a smile crossed her face. "I even miss the twins."  
  
"Then why?" Legolas asked as he moved to take a chair next to hers. "Why are you always out on patrol?"  
  
She gave a little shrug. "Because this place also holds memories, memories of the best times of my life. I know it's been thirteen years since Mother and Gallas died, but sometimes, when I look at places we used to go, or see people doing things we used to do, it hurts. Besides, a lot of other soldiers have families. I'd much rather they be able to go home to the people they love. All I have to look forward to is a soft bed. Oh, I talk to Arwen and to Aragorn, if he's there. But, for the most part, I stay away."  
  
"I'm sorry," Legolas said softly. "I didn't realize that this bothered you so much. We can go somewhere else if you like."  
  
"No, no, no." She quickly reached over to place her hand atop his. "This is where you feel safe, so here's where we'll stay. Besides, it's good therapy."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive." She paused. "Have you ever lost someone close to you, Legolas?"  
  
He nodded. "My mother. It was a long time ago. I was quite young, only eight hundred or so."  
  
"What was she like?"  
  
A smile touched his lips. "A lot like you actually. She was strong and brave. She liked to ride out into the towns to speak with the people. Father hated the fact that she went out alone, but she refused to take a guard. When he tried to assign her one, she simply snuck out. It wasn't that Father didn't trust her or think she couldn't handle herself. It just happens that he's a natural born worrier."  
  
"What happened to her?" Ylana's voice was still soft, gentle.  
  
"She was killed by Orcs, same as your family." He clinched his fists so tightly that he could feel his fingernails dig into his skin. "Only she was tortured and raped before she was murdered."  
  
Ylana gasped, and a hand flew to her mouth. "Legolas, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I had no idea."  
  
"It's all right. I don't mind talking about it." He gave her a wink. "Good therapy, I think someone called it."  
  
She offered him a sad smile in return. "I guess we're not so different after all."  
  
"I suppose not."  
  
The two sat there for a few minutes, neither saying a word, both wondering what else there was to talk about.  
  
After about five minutes of silence, Ylana stood with a sigh. "I guess I'd better go. I have my own dreams to tend to, and you can get back to healing yourself."  
  
Legolas nodded as he got to his feet as well. "Thank you, Ylana," he said softly. "Thank you for coming to speak with me."  
  
"It was my pleasure," she replied with a bow. "I hope we can continue to get to know one another, and perhaps work on our trust."  
  
"I hope so as well." He gave her a nod. "Goodbye, Ylana."  
  
"Namarie, Legolas," she replied. (2)  
  
Then she was gone.  
  
(1) Lin berio si---------you're protected now  
  
(2) Namarie-----Farewell 


	24. A Question of Worth

Hey guys! Once again, I say thanks for all the wonderful reviews. You guys really are the best. And I know the last chapter was pretty crappy, so I hope I can make it up in this one.  
  
Okay, here's the deal. While I was writing this, the writing fairy decided that I should turn it into a series. So this is the first segment in the Fate's Choice series. I only like a few more chapters on this, and then I hope to begin posting the next one. I hope you will all continue to enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Legolas, do you really think I'd be sitting here writing this right now? Didn't think so....  
  
The Silent Prince  
  
Chapter 24: A Question of Worth  
  
*"What?!"*  
  
To say that Annolir Lightbringer was upset was a serious understatement. The Crown Prince of Mirkwood was positively livid, staring at the calm wizard with shock, and at the smug Aislyn with smoldering hatred. "Why is it that she gets to lead the attack on the human city? I have been trained in the art of battle. I should be the one to go!"  
  
"We have already been over this," Saruman reminded him. "You are needed elsewhere. Besides, we do not need a general. She simply has to get in to collapse the mountain passes. The Orcs are going simply as a distraction."  
  
"And what if she accidentally kills my brother? Then this whole thing would have been in vain."  
  
The girl coolly lifted an eyebrow. "I believe that I am less likely to kill Legolas than you. I plan on simply going there and doing my job. I have no intentions of seeking him out and rubbing it in his face as I am sure you do."  
  
The Elf snarled at her, eyes flashing. "I have just as much stake in this as you do, witch. I'm not going to jeopardize everything I've worked for just to laugh in his face. Besides, he'll be dead soon enough."  
  
Aislyn didn't answer, but Annolir had to turn away before he list control and knocked that condescending smile from her face.  
  
Saruman closed his eyes and let out a silent, weary sigh. ~Why can't they get along? It would make things so much easier.~ "Aislyn shall be leaving in three days. By that time, you need to have already left for Mirkwood, Annolir. That way, you shall have plenty of time to make your plans for when your father leaves."  
  
Annolir gave him a short, crisp bow. "Of course. I shall be gone before sunset tomorrow." With one last sneer in Aislyn's direction, the Elf turned and left the room. ~I'll show her. Give me time, and I'll show Saruman that I'm much more valuable than she'll ever be.~  
  
Inside the audience chamber, Aislyn waited until Annolir was gone before allowing the smile to spread all the way across her face. "I am very glad to be rid of him for awhile," she said, turning her burnished gold eyes to Saruman.  
  
"I must confess that I am as well," the wizard replied. "He's much too hot- headed for my tastes. I prefer someone who can stay calm no matter what."  
  
The girl stood a little taller.  
  
"Then again, I also need someone with tact, who doesn't do everything she can to get a rise from the people she's working with."  
  
This caused Aislyn's shoulders to slump, and a faint pink tinge appeared on her cheeks. "Apologies, my Lord," she murmured, casting her eyes downwards.  
  
He waved his hand in dismissal. "Think nothing of it. He will be gone for awhile, so you won't have to worry about taunting him. There are other things to see to now. You and I have much work to do..."  
  
------------  
  
Sunlight was streaming through the room's single window when Aragorn next awoke. He lay there for a long moment as he waited for his mind to become more aware. His eyelids felt heavy and his tongue thick and dry. ~I wonder how long I've been out?~  
  
The Ranger wasn't even sure where he was. He remembered Gandalf taking Legolas from him... he'd told the wizard about the Elf's voice... And that was it. The rest were simply visions he'd seen dancing in his dreams.  
  
~I wonder how Legolas is doing? Did the Healer know hoe to help him? Was Gandalf able to do anything about his voice? And what of the others? I did not see Gimli nor the hobbits. Surely they are not dead!~  
  
Aragorn's mind was screaming for him to get up, to go and check on his friends. But his body refused. He had been abusing it lately, and it wasn't going to move until it had gotten its well-deserved rest.  
  
He lay there, eyes closed and breathing regular, but completely aware. If he strained his ears, he could hear the faint murmur of voices in the hall, or the chirping of the birds coming from outside. Everything was...peaceful. He was among friends and, for the moment, safe.  
  
The sunlight continued to pour into the room, warming him. Now that  
Legolas was once again safe, he could concentrate on the Quest once more. They were at the mountain passes, and would soon be through them and even closer to Mordor.  
  
A slight frown tugged on his lips as he tried to remember where they would be once they had made it through the mountains. ~I will have to ask Ylana. I have not studied maps as much as she. She will know where we shall be and how long it will take us to reach Mordor.~  
  
He attempted to move again, and was successful in lifting his arm. He was just going to have to wait another few minutes before he would be able to roll out of bed.  
  
~God, this feels nice. A real mattress, a pillow, a blanket... Wonder when we'll get to have this again? Not for awhile, I'm afraid. Unless we make a stop in Lothlorien. Ylana would *love* that...~  
  
The Ranger's eyes fluttered open, and he had to blink in the sunlight. ~I think I might be able to get up now.~ With a groan, he pushed himself up into a sitting position.  
  
Immediately he wished he hadn't. By the Valar, he hurt! There was no sharp pain coming from one area, but a dull ache that was spread all over his body.  
  
Aragorn winced as several bones popped. ~Probably from all those nights of sleeping on the hard ground. I *need* to get up. Lying here's just going to make it worse.~  
  
He quickly threw back the covers, and was relieved to discover that someone had taken the time to dress him in sleeping wear. He was even happier to find his clothes folded neatly at the end of the bed. Moving as quickly as his creaking joints would allow, the Ranger got dressed. He quietly left his room and headed down the corridor in search of his friends.  
  
-------  
  
"All right, now. I want you to walk across the room. If anything starts to hurt, let me know immediately. I mean it." The Healer fixed Legolas with a stern look. "Swallow your pride, if you must. You won't get better by simply ignoring your injuries."  
  
Legolas made a face at Ylana, who was leaning against the wall next to the door with her arms folded, causing her to smile. ~He's so much like Aragorn...~  
  
Legolas had awoken the morning before, and the Healer had been poking and prodding him ever since. Oh, he was never alone. Gandalf had stayed with him for awhile after he had woken up, sending Ylana off to get some real rest. The hobbits shyly came in every now and then to talk to him and make sure he was doing okay. Aragorn, he'd been told, was still fast asleep.  
  
The Elf was glad to hear that his friend was getting some well-deserved rest. From what Ylana had told him, the Ranger had not gotten much sleep since they had set out to rescue him.  
  
"I told him that I knew how stubborn he could be, and that I was going to make him stop every now and then, even if he didn't rest." Ylana had shaken her head as she sat by Legolas's side as the Healer removed the bandages to check the progress of the Elf's healing wounds. "By the Valar, but humans are stubborn!"  
  
Legolas had laughingly agreed. Yes, that was Aragorn. Brave and noble, but a stubborn fool as well.  
  
Now, as he stood in his room, he felt a slight, growing fear in the pit of his stomach. How many days had it been since he had walked on his own? Four? Five? Sure, he was standing on his own at the moment, but he wasn't putting all of his weight on his injured leg. What if he began to walk and faltered? What if he could no longer walk unaided?  
  
No. He had to think positive thoughts. He *had* to be able to walk! He would not be seen as a weakness.  
  
So Legolas took a deep breath, held out his arms, and took a step forward.  
  
He could feel Ylana's eyes steady on him as he slowly put all his weight on his injured leg. A silent prayer sprang to his lips as he moved forward, hoping against all hope that he would not fall...  
  
He began to wobble, and panic seized him. Legolas quickly righted himself before he could fall, and blew out a long, shaky breath. He hoped that the others didn't notice that he was trembling.  
  
Still moving carefully, Legolas took another step forward, then another. His heart quickened. He was doing it!  
  
He managed to make it all the way across the room without falling and only very few stumbles. Once he'd stopped, he turned to the others, a wide grin on his face.  
  
Ylana was smiling as well, happy to see that her friend was doing so well. The Healer looked thoughtful and relieved.  
  
"Your wound is healing well, Master Elf. I believe there will be no permanent damage. All that's left for you to do is work on your leg muscles. They have not been used for a while, so they are weak. Other than that, I'd say that you're nearly as good as new."  
  
"Good as new?" came a deep, familiar voice that sent thrills of happiness through Legolas. "If he's ever been anything less, then I'd hate to be around him when he's in peak condition."  
  
As the male Elf watched, Aragorn stepped through the doorway to stand beside Ylana. While the Man looked a little ragged, Legolas was just happy to see him at all.  
  
"We'll start tomorrow," the Healer told him as he moved to straiten up the bed. "Just come and see me whenever you have time. We'll start out with some basic exercises and see how that goes."  
  
Legolas turned to the young man and bowed formally, placing a hand on his heart before extending it out to him.  
  
The Healer waved his hand in a dismissive gesture, but they could all see the blush that arose on his cheeks. "Please, no thanks. I didn't really do all that much. Besides, you gave me a chance to treat an Elf. That experience alone is thanks enough for me."  
  
Legolas offered him a nod, and then walked over to where his friends waited.  
  
Aragorn briefly touched his heart, and then placed his hand on Legolas's shoulder. "It is good to see you, my friend," he said softly.  
  
Legolas copied the gesture, gripping the Ranger's shoulder tightly. ~And you as well.~  
  
As the two stared at each other, an unspoken thought passed between them, causing Ylana to avert her eyes. She had already had her reunion with Legolas. Now it was Aragorn's turn.  
  
Finally, after a few more minutes, they dropped their hands and Ylana felt it was safe enough to face them once more. "Come," she said softly. "Gandalf is in Prince Liothiel's viewing chamber, awaiting us."  
  
Both nodded and turned to follow their friend down the hallway.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
The tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife.  
  
Boromir sat tapping his foot, Liothiel his fingernails. Gimli toyed with one of his throwing axe while the hobbits whispered anxiously among themselves. Only Gandalf appeared calm, sitting back in his seat and smoking his pipe.  
  
Finally, the young prince could stand the silence no more. "What is this about, Gandalf? Why have you called us all here?"  
  
The wizard held up a hand. "Patience, my friend. The Elves should be here soon. When they arrive, I shall tell you everything you want to know. At least, as long as it's in my power to answer."  
  
Across the table, Gimli muttered something about good-for-nothing Elves, but none of the others paid him any attention. Each was lost in his own thoughts, wondering why Gandalf had called a meeting. Liothiel prayed that it wasn't because the wizard thought Saruman would attack the town. He had a sizable army, and they were well-trained. But he did not know if they would be able to stand up against these monsters that the others had spoken of.  
  
Before he could voice any concerns, however, the door to the chamber opened.  
  
Gandalf's face brightened. "Ah, Legolas and Ylana. And Aragorn as well! Good, good. We are all here."  
  
As the trio took their seats around the large, stone table, Gandalf finished his pipe and put it away. He leaned forward, his blue eyes serious. "I have called you all here because I fear Saruman has something else in store for us."  
  
Liothiel groaned and buried his face in his hands. ~I knew it...~  
  
"You think he will attack Terin?" That was Aragorn, his voice grim.  
  
"I am not sure," the wizard replied. He turned and fixed his steely gaze on the human prince. "But know this. If he does, we will stay to aid the fighting. Legolas and Ylana can lead the archers while Aragorn and Boromir lead the swordsmen. Gimli, the hobbits and I will go wherever you need us."  
  
Liothiel looked up and gave a weak smile. "Thank you, Gandalf." He paused. "How long are you to be with us?"  
  
"A few more days at least," the wizard replied. "We need time to decide what to do next, and I do not wish to move Legolas just yet."  
  
The Elf's eyes widened in protest, and Gandalf was quick to give him a reassuring smile. "Don't be alarmed, Prince Greenleaf. It is not for our sake that I want to stay, but for yours. You have been through much, even for an Elf. I want you to stay close to a trained Healer for the next few days in case something happens. You are very dear to us, Legolas. I do not doubt your abilities in the least. I just want to make sure you are all right."  
  
The male Elf relaxed and hoped that his cheeks weren't too red. Why had he been so jumpy lately? He took everything as an insult, and was constantly questioning his worth.  
  
~Because you are not yourself,~ came the voice of his sensible side. ~You have never been this weak, this vulnerable. You are used to leading people. Never before has anyone had to be this worried for you.~  
  
He felt like sinking under the table.  
  
"We will need to inform the army of what's going on, prepare them just in case." Boromir's voice pulled Legolas out of his drowning thoughts and back to the matter at hand. "If they are to fight, the least we can do is give them a chance."  
  
Liothiel nodded. Legolas noticed that his color was returning, and he didn't look quite so frightened. "Once Gandalf has dismissed us, I shall summon the captain of the guard and explain everything. Then we can begin to make preparations."  
  
"Liothiel, I am truly sorry about this." Gandalf's eyes were full of worry and apology. "If there is anything we can do---"  
  
The prince waved a hand in dismissal. "Don't even think about it. You have always been a friend to both Terin and my father, and he would roll over in his grave if he knew that I had turned you away in your hour of need." Here his face hardened. "And I will gladly take a chance to prove to the Forces of Darkness that the World of Men will not simply fall to its knees. That it will take much to bowl us over." He offered a fierce grin. "And with a group of friends as strong as this, he will have a hard time of it indeed."  
  
The others smiled at this, their morale boosted and spirits lifted.  
  
Everyone, that is, except Legolas. As the others continued speaking, he had let himself listen to his thoughts again. They were telling him that Liothiel was wrong, that the group of friends was *not* that strong.  
  
Because he was in it.  
  
Though Legolas's face remained impassive, Aragorn had known the Elf long enough to be able to read his eyes. And the Ranger could clearly see the troubled and haunted look that was trapped in those crystal blue orbs.  
  
Aragorn silently cursed Saruman, himself, Gandalf, and everyone else he felt was playing a part in this. All he'd wanted to do was spend some quiet time alone with Legolas, reassure his friend that they thought no less of him. That, no matter what happened, he was still the same Legolas that had been Aragorn's lifelong best friend.  
  
But that was not to be the case. Now they had to prepare for battle against Saruman. And all because Gandalf *thought* the White Wizard might attack.  
  
~Speaking of Gandalf...~ Aragorn quickly moved to the wizard's side as the others left on various tasks. Liothiel had left in search of the captain of the guard, while the Elves were off to get Legolas a new bow. Ylana had told him that she had kept his old one just in case. He had smiled in thanks, but shook his head. So Liothiel had pointed them in the direction of the bow maker, and off they went.  
  
So much better for Aragorn, because it was the male Elf that he wished to discuss.  
  
"Gandalf?" he said quietly, laying a hand on the Istari's arm. "May I have a moment?"  
  
"Of course," the wizard answered, waving his companion to the chair at his side, which had been vacated by Boromir. "What is it you wish to speak of?"  
  
Aragorn sighed as he dropped into the empty seat. "It is about Legolas's voice. Ylana told me that you had looked at him, but would say nothing else."  
  
"Ah. I am glad you brought this up. I wanted to speak with you about this as well." Gandalf let out a sigh as he leaned back in his own chair. "Legolas's voice is still there, but it is blocked by a powerful spell."  
  
The Ranger brightened at this. "So Legolas hasn't been silence permanently," he breathed. "Thank the Valar! Can you do anything about it?"  
  
"No. As I said, it is a powerful spell. A *very* powerful spell, too powerful even for me."  
  
Aragorn's shoulders slumped, all the hope fleeing from him as quickly as it had arrived. "So...There's nothing we can do?"  
  
Gandalf raised a hand. "I didn't say that. It *can* be broken...But only by him. The spell is for him, and him alone."  
  
"How can *he* break it?"  
  
"I don't know." Gandalf fixed him with a stare. "But you might."  
  
Aragorn blinked, startled. "Me? But I know nothing of spells and magick."  
  
"No, perhaps not. But you know Legolas. You know his strengths and weaknesses. His hopes and fears. His dreams. *That's* going to be what saves him. Not magick." This time, it was Gandalf who placed a hand on Aragorn's arm. "It's up to you two, now."  
  
Aragorn was silent for a moment, thinking. Then he nodded, a determined look on his face. "I'll do what I can."  
  
Gandalf smiled. "That's all any of us can do. And I'm sure it will be enough." He paused as Liothiel reentered the room, followed by a square- jawed man in a clean, neatly pressed uniform. "Ah. That must be the captain of the guard. Good. We can get the planning under way."  
  
Aragorn nodded as he swiftly stood and went to join Boromir in speaking with the prince's right hand man. He would worry about Legolas later, when there was time. Right now, they had to worry about protecting the city.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
An hour later, Legolas was ready to take one of his knives and stab himself or go and jump from the roof of the tallest building in Terin. Anything to get rid of this frustration that had him nearly in tears.  
  
They had found the bow maker without a problem. Ylana had explained what they wanted, and the Man had moved to take Legolas's measurements. When he asked for specifics such as wood type, the Elf began making gestures.  
  
The man looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
Seeing that wasn't going to work, Legolas took a quill and a piece of paper from the bow maker's desk and began to sketch what he wanted.  
  
The man gave him a blank look.  
  
Legolas had to resist the urge to run him through. Or at least to slap him.  
  
Ylana, seeing that they were getting nowhere fast, quickly stepped in as peacemaker. Speaking in a calm voice, she explained what happened while Legolas looked away, fists clenched so tight his fingernails were digging into his skin. ~She shouldn't have to make excuses for me.~  
  
Once Ylana had finished explaining, the bow maker turned to Legolas, pity in his eyes as he profusely apologized. This made the Elf even angrier, but at least the man was more patient as he sketched out what he wanted. He asked Legolas questions, making sure that he had everything right. Finally sure that he understood, he disappeared into the back room, promising Legolas that his new bow would be ready by day's end.  
  
Once he was gone, Legolas turned to Ylana and mimed tearing his hair out. Tiny rivulets of blood ran from his palms, where his fingernails had broken skin.  
  
His female companion gave him a sympathetic smile. "Some people just don't understand," she said softly. "They can't accept someone for who they are if they're different. You just have to be patient with them. Unfortunately, that's easier said than done."  
  
Legolas nodded emphatically. He'd expected people to treat him a little differently, but this... This was ridiculous!  
  
Ylana sighed and passed a weary hand over her eyes. "Come on. We'd better get back and find out what's going on."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Aislyn stood before Saruman, her cloak managing to hide her finely-meshed armor and sword that hung from her hip. Her hood was pulled back, allowing her white hair to spill over her shoulders and her yellow eyes to dance with firelight.  
  
She gave him a sweeping bow. "My lord, your army is ready. We await your command."  
  
He offered her a smile. "Good, good. I want you to leave with tomorrow's first light. You should be able to make it there in four days time. Collapse those passes and you shall have your revenge."  
  
The Angmar sorceress gave another bow before leaving the room.  
  
Saruman waited until the door had closed behind her before throwing his head back and laughing. "Enjoy what time you have left, Gandalf," he cackled gleefully. "Because that time is almost *up*."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
The moon was shinning brightly on Terin as Aragorn left the others and stepped out onto one of the palace's many balconies. His eyes swept around until they settled on what he had come looking for.  
  
The figure stood at the corner of the balcony, face turned upward. The moon caused the hair to shine like spun gold, and the stars were reflected in the blue eyes.  
  
Aragorn's breath caught in his throat. ~He's so...~ He quickly shook his head, chasing the thought away. ~Now's not the time.~  
  
Not bothering to mask his footsteps, for he knew that it wouldn't matter, Aragorn walked to Legolas's side. They gave each other welcoming smiles before turning back to the stars. Aragorn only wished that they held all of his answers.  
  
"I saw your new bow," he said softly after awhile. "It's beautiful. And it shall be very useful should Saruman attack. You're one of the best archers in all Middle-Earth. You always have been."  
  
Legolas didn't move, didn't blink, didn't show any sign of having heard the Man. He simply continued to stare up into the sky.  
  
Aragorn sighed as he leaned against the railway. How was he supposed to help Legolas if he didn't know what was going through the Elf's head?  
  
Suddenly, Gandalf's earlier words came back to him. ~"You know his hopes and fears."~  
  
Having a pretty good idea of what was bothering his friend, Aragorn turned to face him. "You know, I don't think I got the chance to tell you how well you fought against the goblins. You were amazing! It almost seemed as though you were dancing." He had to grin. "I think you gave Boromir quite a fright, which means the Orcs will probably turn tail and run all the way back to Orthanc."  
  
Legolas turned to him, the hope clearly in his eyes. Aragorn knew that he had said the right thing.  
  
He reached out to place a hand on the Elf's shoulder. "Im estel mi le, Legolas," he whispered, his grey eyes looking deep into Legolas's blue.(1) "I always have."  
  
Legolas looked into the eyes of his best friend and realized that, in Aragorn, he'd found something he was afraid had been lost.  
  
Hope for himself. Hope that all would come out right.  
  
Without warning, Legolas threw his arms around Aragorn, thanking the Man the only was he could.  
  
His self-pity flew away. His doubts about himself were forgotten. Aragorn believed in him. Aragorn knew that he could fight, no matter what.  
  
And, to Legolas, that was all that mattered.  
  
(1) Im estel mi le, Legolas----------------------I trust in you, Legolas 


	25. Lessons

Oh my. I have 79—count em---79 reviews!! *sniffs* You guys are the absolute best people ever!!!!  
  
Okay. Just to let you know, this is one of my favorite chapters. So I hope you guys like it as well.  
  
Disclaimer: They ain't mine, and that's the truth of it. If you sue, I'll give you all my student loans.  
  
The Silent Prince  
  
Chapter 25: Lessons  
  
Dawn came. The Sun rose majestically into the sky, shinning down on the lone Man sitting in the palace gardens while smoking.  
  
Which is where he had been most of the night.  
  
Aragorn had stayed out talking with Legolas for a bit before the Elf had decided to go back in. He still hadn't recovered his full strength, and was tiring. Aragorn had gone in as well, but felt restless and knew he would never get any sleep. This concerned Gandalf, but the Ranger was quick to point out that he'd been asleep for two days. Right now, he just wanted to think.  
  
Gandalf had been right. He *did* know Legolas. And he knew that Legolas was terrified of being weak. Of people seeing him as useless.  
  
That's what Aragorn had played on the night before, promising the Elf that he would put his trust in him no matter what. Not that it wasn't true. Aragorn had known Legolas all of his life. The Elf would do anything to protect the others, no matter what the cost was to himself.  
  
What Aragorn hadn't expected was the hope and determination that had sparked in the Elf's eyes when the Ranger had made his pledge. Nor the way his whole body had tingled as he held Legolas in his arms.  
  
~As if things aren't complicated enough!~  
  
They were to begin training with Liothiel's army today. Aragorn and Boromir would be working with the swordsmen, while the two Elves had been assigned to the archers. The rest would be helping the prince with strategies and taking turns sparring with Liothiel himself. They didn't know when---or even *if*---Saruman would attack. But they would be ready.  
  
And what exactly was Saruman up to? That had been eating at Aragorn ever since Legolas was taken. Why hadn't he ordered the Orcs to go after the Ringbearer? Why had he targeted Legolas, who was nothing more than a minor threat? And why had he left the rest of them alive? The Orcs could have easily killed Ylana instead of just merely knocking her unconscious. He could have gotten them at the tower as well. One more day and Legolas would have been dead.  
  
Aragorn sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. You've been over this a hundred times already and keep getting the same answers. None. You might want to try and get at least a little sleep. It won't look too good if you collapse and start snoring while working with the soldiers.~  
  
With a sigh, Aragorn finished his pipe and put it away. Then he stood, stretched, and walked back into the palace.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Gentlemen, I'd like to in introduce Ylana Fairylight and Legolas Greenleaf, two of the finest archers in all Middle-Earth. They are here to assist you in the training for the upcoming battle. While I am well aware that you are all skilled archers, you would do well to listen to what Ylana says and pay attention to what Legolas does. If you have any questions, please ask Miss Fairylight."  
  
A hand was raised towards the back of the group of Men. "Why can't we ask him?"  
  
"Because he can't speak," replied the captain of the guard, who had come to introduce the Elves.  
  
This caused several sniggers. "You mean that we're to be taught by a woman and a mute?"  
  
Legolas felt his face begin to burn.  
  
Ylana simply lifted an eyebrow. She had slipped into what the hobbits called her 'warrior mode,' all cool and serene. "Would you like to see what this 'woman and mute' can do?"  
  
There was a pause. "Well---"  
  
"Please step forward."  
  
There was some laughing, cursing, and the young man stumbled into view, shoved forward by his comrades. His face was slowly turning crimson, causing Legolas to grin fiercely. ~Not so fun is it, being put in the spotlight?~  
  
Ylana stepped aside so that the young solider could see the panoramic view behind her. "Pick a target."  
  
The young man blinked at her. "Excuse me?"  
  
She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Are you deaf, boy? I asked you to pick a target!"  
  
The young solider wasn't looking too sure of himself anymore. "But we're at least a hundred feet from---"  
  
Ylana threw up her hands in frustration and whirled, causing the poor boy to take a step back. "Legolas, if you would be so kind..."  
  
Wearing a positively wicked grin, Legolas drew out an arrow and put it to his bow. After a few moments of scanning his surroundings, he spotted a lone wooden post at a farmhouse a good fifty feet away. He quickly raised his bow and put the post in his line of sight.  
  
Gasps rose behind him and whispered comments reached his ears. "There's no way he'll hit that." "That's got to be at least sixty feet away!" "Is he crazy?"  
  
Making sure that he had his shot properly lined up, Legolas pulled the arrow back---~you got this!~---then let go.  
  
There was a loud whistling as the arrow soared through the air towards its intended target. Seconds later, it sank into the wooden post with a loud thunk.  
  
Not a sound could be heard from the soldiers.  
  
"My turn!" Ylana sang out cheerfully. Legolas gave her a bow, and then moved so that she could take his spot. It didn't take her quite as long to send her arrow flying. Then again, she didn't have a b rand new bow that she wasn't used to.  
  
Seconds later, it came to a quivering halt just inches above Legolas's in the wooden post.  
  
There was a gurgle as the young man's face drained completely of color, and his eyes became as wide as saucers.  
  
The two Elves turned back to the group of soldiers, their faces deadpan. Ylana raised her eyebrow once more. "Now do you have a problem with listening to a woman and a mute?"  
  
"Not at all, Milady. Milord." The solider gave a deep bow, and then hurried to take his place among his comrades. None of them were laughing. All were looking at the Elves with a mixture of awe and disbelief.  
  
The captain of the guard, trying desperately to hide a smile and failing miserably, bowed to the two. "Then I leave them in your hands."  
  
They responded by bowing respectfully, touching their hearts and extending their hands out to him. Still grinning wildly, he turned to leave.  
  
The two Elves turned back to the group of Men, causing all of them to visibly cringe.  
  
Though her expression never changed, Ylana's eyes were sparkling. "Well then. Let's get started, shall we?"  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Aragorn held up a sword and examined it closely before giving it a few practice swings. He hefted it again, and then he handed it back to its owner with a nod. "It's a good blade, just a little heavy. Be careful when rolling your wrist. You might be thrown off balance or even break your arm."  
  
The Man nodded. "I shall remember. Thank you, my Lord."  
  
As he moved off, Aragorn turned to survey the men around him. The sound of clashing steel echoed throughout the training ground as the soldiers sparred with one another. He and Boromir moved among the fighters, checking forms, stances and weapons.  
  
They were good soldiers, who had been trained. They caught on quickly to the few things that Boromir and Aragorn taught them. The Ranger only hoped that the Elves were having as much luck with the archers.  
  
"No, no! That's not how you do it. Roll your wrist *that* way and move your body *this* way."  
  
Aragorn had to smile. Were he not the Steward's son, Boromir would have made an excellent teacher of blade work. Though he wasn't too sure about the other human's patience. He was good with Merry and Pippin, but he liked them!  
  
"My Lord Aragorn!"  
  
Turning, he saw the captain of the guard making his way towards the Ranger, a wide grin on his face.  
  
"Greetings!" called the Terin native as he stopped in front of Aragorn. "It seems as though you and Lord Boromir have everything under control."  
  
"Indeed we do." He lifted an eyebrow. "You seem to be in an unnaturally happy mood. Care to explain?"  
  
His companion chuckled. "Let's just say that, thanks to your friends, the archers of Terin will never look at Elves the same way again."  
  
This caused both of Aragorn's eyebrows to shoot up, and the captain was soon telling the story of how the 'woman and mute Elf' had won the respect of the soldiers they were training.  
  
By the time he was finished, he was laughing so hard he was crying. Aragorn was chuckling, but he was more than pleased to hear about Legolas's antics. He probably relished the idea of proving that he was still deadly accurate, despite the fact that he couldn't speak. "Well, Ylana never did take well to people who doubted her because she was female. And Legolas will use any opportunity to show off." ~Bravo, my friend. Bravo.~  
  
"Well, I am very glad that they are here. I have never seen finer archers."  
  
"Nor will you ever again." Aragorn was about to say something else, but was cut off by a loud "No! You'll get your head chopped off like that. But you've almost got it. Let's try it again."  
  
The Ranger sighed and offered his companion an apologetic smile. "Apologies, but I must be off. If I don't intervene, I'm afraid Boromir will have them here all night."  
  
The captain nodded. "'Tis all right. I was just stopping by to check on you before I report to the prince."  
  
Aragorn offered him a quick bow, and then hurried to find Boromir. But he couldn't hide the grin that stretched across his face.  
  
~Looks as though Legolas and Ylana taught those Men a lesson they won't soon forget...~  
  
-------------------------  
  
"I see your friend Boromir has taught you how to stand properly. Good, good. That is less I shall have to try and explain."  
  
Gandalf chuckled as Liothiel's words floated up to him. ~Good luck in teaching those two anything, my young friend.~  
  
At the moment, Liothiel was attempting to teach Merry and Pippin the finer arts of sword fighting. He had called in young Kellian to do the same for the other two hobbits, much to Frodo's delight. Gimli sat sharpening his ax while Gandalf watched them all with an amused expression.  
  
Kellian was a well-trained sword fighter with patience that could rival Legolas's. His voice never rose, and he was always smiling encouragingly.  
  
Liothiel, on the other hand, was having a harder time of it. He would get frustrated easily, and swore every time Merry or Pippin hit him in the hand with a sloppy swing or thrust. He would yell every now and then, and then grumble an apology before starting all over again.  
  
So it was with great relief that they welcomed the captain of the guard, who had come to report on the progress of the soldiers. With twinkling eyes, he spoke of how Legolas and Ylana had everything under control, and with a more serious face spoke of the respect Aragorn and Boromir stirred in the hearts of the soldiers they were training.  
  
Liothiel nodded at this, pleased. "Saruman will be hard pressed to defeat us indeed. We will continue this training until battle comes to our doorstep. I've sent word to all the patrols to let us know the instant Saruman's army is spotted."  
  
The captain of the guard bowed. "It shall be as you say my liege." With that, he turned and strode from the room.  
  
The prince sighed and turned back to Merry and Pippin, who were looking up at him with expectant eyes. "All right, now. Let's try this again..."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Another day came and went, followed by another. The lessons continued. Aragorn joked with Legolas about his display, causing the Elf to blush but beam with pride. The Ranger told him of the journey they had taken to rescue him, of his fears and worries. Ylana worked with the young man who had called them out, giving him tips on improving his aim. Merry and Pippin were leaving less and less marks on Liothiel's fingers, much to the prince's delight. They began to wonder if Gandalf had just been paranoid.  
  
Until the messenger came, nearly dead on his feet. The army was marching. They would be there by dawn.  
  
Liothiel had quickly taken charge, seeing that the messenger was taken care of and sending the captain of the guard out to warn the others. "The lessons are over. Come tomorrow's first light, we battle." 


	26. The Coming of Sorrow

Hi again! All righty folks, this baby is winding down. Kinda sad really. It's my first fan-fic, and I love it! There's only one chapter and an epilogue after this. So I hope it satisfies everyone whose read!  
  
Disclaimer: As always, they don't belong to me. I wish they did, cause then I wouldn't have to worry about these pesky student loans.  
  
The Silent Prince  
  
Chapter 26: The Coming of Sorrow  
  
Pandemonium broke out at the news of the army's approach. Men were running everywhere, grabbing swords, bows and arrows... Anything that could be used as a weapon. There was only one thing running around faster than the soldiers: rumors. The size of the army had started out at a hundred, and had quickly grown to several thousand. Saruman himself was leading the army! No, no. That's not right. It was lead by a fierce-eyed warrior who rode a giant black stallion that could breathe fire.  
  
Aragorn shook his head as he and the others met with Liothiel. "By the time the army actually gets here, we shall be fighting a legion of fire- breathing dragons."  
  
Legolas gave him a wolfish grin as he slung his bow over his shoulder. Aragorn recognized the light in his best friend's eyes. It was the same light that had been there just before they had fought the goblins.  
  
Legolas was eager for battle.  
  
"Do you have any idea how big this army really is?" Ylana asked from where she stood on the other side of Legolas. "Never mind the fire-breathing dragons. A few hundred Orcs might prove a problem. Terin's army isn't that large."  
  
"It does not matter how large their army is," Gimli announced, waving his ax around and nearly taking off Boromir's arm. "Let them come. I will take care of them!"  
  
The others shook their heads at the Dwarf's thirst for battle, but Legolas's eyes shown brighter.  
  
Liothiel approached them then, dressed in his battle armor. He had not worn it since the death of his father, and had hoped to never wear it again. "I want the archers on top of the wall, on the balconies... Any high place. The rest of the soldiers need to take up places around the wall. We've done this drill before, so they should know where to go. And, from what I understand, they will do whatever their leaders tell them."  
  
Aragorn gave him a bow. "We shall do our best, my lord."  
  
The prince offered him a smile. "Then we have nothing to fear," he said softly. "I wish you all the best of luck, and that our paths may cross again."  
  
The others expressed similar wishes according to their own customs, the Elves touching their hearts while bowing, then extending their hands in his direction. Ylana turned to begin placing the archers. Legolas started to follow, but was stopped by a hand that was placed on his shoulder. Turning, he found himself staring into a pair of grey eyes. The Elf felt his breath catch in his throat, the look was so intense.  
  
"Legolas," the Ranger said softly. "Please be careful. I know the Healer said you are quite well, but I still want you to stay safe."  
  
Legolas reached out to clasp his friends shoulder with a nod. He would be careful for Aragorn's sake.  
  
The Ranger gazed deep into Legolas's eyes before nodding, sure that his friend was telling the truth. "May the Valar be with you," he murmured, the traditional Elvish wish for safety.  
  
But he wanted to say so much more.  
  
Legolas gave him a nod and a smile. He would be all right. Aragorn would see him again.  
  
His heart was heavy as he watched his friend go. He knew that Legolas was more than capable of taking care of himself. He also knew that Legolas needed this to prove to himself---and everyone else---that he was not a weakness. Still, Aragorn was filled with a longing desire to fight beside Legolas, to protect him.  
  
"Aragorn?" That was Boromir, looking at his companion in concern. He had finished saying goodbye to Merry and Pippin and was now ready to get the men into place. "Aragorn, hurry! Time is running short. Dawn approaches."  
  
And he was right. The sky was no longer the color of pitch, but was tinged with just a faint hint of purple. The stars had begun to retreat. The army would be here soon.  
  
Sending one last, silent plea to his friend to be careful, Aragorn turned and followed Boromir into the throng of Men.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
As she made her way to the front of the assembled archers, Ylana felt a hand land on her shoulder. Turning, she was confronted by the hazel eyes of the young warrior she had befriended over the past few days.  
  
She smiled. "Hello, Taolyn. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Milady," he said as he dipped his head, causing her to frown. She had begged him to simply call her Ylana, for she was a warrior, not royalty. If he was going to bow and scrape to anyone, it should be to Legolas, who really was a prince. Yet he insisted, driving her to frustration. "Milady, I would be very pleased if you would allow me to fight alongside you and Lord Legolas."  
  
An eyebrow was lifted. "This is no drill, Taolyn," she said softly. There will be no painted targets to shoot at. These are real Orcs, the kind that shoot back. You would be safer with the rest of your comrades."  
  
"I am well aware of the danger," he said firmly, eyes locking with hers. "And I know that my skills are nothing compared to that of you and your companion. But you have become a dear friend to me. I was so rude to you, yet you took time out to help me learn. I have no other way of repaying you."  
  
"I did not ask for you to repay me," she answered, her voice sharp. "Do you know what you are asking, boy? I'll not have you getting killed over some half-baked notion you've gotten into your head!"  
  
He looked her strait in the eye and she saw no hesitancy or confusion. Just determination. "I know exactly what I am doing, milady. I am fighting alongside two of the greatest archers in Middle Earth to protect my home."  
  
She offered him a nod and a smile. "It will be an honor to have you fight by my side, Taolyn. But I must ask a favor of you. If I give you an order, *any* order, you must obey. Can you do this for me?"  
  
He gave her a low bow. "It shall be as you wish, milady."  
  
"Good. Your first task is to address me as Ylana. I am no princess, not even a noble. Your second task is to round up all of our wandering archers. It is approaching dawn and, if the messenger was correct, we shall soon be in a battle."  
  
"I shall do as you command, mi---Ylana." Here he blushed.  
  
She laughed, and everyone around her stopped to marvel at the sound, for they had never heard anything like it. "See? It is not so difficult. You will get used to it in time. Now, I believe you had an errand to do?"  
  
His blush deepening, Taolyn gave her another bow before hurrying off.  
  
Ylana watched him go with a heavy heart, hoping that she had not just made a huge mistake in agreeing to let him fight on the front lines.  
  
A hand landed on her shoulder, causing her to turn and face Legolas, who offered her an encouraging smile. He had witnessed the entire exchange and approved whole-heartedly. The boy had all the makings of a future leader. ~He reminds me of Aragorn when he was that age...~  
  
She let out a long sigh and began walking towards the section of the city's protective wall where the archers were gathering. "Come. We must get these men prepared, and quickly. I feel the evil gathering by the second. They're almost here..."  
  
-------------------  
  
Aragorn could feel the energy crackle in the air, and it made him wince. These Men were as thirsty for battle as Legolas.  
  
Speaking of the Elf... The Ranger shot yet another glance at the wall where he could just make out Legolas under the paling sky. ~Please don't do anything stupid. Please be careful. I couldn't bear to lose you again...~  
  
The sound of Boromir's voice drew him back to the company of Men that stood before him. The future Steward of Gondor was rallying the soldiers with an encouraging pep talk, causing Aragorn to blush in shame. He should be the one giving the men hope. But there were too many other things on his mind.  
  
"And Saruman will know that we will just not lay down and die!" A loud cheer arose from the soldiers as Boromir came to Aragorn's side, his face flushed with excitement.  
  
The Ranger offered his companion a smile. "Your words have much strength in them, Boromir. They set the men's hearts aflame, which will be good in the fight."  
  
"My own heart is pounding with anticipation," Boromir said breathlessly, eyes shinning. "My body is on fire!"  
  
Aragorn lifted an eyebrow. "Are you so eager to spill blood?"  
  
"Aye, if it be that of Orcs."  
  
"Good," Aragorn replied grimly, gesturing to the great oak gate in front of them. His Elven-trained ears had picked out the faint sounds of heavy footsteps, and the restless movements of the archers on the wall told him that he wasn't imagining things. "Because they're here."  
  
---------------  
  
They were close. Aislyn could smell the stink of fear as acutely as the Orcs, and it made her smile. ~They are aware of our approach. Good.~ She had seen the messenger flee towards the human city, but had been unsure of the reception they would receive. There was the possibility that he wouldn't be believed, but she seriously doubted it. That cursed Elf and his friends were there, so the army was probably waiting.  
  
This didn't concern her in the least bit. She would not be fighting. Besides, she enjoyed a battle over a massacre anyways. It was much more sporting.  
  
The five hundred or so Uruk-hai that marched behind her growled and hissed at one another as they stomped their way towards Terin, but otherwise quiet. Not that stealth mattered. But they were full of anticipation. They too could smell the fear, and the sweet aroma of man-flesh.  
  
Aisyln found it wasteful that they would probably all be killed.  
  
They were not going to make war. If that had been the case, then Saruman would have sent thousands of Orcs to easily wipe them out. No, these Orcs were merely a distraction while Aislyn went to block the passages. But Saruman did not want the Men to have an easy victory. They would not escape without casualties.  
  
The Orcs began growling louder and one or two let out a howl. The smell was getting stronger, and the creatures were nearly drooling with anticipation. They wanted to rush forward and take the town, but they knew better than to go against Aislyn's orders.  
  
Saruman had been slightly concerned about allowing a girl to lead the Uruks, even if she was a powerful witch. They would more than likely attempt to use her for their own sport than follow her all the way to Terin. But after she had left two smoldering corpses after blasting them with fire from her fingertips, all of the wizard's doubts flew away. She ruled by fear, and so the Orcs would obey her.  
  
Just up ahead, Aislyn could see the wall surrounding the city. ~Humans and their walls.~ If she looked a little closer, she could just make out the figures standing atop the wall. She had little doubt that more soldiers awaited behind it.  
  
A cruel smile twisted her lips. ~This should be fun...~  
  
-------------------  
  
If Legolas had been human, he would have been shifting from foot to foot right about now. He was as impassive as always, but Ylana could feel the anticipation rolling off of him in waves.  
  
\On her other side, Taolyn sucked in his breath and stiffened. The female Elf couldn't blame him. A person's first sight of the Uruk-hai was pretty awe-inspiring.  
  
They flowed out of the woods and into the empty plain that lay before Terin's city gates. Ylana mentally counted them and couldn't suppress the sigh of relief that escaped her lips. ~No more than six hundred. Good. We are not as badly outnumbered as I had feared. It seems as if Saruman has underestimated us. She began to say something to Legolas, and then stopped as a flash of white caught her attention. Frowning, she searched for what it could be, and then blinked as she found it.  
  
"There's a *girl* leading them," she breathed. "Legolas, do you see that? She has white hair and...gold eyes? She's from Angmar?!"  
  
A pit of fear settled in Legolas's stomach as he shaded his eyes and looked around. ~Could it be?~ His eyes settled on the girl and he felt his heart sink. ~It is.~  
  
Unconsciously he went back to one of his many torture sessions at the hands of Saruman. His body had been consumed by pain, but he had stubbornly clung to consciousness, not wanting to give the wizard any kind of pleasure. His voice had not yet been taken then, and he was still strong.  
  
Footsteps had echoed in the room and Legolas had tensed, thinking it was Annolir. But he couldn't help but gawk as a girl had sauntered into the room, looking very much as though she belonged.  
  
Saruman had smiled in glee. "So good of you to visit, my dear. This is Legolas, our Prince Lightbringer's younger brother. Legolas, this is Aislyn, my assistant."  
  
That same girl now stood on the ground below him.  
  
Ylana was watching in confusion as the girl looked up and smiled at them--- no, at Legolas---then walked away.  
  
The female Elf wanted to call out, to stop her, but never got the chance as the first arrow soared through the air.  
  
The battle had begun.  
  
----------------  
  
Aragorn was gripping the hilt of Anduril so tight that his knuckles were as white as bone. He kept his eyes glued to the archers on the wall. Ylana's voice drifted to him on the wind, and over a hundred arrows were put to bow.  
  
A deadly quiet had fallen over the human settlement, and the Ranger could clearly hear the growling and snarling coming from the other side of the wall. His body was tense and ready. A quick look to his left told him that Boromir was just as ready.  
  
He sent out a silent prayer that not too many Men would lose their lives today, and that he would not be burying any close friends come evening.  
  
Then his mind returned to the matter at hand as a loud *twang* rang out in the near silence. Someone had launched an arrow.  
  
Aragorn held his breath as his eyes went to Ylana, his heart pounding in his ears. ~This is it. There's no turning back...~  
  
"*Fire!*"  
  
The Elven girl's cry rang through the town, and the air was suddenly filled with singing arrows.  
  
Aragorn shared a look with Boromir, and then with a loud cry, both Men rushed out of the gates, the other soldiers following with their own war cries.  
  
The Ranger took a moment to assess their numbers---~they are not so many~--- but a moment was all he had, because an Orc was suddenly charging at him.  
  
---------------  
  
~One. Two. Three. Four. Five...~  
  
The arrows were flying from Legolas's bow at an unnatural rate, each one finding their mark. A few of the archers, seeming to forget what they were supposed to be doing, gawked at him in awe.  
  
He couldn't deny the feeling of glee that surged through him as each Uruk- hai fell. ~If only Annolir could see me now. Ha! I'm far from the weak creature he thought I would be.~  
  
Below him, the oak gates rumbled open and the rest of the soldiers poured out, rushing into the horde of Uruk-hai. Looking closely, Legolas could make out Aragorn at the head of the group and was filled with the sudden desire to be fighting at his friend's side where he belonged.  
  
He reached over and touched Ylana on the shoulder. Once he had her attention, he pointed down to the ground before leaping over the edge of the wall.  
  
Many of the men gasped, expecting the fool Elf to break his neck. But Legolas landed as nimbly as a cat and rushed into battle, slinging his bow over his shoulder and reaching for his knives. He arrived at Aragorn's side just in time to slide a blade into an Orc about to raise a scimitar against the human.  
  
The Ranger turned and gawked at his friend. "Legolas!" he cried in surprise and joy.  
  
The Elf grinned wildly and saluted his friend with one of his knives before turning to decapitate another Orc.  
  
This was where he was meant to be.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Aislyn had easily made it into the mountains, undetected. Sure those Elves had seen her, but there was nothing they could do. The sounds of clanging steel assured her that the battle was well under way, and that she wouldn't have to worry about being bothered.  
  
She studied the large tunnel in front of her, wondering how best to collapse it. She wanted to make sure that it would take them quite awhile to clear it. It would do her no good to block them only to have them passable in another day or two.  
  
~I need to find a weak spot that I can add some pressure to. That would cause it to crack and cave in perhaps half this tunnel.~  
  
Aislyn closed her eyes and sent out small tendrils of magick to probe the rock around the tunnel, searching, searching...  
  
~Ah. Exactly what I was looking for.~  
  
A smile twisted her lips. ~This will be a piece of cake.~  
  
--------------------  
  
Liothiel stood at the corner of the wall, directly above the gate, eyes sweeping out over the scene below him. Many dead Orcs lay scattered about the field, but every once in awhile his eyes fell upon and unmoving body dressed in the armor of Terin, causing his heart to sink.  
  
But he could not mourn, not yet. The battle was still raging fiercely, and he could even spot a few of the foul creatures upon the wall. He had to fight, save his home. Then he could grieve for the fallen.  
  
He turned to the wizard at his side. "My father once spoke of a time when the two of you drew your swords together," the prince said softly. "I would be honored to do the same."  
  
Gandalf smiled and was about to reply when the ground rumbled beneath them, nearly knocking them both over.  
  
The wizard frowned. "What on earth was that?"  
  
"I am not sure," Liothiel answered. "But it came from the mountains."  
  
"The mountains?" Gandalf's face paled. He suddenly had a very good idea as to why Saruman had waited until now to attack them...  
  
----------------------  
  
Ylana was reaching for an arrow when the ground quaked, causing her to lose her balance and fall to the ground. Her head smacked into the stone, and her vision began to swim.  
  
She shook her head, trying to clear it so that she could get back on her feet and continue fighting.  
  
But she was not quick enough.  
  
"Ylana!"  
  
She was aware of her name being called, but it was not until she heard the wet gurgle that she was able to focus on what was happening and scream.  
  
"*Taolyn*!"  
  
The young archer looked down, seeming surprised by the scimitar that was now sticking out of his chest. Almost without thinking, he took one of his won arrows, stabbed the Orc in the neck, and then pushed him over the wall before crumpling to the ground.  
  
Ylana quickly crawled to his side, her heart pounding. ~No. By the Valar, this can't be happening!~  
  
Taolyn managed to smile at her, regardless of the blood pouring from his mouth. "Well, it was fun while it lasted," he managed to say weakly.  
  
Ylana brushed some of his hair away from his eyes, holding back the tears that were threatening to spill. "Stay with me, Taolyn," she whispered. "That's an order."  
  
He chuckled, causing more blood to spill from his mouth. "I'm afraid that's one order I won't be able to obey." He managed a weak smile. "It was a privilege to fight alongside you, to protect my home. Promise---promise me you won't let it fall."  
  
She lifted up a hand---~it's stained with his blood~---and placed it over her heart. "I promise to do my best."  
  
He nodded, hearing the truth in her words. "Goodbye, Ylana," he whispered. Then he closed his eyes, and with a final sigh, went still.  
  
He was gone.  
  
Ylana bowed her head, allowing her tears to fall. Then she leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Namarie, mellon-nin. Hir hidh ab wanath."(1)  
  
She then got to her feet, her grief quickly turning into anger. With a loud cry of rage, she leapt over the wall, Dolinril out and flaming.  
  
These creatures would pay.  
  
------------  
  
Legolas had become slightly separated from Aragorn when a loud roar filled the air, followed by a trembling in the ground.  
  
Aragorn teetered backwards, wind milling his arms to keep his balance. But it didn't work, and he hit the ground with a grunt.  
  
The Orcs howled in glee at their good fortune and rushed at the Ranger, swords held high.  
  
Legolas, who had managed to keep standing, saw this, panic quickly filling his heart. He rushed towards his friend, but was blocked by a leering Uruk- hai.  
  
*Aragorn!* the Elf tried to shout as he battled the Uruk-hai, quickly taking off its head. A quick look showed him that the Ranger was still on the ground and unaware of the danger that was quickly closing in on him.  
  
Another Orc rushed the prince before he could take a step. *Aragorn!* he tried again, frustration welling up within him. If he didn't do something soon, he was going to watch his best friend die!  
  
He made short work of the second Orc and felt his heart stop when he realized how close the Uruk-hai were to the Ranger.  
  
"*Aragorn*!"  
  
Neither of them had the time to marvel at the fact that the cry had been ripped from Legolas's throat, for the Uruk-hai were upon them. Aragorn had heard his friend's warning, and managed to get his sword up between him and the scimitar that was falling towards his head. Legolas joined him, and the Orcs were soon rotting corpses.  
  
Aragorn turned to Legolas, eyes full of wonder. "You spoke," he murmured.  
  
"Not now," Legolas answered, his voice a harsh whisper after having gone so long without use. He gestured to the area around him. "It's not over yet."  
  
The Ranger nodded and quickly ran in the direction of the nearest fighting, Legolas right beside him. But his heart was filled with joy.  
  
Legolas could speak again!  
  
-------------------  
  
Most of the Uruk-hai were already dead, and it did not take the Men long to finish those who were left. Once he was sure all the foul creatures were gone, Aragorn quickly moved to Legolas's side. The battle light had died in the Elf's eyes, but he still looked disappointed that there were no more Orcs left to kill.  
  
"Legolas..." Aragorn trailed off, not sure what to say.  
  
The Elf offered him a smile. "Hello, Estel," he said. It hurt to talk, but oh! It was so nice to hear his own voice again!  
  
Aragorn reached out to gently touch Legolas's throat. "But how can this be? Gandalf said that there was a spell...You broke it!"  
  
Still smiling, Legolas shook his head. "Nay, dear friend. 'Twas not I who broke Saruman's spell, but you."  
  
Aragorn blinked at him in surprise. "Me? But how could I have possibly broken it?"  
  
"It was while I was trying to call out to you, to warn you, that I found my voice again." He reached out to place a hand on the stunned human's shoulder. "You are my best friend, Aragorn. I care for you as I care for no one else. When I saw that you were in danger... It must have been the care and devotion I have for you that broke the spell."  
  
Aragorn blinked at him, and then pulled him into an embrace. "Oh, Legolas," he whispered, holding him tight.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes and hugged his friend in return, somehow knowing that everything was going to be all right.  
  
---------------------  
  
Standing just a few feet away from the friends, Gandalf couldn't help but smile. ~It seems as though the fates have made their choice...~  
  
The wizard knew that, in that instance, the two friends had set in motion a chain of events that would shape the future of Middle-Earth. Something that neither of them would understand for a very long time.  
  
With a sigh, Gandalf turned from the pair to stare at the rising sun. ~And so it begins.~  
  
(1)Namarie, mellon-nin. Hir hidh ab wanath.-----Farewell, my friend. May you find peace  
after death. 


	27. Breaking the Silence

Okay you guys! We're at the end. *Pouts* Kinda sad really. I feel like a mother watching her child leave home. After this chapter is the epilogue and I really don't want to say anything there, so I'll say it all here.  
  
Thank you so much to all of you who have continued to read this, who have begged for more chapters, or who have just encouraged me. This story has been an absolute joy to write, even though it basically wrote itself. If it was half as much fun for you to read as it was for me to write, then I know I've done good. I hope you all will continue to enjoy my stories as this series progresses. Thanks again! My next story, "World's End", should be starting pretty soon.  
  
Disclaimer: Ha ha. They're mine. Yeah, right. And please excuse my poor attempt at poetry.  
  
The Silent Prince  
  
Chapter 27: Breaking the Silence  
  
After a few panicky moments of not being able to find their female companion----Aragorn knew he had seen her fiery sword in the fray----they were directed by a group of archers to the hall where the bodies of the slain warriors had been taken. There they found Ylana in a corner, her hood drawn over her face in mourning.  
  
Legolas had heard from a group of archers that young Taolyn had fallen, and he felt his heart sink with grief. To know that one so young and full of potential should be taken from the world was disheartening indeed.  
  
But for Ylana... He had been able to read the misgivings in his companion's eyes when she had agreed to let the boy fight alongside them. He had heard her tell Taolyn that he would be safer with his comrades. Legolas had no doubt that Ylana would blame herself for his death, even though it had been the boy's own choice.  
  
This saddened the male Elf further. ~Hasn't she seen enough death already?~  
  
He, Aragorn, Boromir and Gandalf stood by quietly, their heads bowed in respect. This gave the Ranger time to cast his eyes around the room, feeling his own heart weighted down by sadness. ~Forty-three. Forty-three good Men lost their lives today. And all because of us.~  
  
Most people would agree that Aragorn should be happy that he'd lost only forty-three, not even a quarter of the Terin army. And while it was true that he was overjoyed at having so few casualties, Aragorn felt each loss keenly.  
  
"He died to save my life." Ylana's quiet voice reached their ears, causing all of them to raise their eyes. "I was thrown to the ground by the quake and hit my head. There were Uruks on the wall. If Taolyn hadn't stepped in, that would be me lying there."  
  
A ghost of a smile touched her lips. "All he wanted to do was to fight beside the two greatest archers in Middle-Earth to protect his home. It was his way of repaying me for being so kind to him. Now I wish I hadn't of been."  
  
Boromir reached out to place a hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry," he said softly.  
  
The companions all saw the glare from inside the hood as the female Elf shook off his hand. "I do not ask for your sympathy, human, nor will I have it," she snarled. "This is not the first time I have seen death, nor will it be the last. I have mourned, and now it is time to move on."  
  
Here she threw back her hood, and the others could see that, though her face was tear-stained, her eyes were dry. "Come. We have much to do." With that, she brushed past the startles companions and headed for the door.  
  
Legolas exchanged a look with Aragorn before calling out to his Elvish friend. "Ylana, please. Wait."  
  
She gasped and stumbled, nearly falling. Whirling, the others could see the surprise that was written clearly on her face. "Legolas?" she said in an awed tone of voice. "You can speak!"  
  
He gave her a smile. "Aye. It hurts at the moment, but Gandalf assures me that it is because I haven't used my voice in awhile."  
  
She looked him up and down. "How is this possible?"  
  
He shrugged. "I was able to break the spell that Saruman wove around me. Apparently, it was by trying to save a dear friend that I was able to break it. Saruman most not have expected me to care for anyone again. At least, not this soon."  
  
Ylana blinked at him, then broke out into laughter. Seconds later, though, she was crying. Her face was buried in her hands as her shoulders shook with sobs.  
  
The others looked to each other in confusion, not knowing what to do. Both Legolas and Aragorn wondered if grief had taken hold and she would soon fade, while Boromir feared she had somehow been injured in the battle. Only Gandalf seemed unworried.  
  
Finally, after a few more minutes of this odd behavior, Ylana stood and wiped her eyes. Seeing her friends' worried looks, she managed a smile and a wave of her hand. "I am sorry for that. It's just...I am glad to see a spark of good in tragedy." Her smile widened as her eyes twinkled. Not with tears, but with hope. "Now come! We still have much to do!" With that she turned and walked through the doors, leaving three confused people and one highly amused wizard behind.  
  
-----------------  
  
Days passed. The nine members of the Fellowship plus Ylana stayed in Terin to assist with the clean up, feeling as though it was the least they could do. Taolyn and the other fallen Men were buried as heroes, much to the she- Elf's delight.  
  
Finally, though, it was time for them to begin their trek once more. So after saying goodbye to Liothiel and Kellian---who made Frodo promise to return one day---the group struck out for the mountain of Caradhras, where they hoped to pass through the Redhorn Gate.  
  
Gandalf had been greatly upset when he had realized that the mountain passes had been collapsed, especially when the presence of magick had been detected. This had confused him, until Ylana had remembered something from before the battle.  
  
"I saw a girl earlier. She was leading the Orcs. She looked... She was very strange. She had white hair and golden eyes. It seemed as though she was from Angmar, but...Gandalf, how can that be? That country fell hundreds of years ago!"  
  
"I know who she is," came Legolas's soft voice, still slightly raspy. "Her name is Aislyn, and she has teamed up with Saruman. To what end I do not know."  
  
This caused Gandalf to slightly frown. He remembered hearing of a girl from Angmar named Aislyn...But they did not have the time for this now. So it was pushed aside, but only for the moment.  
  
So it was that, a night or so later, Legolas found himself prowling restlessly around the campsite. Gimli, Gandalf, Boromir and the hobbits sat around the fire, swapping stories of their journeys to Terin. Ylana was sitting on a rock away from the others, staring into the sky. Aragorn was nowhere to be found.  
  
The male Elf was torn in two. His heart was weighted down by the events that had taken place and his part in all of it. Yet his mind was refusing to relieve his burden, refused to embarrass him.  
  
~But I can't carry this forever!~  
  
~Not forever. Just until you've passed into Valinor or the Halls of Mandos.~  
  
Legolas ground his teeth. He couldn't wait that long, else he'd go crazy!  
  
His eyes once again fell on Ylana, and he suddenly was reminded of the words she had spoken on the night they had met.  
  
~"Legolas, you cannot go on being the Silent Prince forever. Else I'm afraid you'll be silenced for good."~  
  
How right she had been.  
  
~If only you had something earlier, then all of this might have been prevented. You could have spared Taolyn's life.~  
  
That settled it. He would be rid of this dark burden, if only for his own peace of mind.  
  
But where was Aragorn? While it was true that he and Ylana had become friends, he wasn't ready to share his deepest secrets with her. No, he needed someone else to speak to. Someone he was very close to, someone who knew more than just his name.  
  
He had a feeling that Ylana knew where that someone was.  
  
With a sigh he came to stand at his female companion's side, laying a hand on her shoulder. "It is a beautiful night, is it not?" he asked softly. His voice had grown stronger, and it no longer hurt his throat to talk.  
  
"Aye," Ylana replied, not bothering to look at him. "But my heart tells me that you have not come here to discuss the beauty of the night."  
  
Legolas blushed at that, which in turn made him scowl. ~You certainly have a low blush factor for an Elf, Greenleaf.~  
  
"You are correct. I am looking for our errant Estel. I don't suppose you know where he is?"  
  
The stars still held her eyes. "Why do you wish to find him?"  
  
Legolas blinked at this, not expecting the girl to dodge his questions. "I wish to speak to him. That is all."  
  
"Over what?"  
  
Legolas couldn't help but sigh in frustration. ~I am tired of these games!~ "Ylana, I asked you a simple question. I have neither the patience nor the tolerance for your interrogations. Now tell me, where is Aragorn?"  
  
This time Ylana turned to look at him, and he was shocked by the emotions in her eyes, though her face remained impassive. "You are deeply troubled, Legolas," she said quietly. "Though you try to hide it was always, I will not let it go this time. Let me help you, Legolas. I know that we are but comrades, friends at best. But I can no longer bear the sorrow that comes from you. Please, let me help!" All of this was said in a rush, her pleading eyes locked with his own.  
  
He blinked, then let out a sigh, suddenly feeling very tired. "I am sorry for getting angry with you, Ylana," he said, his voice soft once more. "The reason I inquired of Estel is that I wish to unburden my heart to him. I would speak with you, but..." He blushed again. This time, however, he did not reprimand himself.  
  
Ylana smiled and laid a hand on his arm. "I understand," she said gently. "Did I not just say that we were, at best, friends? Aragorn is what you need, not I." She turned and gestured to a patch of forest. "And I believe that you will find your wayward human somewhere in there. I think he mentioned finding a stream form which to get water."  
  
Legolas nodded, feeling relieved. Then, in a move that surprised even him, he leaned forward and gently kissed the Elven girl on the forehead. "Thank you, Ylana," he whispered. "Thank you for understanding."  
  
With that he strode forward, disappearing into the forest to search for his dearest friend.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
When Ylana had inquired as to his intended whereabouts, he made up something about filling his water bottle from a small stream nearby. While the stream itself did exist, Aragorn had no intentions of bringing back any water. He simply needed to be alone and away from the others. Somewhere he could think---and smoke---in peace.  
  
His thoughts drifted over the events of the past few days, especially the part of Legolas getting his voice back and how it came to be. His heart soared when he realized that it was because of Legolas's care for him that the Elf could speak again, and he quickly tried to suppress it. ~You love Arwen.~  
  
But he was finding it more and more difficult to convince himself of that.  
  
A slight rustling of leaves alerted him to a new presence and, taking his pipe from his mouth, turned his head in time to see Legolas step through the trees. His heart skipped a beat, and he was content to ignore it.  
  
Legolas's eyes fell on his friend, causing his face to brighten. "Ah! There you are, Estel. I was beginning to fear that you'd wandered off and gotten lost."  
  
Aragorn chuckled, knowing that his companion was teasing. "No. I still know where I am. Though I sometimes wish I didn't."  
  
The Elf lifted an eyebrow. "Then I am not intruding am I?"  
  
"You know better than to ask that, Legolas. Your company is never an intrusion." He waved at the ground beside him. "Come and sit. Tell me what's on your mind."  
  
As Legolas gently lowered himself to the ground, he couldn't keep the nervous look out of his eyes, though his face remained expressionless.  
  
This did not go unnoticed by his human companion. "Legolas?" he murmured softly. "What is wrong, mellon-nin?"  
  
The Elf let out a sigh. ~This is it. There's no turning back now.~ "Do you remember, back before this began when we had just set out from Rivendell, you spoke of wanting to help with the burden I obviously bore?" A ghost of a smile tugged at his lips. "I wish I had. Then this all would have been prevented."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Legolas turned to face the Ranger. "Does your offer still stand?"  
  
"Of course it does," Aragorn replied firmly. "You should know better than to have to ask!"  
  
The Elf gave him a brief nod of thanks before turning back to stare out into the darkness. He was silent for a long moment, trying to gather his thoughts before beginning to softly speak.  
  
"It was not Saruman's idea to attack us, or to capture me. He had no intention of attacking our Fellowship just yet." Here he paused, and he couldn't keep a wince from crossing his face. "It was Annolir's."  
  
"Annolir?" Aragorn frowned. "What on Arda does your brother have to do with all of this?"  
  
"Everything," Legolas whispered. His eyes held a haunted look as his mind once again returned to that fateful day. "Father was holding a council with his advisors and councilors. Now, you know as well as I how much I despise those meetings. You've helped me escape from a number of them, if I recall correctly. But there would be no escaping this one. Father wanted me to be involved with state affairs so had asked me to attend. So I agreed.  
  
"While I am not the Crown Prince, I have been trained in the art of diplomacy. I was witty, polite, charming... I soon had them comfortable and laughing. All except Annolir. But I was too caught up in my little game to notice."  
  
Aragorn didn't miss the bitterness in his friend's voice, nor the single, silver tear that slid down Legolas's face.  
  
"Ada had told me of some problems that had arisen, and I had decided to think them over and present my ideas to the Council. Turns out the liked them too much. They told me that it was a shame that I was not the eldest, for I would make a fine king. I was too busy congratulating myself to realize that Annolir, who would one day be king, had heard every word."  
  
More tears leaked from his eyes, and Aragorn had to fight the urge to reach over and brush them away.  
  
"That night, as I was preparing for bed, I heard someone walk into my room. Turning, I managed to catch a glimpse of Annolir's face just before he struck me." Legolas shuddered at the memory. "He looked like a demon," he whispered.  
  
Aragorn reached out t place a hand on the Elf's shoulder, not being able to stand seeing his friend in so much pain. "Legolas..."  
  
"He just kept hitting me. And the entire time he's shouting 'I hate you!' over and over.  
  
"That was the first time I used my haven that was in the back of my mind. I went there to escape the pain and confusion of my brother's attack. They did not find me until the next morning. When I did not show up for morning meal, Ada became worried and sent a servant searching for me.  
  
"When I was revived, I was covered in bruises, along with two broken ribs. I would not speak a word, not even cry out in pain when the Healers began working on me. When asked if I had seen my attacker, I simply shook my head. What *could* I say? That it was my own brother who had done this to me? Even if I was believed, it would surely break Ada's heart. And I did not want to suffer more beatings at Annolir's hands. My soul had already been damaged by him.  
  
"Father was worried by this. He believed that it was an attack on the royal family and, since both he and the Crown Prince were too heavily guarded, the attackers came after me instead. So I was sent to Rivendell to tell of Gollum's escape rather than the messenger Ada had appointed to go. There I would be in the care of the most renowned Healer in Middle-Earth, be away from my attacker, and be around close friends who might get me to speak again."  
  
Legolas closed his eyes as hot, angry tears began to flow down his face in earnest. "But that was not the end of it," he said in a tortured whisper. "He was not content in knowing that he had betrayed me in the worst possible way. When he heard that I had joined the Fellowship and how proud everyone was of me, he couldn't stand it. So he went to Saruman, promising him the use of Mirkwood's army in return for helping him take out his vengeance on me."  
  
Aragorn could only stare in shock and horror at the distraught Elf as the words sank in. ~Annolir?! True, I never liked him. But to resort to torture simply because he was jealous...~  
  
"Annolir was there at the tower. He had no desire to kill me. Oh no. He wanted to humiliate me the way that I had humiliated him. He wanted me to know how unfair it was that he is always trying to learn how to become a good king while I am out playing, yet it is I who gets the credit and praise. He is sealed by fate while I was free to do as I chose. So Saruman stripped me of my voice, making me think that no one would want to be around me. That you and the others would see me as a weakness. That a Silent Prince was no good. And I...I believed him."  
  
Suddenly, Legolas couldn't take it any more. All of the emotions he'd kept locked away suddenly came pouring out, and all he could do was bury his face in his hands and cry.  
  
Aragorn wasted no time in pulling his friend to him, holding Legolas tight as he gently rocked back and forth.  
  
"This is all my fault," Legolas sobbed, his face buried in the Ranger's chest. "If only I had noticed it sooner, if only I had said something to Ada, if only I had not gone to Rivendell, if only---"  
  
"Hush," said Aragorn, feeling his own eyes sting with tears. ~If I ever get my hand on you, Annolir Lightbringer...~ "This is in no way your fault. You were not the one guiding your brother's actions."  
  
"But Taolyn..."  
  
The Ranger interrupted him by wiping a tear from the Elf's cheek with his thumb. "It is not you who will have to answer for young Taolyn's death," he said softly but firmly. "That burden falls on Saruman's shoulders."  
  
Legolas blinked at him then leaned against the human, feeling safe for the first time in months.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Hours later, after all of Legolas's tears had been spent, he and Aragorn were sitting side by side once more.  
  
Unbidden, the words of an Age-old song flowed into his mind. Almost without thinking, he closed his eyes and opened his mouth to sing.  
  
------------------------  
  
The songbird shook the snow from his feathers and spread his wings, ready to fly But lo! Something was wrong! For snow clouds still hung heavy in the sky. "Where is Spring?' cried he, desperation making his voice shrill "For without him I cannot sing, cannot dance, cannot fly over wood and field."  
  
"He has fled away," came the wind's whispered reply. "The Evil One drove him from this land without giving him a chance to say good-bye." "Spring cannot be gone!" cried he, not believing a word. "He must open the flowers, bring the rain, give us songs to be heard."  
  
"Spring has gone," came the wind's whispered reply. "And gone he intends to stay Until the evil that drove him there has been chased far away." "But who would do such a thing?" cried he, defeat already in his voice. "Who would leave their homes to face such Evil? Who would make that choice?"  
  
"People like you," came the wind's whispered reply. "People who want to see Spring again. People who miss the flowers, the rain and the other joys he would bring." "I am but one!" cried he, feeling very miserable inside. "What could I do against such Evil? I could only die."  
  
"Look inside yourself," came the wind's whispered reply, "and you'll see what you've known all along That, to drive Evil away, it only takes a simple song."  
  
So the songbird song, and much to his delight The Sun rose high into the sky, chasing away the night The Evil screamed in defeat and quickly fled away And Spring crept back into the world, this time to stay  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Silence descended over the forest once more as Legolas's voice trailed away. The Elf kept his eyes closed, feeling his heart lighten.  
  
Next to him, Aragorn let out a contented sigh. "I have sorely missed that sound," he murmured. "You have always been able to comfort me."  
  
"And I hope I always will," Legolas replied. "I will never let myself become the Silent Prince again. Tomorrow is a new day, a new beginning."  
  
And it was.  
  
For he was Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of the Mirkwood Elves.  
  
Silent no more. 


	28. Epilogue

EPILOUGE  
  
How do you know when to give up? How do you realize that there is nothing left for you, that your life is pointless?  
  
As I lay in the dark of Orthanc, I thought I had reached that point. My brother had betrayed me again, my voice had been taken, my body badly bruised and spirit broken, my best friend thought to be dead... I had nothing left, nowhere left to turn. And so I gave up.  
  
Fading is as experience unique to the Elves. While your body is still alive, your spirit begins to detach itself, to prepare for the journey to the Hall of Mandos. Your skin becomes cold, your eyes dull. You lose interest in everything around you: friends, family, loves...You don't eat or sleep. It's almost as though a waking death has found you.  
  
I have seen fading before, but only once. A childhood companion had a sister whose lover was killed by a Mirkwood spider. When I saw her about a week afterwards, I believed she was nothing more than exquisitely carved statue. Realizing that this woman was indeed alive was one of the biggest heartaches I have ever suffered.  
  
Despite desperate pleas from those around her, she would not wake up. She was buried beside her lover just two weeks after his death.  
  
I was welcoming the Shadow Lover at some point during my captivity, waiting for his welcoming arms to take me to the Hall of Mandos.  
  
But I was lucky. I had friends who loved and cared for me, who would not let me give up. And I wonder, if that young woman had had friends such as mine, would she still be here today?  
  
Now we are on our way to Caradhras. As I sit here with Aragorn on one side and Ylana on the other, watching the hobbits try and teach Gimli one of their songs from the Shire, I can't imagine feeling that way.  
  
And I hope I never will again. 


End file.
